A Generation of Aeons
by Haru no Yo
Summary: 23 years have gone since FF X2, but the quiet life Tidus and Yuna had hoped for their daughter, never seemed to be for Lenne. It soon begins to change when Lenne meets a certain young man and finds herself in a struggle against time, love, and destiny.
1. Chapter One

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter One**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

* * *

Night, when most everything is quiet and still. The ocean's waves crashed against the shore in a peaceful rhythm. A small city stood proud not far from the coast. Then the first rays of light began to spread across the ocean, then the beach, the waterfalls, and finally the highest point of the Temple of Valefor. Slowly, it revealed a beautiful city by the ocean's shoreline at dawn.

The buildings were tall, and the room between them was spacious. The buildings, created both sturdy and proud, kept a primitive and traditional atmosphere.

A somewhat aged man, with neatly cut short, blonde hair, stepped out from one of the smaller, but more elaborately constructed buildings. He called out, but received no answer and headed back inside the dwelling; there, he wrapped his arms around a woman as he kissed her on the cheek. "I have officially declared that your daughter has gone and ran off again."

The woman, who had faded brown hair that went down to the small of her back and wore a colorful skirt with a modest blouse, gave a smirk and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Tidus. She's your daughter, too."

Slyly, the man called Tidus cocked his head. "Really? I can't seem to recall."

"Let me see… I recall a certain young blitzball player from the fayth's dream of Zanarkand proposing to me." She turned around and eyed him confidently.

"Oh, right," Tidus started, squirming under his wife's confident stare, "the High

Summoner Yuna married one of her guardians, Sir Tidus. And from what I hear, they had a daughter, right?"

Yuna responded to Tidus' antics by softly pushing him away, "Right, now go and get her."

"Pushy, aren't you?" His wife only responded with another stern stare, which Tidus was forced to succumb to. "All right, all right, I heard you the first time. Consider me gone."

Tidus gave one last smile to Yuna before exiting from their home. He began his walk to the beach and looked around Besaid as it passed him by. He sighed… It was amazing at what had happened to Spira in the past twenty-three years.

Almost immediately after Tidus and Yuna's wedding in Besaid, the three factions of New Yevon, the Youth League, and the Machine Faction, along with the added help of the Gullwings, had begun to build Spira back up technologically. Tidus acting as a constant consultant during the construction project.

The former Zanarkand resident stressed all throughout: keep some of the traditions and customs that had formed over the centuries. As a result, each temple stood as a testament to the summoners who sacrificed themselves for peace, and a reminder of the old ways before Sin.

Two years later, Tidus and Yuna finally received the peace and quiet they had longed for and returned to Besaid to find a house built over the spot where Tidus had originally built their hut. On the left side of the door was a small, gold plaque engraved with the words: _In honor of the two that have changed Spira the most for the better. _Following the message came the signatures of guardians, and Gullwing friends alike. Then, a year later, a daughter was born to them.

"Lenne! Lenne, are you up there?" Tidus looked up the cliffs and groaned. "I'm getting too old for this." The ruins were the place that he had asked specifically to be left alone. He began his climb up the cliffs and smiled. Lenne was about nine when she first found her way to the ruins and the old hammock that Tidus had made still hung there.

The man stumbled upon his daughter, sleeping peacefully in the hammock. He chuckled to himself as he walked over to her sleeping form. At seventeen, Lenne was taller than her mother, but still slightly shorter than her father. Her hair went down slightly past her shoulders in the same shade as her mother, but with the tinted blonde of her father. Underneath her closed eyelids, Lenne had gained the unmistakable eyes of her mother, while on the battlefield, Lenne was both a gifted mage and a quick thinking warrior.

The former blitzer peered over her. "Sneaking out of the house again, I gather." The young woman stirred slightly to the satisfaction to her father. "Yeah, that's right young lady. You've been asleep long enough."

Lenne rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms. "Dad?"

"Yep, now come on. Your mother had me actually get up to come and get you."

She groaned. "Fine." Lenne rolled out of the hammock and onto her feet. "I still don't get why you're making me get up so early."

Lenne followed her father down the cliffs. "Don't bother complaining, your mother made me get up early, too."

"Well," Lenne grunted as she jumped back down and looked at Tidus, "didn't you guys always get up early anyway? And you were supposed to be her most protective guardian, right? Wouldn't you have had to be up before her?"

Tidus jumped down and joined her. "Well, ignoring the fact that it's been a little more than twenty years, it didn't mean I always liked getting up that early. And in some of the situations your mom got herself involved in, it's a wonder I got any sleep at all."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Lenne waved her father's words away absentmindedly. "Getting the temples mad at her, let's not get into the whole Seymour thing…"

"Yeah, Lenne, let's not."

Lenne rolled her eyes at her father's remark. "Like you said, it's been a little more than twenty years and you still haven't gotten over it? It's not enough that you beat the guy how many times over? Including killing the guy… You still have a grudge?"

"You do know he tried to force your mom to marry him all so he could become Sin."

"So I've heard." Without thinking, Lenne disposed of two friends nearby. "The point I'm trying to make is-" she returned the small, katana-like sword to its sheath, "-I've heard all the stories from either you, Uncle Wakka, or a random tourist, and I'm bound to use them against you in this argument."

Tidus watched as Lenne disposed of another fiend nearby. "You know, as many stories as you hear about us, your mom and I went through the same thing. My father was Sir Jecht, and your mother's father was High Summoner Braska. We know what you're going through."

Lenne scoffed. "You only had to deal with one parent, I have both. So take what you went through, and times it by two."

She ran ahead as the city came into view; Tidus could only shake his head. He carried on in his usually slow pace, not caring to get back to the city yet… until he heard the yelling and screaming.

He ran as fast as he could back to the city and through the gates. The temple of Valefor came into view, not far from his house. A great, red bird with a golden crown was perched on top of the temple. Its great cry shattered the air as people ran in circles, surrounded by chaos.

Without hesitation, Tidus began to run home and eventually finding a mass of frantic people crowding the entrance. "Yuna! Lenne!" Pushing and shoving panic-stricken people out of the way, he finally reached the door. He caught Yuna's eyes and saw a fear that had not been present since the days he was her guardian.

"Tidus!" Yuna called out, before he was in reach. "As soon as that giant bird appeared, they all came here."

"Dad! We've been sending them all to the beach."

Tidus nodded. "Good, I want you to head down there with them as soon as everyone's been evacuated from the city. Lenne, want you to go up with your mom to the ruins so I'll be able to find you quicker."

"Got it," Lenne returned, continuing to direct people in the direction of the beach.

He made his way past the two until Yuna gripped his hand. "Be careful."

With a reassuring smile, he took his wife's hand, kissed it, and gave her a wink. "Hey, you know me."

Tidus quickly let go and retreated back to a small room near the back of the house. There, he unlocked a highly polished wooden box and carelessly threw things out, countless memorabilia that had gathered over the years.

Nearing the bottom, Tidus pulled out Yuna's old summoner garments and laid it carefully on the ground next to him. Next, he pulled out his old Zanarkand Abes uniform; giving a small smirk, he laid it next to Yuna's clothing.

Stored at the very bottom was Yuna's staff, Nirvana, crossed over with Brotherhood. He quickly grabbed it and ran from the house, finding the city deserted with the exception of one or two people grabbing belongings from their homes. "Get out of here!" Tidus ran across the street to a particular house, banging on one particular door. "Wakka? Lulu? Vidina? Anybody home?"

A man similar to his own age with flaming red hair emerged from one of the room and acknowledged Tidus grimly. "Tidus, it's crazy, ya? Where are Yuna and Lenne?"

Tidus peaked his head out the door to see the great bird spread its wings and screech. "I had them get everyone to the beach, and I told Lenne to take Yuna up to the ruins so I can find them later."

Wakka pointed towards a building near the temple. Carefully, not making much noise, he motioned to Vidina, a young man with a likeness similar to that of the older man but with a slightly more serious appearance with a blue uniform. Vidina then motioned to his mother, Lulu, and slowly backed away towards the house. "It seems to be staying there, like it's attached to the temple or something, ya? The only time it seems to be attacking is when someone comes too near."

"Sorry, Wakka, if it's just the same, I'd like my family to stay at the ruins. You know how close our houses are to the temple."

"I get it." A second later, Vidina appeared with Lulu, a tired look in her eye.

"Tidus," she said as he gave her a nod, "I've been watching it since it appeared, it doesn't look like it's going anywhere, nor does it appear to be a fiend."

"Pop, what going on? Ya hear anything?"

"Besaid's not the only city with problems. All cities with a temple have gone haywire! And from what I hear, Bevelle's got the worst of it, there's some lion thing, I dunno what's going on over there. It's destroyed everything within two hundred feet of the temple, even the temple itself!"

Takoire flinched at his friend's last words. "We'll advise everyone to stay away from all the temples. We don't want to take any chances. We'll have to call Garren for that though."

"Yeah." Wakka agreed. "Lu, why don't you go down to the beach and help out Yuna. You know how they all cling to her when something's wrong."

Lulu gave a slight nod. "All right, Tidus, Wakka, good luck."

Wakka turned to Vidina. "You watch out for ya mom."

"Got it, Pop." Wakka gave him a pat on the back and sent them off towards the beach. Inside, he turned to a blitzball that was mounted on a wall, taking it down as Tidus pulled out Brotherhood.

"Hey, Wakka, look what I digged up. It was starting to get dusty."

Wakka gave a grin and tucked his blitzball under his arm. "Ya know, we might be getting a little old for this, ya?"

Tidus angled his Brotherhood to catch the sun. "You know, that's what I said earlier. But then I figured, well, I don't know about you, Wakka, but if Auron could be a guardian way back when, I think we can last one fight," he finished with a sly grin.

Wakka grinned with equal slyness. "Ya well, if you put it that way."

"Exactly. It's just like the good old days."

"Nothing like it."

The two left the house, running cautiously headed towards the bird-like creature sitting on the Besaid temple. "Man, Wakka, that thing's as big as Valefor, maybe even a little bit bigger. But is it just me or… It kind of looks like, you know…."

"Oh man… Tidus, I think you're right. But let's hope we're wrong anyway."

Tidus held Brotherhood in his hands firmly as he looked on in awe at the creature. "If it's an aeon it doesn't look like one Yuna ever summoned."

"But if it _is _an aeon, who could'a summoned it?"

"If all the other creatures in the temple cities are aeons, then one person can't be summoning them all. But didn't we destroy all the aeons to prevent Sin from coming back?"

"That's what we all thought ya? But two years after we did that, they came back again. But man, come on! It's been like twenty-three years!"

"No kidding, but this shouldn't be happening. What made the aeons real is what's kept me in Spira."

"Ya, and these guys are completely different. I've never seen anything like it before. My friend in Kilika says that they're dealing with a giant white tiger."

"Isn't Spira just full of surprises?"

Wakka gave a grin. "Wouldn't be the same without weird stuff popping up everywhere ya?"

"Let's call everyone up and see if we can't figure this out and contact all the temple cities advising the citizens to steer clear."

"Sounds good to me ya?"

The two turned around silently until Tidus' eyes fell upon his daughter standing there with a determined look on her face with her sword drawn. "Lenne! What are you doing here!"

"I just thought you might need some help. Not to mention most of the guardians are gone except for Vidina, and besides, I wanted to see this thing for myself. You don't need to get so worked up about it."

"Lenne, I specifically told you to go back to the ruins with your mother."

"Yeah, and as soon as I did that I came back here to help you. No offense or anything, but you and Uncle Wakka aren't guardians anymore, the city has defenses against letting fiends in. But I hang out in the ruins, and deal with fiends routinely."

"Lenne! I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

But before Lenne could retort once more, a soft voice broke through. "Lenne, daughter to High Summoner Yuna and the dream of the fayth Tidus, the fayth have a gift for you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	2. Chapter Two

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"Lenne! I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

But before Lenne could retort once more, a soft voice broke through. "Lenne, daughter to High Summoner Yuna and the dream of the fayth Tidus, the fayth have a gift for you."

* * *

"What? Dad, what's that little kid talking about?" Lenne asked, pointing to what appeared to be a small boy, his face hidden underneath a purple hood. "What _fayth_?"

"What?" Tidus and Wakka turned to see the fayth Bahamut standing there. "Yevon…"

"Uh… man, is that who I think it is?" Wakka asked, nervously scratching his head; his eyes wide as he stared at the seemingly young boy.

Tidus didn't answer his friend. Instead, he directed his attention toward the newcomer. "Bahamut, what are you doing here? Do you all have something to do with this? Are they aeons too?"

From what they could tell, Bahamut nodded under his purple hood. "Indeed, they are aeons, but these aeons existed long before our time. They are the aeons of Zanarkand and Bevelle."

Lenne stood nearby, listening intently, learning what she could about this _fayth_; trying to determine what it had meant in its cryptic message.

"So… these aeons, Zanarkand and Bevelle used them? What happened to them? Did you guys replace them or something?" Tidus continued.

"These aeons are the natural aeons of this world. We were imprisoned into stone by Yevon rites, and we come only when summoned; but the _natural aeons_ come and go as they see fit. And they see fit to return now," Bahamut said, his tale slowly unfolding. "At one time, they worked together with the citizens of Spira, until Zanarkand and Bevelle began their war. They used the natural aeons against each other. They took it as an insult to their kind and left us. With nothing left to fight with, Yevon rites took less than a handful of us and imprisoned us to do their bidding, giving us only the choice of those who were christened summoners."

Tidus looked at Bahamut, attempting to take it all in. "But, Bahamut, you still haven't told us why they decided to come back now."

"From what I understand, because the fayth have passed on to the Farplane, and Spira has begun to rebuild itself, the natural aeons have presented you with a test."

"Uh… Bahamut, sir?" Wakka scratched his head nervously. "You probably don't know who I am, but…"

Bahamut nodded again. "Sir Wakka, a former guardian to High Summoner Yuna."

"Uh, yeah, right… I was wondering if you could tell us what this test's for, ya?" Wakka questioned tensely.

The former fayth of Bevelle continued to show no signs of emotion and answered his question. "This test is to see your worthiness of gaining the allied help of the natural aeons."

"But," Tidus insisted, "what do we have to do in order to pass this test?"

The fayth gave an unnoticeable smile from under his hood and pointed towards a forgotten Lenne. "And that is why we, the fayth, have decided to present your daughter with a gift."

Tidus turned around, shocked, looking at his daughter in a completely different light. "Lenne?"

But she appeared just as confused as her father. "Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"The fayth wish to give the daughter of High Summoner Yuna and the dream of the fayth Tidus, a gift… a gift to help you pass the test of the natural aeons."

"Gift?"

"First, we offer our services to you, Lenne. You alone will be able to yield our power."

"Services?" Lenne looked around at her father, the man who had always given her the answers she sought, but for the first time, he had no answers to give her. "You're not making any sense. And how is this _kid _supposed to be one of the mightiest aeons?"

Tidus' eyes widened in alarm. "Lenne! You should give Bahamut the proper respect he deserves! For more than a thousand years, he gave his help to summoners."

"Ya, your dad's right, Lenne. Without Bahamut, Sin could still be here, and you're parents wouldn't."

"Okay… Okay… Bahamut? What are these services you're talking about?" Lenne asked.

"As a collective, we, the fayth, have decided that we shall become your aeons to aid you."

"Become my aeons? What?" Lenne's eyes no longer bothered to hide the confusion and turmoil boiling underneath.

"We ask only when questioned to say, _These are free spirits who have chosen to aid me, by no right have I forced them to become my slaves_." Bahamut paused. "Today is your seventeenth year, is it not, Lenne?" She nodded. "And your mother, she became a summoner at seventeen, yes?"

"I guess…"

"As a warrior, you have inherited your father's talent. As a mage, you have inherited your mother's talent. As a summoner, you have inherited your namesake's talent. That of unimaginable power is underneath your surface."

Tidus looked to his daughter, still in disbelief. "Lenne?" Tidus and Yuna had always hoped she'd have the quiet and peaceful life that they were never truly allowed to have, and yet, Bahamut, the former fayth of Bevelle, seemed to be taking that away from her. But then again… maybe Lenne was never meant for that life, or maybe… she wasn't ready for it.

"You shall be a summoner, Lenne, like your mother before you, and her father before her, and before them, the great summoner Lenne of Zanarkand. But you, Lenne, you shall be greater than all of them, for the fayth shall give you something none of them ever had."

She swallowed hard. "What?"

"The wisdom of a pilgrimage not taken in more than a thousand years." And with the simple statement, a great, white light seemed to engulf the young woman. "We offer our best wishes to you, Lenne." As Tidus and Wakka shielded their eyes, Bahamut faded away from sight with Lenne into an unknown place.

Recovering his sense of sight, Tidus was quickly sent into a panic. "Lenne! Lenne!" He ran through the empty city, but his search had turned up nothing. The former guardian had joined his friend's search immediately, but they had already run through the city twice.

"Tidus, she must have disappeared when the fayth did," Wakka said sympathetically. "I don't think we're going to find Lenne anywhere."

In return, Tidus angrily pinned him against a nearby wall. "What are you trying to say, Wakka!"

Wakka put up his hands in defense. "Tidus, you're not going to find Lenne if you're all steamed, ya? I don't know what I'd do if Vidina just disappeared like that, but you're not going to help Lenne like this."

Wakka's words somehow reached his friend, and Tidus released his grip. "You're right," he admitted, lowering his head in defeat. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I said don't worry about it, ya? But I don't think we can find her on our own. Let's meet everyone back at the beach."

* * *

Night had fallen again on the beach of Besaid. A large campfire had been started in the middle of the sand while Wakka, Tidus and Vidina stayed up, guarding the people from fiends. All slept well, except Yuna. Upon reaching the beach, Tidus and Wakka somberly explained what had had happened within the city, and Wakka's stubborn son Vidina insisted on doing his own search of the city, but the results were the same. Yuna did not fall asleep until hours later, but even in sleep she couldn't rest.

Her dreams were plagued by nightmares, and Tidus would periodically spend a few minutes by her side until she finally calmed back down. Returning to the entrance to the beach, Wakka and Vidina waited for him. The father and son gave him an encouraging nod while Tidus fell onto the sand, his sword falling next to him. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

* * *

_"Tidus." He groaned as someone shook him gently. "Tidus," a woman's voice repeated. He irritatedly groaned and waved the woman away, but she persisted. "Tidus, get up, Lenne ran off again."_

_"She's probably sleeping at the ruins. She'll come back before breakfast's ready, you worry too much, Yuna."_

_"You have to bring her back, remember? This is the third time I've tried to wake you up! Everyone's here except Lenne!"_

_"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Lenne's fine, as always… she knows how to take care of herself," he mumbled._

_Yuna glared at him with a mixture of shock and expectancy. "Have you heard a word I said?"_

_Tidus continued to grumble. "Just because Lenne turns seventeen today doesn't mean that she's going to get into even more trouble that she already does."_

_Yuna looked at him sternly as her husband peeked one eye open. "If you don't go and get Lenne right now, you're not getting any breakfast or lunch from me."_

_The words seemed to have caught Tidus' attention and groaned as he pulled a pillow over his face. "Fine, fine, give me about fifteen minutes, and I'll go see of I can get her. Our friends can afford to wait another fifteen minutes, right?"_

* * *

It wasn't really their job, Tidus and Wakka, guarding the entrance to the beach. It was more Vidina's job than theirs. After all, Vidina was a guardian. Not the guardians that Wakka and Tidus once were, but a guardian to the city and its people. Not even a full generation had passed and fiends no longer bothered people; that was one of the functions of a guardian, to protect them.

Each city was given a group of guardians for its defenses, and to watch over the guardians would be one Crimson Knight. The Crimson Knights were few in number, only one placed in each city, and with nine cities throughout all of Spira, there were nine christened knights. The head of the Crimson Knights happened to be a friend to Wakka, Tidus, and Vidina; particularly since they had known him since birth. He was Gippal and Rikku's son.

Years before, just after Tidus and Yuna's wedding in Besaid, Gippal had soon after proposed to Rikku, and two years following resulted in the head of the Crimson Knights.

Garren was a headstrong, pure Al Bhed with the important stature of his father, his father's cool intellect, as well as the ability to think things through in difficult situations.

The young man also inherited a few things from his mother, including her curiosity.

He had joined the guardians not long after they had formed at thirteen, and given the lowest position available, the only position available to someone his age, a guardian-in-training. His mother's impatience caused the young man to ascend through the ranks quickly, eventually gaining an undisputable reputation.

Although, Garren hadn't grown up alone, he had his twin sister. Gaia led a division of the Gullwings, but she was no sphere hunter. The group known as the Gullwings were keepers of all the historical spheres and acted as record keeper for all of Spira.

Garren's second-in-command, knight of Luca, also happened to be a very good family friend. The two had known each other since they were children. Malthus, a year younger than Garren, tended to speak more with his staff than with words. He was never much of a conversationalist, but fighting was a full time hobby. Growing up in Bevelle because of his father's position, Malthus would walk out to the Calm Lands' edge and train with his father's staff. But when need be, Malthus had enough logic to decide when things could be determined through other instances, leading him to Bairan, his brother who preferred the political field rather than the battlefield.

Spira was controlled by two separate groups: the political affairs and the guardian affairs.

The citizens of Spira had decided that they would not repeat themselves regarding their world and chosen leaders. Instead, six representatives made up each side and met in the Council of Factions. A wise former Chocobo Knight, who dealt delicately with matters of economy, Lucil, led the Council of New Spira, which guided Spira's political affairs, as Garren represented the matters of the Crimson Knights. On Lucil's right hand was her eager young assistant, Bairan, which at meetings of council, sometimes proved awkward for both brothers. Bairan and Malthus were no doubt an interesting combination of their parents, Baralai and Paine.

* * *

The sun had just begun to shine down on Besaid when a low rumbling noise began to sound from the distance, waking those asleep. Tidus quickly climbed up the ruins yelling down to Wakka and Vidina below. "It's the _Valefor_! It looks like it's coming in pretty quick!"

A few days before, a majority of the guardians were taken from each city due to a problem with fiends at the city of Mushroom Rock. For some unbeknownst reason, an unusual amount had been taken from Besaid, and Darka, knight of Besaid, had asked Vidina to stay behind and protect the city, although the city was known for its fiend defenses. Vidina was far from being weak, in fact, he was Darka's top guardian and right hand.

Darka himself was twenty-one, older than Garren, but had stayed at the position of guardian for some time, declining the position of Crimson Knight of Besaid several times before finally accepting it. He often told Vidina that being a Crimson Knight gave more freedom but at the same time more restrictions.

"When do you think it's going to hit the beach, Uncle Tidus?" Vidina yelled back.

Each city had its own airship, and those who had temples within their city walls named their guardian airship after their former aeon protectors. "At the rate it's going at, you should get ready to brief Darka of the situation the minute he gets off, which seems to be any second."

"Got it, Uncle Tidus, thanks." Vidina ran off, weaving through the sleeping forms of people as they continued to wake. A red and white airship had barely come to a stop as it reached the Besaid beach before Darka jumped out. His clothes were that of a Crimson Knight, a light blue color that showed the title of guardian weaved in with the purple that displayed knighthood. His pale blonde hair was messily kept in a simple ponytail. His pale red eyes as well as rumpled clothing revealed he had not gotten much sleep in the past few hours. Wakka's son quickly rendered the former Crusader/Youth League salute, briefing him of all the events that had occurred in his absence.

Before letting him continue, Darka's deep rich voice cut him short. "Tell me the whole thing when Sir Garren gets down. There's no point in repeating yourself."

"Yes, sir."

Nearby, Tidus had climbed his way down from the ruins as Garren exited from the Valefor and gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Vidina, long time no see. Although I wish it were under better circumstances." Garren stepped towards Wakka and Tidus. "Sir Tidus, Sir Wakka, an honor, as always."

"Garren," Tidus said, "how many times do we have to tell you that the title really isn't necessary?"

"What are ya doing here?"

The Crimson Knight motioned to the ship. "I thought it'd been too long since our last family reunion."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, Rikku, Gippal, Paine, and Baralai exited from the Valefor.

"Yeah… Vidina," Tidus agreed, patting Vidina on the shoulder, "why don't you wait so you don't have to repeat yourself in front of everyone?"

* * *

Her head ached, and her body felt drained. Lenne awoke and looked around in utter confusion. "Where am I?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Final Revision


	3. Chapter Three

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Her head ached, and her body felt drained. Lenne awoke and looked around in utter confusion. "Where am I?"

* * *

The city was unlike any Lenne had ever visited. The young woman did not have limited experiences concerning Spira, she had been to every city at least half a dozen times, but this… this place was utter confusion. The buildings seemed to be as tall as the skyline, and the sun was nowhere to be seen, while instead the sky was filled with dozens of lights emanating from nearby buildings. There was barely any space between them, just enough for an _almost_ spacious walkway for travelers that was lined with neon lights.

There was a level of technology that Lenne had never seen. When she was younger, her father had told her stories of his Zanarkand, where holograms were as common as pebbles on the ground. Zanarkand… the thought brought back old memories and old stories that her father had told her of the legendary city. But it couldn't be, Zanarkand had been destroyed for more than a thousand years. That was common sense. But Tidus had also told her stories about how he was from the fayth's dream of Zanarkand. Could she be in the same dream? But the fayth were gone.

Unsure of what to do, Lenne went with most of the crowd, in a daze. She barely noticed the random remarks of people passing by. "Hey, sweetie! What's with the sword?"

"Lookie here, I haven't seen someone this afraid of fiends in a long time!"

"Sweet cakes! I sure like your sword!"

Finally fed up with the remarks, she tripped the last man and gained a point of confidence. She towered over him as he lay on the ground, helpless. "Hey, here's a thought I felt like sharing since you felt like sharing yours: mind your own business."

Looking around, Lenne found herself in a blitzball stadium. The only problem was, she knew of only one blitzball stadium built in Luca. Recalling her father's stories, Lenne rushed to the edge of a walkway and peered down. It was built on a pier. The stadium in Zanarkand had supposedly been built on a pier, and so was this one, all lit up under the dark night sky.

"Ladies and gentleman! Citizens of Zanarkand and guests! Are you ready to watch some blitzball!" The crowd became wild as the announcer egged them on. "Tonight, we've got a special treat for you folks! First of all, I give you, _your_ Zanarkand Abes!" The crowd continued its wild cheers and enthusiasm louder than before, and Lenne felt compelled to stay and watch. "And leading them is your Zanarkand Abes team captain, Takoire!" The people's cheering, which had seemed to reach an earsplitting volume, drowned out the announcer's voice at the captain's name. The entire stadium seemed to have exploded in one giant crash and clap of thunder. Lenne watched as the team's captain swam his way to the center of the sphere.

The crowd began to lower in volume, and the announcer continued. "And now…tonight, the Zanarkand Abes brings to you the first of the two games involved in the blitzball championship against the Besaid Aurochs!" A wave of boos rippled through the stadium as the team of Aurochs swam out to meet the Abes. Lenne began to watch with a keen interest as the two teams matched up against each other. She watched the two captains meet in the center and shake hands.

As soon as the formalities were over, the game began, and each team battled out furiously. Lenne's eyes barely kept up with the ball, which, for the audience, did not leave much hope. The clock was ticking down until only a minute was left before half-time, but the scores still couldn't be taken seriously… but no one was watching anymore, because the young woman heard a single scream pierce the festive air. Lenne searched frantically for its source. Not again. It couldn't happen again, after all… she was just dreaming, right?

A fiend had suddenly appeared in the middle of the blitzball sphere, taking up a huge amount of space in the water. Its roar shook the entire stadium, and people tried frantically to run… but they couldn't. The enormous fiend roared once again and what seemed like small sections of its body came from it, turning into smaller friends that ran rampant through the stadium.

Where were the guardians? Why didn't any of these people know how to fight? The two blitzball teams swam away faster than they had in any part of the game to get away from the fiend, with the exception of the Zanarkand Abes' team captain, Takoire. Well, at least someone was willing to fight. Lenne did her best in the stands, cutting fiends left and right, trying to protect the people, but more would just keep coming back from the fiend in the water.

She glanced to see the young man, Takoire, barely doing any damage to it. Without thinking, she took a deep breath and ran straight off the walking track and into the blitzball stadium's water sphere to help. He motioned to her to leave until she pulled out her own sword when he finally understood she was trying to help him. They both began to attack the fiend simultaneously, but still caused little damage.

Lenne continued to fight ferociously… if she could destroy the ones in the stadium that were all copies, why couldn't she kill the master? And then it dawned on her. She tried to gesture to Takoire what she planned to do several times before he finally understood her. Together they swam to the bottom of the sphere until their feet were nearly touching the ground. They began hacking away at the machine near the wall of the sphere with no mercy until their job was done.

With a small explosion, it was broken, the structure of water fell apart, and the fiend fell to the ground with an angry cry. Lenne offered a smirk and faced the blitzball player. "Let me take care of this. When I plant my sword in the ground, throw me that blitzball."

"What?" Takoire asked, dripping wet and out of breath.

"Trust me, you'll figure it out."

"What the hell are you-" before he could finish, Lenne had already begun to charge at the fiend. She slashed at it side to side, upwards and downwards, with every combination she could think of. With extra effort, she put a large amount of strength in the last cut and stabbed her sword into the ground. Getting the hint, Takoire threw the blitzball as fast and as hard as he could towards her, and as it came closer, Lenne kicked it at full force at the beast.

Within a moment of contact, the fiend seemed to break apart and dissolve into a sea of pyreflies, along with the rest of the spawn. The pyreflies continued to loom like a cloud over the stadium as Takoire looked at her with an astonished face. "W-What did you just do?"

With a smirk of satisfaction, Lenne resheathed her sword. "Something my dad taught me a while back."

"Your dad must be a pretty interesting guy, uh…" Takoire scratched his head embarrassedly. "Cheribum… You've saved everyone, and I don't even know your name."

Lenne blushed slightly. "I wouldn't say that I saved everyone, you were fighting that giant fiend right from the start. But, uh…"

With a tremble that seemed as if the stadium itself was fearful, the fiends and pyreflies

gathered from all the reaches of the stadium into one large fiend. It had scales of a yellowish green that winked in the light, and its red eyes gleamed at the small figures of Lenne and Takoire. It fell down to the ground on all four legs swiping at them, missing the pair by only a few inches. "Hey, Takoire, you better stay out of the way and let me handle this."

"Hey! I know you destroyed this thing once, but come on! It's bigger, stronger, and out with a vengeance. You're going to need my help."

Lenne took her sword, holding the hilt in her palm as her arm guided it down, and with her eyes closed, she stood as if in a trance for a moment. "Trust me."

A red light began to encircle the young woman as Takoire looked at her confused. "W-What are you doing this time?"

The daughter of High Summoner Yuna continued through the trance yelling out, "Don't know! I'll tell you when I figure it out!"

"What!"

Lenne hadn't heard him, and she stood frozen in a pose when out of the sky came a great bird. Its feathers were multi-colored, and its beak appeared razor sharp along with its talons. It spun in a full circle as a beam of light emanated from its beak, running across the fiend as a great fissure sprouted from its left mark.

Watching in awe, she whispered to herself, "Valefor?"

The fiend erupted into a sea of pyreflies once again, this time ascending into the night. The great bird bowed its head to Lenne and flew off in the direction of the pyreflies. It began to fade away before Takoire spoke. "That is definitely **not **normal!"

Unconsciously sheathing her sword for a second time, Lenne put her hand up to her forehead in amazement. "Oh jeez. I think I just summoned Valefor. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I've seen paintings of it in the temple and in my house; we have this tapestry with all the former aeons on it, but… wow."

"Wait," Takoire said, trying to sort out the confusion. "What do you mean that you summoned it? Are you a summoner? But that, that thing did not look like Suzaku, and you kept calling it Valefor."

"Suzaku? What's a Suzaku?"

"A summoner who doesn't know who Suzaku is, nope, that's probably impossible. And if you don't know what Suzaku is, are you from some remote part of Bevelle or something? Cause that city's got problems."

"A summoner? You think _I'm _a summoner? And what are you talking about that I'm from Bevelle? I'm from Besaid just so you know."

"Ha!" Takoire laughed hard, slapping his hand on his knee. "That's a good one, a summoner from Besaid who doesn't know who Suzaku is, it's not as if their entire culture revolves around the aeon."

"Aeon? What are you talking about? The fayth are gone, have been since before I was born!"

The blitzball player continued to look at her skeptically. "And what's a _fayth_? Some kind of new fad going around Bevelle right now?"

"What do you mean what are the fayth? And I'm not a summoner! At least… " Lenne clasped her hands uncomfortably, "I don't think I am. It's just," she looked to Takoire unsurely before beginning to yell out. "One minute I'm in Besaid running away from my dad, and the next thing I know, there's this giant red bird sitting on top of the temple and-"

"Suzaku," Takoire said, in an as a matter of a fact voice.

"What?"

Takoire waved his arms, imitating a bird flapping its wings. "Suzaku is a giant red bird with a crown of feathers on the back of its neck. Kind of goldish in color?" Lenne could only nod dumbly. "The big bird sitting on top of your temple was Suzaku, one of the five aeons."

"Five aeons?" Lenne continued to ask, still completely lost and confused.

All Takoire could do was stare at the young woman and chuckle. "You know what, I never caught your name."

Lenne looked at the Zanarkand Abes captain. Despite the fact that both of them were soaked to the bone, she could see he was a few inches taller than her, with neatly cut jet-black hair and curious looking, gray eyes. In his right hand he held a broad sword, and Lenne could see a silver ring on one of his fingers. His uniform consisted of the Abes' colors, his shirt was a tight blue with the collar protruding up and stopping an inch from each side, almost surrounding his entire neck. His pants reached his ankles and appeared to be loose and comfortable, but not enough to drag his speed down in the water. Looking at him, Lenne couldn't help but smile.

"Well, maybe because I didn't give it." Lenne offered a sly smile of which Takoire could only surmise to with a smile of his own. "But… I'm Lenne."

Takoire grinned. "Well, I'm guessing you probably already know who I am. The announcers have a knack of dramatizing everything, but just for the heck of it, Takoire at your service." He held out his hand to Lenne.

She took it gladly but couldn't help but give a response of her own. "I'm debating with myself right now whether or not to take you literally."

He laughed. "I'll tell you what, Lenne, I know this great place where we can get a cup of coffee and sort out this whole Suzaku and Valefor thing. You up for it?"

"Sounds fine with me, but do you think we could dry off first?"

* * *

"Okay… before I completely discard your story because it seems so far fetched, I wanna see if I got this right. You're from a place where Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago between a war with us and Bevelle, but then our leader, the respectable Yu Yevon, and this giant summoned thing called Sin, ended the war… but then Sin ended up terrorizing Spira for a thousand years or so." Lenne gave Takoire a continuing look. "And that kept going until your mom and her guardians put a stop to it. After that she ends up marrying one of her former guardians, who was from the fayth's dream of Zanarkand and I don't even want to get into the whole fayth thing, then your born a few years later, and boom, seventeen years after you're born, Suzaku appears out of nowhere." He finished by leaning back casually in his chair as he attempted to recount a portion of the events that Lenne had told him over three slowly sipped cups of coffee.

"I know how it sounds," Lenne returned, sipping from her fresh cup.

The captain gave a laugh that wouldn't quite fit the definition of subtle. "Really? I mean, how do you know that you didn't dream this entire thing up? Because at this point, I'm pretty sure you're not a crazed fan or anything."

"Then how do you explain Valefor?"

He shrugged. "I can't. At first I thought it was Suzaku, but it had too many different colors."

"Look, Takoire, I appreciate you taking the time to listen to me, but if you don't believe me, why are you still sitting here?"

Takoire gave her an intriguing smile. "I haven't said I don't believe you, I'm still working on my decision at the moment." Lenne looked at him with a glimmer of uncertainty. "Anyway, how many aeons exactly, are in, your, um, your uh, your time?"

"Technically, none. But when my mom was a summoner, let me think…" Lenne said, starting to count on her fingers, "with the main temples, five, and with the minor temples and the one that really wasn't a temple, I think another five, so ten altogether."

"And all the aeons used to be people?"

"Yeah, creepy huh?"

Takoire shivered slightly. "No kidding." Two teenage girls peered over in a corner of the coffee shop whispering to each other and giggling until finally deciding to walk towards them.

"Hi, Takoire!" one squeaked, her hair in pigtails. She was barely wearing any clothing, with the exception of her short shorts and a tight cloth wrapped around the middle of her chest.

The other followed suit with long braided hair and a tank top and capris. "Can we get your autograph?" she asked, holding out a blitzball.

With a roll of his eyes, Takoire put on a bright face, pulled out a black marker from his back pocket with a spin, and began to sign. "Sure, no prob."

"That was a really great game by the way!" the first one chimed.

"Yeah, then that big fiend had to spoil it all! I know you could have beaten it on your own, Takoire, but that mean summoner had to call Suzaku and take away your spotlight!"

Takoire gave a small grin and glanced in Lenne's direction, trying to hold back from laughing out loud. "Yeah, that was a mean summoner all right. I had that fiend on the run, didn't I?"

"You sure did, Takoire!" they both said.

He finished signing the blitzball and gave them a wink. "Okay, now, you two be sure to cheer me on at our next game."

"Okay!" they said again before running off.

Lenne raised an eyebrow. "Mean summoner?"

"It was a figure of speech," he shrugged back.

"Right," Lenne responded by softly pushing Takoire out of his chair as he yelled out in protest. When he got back into his chair, Lenne eyed him confidently. "All right, Takoire, time to tell me exactly where I am."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	4. Chapter Four

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

* * *

The twelve guardians of Besaid scouted the city and designated the areas allowed for the citizens to return to and for those who could not return home, extra city buildings were transformed to accommodate them. They were led by Vidina who had been there since the trouble began who was operating under orders given by Darka, which was suggested by Tidus and Wakka, Garren also spread the orders through the other knights in Spira and the rest of the cities followed.

The congregation of former guardians, sphere hunters, and present Crimson Knights, met inside Tidus and Yuna's home, the elders sat at the table while the younger generation stood around them, this was a challenge even the Crimson Knights had not even thought of, and so they were forced to depend on the wisdom of those who had experienced circumstances similar to those now.

"Yuna," Rikku said, her hair flowing down her modest dress, "all Bahamut said was that she was to take a pilgrimage not taken in sometime, but with creatures not seen, right? It sounds rather confusing if you ask me."

Instead, Tidus answered for her, "Yeah, that's all he said, the fayth have a bad habit of being very vague."

Darka spoke up, attempting to sound as confident as possible, "I've spoken with some of my friends in the cities, there's no trace of Lenne in any of them, and I've used some contacts to send out patrols checking out the routes in between the cities. If she was in Spira, someone would have found her by now."

It was no secret among the young generation that Darka had feelings for Lenne. Darka himself had grown up in Besaid, knowing her since childhood. But the mere thought of telling her made Darka weak in the knees.

"So where do you propose she is Darka?" Garren retorted angrily, "If she isn't in Spira anywhere, then where is she?" He tapped his finger on a table impatiently, "I don't have time for your hypotheses!"

"Wait!" Vidina said, "We shouldn't be bickering between us ya? Let's break it down. Pop, Uncle Tidus, what did the fayth exactly say they would give Lenne?"

The two old friends looked to each other for a minute before Tidus spoke, "Let's see, they said they would offer her their surfaces."

"Ya, like become her aeons." Wakka finished.

"So what your saying is," Gippal started motioning with his hands, "Lenne has become a summoner."

Darka looked around impatiently, "But that doesn't get us any closer to Lenne's present location!"

"Darka!" Garren shouted out fiercely, "you're not the only one who's worried about Lenne! That's my cousin, who knows where, I've known my entire life! Do not let your personal feelings for her cloud your judgment! You are a Crimson Knight!"

The Knight of Besaid clenched his teeth angrily and held his hand an inch away from his sword at his waist, "I allow no such things! And if I did, I would be quite aware of it, I assure you Garren!"

"Of course you're aware of it! It would be hard for you not to be, for everyone in Besaid knows what I'm talking about!"

"You pest," Darka spat, "Who decided to make you Knight of Bevelle? No wonder these creatures are plaguing us!"

Garren made a grab to his sword, as did Darka, until both saw the shimmering blue blade of Tidus between them, "Both of you, enough! As flattering as this for my daughter, its getting us nowhere along with a total of zero answers. So put away your anger for now and either help us find Lenne or go attend to the temple cities. Now choose!"

Both Garren and Darka sheathed their swords and crossed their arms as Darka retreated to a corner before Tidus continued to speak, "Let's go over this. The fayth said that they would become her aeons, and they also mentioned they would give her the wisdom of a pilgrimage never before taken, but what could that mean?"

"Yo!" Wakka called out, suddenly standing up and rubbing his hands together, "Didn't the fayth also say that these creatures were the 'natural aeons' of this world?"

"So perhaps," Baralai volunteered, "Lenne is attempting to gather these things as her aeons."

"So," Yuna said, finally speaking, all the heads turned to look at her, "if these theories are right, then Lenne will have become a summoner."

Tidus breathed out sharply, "Yuna, there was something I didn't bring up that the fayth said to her."

She looked at him with a face of concern, "What?"

He squirmed uncomfortably, "Bahamut said that she would become a summoner, like her mother before her, and her father before her. And before them the great summoner Lenne of Zanarkand."

"So it would seem," Paine returned, "that we have established that the fayth have sent Lenne on some kind of pilgrimage to gather these things as her aeons."

"But if Lenne is supposedly in Spira, then where would she be taking her pilgrimage?" Gippal asked.

Before anyone could think of a reasonable answer, a guardian posted outside of the door slightly entered bowing his head, "Milord Garren, Milord Darka, there is a young woman says she needs to see all of you immediately."

"We do not have the time," Garren waved, "have Sir Malthus look into it."

The guardian still looked hesitant, "Milord Garren, she claims to be your sister," Garren looked at him sternly, " a Miss Gaia milord."

With a defeated sigh, he motioned to the guardian, "Very well, let her in."

Not a full second had passed before Gaia came running into the room holding a sphere, her features greatly took after her father, she wore pants with a blue, threaded, sleeveless shirt. Gaia's hair was shortly cut and her mother's personality could not be missed.

"Hey bro! Sorry I haven't visited in awhile; the new division Shinra's put me in charge of has kept me on my toes. I really haven't had a moment to myself!"

Garren attempted to cough subtly, "Uh, Gaia, the guardian told me it was very important."

But Gaia, as usual, wasn't paying much attention, "Hey! I didn't know we were having a family get together! How come I wasn't invited! And where's Lenne? There's something I have to show her!"

Her brother shook his head sadly, "Gaia, this isn't just a family get together, we're discussing about our next step considering these creatures. And besides that," Garren breathed out deeply, "Lenne's missing. Something to do with a fayth and a pilgrimage."

Gaia's eyes, a swirl of green, widened as she frantically began to fidget with the sphere, "My excavation team found this in Zanarkand, as soon as I saw it I thought Lenne might wanna watch it. But, I think you guys better watch this."

She turned the sphere on, revealing a blitzball game, "Gaia? This is a blitzball game, you're wasting our time." Gaia's brother insisted.

Out of her usual character, Gaia spoke with a serious tone, "Just watch."

The Aurochs scored, tying the score when a large, yellow-green fiend appeared. All of the players tried to swim out of the sphere, except one who stayed and attempted to fight it as small fiends spread throughout the stadium. Gaia forwarded the sphere until a small image leaped from the stadium and into the water. The sphere's view zoomed in on the figure and saw them with the blitzball player swim to the bottom.

The water sphere fell apart and the sphere zoomed into the two people, one wearing what seemed to be a Zanarkand Abes uniform with black hair that was spiked up and a silver streak on the side, while the other, a young woman, with brown hair that was layered reaching past her shoulders and highlighted blonde, stood next to him.

"Lenne!" Yuna shouted out, as if trying to touch the image, Tidus rushed to her side and put his arms around her comfortingly.

The two spoke for a moment and then the young woman began to charge at the large fiend. She swung in every direction until the player threw a blitzball at her.

"That's my blitz ace!" Tidus suddenly remarked.

The fiend broke apart and as everyone began to look away, Gaia persisted. The creature began to come together again, this time, "Lenne" became surrounded in a red circle. The former summoner and guardians all became wide eyed at what came next. A great aeon flew down from the sky and destroyed the fiend. The sphere suddenly went fuzzy and that was when Gaia turned the sphere off.

Lulu sat back, being the first one to recover from watching the sphere, "There can be no mistake, Lenne, or someone, who happens just to look like her, summoned Valefor."

"But, if that was Zanarkand ya? Then, that would be ok right? They still had the fayth."

"I think the real question is Wakka," Gippal countered, "whether or not that was actually Lenne we saw in that sphere and not some look a like."

"That blitz ace," Tidus said, "Lenne and I are the only ones who know how to do that."

"Of course," Rikku scoffed, "you guys and Shuyin."

"Well," Tidus retorted, grimacing at hearing his counterpart's name, "he doesn't count."

"Why not?" Baralai asked, "Shuyin was a real person who lived in Zanarkand at one time, there's a chance he might have taught it to someone. If we throw out the possibility of Shuyin, that's one possible solution thrown away.

"Are we sure that it's Zanarkand?" Pain questioned, "Just because it was found there doesn't automatically mean it was taken in Zanarkand."

But Tidus shook his head, "No, that was the Zanarkand Blitzball stadium. I've been in there so many times it's impossible for me to make a mistake."

"Ok, ok," Rikku said, collecting her thoughts, "we know that its from Zanarkand and Zanarkand is now on the list of possibilities."

"Ya," Vidina added on, "but at what time? That sphere could be like, at least more than a thousand years old."

'Then let's figure out what timeframe it is, shall we?" Gippal suggested.

"Sis," Garren started, "do you guys have any idea who that player is, by, let's just say she's Lenne."

"We think that it's Takoire," she responded, impatiently tapping her foot, "according to the archives we found in the blitzball stadium, he was captain of the Zanarkand Abes during a winning streak for the city. But then, before the final game of one particular season, he just quit blitzball and after a few months, he just disappeared off the charts.

"Any idea what happened to him?" Tidus questioned.

"On the record it's undetermined," Gaia informed, "so that translates to that they had no idea and just needed to fill up space."

Lulu turned to Gaia, "What about his timeframe? Do we have anything?"

"Well," Gaia put on a hopeful face and then quickly lost it, "no. All we have is that his chosen successor was called," she went through her pockets as if looking for something, "I think you guys were actually talking about him earlier, hang on," finally finding what she was looking for, she unfolded a piece of paper, "Ah, here it is! Right! Takoire's chosen successor was a rising star named Shuyin. Ring a bell?"

The former sphere hunters and political leaders all proceeded to show their discomfort in one-way or another. Tidus looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, more like a gong."

"Gaia, what information do you have on Shuyin?" Baralai asked, wincing at the sound of the name.

"Not much," she responded, "while he was captain, the team was having some winning seasons, let me see what else I can get." Gaia put a finger to her ear as if listening for something before continuing, "Eiser's telling me pretty much what I told you just now." She shrugged, "Wait, on the news record when we cross-referenced his name, it says about two years after he became captain, he began seeing a rising singer," she paused for a moment, "huh, whaddya know, her name was Lenne."

After a prolonged silence, Darka began to speak, "Could that be our Lenne?"

Instead, Yuna shook her head, "That person is Lenne's namesake."

"Oh! That's so cool! You guys knew about her! Maybe you can help fill some of the gaps in the spheres!"

"Gaia," Rikku said to her daughter, "you have no idea how much we know."

"Hey Baralai," Gippal elbowed, "what about you? You ever hear of anyone named Shuyin?"

"Me?" He asked, "Let me think for a moment," Baralai turned to his wife, "ring a few bells yet?"

"A fair few," she retuned with a smile.

"Yo pop!" Vidina said, "What's up?"

"Vidina my son, this is something you do not want to get into."

Gippal gave a laugh ass he counted on his fingers, "Let's see, so that puts Lenne in the timeframe of…."

"The prequel or beginning of the Zanarkand-Bevelle war and thus the age of Sin is born." Baralai finished.

"But why?" Yuna suddenly asked, "Why would the fayth send my daughter to that time out of all of history?"

"There's only so much information we can get from historical spheres," Lulu pointed out, "it seems, we've reached a dead end."

"Not necessarily," Rikku said simply.

"Rikku," Paine said in a warnful tone, "what are you planning?"

She smiled, "Maechen."

"Maechen?" Tidus asked.

"Gave speeches that were seven minutes long and he wouldn't take a breath and sometimes had trouble remembering things?" His wife returned, her spirits being raised slightly.

"Ah," he said, "Maechen."

"I take it we're seeing Maechen." Gippal pointed out.

"I think we've just confirmed that," Baralai answered.

"I'm thinking Farplane," Tidus said.

"All right," Gippal responded, rubbing his hands together, "we'll work out the details later?"

Baralai nodded, "I suppose it's all right."

All of the elders stood up from the table and exited from the dwelling, leaving Garren, Gaia, Vidina, and Darka.

"Don't you hate that when they do that?" Garren asked.

Vidina nodded, "Ya, it happens every time we're around."

"Should we do the usual sis?"

"Yeah, let's grab a bite to eat. How 'bout it Vidina?"

"Sounds good to me ya?"

The trio exited the tent leaving Darka still standing shaking his head, "Ugh, family issues."

* * *

**Final Revision.**


	5. Chapter Five

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"Don't you hate it when they do that?" Garren asked.

Vidina nodded. "Ya, it happens every time we're around."

"Should we do the usual, sis?"

"Yeah, let's grab a bite to eat. How 'bout it, Vidina?"

"Sounds good to me, ya?"

The trio exited the tent leaving Darka alone, still standing shaking his head. "Ugh, family issues."

--------------------

"Fine," Takoire started over a fresh cup of coffee. "What can I say?"

Lenne looked at him impatiently. "Anything! What's going on in politics right now? The summoners and aeons here. Differences from where I'm from and now. I'll take anything! A dog begging for a bone, okay?"

The blitzball player laughed. "I get the picture. Let's see, what's to tell?" Lenne gave him an eyeing look. "Relations with Bevelle are kind of hostile right now, but nothing as big as what you were talking about. Just stupid disagreements between old men who don't know what they're talking about." He took a sip and continued. "We only have five aeons. Suzaku, the great red bird who resides in Besaid; Byakko, a great white tiger with stripes of silver, and he's in Kilika; Genbu, a giant turtle from Djose; and Seiryu, a dragon from Macalania."

"Wait. I thought you said there were five aeons."

He grimaced. "Well, there is one more aeon. But it's so powerful that there has only been one summoner to ever wield it at a time. Except now, there are two maesters in Spira; one of them is Zanarkand's leader, Yu Yevon. They're the only summoners who know its name."

"Do you know what it _is_ though?"

"Well, the maesters call it the Cheribum, but then again, they're the only ones who've seen it."

"Okay," Lenne said, trying to take it all in, "say again. What's a maester?"

"A master is a summoner who's gained the trust and loyalty of all five of the aeons. There's only been one as long as anyone can remember. There's a legend that long ago, a man figured out the answer to the Cheribum's riddle, but when he was on his deathbed, no one but himself had yet to solve the riddle. So he gave the answer to a chosen high summoner, and it's been that way until Yu Yevon broke the chain."

"All right. Now explain the high summoner scenario, because where I'm from a high summoner is someone who was able to defeat Sin."

"Lemme see… the high summoners are summoners who have gained the aid of the first four aeons, and regular summoners have the ability to summon up to the first three."

"What about," Lenne stirred her coffee slowly, "the cities? Do they all have leaders?"

"As for the ones that matter, just Zanarkand and Bevelle. We're the two super powers in Spira; Zanarkand's leader is Maester Yu Yevon and Bevelle's led by Maester Arheist."

Lenne's stomach began to feel queasy. "Your leader, Yevon, he doesn't have a daughter named Yunalesca does he?"

"Hey!" Takoire excitedly shouted out. "I thought you didn't know anything!"

She shook her head. "I wish I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that a thousand or so years from now she'll try to kill my parents and their friends for not choosing one of them to die."

"Sorry," he said, slightly shaking his head, "I didn't quite get that."

"You don't want to, trust me. But just tell me this, is her husband's name Zaon?"

"Actually, the wedding between Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon is to take place in the next few months."

"Great, just great. I need to get out of here."

Takoire looked at her in concern. "You okay?"

She looked up at him sarcastically. "I'll tell you what, tell me your definition of _okay_,and I'll tell you if it works for me."

"You know what," the player said, glancing at his watch, "it's getting late and do you have a place to stay?" Lenne shook her head earnestly. "Fine, then you'll be staying with me."

"Huh?"

"Unless of course you want to stay at one of those homeless shelters, you're more than welcome. I hear that on Wednesday nights they serve somewhat decent soup."

"No, it's not that. It's just…We haven't even known each other a full day, and you're offering me a place to stay."

Takoire waved it off casually. "Don't let it go to your head. The press'll hear about it and my name'll get in the papers. You're just an excuse to get my newest picture out there, I swear it's really good. I mean, it took me forever to get the pose _just _right."

She looked at him before laughing out loud. Watching her, Takoire couldn't help but laugh with her. It'd been awhile since Lenne had laughed like that, too long maybe. But it was nice, nice to laugh again like nothing had ever happened.

----------

"Lots of space for just one person, don't you think?" Lenne asked, looking around. They had gone back to his apartment, and as she entered, it revealed itself as much simpler than she had originally thought. On the ride, she had thought up a large house with blitzball awards and plaques everywhere. Every inch covered with something to do with the game or the Zanarkand Abes. Instead, it was the exact opposite, with the exception of a blitzball sitting on top of a shelf in a glass case. There was little furniture, a recliner in front of the sphere screen.

"Ech, a perk of being captain of the Abes. I prefer a small space myself, but living here's free, so why waste it?"

Lenne spotted the blitzball on the shelf, and Takoire, seeing her, took it down and tossed it to her. "The blitzball from my first game with the Abes."

"Did you win?" she asked, throwing it back.

"Nah, I got nervous and forgot everything we practiced; but after that, I did everything humanly possible so we'd always win. I think that's why they made me captain after our old one resigned."

The young woman laughed. "It's nice to know that you have a human side." Takoire looked at her skeptically.

"Anyway, you can sleep in my room tonight, and I'll sleep out here on the couch."

"What? You're going to give me your room for the night!"

He shrugged. "Something wrong with that? Sorry, you're my first guest ever so I don't exactly know what I'm doing."

"I thought big shots like you had parties all the time."

"Maybe everyone else, but besides a small place, I like my peace and quiet."

Lenne pointed out to him. "You're kind of the opposite of what you're living, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But if it means that I can play blitzball, then why not?"

"You must really love blitzball to give that up."

"I'm not exactly going to be in shape forever you know," Takoire said, walking to his room and shuffling through the dresser. "One day, when I retire, I'll have or had anything or everything that I've ever wanted. I'd have played blitzball, and I'll be living in a small place and have my peace and quiet." He reappeared in the doorway. "Sorry, I only have a big shirt for you to sleep in. Do you mind?" Lenne couldn't help but laugh at Takoire's sheepish grin.

----------

It was dark, and Lenne looked around in every direction, but all she saw was the darkness. Suddenly, a small figure dressed in a rich purple and a hood covering his face appeared. He pointed to her. "You shall be a summoner, Lenne, like your mother before you, her father before her, and before them the great summoner Lenne of Zanarkand."

"Summoner!" Lenne questioned. "What are you talking about? Why am I in Zanarkand before Sin came?"

"You shall take a pilgrimage that has not been taken in more than a thousand years, but with aeons no one in that time has seen. We ask only that you say 'These are free spirits who have chosen to aid me, by no right have I forced them to become my slaves.'"

"Pilgrimage! Slaves! But in the old ways, summoners would make a journey to Zanarkand and eventually die fighting Sin!"

"These aeons, they are the natural aeons of this world. At one time, they worked side by side with the people of Spira, until Zanarkand and Bevelle started a war." The figure began to fade away as Lenne ran after it. "The fayth offer our best wishes to you, Lenne."

"Wait! Is this pilgrimage to gather the natural aeons? Is that why I'm here!" But it was too late.

----------

Lenne awoke in a start, beads of sweat rolled off her face as she began to look around the room confused. Then reality hit her like a bucket filled with freezing cold water, and she tried to hastily wipe her face as she looked out a window. It was daylight outside. She found her clothes in the same place where she had put them the earlier night: on a chair near the bed.

She quickly dressed and followed a leading smell to the kitchen where Takoire was cooking breakfast. "Hey! Looks like someone finally woke up!"

Lenne rubbed her eyes, still half-asleep. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cooking us breakfast," he replied cheerily.

She looked around. "Don't you have a cook or something around here?"

Takoire shook his head. "Nope, peace and quiet means no cooks, servants, etc." He motioned to her and pulled a chair by the table. "Now, have a seat," Takoire said as he offered her a chair, "and," he slid a plate in front of her, "eat up. I take pride in my ability to cook." Lenne took a small bite and looked at him in surprise as Takoire sat down next to her with his own plate of food. He pointed a finger. "See? I told you so."

The high summoner's daughter ate quietly for some time before speaking in a serious tone. "Takoire, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

The blitzball player shrugged and gave a smile. "What? After last night's confession session you're still not comfortable talking to me?"

Looking at his joking smile brought Lenne's spirits up, and she couldn't help but smile too. "It's not that. I just don't want you to feel like I bothering you, that's all."

"You're not bothering me," Takoire responded, his mouth full of food. "So shoot already. What's your question?"

Lenne breathed out deeply. "Okay… here goes. I want to know- I want to know…"

"I take it you want to know something." Takoire observed, unable to keep a straight face.

"Look, Takoire, I want to know how to become a summoner."

"Well," Takoire pushed away his empty plate, "I didn't necessarily expect that. But, every summoner has to start somewhere I suppose. Most start in Besaid, but some start at the other temples, although it's kind of uncommon. It's mostly designated that Suzaku is the one to choose the summoners. But every aeon has one summoner in particular that they always choose to be their summoner and theirs alone. They're called head summoners."

"How do you become a regular summoner?"

"You have to pass Suzaku's or another aeon's test."

"What kind of test?" Lenne picked up her empty plate as well as Takoire's. "You fixed breakfast so I'll clean up."

"Hey!" Takoire held up his hands. "I didn't say anything, and I'm certainly not complaining."

"Hurry up and tell me about this test already."

"Jeez, I can't really say. The only people who really know are summoners. Those who fail have their memory erased by the aeon."

"Do they all go through some training?"

"Almost all of them do, but the gifted ones, the really talented ones, they don't go through any training. Some summoners study for years just for Suzaku, and they still get turned down. To be a summoner is an honor."

"Wow, Takoire, you sounded almost serious just now." Lenne turned her head slightly so Takoire could see her laughing.

"Hey! You can't make jokes about me! I'm the star player and captain of the Zanarkand Abes!"

Lenne couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I'm sorry," she said, catching her breath, "but you sound like… never mind."

"No, no, no, no," Takoire said, leaning up on a counter by the sink where Lenne was washing the dishes, "I'm already intrigued. Who do I sound like?"

"It's kind of complicated, it involves something with the fayth."

"Blech, I'm getting a headache already. But, nevertheless, you have peaked my curiosity."

"Have I now?"

"Yes, so unfortunately for you, you're not leaving my sight until I get some answers."

"Fine, fine," Lenne continued to wash dishes. "You know that my father was from the fayth's dream of Zanarkand, right?"

"Not really," Takoire motioned, "but please, continue."

"Oh, well, in that Zanarkand my dad was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

Takoire chuckled. "Ah, the irony. What was your dad's name again? Tidus?" Lenne nodded. "Out of curiosity, why did you ask me about becoming a summoner?"

She turned around from the sink with a towel to dry her hands. "I had a dream last night."

"You asked me all about how to become a summoner because you had a dream?"

"Well, kind of."

"Well, kind of what?" Takoire persisted.

Lenne twiddled with her hair for a moment with hesitation. "I think that the fayth sent me to this time so I could become a summoner."

--------------------

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	6. Chapter Six

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

She turned around from the sink with a towel to dry her hands. "I had a dream last night."

"You asked me all about how to become a summoner because you had a dream?"

"Well, kind of."

"Well, kind of what?" Takoire persisted.

Lenne twiddled with her hair for a moment with hesitation. "I think that the fayth sent me to this time so I could become a summoner."

* * *

Two days after Lenne's disappearance, the former group of Gullwings briefed the younger generation of protectors on the events that had occurred twenty-three years earlier. Starting from the disappearance of Tidus at the same time as the end of Sin all the way until the fayth had brought the former guardian back to Spira; not forgetting everything there was regarding the fayth.

The story was not well known in Spira. All that had been made public revolved around Vegnagun, while those who saw Yuna in the thunder plains, briefly remembered the images of two people, but it was never given a second thought.

Gaia was the first to acknowledge the fact that the stories were true, having access to spheres all the way from the time that her mother and aunt were aboard the original Celsius. Garren came next, trusting his sister in the matter and accepting her decision. Trusting his father's words, Vidina came after, finding no reason not to trust his parents and mentors.

Four days after the disappearance of the high summoner and the appearance of the new _natural_ aeons, a small group found themselves deep within the Farplane; consisting of Tidus, Wakka, Garren, Darka, to no one's consent, and most surprising of all, Yuna.

On the way down, the two Crimson Knights and guardian handled most of the fiends, with a helping hand offered by Tidus and Wakka every so often. Standing there in amazement, the three young men gazed at the endless fields of flowers and waterfalls and endless amounts of pyreflies that seemed to swim through the air like water. A paradise for the souls of the departed.

Yuna sighed as she looked around. "It's been a long time."

"Maybe not long enough, sweetheart," Tidus responded, rather jumpy at the prospect of being on the Farplane. "I would have liked to stay away from this place. But, for Lenne, I'll make this one exception."

"Well ya…" Wakka said, "being here kinda gives me the creeps. The last time I was here, I had a view from the top."

"Sir Wakka, if it's just the same, I've never been down here before. The Farplane has been closed off since your time, but how come?"

Darka scoffed. "Let's save the history lesson for a lunch date shall we? Cut to the chase, let's find this Maechen, figure out how we can get Lenne back and get out of here."

"Remind me again how you were made a Crimson Knight. And a knight of the council no less."

"The same could be said for how you became Crimson Knight of Bevelle… but then again…"

Through clenched teeth, Garren tightly gripped the hilt of his sword. "If Lenne was anyone else but my cousin, you'd be on the ground eating those words right now."

"It's such a shame," Darka said, almost as if he were agreeing with Garren for a moment, "there's a bad seed in every family. How unfortunate for Lenne that it had to be you." Garren held his sword even tighter. "Something wrong, Sir Garren?"

"Watch your place, Darka," Garren warned.

"Enough antics you two!" Tidus said, tiring of their constant arguing. "I don't think Lenne can wait for you to stop fighting. Right now, the only thing we need to worry about is finding Maechen."

"Ah, one feels so appreciated when they are sought after on the Farplane."

A cloud of pyreflies gathered together and soon, a familiar cloak of emerald green appeared which was followed by a friendly and recognizable face. "Maechen?" Yuna asked.

"Ah, High Summoner Yuna!" Maechen came towards her. "I had hoped we would meet again. Although I sense that many years have passed, I now have my memory at the fullest."

"Then maybe you could help us out, Maechen," Tidus said in turn.

"Oh my! Sir Tidus as well! Yet again, another honor, and yet, might I ask what you need of me?"

"Well," Yuna stepped forward, twiddling her fingers, an old habit she had never rid herself of, "it's about our daughter, Lenne."

"A daughter you say, Lady Yuna!" Maechen exclaimed, ecstatic at the proposition. "And if I might be so bold and take a gander at a husband and father?" Yuna nodded unsurely. "Sir Tidus?"

"Yes, I'm Yuna's husband," Tidus said, "but we were asking you for help-"

"How splendid! As I once said, there might be a way to bring you back, did I not? Once I had learned you were a dream of the fayth no less. And to think you have a daughter! How wonderful! I don't believe I can say enough times to you two congratulations!"

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone but Maechen and Darka was sitting on the ground, too exhausted at hearing Maechen's voice continually. Yuna was leaning up against Tidus who was fiddling with a flower he had picked while Wakka rolled his blitzball back and forth between his hands. A little ways off, Vidina and Garren were going over strategies using the ground and flowers for a visual aid as Darka stood alone by himself, isolated from the others. Holding the sword bestowed upon a Crimson Knight, he practiced and went through the routines of fighting.

Maechen continued on in a cheerful mood, not bothering to notice that everyone had blocked him out. "Ah! But here I am ranting again, one would think after all this time I would have discarded that nasty habit, but alas. But before I begin to reminisce again, Sir Tidus, you called upon my aid, did you not?"

Wakka jabbed Tidus sharply before his friend finally realized what was happening. "Ow! Hey, Wakka! What was that for?" Seeing Maechen had finally finished, the former Zanarkand resident quickly stood up, bringing Yuna with him as he dusted off his clothing. "Yeah! Uh… Maechen?" Tidus looked around for some help.

"Do you know of a player who was once on the Zanarkand Abes?" Yuna asked, holding a certain boldness that had left since Lenne's disappearance. "Takoire?"

"Why yes, Lady Yuna! I most certainly do! A very gifted blitzball player if I recall correctly. He was also the captain who appointed Shuyin after him."

"So," Garren began to piece the information together, "Takoire would be how long before the machina wars?"

"Hm," the old man rubbed his beard, "well, from the time he left the Abes, maybe a year or two prior."

"Good, that means Lenne is all right."

"Lady Lenne of Zanarkand? I believed that matter to be solved."

"No," Yuna shook her head, "Lenne is the name of our daughter."

"Well, if my memory is correct, then I believe that-"

"Sir, we really don't have time for this." Darka rudely interrupted, Garren gave the knight a stern glaring look. "Tell us more about Takoire."

Tidus looked at Darka exasperatedly. "My sincerest apologies, Maechen, but in Darka's crude way of saying it, we need to know as much about Takoire as you know."

The old scholar gave a small bow. "As you wish, Sir Tidus, but I'm sorry, I only know what I've told you, besides a few facts other than that."

"Uh, Mr. Maechen," Garren approached, slung over his shoulder was a tattered old bag he had brought down with him and pulled out the sphere given by his sister, "could you tell us whether or not the man in the picture is Takoire."

"However I can be of service, young man."

The Knight of Bevelle forwarded the sphere past the blitzball game to the part where the fiend first appeared, Maechen watched with a keen interest as the others watched it again. Whereas for Tidus and Yuna, maybe it was their fourth or fifth time watching it.

"Yes, yes. I recall this game rather well, the last game of Takoire before he handed the team to Shuyin. There was quite an outrage in Zanarkand when that young man announced his resignation."

"And the Shuyin that Takoire passed the team to, is the same one…." Yuna began to drift off.

Maechen nodded his head. "Indeed, Lady Yuna, they are one in the same."

"If you could," Darka said, speaking slowly, "would you be able to identify the young woman standing with Takoire?"

"Alas, officially her name is unknown. When venturing Spira during the reign of Sin, I found her name lost to history. Although, from my time living in Zanarkand, Takoire's absence from blitzball caused quite a stir and many citizens wished to know the whole story of why he left, you might say. Before his announcement, many suspected it had something to do with the young woman who aided him in his fight against the fiend that day, and his official announcement only confirmed it."

"Well, Mr. Maechen," Garren started, "could you tell us what you can of her?"

"I'd be glad to, although, it is a rather lengthy tale."

Everyone but Garren resumed their seat on the ground, Maechen joined them as well, while out of curiosity, the Knight of Bevelle asked a question of the historian. "If you don't mind, why did Takoire leave the Zanarkand blitzball team, officially."

"Ah ha! I was hoping one of you would ask! Ironically, it ties with that young woman, you see, Takoire became…."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Final Revision


	7. Chapter Seven

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"Well, Mr. Maechen," Garren started, "could you tell us what you can of her?"

"I'd be glad to, although, it is a rather lengthy tale."

Everyone but Garren resumed their seat on the ground, Maechen joined them as well, while out of curiosity, the Knight of Bevelle asked a question of the historian. "If you don't mind, why did Takoire leave the Zanarkand blitzball team, officially."

"Ah ha! I was hoping one of you would ask! Ironically, it ties with that young woman, you see, Takoire became…."

* * *

Takoire gave Lenne a few days for consideration of her new proposition. At first, Lenne was just as skeptical as her new Zanarkand friend, but the more time she had to think about the idea, the more it strengthened her conviction. But while Lenne debated with herself, Takoire gave her daily tours of Zanarkand; a different section each day, and by the time a week had passed, Lenne could not only find her way around Zanarkand as if she was born there, but she and Takoire each considered the other a good friend.

Although as long as it took for Lenne to adjust to the mere idea of Zanarkand, it took Takoire that much longer to finally believe that Lenne was from a time when Zanarkand had been destroyed, while Bevelle remained completely intact. Finally though, the blitzball captain accepted her story and listened to her tales from her time: stories of her mother and father's journey while he confirmed or denied Lenne's legends of Zanarkand.

By this time, Lenne and Takoire sat together at a small restaurant where they had eaten a few times, and the employees were happy not to release Takoire's whereabouts. They had just ordered when Takoire spoke. "So you're one hundred percent sure this is what you want? You want to become a summoner?"

Lenne nodded seriously. "Yeah, I can't think of any other reason the fayth would send me here. Not even a full hour had gone by after the natural aeons appeared when I came here, to Zanarkand."

"Well," Takoire leaned back in his chair, "you've got two choices. One, enroll into summoner's training, if you pass the entrance exam that is, but the training can take years. Second, you could just go to Besaid and give it a shot, but if you fail the test, you'll never get another chance. So, you're chances are better if you have the training, but it'll take a minimum of seven years. You'll be what, twenty-four by the time you're done? And that's if you really push yourself."

The young woman shook her head. "Spira, my Spira, doesn't have that much time. I think the only option I have is just to try it now."

Takoire held up his hands. "Don't take this the wrong way, but the chances that you'll pass, are slim to none. Not that I don't believe in you, considering you were just thrown into a place that's completely alien, was supposed to have been destroyed a thousand years from where you're from, and then fought off a huge fiend that the authorities still can't figure out."

"Don't worry," Lenne responded with a soft kind of smile, "I know where you're coming from. I know the chance of me becoming a summoner like this probably won't work, but it's just a chance I'll have to take."

"But there's something that just keeps nagging at me. What if coming here doesn't involve you becoming a summoner? What if it's entirely different?"

Lenne shrugged good-naturedly. "Then that's one down, an infinite amount of possibilities left."

Takoire gave a small chuckle. "You still haven't told me why we're basing everything off a dream you had."

"It's the only clue we have. If you have any other suggestion, please, enlighten me."

"Well, lemme think," Takoire put on a pose of serious contemplation, "you could be sent by a local news station whose run out of stories to run on me so they came up with a wacky story to see how I would react and used some gullible intern to do it." Lenne put on a shocked face. "Then again, ignorance is bliss."

"Do you ever lighten up on the sarcasm?"

With a grin, Takoire shook his head. "No, not really."

Lenne laughed again, "You know, every time I hear one of your sarcastic remarks, I can't help but laugh. Has anyone ever told you that you have a huge ego?"

"Not to my face, but the great thing about my ego is, it's self-inflatable."

"W-What?" Lenne asked before bursting out laughing and Takoire joining. "You know, I have to say that you are the strangest guy I've ever met. But you're the one who's made me laugh the most."

He shrugged after calming back down, "Ech, I don't get the opportunity to be funny that much. When you're famous, it's like, people are listening to every word you say, but they're not really hearing you out. Am I making sense?"

Lenne nodded solemnly at his words. "Don't worry about it. I know exactly what you mean. My parents happen to be two people who are going to be remembered in the history of Spira for who knows how long. I was just lucky enough to grow up with people that understood what I was going through: my parents' friends, their son, Vidina, he's two years older than me and we're not related at all, but he's like my brother. Who knows, if he was anyone else, he'd probably think I was going to save Spira some day or something."

"Maybe you will," Takoire suggested.

"What? Stop joking around."

"I'm not," Lenne looked into the blitzball player's grayish colored eyes, resembling a turbulent storm, "you came to Zanarkand for a purpose, I'm sure of it. The moment your time is in trouble, you come to a time where it isn't even called a problem, but it's harnessed into something that benefits all sides."

"For some reason, Takoire, you keep surprising me."

Takoire's almost too cheerful smile returned. "How so?"

"Well, first of all, you're this hot shot blitzball player who likes to keep to himself and never has company, has a pretty good sense of humor, but at times shows a glimmer of deep thought. I gotta say, you're the most complex guy I've ever met."

The young man put on a goofy sly pose. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Lenne responded with a sly pose and a grin of her own. "Hm… sometimes good, sometimes bad. I suppose, it all depends on the situation. It's just kind of weird, I've never met anyone I've made friends with so fast, except Vidina, but like I said, he's like a brother I never had."

"Ah," he pointed a finger at Lenne, "but how do you know that I'm your friend? Have I actually said, Lenne, you're my friend, maybe a great friend. I dunno. My memory could just be bad."

She returned with a remark of her own and pointed a finger back at him. "That… is bad."

* * *

In the city that never slept, the sun was soon going to come into view. With Takoire's help, Lenne had gained passage on an airship headed for Besaid. She stood nearby a gate leading to an airship as Takoire stood next to her, listening as she spoke.

"You know, Takoire, I can't say how much I appreciate you doing all this for me."

He shrugged. "I don't have anything better to do until the next blitzball game and that's not for the next few days. It's in Besaid anyway, so I'll be there early, no big deal."

"What-"

"Look," Takoire pointed, "they're boarding. Time to get going don't you think?"

"Yeah," Lenne's face turned slightly sad, "well, like I said, I'm really, really grateful. Without you, I'd never have gotten this far."

Takoire's good mood never changed, he just crossed his arms and continued to smile. "Yeah, I know."

Lenne's sadness quickly changed to an anger. "I'm trying to say good-bye if you haven't noticed!"

"Oh, don't worry, I noticed." Takoire began to walk through the gate of the airship, showing his ticket. "You coming? Or am I going to Besaid on my own?"

Lenne slightly cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?" she said as she finally caught up to him.

In a jovial manner, Takoire put a hand on Lenne's hair and ruffled it. "You know, Lenne, you amuse me. What did you plan to do once you got there? Stumble around the city until you found Suzaku's Sanctuary?"

Sheepishly, Lenne shrugged. "I was planning to make it up as I went along."

"Ah, but you're talking to someone who has experience in traveling most of Spira. Although, if there's someone you'd prefer as a traveling companion other than me, please, name them now." He looked at her with a smug face. "Oh, that's right… you don't know anyone else, do you? Well, guess you don't have much choice then."

"But-but-"

"B-b-but what?" Takoire retorted, mocking her.

"What about the Abes? You're captain, aren't you?" The two walked onto the airship and headed towards the lift and continued their conversation as they entered the lift as the doors closed.

"Shuyin and the boys can handle it. I've been needing a vacation anyway."

The lift's doors opened and Takoire stepped out, but Lenne didn't move. "Shuyin?"

Takoire turned with his usual smile. "Why? You know him?"

Lenne shook it off and followed Takoire out onto the deck. "No, it just sounds really familiar to me. Like I've heard it in passing."

"Considering that you've never been to this Zanarkand, I doubt that you've met him. Unless of course you've been hiding some frequent flyer miles from me."

"I guess…" she really wasn't listening, "why are we up here anyway?"

"What?" Takoire pointed out towards the ocean as the water began to turn orange, "You don't like to watch the sunrise?"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Takoire and Lenne stepped off the airship into the city of Besaid. Large buildings rose from the beach's cliffs, on them were carvings into the metal with other metals of a different color in the form of seashells, suns, oceans, and things found in nature. Lenne went up to the nearest building and ran her fingers over an orange and red sun. "This is beautiful."

Takoire looked over her shoulder. "The chokin? Yeah, it is. Besaid's famous for it."

"What's chokin?" she asked.

"They don't have chokin in the Besaid you come from?"

Lenne shook her head. "No, Besaid's famous for our tapestry, we make them all by hand, but you still haven't told me what chokin is."

"What am I? A tour guide?" Takoire asked jokingly before Lenne pushed him softly. "All right, I'm not an expert on it myself, but I think what they do is make a carving in the metal, smooth it out, and then pour in another metal. If you think they're nice now, you should see them when it's sunrise or sunset."

"Why?"

"All of them are designed to catch the sun. It's like everything's made up of a million different colors."

"I think I'd like to see that."

"We can, if you want."

The pair continued their walk, Lenne letting Takoire guide her, being in a place so familiar yet so alien at the same time. Lenne twiddled with a strand of her hair, a habit that revealed itself every so often when she became nervous about something. "So, Takoire, when do I try this summoner's test?"

"Sunrise. The moment the sun hits the sanctuary Suzaku becomes visible to anyone wishing to take the test."

Lenne smiled and laughed. "There's that deep-thinking blitzball captain again."

"You know, you try to be a nice guy..." Takoire said sarcastically as he stopped by a building nearby.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Lenne yelled, following him into the building.

"Uh, huh." Takoire continued to a marble desk nearby. "Two rooms please."

"Seriously, I'm sorry if I offended you."

A somewhat aged man behind the counter gave a nod towards the blitzball player, with a smile. "Takoire, good to see you again. I know the second championship game is in Besaid, but aren't you a few days early?"

"I need to take care of a few things in town before the actual game. The rest of the team's catching up with me tomorrow or so."

The man gave a nod and shuffled under the desk. "You know, Takoire, you're a nice guy and all, but when it comes to the championship game, I gotta root for the Aurochs, ya?"

"No worries, Ged." The man called Ged pulled out a black plate, offering it to Lenne behind Takoire who stared at it puzzled. "Sorry about that, Lenne, put your thumb onto the plate. It's how you get into your room."

Ged gave Lenne a strange look as he took the gray plate back. "Yes, well, Takoire, you have rooms 117-118, and if you don't mind," he said as Lenne walked away, "what's up with her?"

"Thanks a lot, Ged. Um… Lenne... That's an interesting question." Takoire watched her as she walked into a hallway. "But you have no idea."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	8. Chapter Eight

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Ged gave Lenne a strange look as he took the gray plate back. "Yes, well, Takoire, you have rooms 117-118, and if you don't mind," he said as Lenne walked away, "what's up with her?"

"Thanks a lot, Ged. Um… Lenne... That's an interesting question." Takoire watched her as she walked into a hallway. "But you have no idea."

* * *

It was still night, and the moon and stars shone brightly. Lenne laid awake in bed, staring into the darkness, unable to sleep at the upcoming task. She imagined over and over again how tomorrow would play out. Would she pass the test? Or would she utterly fail? Maybe she should have undergone summoner's training? But did her Spira even have that time?

She tossed and turned, unable to find sleep. In frustration, Lenne climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned the faucet to cold and splashed the water on her face. Fixing and combing her hair, she cleaned her clothes, exiting the room. To her surprise, just as she was closing her door, Takoire was doing the same. Spotting him, she looked at him confused. "What are you doing up so early?"

Seeing her, Takoire barely looked off guard and answered with a quick retort. "Well, I could ask you the same question."

High Summoner Yuna's daughter rubbed her eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about later so I thought I'd go out and get some fresh air."

"Well," Takoire gave an intriguing smile, "that's nice. The only thing wrong with that is the fact that you'd probably get lost."

She laughed softly. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Any place in particular you want to get to? Even though you've kind of lived here your entire life, and at the same time this place is kind of new."

"How long do we have before sunrise?"

Starting to walk back towards the lobby, the Abes captain shrugged. "I'm sure we have a couple hours, maybe a little less."

"There's this place my family goes to. My dad calls it my _sanctuary_ because I go there for hours at a time when I need some thinking space."

Takoire scoffed. "I like blitzball, but being so good at it means I don't have any thinking space." Lenne gave a sympathizing face as Takoire studied her for a moment. "You talk about your parents a lot. You must really care about them."

Exiting from the building, Lenne gave a small, sad laugh. "Well, my mom's always trying to help people and sometimes she's even a pushover, but she's just too nice now and then. And my dad," Lenne laughed softly, "he's a complete goofball. I can't get him to be serious about anything. I hear stories about how he was the best guardian in the history of summoners, but I really can't picture him that way."

"You and your dad are close I take it."

"I guess, when I was a kid he taught me blitzball, and when I got older, he taught me a few moves from when he was a guardian."

Reaching a silent main road, Takoire stopped and Lenne followed. "Like that move you did against that fiend, you never did tell me what it was called."

"The blitz ace, but it took me a little while to get it right."

A group of people passed Takoire and Lenne, who gave the blitzball player a strange look. "So out of pure curiosity and not wanting to stand here anymore," he looked around, "let's find this place you're looking for, shall we?" The two began to continue there walk. "My parents and I didn't get along at all, it was like, they wanted me to be somebody I really wasn't, like, I was a mistake in the family."

Lenne listened to him sympathetically. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I always wanted to play blitzball, and I didn't like what they had planned for me. Apparently, that didn't sit well with them."

"Even though you're captain of the Abes? From what I can tell, everyone knows who you are Takoire."

He shook his head. "My parents wanted me to be known in a different way," after a moment of pondering, Takoire put on his usual cheery face, "but on the other hand, how do you usually get to this place?"

Lenne thought on his sudden change in mood for a moment before deciding to suppress her curiosity. "Well, first I climb up the cliffs, and then there's this part that I cleared out, even my dad doesn't know it's there, if you crawl underneath some of the ruins, there's a cliff that has a great view of the ocean."

Takoire stopped and looked at Lenne for a moment, who gave him a curious look. After studying her, he took her by the hand. "Come on, I wanna show you something." They walked past a few buildings until they reached a clearing where nothing was built.

"Where are we?" Lenne asked, glancing around. "There aren't any lights around here." Feeling Takoire's hand holding hers, she blushed slightly. "Uh, Takoire, could you… uh… could you let go of my hand?"

Hearing her request, Takoire's face flushed, and he quickly dropped her hand. The lack of lighting prevented the other to see each other's face. A fact both Takoire and Lenne were grateful for. "Um… yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure you were following me. Like you said, there aren't any lights around here." Takoire took a look around and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, this is called the summoner's bluff."

"How come you brought me here?"

Takoire shrugged. "I'm following a hunch." The young man pointed towards a building. "Does that look familiar at all? Anything around here look familiar?"

Lenne circled the nearby building and studied them hard. "It kind of does, but then again, it doesn't."

He gestured to Lenne, although he knew it was still too dark to see. "Keep going..."

"It's like seeing something that you've known your entire life, but you've just gotten it restored, and it looks brand new. It's kind of weird, like going back in time."

"Like you did?" Takoire suggested. "It would make sense anyway." Lenne continued to look around but shook her head. "What? You don't think it's possible?"

"No, I do, but it sounds too important for someone like me. I've always lived my life in my parents' shadow, I guess. People have always expected me to do something great, but I've already told you that, and no one wants to hear that."

Standing back as if to judge her, Takoire looked at Lenne. "Come on, like I said earlier, maybe you will." Lenne only scoffed at him. "Lenne," Takoire said, turning to a serious note, "it's been bugging me. How was Zanarkand destroyed?"

Lenne walked to the edge of the cliff and stared into the seemingly black water. "It was the war with Bevelle, Zanarkand was hopelessly outnumbered. So, Yevon created the ultimate summoning that would destroy Bevelle. Yu Yevon created Sin, and in the process, destroyed what was left of the city."

"And then Sin plagued Spira for a thousand years, right?"

"Yeah. For centuries a summoner and their chosen guardian gave their lives so that Spira could have a temporary peace. My grandfathers, both of them, one was a summoner and the other his guardian, died that way."

"But what did your mom and dad do that made them so famous, Lenne?"

The young woman smiled as she recounted her father's tale. "My dad, Tidus, it didn't really settle well with him to see my mom die right in front of him. He had supposedly vowed to find a way for my mom to defeat Sin without actually having to die. My dad eventually convinced the others as well, and they found a way to defeat Sin permanently."

Thinking on her words for a moment, Takoire spoke. "Come over here for a minute."

She looked at him curiously for a moment before she walked towards him. "Why?"

"I wanna show you something." They walked towards a lone, short wall with carvings that could not yet be seen. In the center was a smooth circle with nothing in its center but decorative writing around the rim. "There's a legend in Spira called the Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore. There's a part in every city of Spira, and the one in Besaid says that when the Summoner of Yore touches this stone, their summoner's brand will engrave itself in the form of a chokin."

"Wow," continuing to look at it, but daring not to touch it, Lenne closely examined the artifact as Takoire stood by the edge of the cliff, enjoying the breeze with his eyes closed. Inhaling deeply, he opened his eyes and saw a glimmer of an orange tint on the water.

"The sunrise…" Takoire's eyes widened in alarm. "Lenne! We need to go now!" Without thinking, he grabbed her arm, leading her into the city. "Suzaku appears just as the sun has risen and that's the only time when someone can beckon Suzaku to become a summoner."

Without realizing it, Takoire had caused Lenne to brush her hand up against the landmark and neither noticed the light radiating from the stone. As the light faded, a chokin was left behind with a rising sun and a setting moon over the ocean.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Takoire and Lenne had dashed through Besaid and crossed over the series of bridges. They raced past parts of the island that Lenne knew her home to be. Natural vegetation engulfed the land with the exception of a sanctuary built on the spot where Lenne recognized the temple of Valefor to be.

Out of breath, Takoire and Lenne stood before the largely built structure. The two had run against the sunrise, and Lenne, still tired and out of breath, turned to Takoire. "W-What are we waiting for?"

Instead, he only pointed at the temple. "Just watch." So she did. The sunrise hit the top of the temple, and the sun fell down upon it. Not only did the chokin glimmer and shine, but as the light continued to fall, it revealed an apparition previously unnoticed.

It started with giant golden feathers and then piercing red eyes followed with a coat of brilliant blood red feathers. The giant bird peered at the two sternly with an almost penetrating eyesight; and it seemed that within Lenne's mind, a deep voice seemed to speak out. _'You dare beseech the great aeon Suzaku?'_

Nervously, Lenne turned to look at Takoire who looked as alarmed as she did, although he nodded to her, Lenne had trouble distinguishing it from an actual nod or Takoire was just so nervous he was shaking. Going with her gut instinct, Lenne nodded towards the great bird. "W-We do."

Suzaku stared down at Lenne with no expression whatsoever, its booming voice cutting through the crisp morning air. "_And you, I sense within your mind that it is you who wishes to become a summoner_." Lenne could only nod dumbly. "_And who is to be your guardian?_"

Before Lenne could question it, Takoire stepped towards Suzaku and spoke up. "I will."

And again before Lenne could speak, the stern-eyed Suzaku nodded. "_Very well, you may take my test. Do you have the courage?_"

Hearing the commotion from outside, a group of summoners, guardians, and priests ran to see what was happening. No summoner was expected to take Suzaku's test, so what was happening? Out of all of them, one particular young summoner ran ahead.

Running after him was a man wearing gold traditional armor while chasing after him was a young woman wearing a simple light blue dress. She carried a traditional staff, her light brownish colored hair flowing down her back, only stopping a few inches from her waist. The man in golden armor yelled out after the first. "Milord Kiron, wait! We don't know who is out there!" Reaching the temple's entrance, the summoner called Kiron shielded his eyes as the pair chasing him finally reached him.

The young summoner called Kiron wore loose brown pants with a sleeveless shirt that seemed to be weaved of both white and red. He donned a flowing cloak made up of the same colors that sat on his shoulders. Messy dark blue hair fell in front of his eyes, and the young summoner wore a silver earring on his one ear. He had an excited look on his face. "Zaon, I've told you not to call me your lord enough times. You'll be my brother-in-law soon enough."

"Milord Kiron, you shouldn't run off like that, who knows what danger could come upon you."

Kiron gave him a look of warning. "Zaon, I said it just a few seconds ago, didn't I?"

Zaon gave a stubborn shrug. "Of course."

The summoner gave a smug grin. "Go on…"

The gold armored warrior gave a defeated sigh. "Kiron."

"Very good, Zaon," Kiron turned to the woman on his left who was short of breath. "Seru, do you know who that woman is?" Seru eyed the pair carefully, not seeing them at first, she gasped as her eyes fell upon the blitzball captain. "Something wrong, Seru?"

Quickly, perhaps too quickly, Seru shook her head. "No, Kiron, nothing's wrong. I'm just catching my breath. You run too fast for my taste."

Kiron laugh good-naturedly. "Ah, well, a skill you gain when you're trying to run from your father in the palace. But as I was saying, that girl, do you know who she is?"

"I don't believe I do, Kiron."

The summoner continued to observe the two. "And what about that man, I'm almost one hundred percent sure that it's Takoire, what do you think?"

In a quiet voice, Seru responded. "Yes, Kiron, that's Takoire, I'm sure of it."

Kiron took her answer into account, never noticing the defeated tone Seru spoke in. "Takoire, hm? If my memory serves me right… I wonder what he's doing here…" Kiron drifted off gaining a thoughtful look, he motioned to Seru. "I want to find out her name."

She looked at him unsure. "Even if she does not become a summoner, Kiron?"

The young man nodded. Seru started to leave, but he grabbed her gently on the sleeve.

"And find out if she has undergone summoner's training from another temple or if they're expected; but I'm guessing that won't be the case."

Standing a few feet away from Suzaku, Lenne had gained a determined face. "Okay, I'm ready. Bring it on."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	9. Chapter Nine

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Kiron took her answer into account, never noticing the defeated tone Seru spoke in. "Takoire, hm? If my memory serves me right… I wonder what he's doing here…" Kiron drifted off gaining a thoughtful look, he motioned to Seru. "I want to find out her name."

She looked at him unsure. "Even if she does not become a summoner, Kiron?"

The young man nodded. Seru started to leave, but he grabbed her gently on the sleeve.

"And find out if she has undergone summoner's training from another temple or if they're expected; but I'm guessing that won't be the case."

Standing a few feet away from Suzaku, Lenne had gained a determined face. "Okay, I'm ready. Bring it on."

* * *

"_Very well, prove to me that you have power over the wind. You may use whatever means you wish. But you must do this task alone; no one must help you. Think wisely_."

Lenne looked around and saw the small audience that had formed at the entrance of the temple, just behind Suzaku. Becoming even more nervous, Lenne looked towards Takoire who motioned to her, giving her an encouraging smile. "Go on, you'll be fine."

She nodded and breathed out a deep breath. "How can I prove that I have power over the wind?" Lenne asked herself, but without warning, she lurched over, clutching her head as Takoire attempted to run towards her.

"Lenne!"

"_Stop!_" Suzaku's thundering voice pierced the air. "_Take not one more step towards her! You do, and this woman fails the test!_"

Takoire angrily clenched his teeth but heeded the aeon's warning. "Lenne! Lenne, are you okay?"

With one hand supporting her forehead, Lenne used her other arm to gesture to her friend. "I'm-I'm fine, Takoire. Whatever it was is leaving," she stammered, out of breath; a splitting pain going through her head. "But-but I know wh-what to do." Pulling out her katana, Lenne tucked it under her spread arm for a moment as a red circle centered around her on the ground. Suddenly, she thrust her sword upward. Holding her sword for a moment, Takoire realized what she was doing. The priests and summoners whispered to each other as a cloud above broke apart and a swirl of colors came hurtling towards Lenne.

Takoire couldn't help but flinch while the priests, summoner, and guardians cowered their heads in fear. No less than a few feet from the ground, the great creature unfurled its colorful wings. Valefor was smaller in stature, but it had the same amount of confidence reflected in its eyes as its larger counterpart, Suzaku.

Suzaku's deep voice soon sliced through the air. "_What abomination is this!_"

Lenne glared up at Suzaku angrily. "Valefor is no abomination!"

"_Then why have you a slave to serve you!_"

Her faced winced for a moment as she rubbed her temples with her fingers but continued to look up at Suzaku. "Valefor is a free spirit who has chosen to aid me, by no right have I forced them to do anything for me."

Suzaku nodded tactfully. "_Very well, your ally, how does it prove to me that you have power over the wind? Do you imply that you have power over an object that bends the wind to its will?_"

Lenne shook her head. "Not at all. Only with Valefor am I able to have power over the winds, working together as a team."

"_A wise but strong answer. What you speak of is the basis of a relationship between summoners and aeons. Very well, it is done!_" Suzaku turned its view towards Takoire. "_And you, you shall be this summoner's guardian?_"

The blitzball player nodded confidently. "I will."

"_And you will guard this summoner at all costs, no matter the circumstances?_"

"With my life."

"_Very well then._" Suzaku closed its eyes. "_I shall search your thoughts, Lenne. I shall search them for your mark: your summoner's brand._"

She looked at the aeons confused. "Summoner's brand?" Lenne turned to Takoire standing grimly nearby. "Takoire?"

Suzaku began to speak; its voice sounding as if the aeon were in a trance. "_The ocean, an unending presence; the sun to watch over it; and the moon to keep it steady._" Suzaku opened its eyes. "_Behold! A summoner and her guardian!_"

As soon as the words had been said, a searing pain seemed to flow through Lenne. Centered on her wrist, she squeezed it tight. It seemed as if her blood was boiling, and a hot metal knife was carving into her wrist. Lenne glanced over at her friend, wondering at the same time why he didn't help her and what was happening to him. She saw him clutching his shoulder and watched him fall on his knees as she realized she too was lying on the ground. And before the darkness fell upon her, Lenne could barely hear Suzaku say, "_The ocean, sun, and moon, at last… the prophecy…_" Lenne fell into the darkness.

* * *

There was something wet on her forehead, no, not just her forehead, there was something on her wrist, too. With a groan, Lenne pulled herself up, and the cloth on her forehead fell as she felt soft cloth beneath her. She was sitting on a bed. Lenne threw off the wet towel on her wrist away with the towel that had been on her forehead moments earlier. Underneath, the skin was red but there was nothing left. She looked around confused, until a familiar voice spoke. "If you're wondering where we are, we're inside Suzaku's Sanctuary." Takoire gave a small wave sitting on a bed opposite of her.

"What happened? What-What was that pain I felt?"

He shrugged. "The summoner's brand. It's suppose to recognize the summoners and their guardians."

Shakily, Lenne got up and walked towards Takoire. Sitting next to him on the bed, she ran her fingers over his bandaged shoulder. Lenne gave him a look as if asking permission, and he nodded, with an expression that said he didn't care. "What happened to you? During the test… I saw your clutching over and supporting your head. You okay?"

She looked at him. "You saw that, huh?" He shrugged and gave a small smile while Lenne slowly peeled off his bandages, revealing a black mark of an ocean with a rising sun and a setting moon. "I did this?"

He shrugged and winced slightly as the rest of the bandage came off. "It's not like you took a hot poker yourself and engraved the thing. It was more like Suzaku when you became a summoner."

"Still, it was my fault that you got hurt like that. I saw you."

He scratched his head uncomfortably, and chuckled slightly, mocking Lenne. "You saw that, huh?"

Gently, she outlined the summoner's brand. "But, that brings us back to my point. Who told you that you could be my guardian?"

"Apparently Suzaku." She eyed him sternly. "Look, a summoner has to have at least one guardian to protect them. If you didn't have one, then you wouldn't have been able to become a summoner."

She thought on it for a moment. "I still can't believe it… I'm a summoner now."

Takoire nodded. "Yes, you are." He smiled softly. "I told you you could do it, Lenne."

"Thanks," she responded but still looking at him with the smallest hint of anger, "but you still never told me that I needed a guardian!"

"And if I had told you, what would you have done? Wander around the city and try to find someone willing to be your guardian? Being a guardian is a full time commitment, you can't just go _I quit_ one day!"

Lenne stood up as to tower over Takoire with a face of both disgust and shock. "Then if being a guardian is such a big thing, then why the hell did you tell Suzaku that you would be _my_ guardian! You're the captain of the Zanarkand Abes for crying out loud!"

Takoire abruptly sat up from the bed and stood in front of Lenne, his height giving him a small edge. "What? I'm not good enough or something!"

"I never said that!"

"Look, Lenne. I can tell when something's bigger than me! If everything you told me in the past week has had a glimmer of truth to it, then I know you're here for some greater purpose! When I look at you, I can feel it; you were meant for bigger things, Lenne, bigger than I could ever imagine!" Takoire finished, looking at the new summoner confidently in the eyes.

As Lenne prepared to yell an answer back, through a hanging drape covering the entrance of the room, a young summoner appeared with an uneasy grin. "I mean no disrespect, Lady Lenne, but at your present volume, I believe that you have awakened the Cheribum in Bevelle."

Lenne blushed slightly. "We're very sorry. Right, Takoire?" The blitzball player only gave a muffled grunt, and Lenne, trying to draw attention away from him, turned to their new guest. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?"

The summoner bowed his head. "My sincerest apologies. I am Kiron, a new summoner, like you. I passed only yesterday."

"Oh," Lenne held out her hand, "it's nice to meet you, uh, Lord Kiron."

Before accepting her hand, Kiron looked at her with a mischievous smile. "The title of lord really isn't necessary, is it?"

Lenne looked at him, equally mischievous. "Well, you called me Lady Lenne. So I'll tell you what, if you call me Lenne, then I'll just call you Kiron."

"Sounds agreeable, Lenne."

"All right then, Kiron," the two summoners began to laugh until Lenne heard the subtle cough behind her. "Takoire? What's up?"

The blitzball captain looked at the summoner Kiron uncomfortably. "Nothing, it's not important."

Kiron looked behind Lenne to see the new guardian standing not far. "Ah, Lo-" Takoire looked at him with a stern face and shook his head. "Takoire, captain of our Abes. I was at your last game; it's a pity with everything that happened. We still haven't gotten any new leads on how it happened."

Takoire put on forced smile. "Yes, well, we'll just have to see how it turns out tomorrow, won't we?"

"I am surprised, though," Kiron commented. "What is the captain of the Zanarkand Abes doing as a newly christened guardian?"

Lenne looked at Kiron with a light smile. "You're from Zanarkand, too, Kiron?"

Takoire gave a small, forced chuckle. "Maybe Kiron neglected to tell you. He's the sole prince of Zanarkand; son of our leader, Maester Yu Yevon; and younger brother to High Summoner Yunalesca."

"Well now," Kiron responded, "next time we see each other, Takoire, I'll have to lay out your family tree so we stay on even ground."

The guardian clenched his fist with an angry face in the prince's direction. "I'll take that as a friendly jest, I think you would call it."

Kiron nodded his head. "Of course. I didn't mean anything by it," he finished by looking him in the eyes.

Noticing the tension between them, Lenne spoke up, trying to find an understanding. "So, how long have you two known each other?"

"A good while," the blue-haired summoner replied.

Lenne looked to Takoire, but before he could answer, a woman wearing a light blue dress from earlier entered. "Kiron?"

Takoire peered past Lenne to find the source of the questioning voice, and at the sight of the young woman, he nearly toppled over.

Seeing him in return, the woman named Seru hid her amazement for a second time. "T-no, Sir Takoire, I have to say it's an honor to finally meet the captain of the Zanarkand Abes. Unfortunately, I was only able to occasionally watch your games with Kiron."

He seemed to study her for a moment and nodded, putting on his usual cheery smile. "It's nice to know we have the royal family in our audience, but I have to admit, the chances of me continuing to play are pretty slime. I am a guardian now, after all…"

Lenne glanced at him, and he felt her gaze, but ignored the feeling as Kiron spoke. "I suppose I just came to see if you were awake yet. A few of us brought yourself and Sir Takoire back here. You must be a pretty powerful summoner if your brand knocked you out like that."

"What do you mean?"

"When summoners and guardians are marked, the more powerful a summoner is, the painful it is." Kiron looked at her curiously. "I'm surprised you didn't know that… I apologize. I didn't mean it that way," he said. "You didn't go through summoner training, did you?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"

The other summoner gave a wink at her. "Don't let it bother you too much, neither did I."

Feeling slightly better, Lenne smiled and heard both Takoire and Seru cough uncomfortably. "Lady Lenne, the priests asked me to see whether or not you were awake and were willing and able to try on your new attire."

"New attire?"

Kiron looked at her slightly confused. "To show your rank as a summoner. Sorry… you must still be tired from earlier. Seru and I'll leave so you and your guardian can get some sleep."

Takoire stood up and followed them, "Uh, Lady Seru, was it? I was actually hoping I could talk to you." He put on a cheery smile. "You know… about guardian stuff."

Seru tried to give a smile back. "Of course, we can talk outside?"

"Sure," Takoire replied and followed her out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	10. Chapter Ten

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Kiron looked at her slightly confused. "To show your rank as a summoner. My apologies, you must still be tired from earlier, Seru and I'll leave so you and your guardian can get some sleep."

Takoire stood up and followed them, "Uh, Lady Seru, was it? I was hoping I could talk to you," he put on a cheery smile, "you know, guardian stuff."

Seru tried to give a smile back. "Of course, we can talk outside?"

"Sure," Takoire replied back and followed her out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Kiron took Lenne to the temple priests to find her clothes new summoner clothes, but the new made summoner turned all of them down. Instead, she found an old object that had long been forgotten by the summoners and priests of the temple of Suzaku. A necklace a with a silver chain and a silver plate, Lenne found it at the bottom of a rusty, old trunk the priests had stored away years ago. Unbeknownst to all, the moment Lenne's fingers had touched the age-old necklace, her summoner's brand and the image of Suzaku had been engraved into the necklace in the form of a chokin.

Afterwards, Kiron took it upon himself to show Lenne around the city, under the impression that Lenne, herself, was from Zanarkand. One of Kiron's guardians, Zaon, had accompanied them the whole day, but had never said a word. Lenne wondered whether or not he was the Zaon her parents had mentioned, but that was not her primary concern. Lenne had not seen her newly made guardian since he had left earlier that morning with Kiron's other guardian, Lady Seru.

The day was coming to a close, only a few hours left before the sun went down. Kiron, Lenne, and Zaon returned to the temple. They spotted Seru chatting with one of the priests just outside the door.

Kiron yelled to her. "Seru! Where have you been? We've gone through the entire city and we never ran into you!"

She bowed to the priest and turned to Kiron smiling. "Sorry Kiron, I was just going over a few questions Takoire had. Sorry I took so long."

Lenne looked around. "Where is Takoire by the way? He, uh, he said he'd take me somewhere later."

Seru gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, we split up an hour or two ago. He said there was something he needed to take care of. Sir Takoire said it couldn't wait."

Not a moment sooner, Takoire came into view jogging to them. He waved to them. "Hey!" he greeted them with his usual grin. "Miss me?"

Kiron gave a quick reply. "Not particularly. I believe Lenne had a fine time with us today. Didn't you, Lenne?"

She laughed. "Yeah, it was great. You should have come, Takoire."

The guardian gave a playful shrug. "Sorry, wish I could have. I'm your guardian now, right? But I'm quite sure I left you in Sir Zaon's capable hands." he glanced at the armored guardian. "But I did promise I'd take you somewhere later didn't I?"

Lenne nodded. "Right, hey! Why don't you all come too! How about it Kiron, Zaon, Seru?"

Kiron looked at her with an intriguing smile. "Where is it we'll be going exactly?"

"Takoire promised to show me the chokin on the beach at sunset."

The prince of Zanarkand slightly turned his head towards his two guardians standing behind him. "What do you think? I believe that's the only thing left we have yet to see." Kiron threw a smile Lenne's way. "I believe we would all like that very much."

Lenne faced Takoire. "It's ok, right?"

He smiled at her. "Course! The more the merrier right?" Lenne gave a nod of approval. "But there's something I need to take care of in the city first. I have a press conference…"

"Promoting your career I see," Kiron noted.

With a clenching fist only Kiron could see, Takoire's expression remained the same. "Not quite." the guardian looked to Lenne, "You should go with them. I'll catch up with you later."

"I'll go with you," Lenne suddenly interjected.

"Huh?"

"I'm your summoner, right?"

Takoire nodded his head unsurely. "Right…"

"So any business of my guardian is my business too, right?"

"No…" Takoire groaned and shook is head. "Why do I have a feeling that no matter what I say you're going to be coming along anyway?"

She gave him a look that said, _sorry, no wait I'm not, you don't really have a choice_. "Kiron, why don't you, Seru and Zaon meet us down on the beach later, just before sunset?"

Kiron nodded. "Of course."

With a final wave from Lenne, the two began the trek back towards the city. They faded from view, and Kiron whispered into his guardian Seru's ear, "Seru, I think I just had my heart stolen."

She could only grimace.

* * *

Takoire and Lenne sat in a small room, a deafening cheering just outside the door made the tiny space seem even more diminutive.

"Remember Lenne, once I make my announcement, I can almost guarantee that at least one person is going to suspect that you're my summoner. Things are going to go insane at that point. Don't, under absolutely no circumstances, do not say anything." the blitzball player finished fiercely.

The new summoner nodded. "Fine, I won't say anything."

He raised an eyebrow. "I would prefer you not being there at all, staying inside would have been enough." Lenne gave him a look that he couldn't resist. "Ok, so it wouldn't have been enough, for you anyway." Lenne responded with a smug smile.

The room's door opened suddenly. "Mr. Takoire, we're ready for you."

Takoire shrugged and stood up with Lenne following his example. They walked through the door, the blitzball captain leading out first, and what once was a deafening crowd of cheering became ear-splittingly intense as the crowd realized he was emerging.

Complying with their wishes, Takoire smiled brightly and took his place behind the podium while Lenne stood behind him on his right. She looked to his other side and saw a man so alarmingly familiar she couldn't help but notice. Before she could ponder it, Takoire began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to make an announcement!" within a few moments, the crowd had quieted enough for Takoire to continue."

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for coming out. But to get straight to the point," Takoire said, "I would like to announce that in the past forty-eight hours… I have been a guardian."

The crowd began to stir, speaking to one another in confusion. The sphere recorders stayed glued to him while the blonde man standing next to Lenne watched Takoire with a gaping mouth.

"So, because of my new position, I will be resigning as captain of the Zanarkand Abes." No sooner had the words left his mouth, an uproar took hold of the crowd, they all spoke angrily to each other in confusion, taking hold of the man on Lenne's side, Takoire pulled him over and the expression of shock remained on his face.

"Shuyin is to be the next captain of the Abes, starting from right now. I encourage everyone here to cheer on either the Abes or Aurochs in tonight's championship game. I'll try to remain as neutral as possible, _cough, cough._"

A few in the crowd laughed but most were still uneasy at Takoire' prior announcement. "Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for coming out today, and enjoy the game tonight. I'll be seeing you around."

The former captain gave a serious nod in Lenne's direction and one up of the up close sphere recorders had seen it. One of them lunged towards Lenne. "Hey! Are you Takoire's summoner?"

Lenne looked at Takoire, slightly alarmed as more and more people's attention came to her. Takoire glared down at the sphere recorder who had grabbed hold of Lenne's left with a fierce gaze, and locking eyes with him, the sphere recorder quickly let go. "Shuyin! Get Lenne out of here now!"

With a loyal nod, the man called Shuyin took Lenne and led her back to the small room from earlier. "Sorry I sort of grabbed you like that. But Captain Takoire…."

The man with shortly cut blonde hair and piercing blue eyes looked at her with the most sincere face of disappointment Lenne had ever seen. "So, the captain wasn't kidding huh?"

"Trust me, if I had known I would have found some way to stop him. I didn't even have any idea of what he was doing." Lenne responded, finding it strangely hard to look at him too long.

He didn't seem to notice. "Huh, who'd have thought? Typical of him though, doesn't exactly show the game plan until the last minute."

"Is he always so impulsive?"

Shuyin shook his head. "At first glance, it looks rather impulsive, trust me, I know. But Takoire's actually analyzing everything out, then he makes the best possible decision." Shuyin laughed. "Jeez, it's like he's had military training or something, and he sees a blitzball game like a battlefield. But that's why the Abes need him, I don't know why he made me captain, I know Kaenig would have been a good leader for us."

"You're right, but instead I chose you." Takoire's hand fell on the new captain's shoulder. "Kaenig would and still could be a good captain of the Abes, see, you can already see the qualities a good leader needs. You're always thinking about everyone's else's good and you almost never think about yourself."

"But-but, why not do this tomorrow? After the final championship game was over, don't ya think this is kind of bad timing?"

Takoire looked at Shuyin with an amused smile. "I think the timing couldn't have been any better. If you win tonight's game, and I know one hundred percent you will, I'll be old news and you'll be the buzz around Zanarkand."

"But, they're not going to follow me."

Takoire couldn't help but smile. "Maybe not, but they'll follow what I thought was best for the team and they'll respect you for it," Shuyin continued to look at him unsurely, "even Kaenig."

Lenne as well tried to give the new captain a reassuring smile. "Try not to worry about it too much. I've found that it only makes matters worse."

Shuyin looked at Takoire. "I'm guessing this is your summoner?"

The ex-blitzball captain and now guardian nodded. "Lenne, Shuyin, Shuyin, Lenne."

The young man held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Studying him for a moment, Lenne accepted his hand. "Yeah, you too."

"Lenne's a pretty name," Shuyin commented, trying to be as friendly as possible to his mentor's summoner.

But in Lenne's eyes, a cloud of confusion suddenly dispersed. "Trust me, I'm sure you'll meet someone else named Lenne who you'll get along with just fine."

Taking a glance out a window, Takoire motioned to Lenne, "We should get going if we want to catch that sunset. And Shuyin," Takoire added, "would you mind telling the boys for me that I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

With a defeated smirk, Shuyin nodded, "Whatever you say captain."

"I thought I just told you that I'm not your captain anymore."

"You'll always be a captain to the Abes Takoire." Shuyin said as he held out his hand.

Takoire took it gladly, "Ok then. It's time to get going. Lenne and I have a prior engagement. And by the way, good luck tonight, I can almost guarantee you won't need it though."

* * *

The light over Besaid was beginning to dim and Takoire and Lenne made their way down to the beach, they watched as the sun began to hit the chokin built into the buildings of the city.

Takoire grinned. "See, I told you we'd get here in time."

In return, Lenne rolled her eyes. "Right, as soon as we had made a 'quick stop' at the blitzball stadium."

"Hey! I had to make sure that Shuyin and the boys were doing all right."

"But I thought you said he'd make a great captain!"

"Well yeah," Takoire said, "look, there's this saying in my family. If you believe you're ready to be a leader or that you are a leader, you're as far from it as you can be. You don't know when you're ready, but those above you do."

The sunset was over and the darkness was getting deeper and deeper by the minute when Lenne spoke. "Speaking of your family, if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok, but you really don't talk about them much."

"Oh, my family," although Lenne couldn't see his face, Takoire's voice carried a wave of discomfort.

He tried to walk away, but instead, he tripped over Lenne's feet, falling down onto the sand in the process and taking his summoner down with him.

"Oh shoot! Sorry Lenne!" he shouted as they fell, hitting the sand. He looked at her sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you that I'm a little bit of a klutz." He finished by pushing himself off of Lenne, leaning on his hands for support.

"Ok, so now you're a former hot shot blitzball player captain and now guardian, who likes to keep to himself, never has company, and sometimes has a good sense of humor, but at times, shows a glimmer of deep thinking as well as being a klutz." Lenne finished her monologue with a stern stare before a summoner and guardian began to break into laughter.

* * *

Standing on the summoner's bluff, Kiron watched the pair thoughtfully as he could see Takoire's outline helping Lenne up. "It seems there is a new reason for us to be rivals, Lord Takoire…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Final Revision.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Standing on the summoner's bluff, Kiron watched the pair thoughtfully as he could see Takoire's outline helping Lenne up. "It seems there is a new reason for us to be rivals, Lord Takoire…"

* * *

After a full night of rest and upon hearing of the Abes' victory over the Aurochs, the group made up of two summoners and three guardians boarded an airship headed for Kilika: the second of the five temple cities.

By mid-day, the airship had reached its destination, and the group of five stood in the middle of the square before the temple. The newly made summoner, Lenne, looked around in wonderment. "So, when exactly is the time that we go to, uh…" She blushed in embarrassment. "What's the name of the aeon again?"

Kiron, Zaon, and Seru looked at her all the more confused, but Takoire just looked at her with a small, amused smile. "Byakko."

"And when do we go take the test?" Lenne questioned further.

"Night," he answered simply. "There's a giant oil well, when you light it, Byakko can be summoned forth."

Kiron eyed the guardian confidently. "It amazes me that a former blitzball player would know so much about summoners and guardians."

Takoire grimaced. "Well, let's just say I'm a well-rounded kinda guy."

"Lenne, it's been almost a week since we met in Besaid, and you were christened a summoner, but you still don't understand. I mean no disrespect, but I've never heard of someone so… uninformed. Let alone a summoner."

Almost lunging at the prince, Takoire stepped in his summoner's way. "Lenne, you do know that this stuck up prince is insulting you, right?"

Lenne refused to hear it. "No, but considering from what I know and from what you've told me, it's pretty obvious that I'm different."

Takoire looked at Kiron straight in the eye, not bothering to hide his anger. "Don't tell him anything."

"You can't tell her what to do and what not to do!" Kiron responded, the anger also rising in his voice. "Lenne isn't just someone you can boss around."

"You don't even know her!" Closing within an inch from the summoner's face, Takoire glared down at him.

"And you're an expert now!"

"No, but I certainly know more than you do about her!"

"So that gives you the right to tell Lenne whatever the hell you see fit?"

Zaon, Seru, and Lenne stood off on the side watching the argument. The oldest guardian watched his summoner with a confused look while Seru watched with what seemed a typical look of inconvenience. Lenne, on the other hand, her anger was rising by the minute.

Finally reaching a critical point, Lenne yelled at both of them, stepping between them. "Shut up! You're both acting like children!" Hearing her words, Kiron and Takoire ceased immediately. "Just so you know, I am _right here_!" She looked at them with an aggravated gaze. "I can't believe you two!" She stared them down and began to walk away. "I'm going to take a walk."

"But you can't go alone!" Takoire suddenly bursted out, regretting what he had done a second later.

"I think it's about time you stop telling me what to do, Takoire." Lenne retorted, eyeing him angrily. Kiron simply smirked nearby. "And not a word out of you, Kiron. You're as much to blame as Takoire. I'm going!"

She turned and walked away, not quite sure where she was headed. Takoire and Kiron wisely bit their tongues, looking at each with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Zaon, Takoire, why don't you stay with Kiron? I'll go with Lenne until she cools down," Seru said calmly. The female guardian chased after the summoner, leaving behind three men. She ran, yelling out. "Hey! Would you mind stopping for a moment?"

Hearing her, Lenne turned to see Kiron's guardian running towards her. "Seru?"

Catching up, the two continued. "Sorry, normally I would leave you alone, but unfortunately for you, summoners _can't_ be left alone. But, if you want, I could always walk ten feet behind you. I've seen some summoners do that before, but I mean seriously. If you're going to be stuck with someone as long as you're a summoner, you can't strike up conversation? Kiron does make Zaon and I do that once in awhile, but only while his father's around," Seru finished with a smile.

Lenne shook her head and smiled, venting out some of her built up anger." No, you're better company than those two boneheads."

"No kidding," Seru agreed. "Before you and Sir Takoire came along, all I had for company was Kiron and Zaon. And those two, ooh," Seru shook her fist angrily, "sometimes it's impossible to talk to Kiron. He's got too big of an ego." They laughed. "And Zaon really isn't much of a talker, sometimes I wonder how he's actually engaged."

Lenne laughed. "Come to think of it, I don't think he's said one word to me yet. How 'bout you?"

"Nope, the most he talks to me is when we're talking about Kiron's safety protocols." Seru scoffed. "It's kind of interesting. Kiron really had to plead with his father to allow me to be one of his guardians."

"What are you talking about?" Lenne asked. "No offense or anything, but you two can't seem to stand each other sometimes."

Seru laughed and patted Lenne on the shoulder. "I don't think Kiron and I could hide it even if we tried, but my mother and I worked in the palace. I was about thirteen, just old enough to work, and sometimes I ran into Kiron."

"Really?" Lenne asked slyly.

Seru pushed her slightly. "Don't give me that look. It's not like that." She exhaled. "Sometimes when Kiron was running away from his father, I would run into him, and we started talking. Before I knew it, we were friends."

"So how'd you become his guardian?"

"When it was decided for Kiron to become a summoner, like his father, he wanted me as one of his guardians. If not for my abilities as a mage, Maester Yevon would never have allowed it. But Zaon," Seru chuckled, "Kiron never chose Zaon to be one of his guardians."

"Huh?"

"Zaon's a hero, so Maester Yevon reassigned him to protect his son, that's how he met Yunalesca."

Lenne looked at her unsurely. "And Lady Yunalesca's the one he's engaged to, right?"

With a look of curiosity that Seru couldn't hide, she answered. "Uh, yeah, Lady Yunalesca. But," Seru paused as the pair reached the edge of the city and the beginning of the forest, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The summoner only shrugged. "No, I think it's time someone else knows besides Takoire. But before I say anything, can I be honest with you?"

Seru nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't you? It's not as if I'm taking notes for Kiron."

"Well, I've noticed that you speak with a mixed accent."

"Yeah," Seru agreed, "I have tried to mask it, but I never did get it quite right." She breathed out deeply. "You see, I used to live in Bevelle, I grew up there. My father died a little after I turned thirteen, and my mother and I moved to Zanarkand a few months later."

"So," Lenne continued, "why don't you just speak with either a Bevelle or Zanarkand accent?"

"It's complicated. Cities in Spira usually take sides, either with Zanarkand or Bevelle. Besaid is one of the few neutral cities. Life's a bit easier if you have either accent in some cities…but enough about me. I'm sorry to be rather prudent, it's a bad habit of mine, but why does Sir Takoire always need to tell you what's going on?"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but chances are you won't believe me," Lenne said sheepishly.

"Try me," was Seru's only response.

"Okay then, but it's a _very _long story. Would you mind taking a walk through the forest?"

Seru smiled good-naturedly. "I don't know if I can protect you from all the fiends in there."

In return, Lenne put on a face of rancor. "Who said I needed protection? I can fight for myself thank you very much. The only reason I keep Takoire around is because a summoner needs a guardian, right?"

* * *

By the time Seru and Lenne had caught back up with the others, darkness had fallen on the island of Kilika.

At the end of the forest's winding path was the Temple of Byakko. Kiron was less than thrilled to see the second of his guardians returning back so late; his impatience getting the better of him.

Standing nearby was Takoire, keeping his distance from Lenne. She only spoke to him briefly over her shoulder. "I decided to tell them; Seru already knows." He grimaced. "I just though you had a right to know."

Lenne watched as Kiron chided Seru, who didn't seem to be actually listening. She could only make out a few of the prince's words. "What took you so long to bring Lenne back? I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn't get back before sunrise."

Not wanting to see her new friend scolded anymore, Lenne spoke up. "Kiron, if it's all right with you, I'd like to speak with you privately after this is all done."

Immediately forgetting about telling off his guardian further, Kiron turned to Lenne. "Of course. We can talk now… if you like?"

If Lenne heard or saw it, she chose not to reveal it and shook her head. "I think we should take care of the temple now. After all, you won't need to know if my journey ends here and yours goes on, right? You are the son of a maester after all."

By the glow of the torch's light, Lenne saw Kiron smirking at her. "Please, Lenne, don't say such things. My pilgrimage would be terribly boring without your company." A lock of hair fell over his right eye as he ran his hand through his hair, giving him a rather rakish look. Lenne couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, it wouldn't be so bad. You and Takoire wouldn't fight over little things, and you'd always have Zaon and Seru."

Kiron waved away the notion. He walked over to Zaon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zaon is soon to be a married man, and to my sister no less. Traveling with a brother-in-law will most definitely be a challenge. And Seru," he looked at her, "Seru is a good friend, don't misunderstand me, that's why I made her a guardian, but she gets on my nerves sometimes."

"But, Kiron," Lenne insisted, "your journey would have gone on just the same if you'd never have met me at Suzaku's Sanctuary."

"Ah, yes, but I must say that it would not have been as enjoyable without your presence," Kiron answered.

Standing watch was a trio of guardians, not all belonging to the same summoner. Dressed in a thin, light blue dress that reflected as a light shade of purple by the flickering of the flame, Seru coughed subtly, as if snapping the two summoners back to reality.

It seemed that Takoire further enforced this by speaking. "Lord Kiron, Lenne, we do not yet know how long Byakko's test will take, and it is already well into the night. Perhaps you can speak of these things in the morning?"

With what seemed a half chuckle, Kiron turned to Takoire, the fire continuing to play tricks with the light, giving the young prince of Zanarkand a certain fiery glare. "Was that a Bevelle accent I heard just now, Guardian Takoire?"

Unable to look at Lenne, the former blitzball captain turned away. "It's late. We're all kind of tired."

"I suppose so," Kiron's responded. He turned back to the other summoner. "So, how are we going to decide who goes first?"

Lenne shrugged. "You can choose, I can't say I'm all that picky."

Kiron bowed and motioned with his hands in the direction of the temple, a dim outline. "As a matter of courtesy, I insist, ladies first then, Lenne."

She frowned and stepped up towards the outline of the temple. On both sides were torches with a circular metal bowl between them. "What do I do?"

Takoire nodded to one of the torches. "Throw one in."

Nodding, Lenne took hold of the torch on her right and with its own weight, it didn't require her to throw it. It fell over, and a giant flame was set afire.

Within moments, the ground began to shake, everyone trying to keep their balance as the shaking became more and more violent. Kiron was barely holding his own. Zaon helped Seru behind him while Lenne tried her best to keep her balance. It was a wonder that the earth wasn't splitting in two.

Finally Lenne lost her balance, the most vicious of the quakes seeming to surround themselves around her. Takoire caught her and helped her get back on her feet as the quaking began to subside. Lenne shook her head. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

Suddenly, all around them, the trees and bushes began to rustle as Zaon and Takoire pulled out their weapons.

Lenne yelled out. "What's going on!"

Holding her staff between her palms, the tip of the rod at eye level, Seru shook her head. "No idea, but whatever it is, it's radiating power."

Takoire grimaced. "I think we're about to find out…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Within moments, the ground began to shake, everyone trying to keep their balance as the shaking became more and more violent. Kiron was barely holding his own. Zaon helped Seru behind him while Lenne tried her best to keep her balance. It was a wonder that the earth wasn't splitting in two.

Finally Lenne lost her balance, the most vicious of the quakes seeming to surround themselves around her. Takoire caught her and helped her get back on her feet as the quaking began to subside. Lenne shook her head. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

Suddenly, all around them, the trees and bushes began to rustle as Zaon and Takoire pulled out their weapons.

Lenne yelled out. "What's going on!"

Holding her staff between her palms, the tip of the rod at eye level, Seru shook her head. "No idea, but whatever it is, it's radiating power."

Takoire grimaced. "I think we're about to find out…"

* * *

From behind the outline of the temple and the torches flickering flames, a giant white tiger with streaks of silver leaped at them, stopping only barely in front of Lenne.

And it seemed as if the great aeon was laughing. "_Ha, ha, ha, ha! Your guardians are ready and on their guard, and there are two summoners! Ha, ha, ha! This is proving to be very entertaining. It has been a good while since I have found a source of entertainment._"

Unafraid, Lenne looked up at it grimly. "I'm glad you find me so amusing."

Looking down on her with a pair of gleaming silver eyes, Lenne could make out what she thought was a smile. "_You, summoner, you are not afraid of me?_"

"Why?" she asked. "Should I be? You kind of remind me of a kitty I used to have."

Again the aeon laughed. "_Ha, ha, ha! I like you summoner! Few have ever been so bold in the awesome Byakko's presence!_" The tiger's face seemed to become serious for a moment. "_But know this, although I have taken a liking to you, summoner, does not mean that you shall pass my test,_" and with the simple statement, the aeon's sense of seriousness passed. "_But there are two summoners and therefore two tests! This shall be a night of two times the fun!_"

Kiron, Zaon, and Seru had all stepped aside and out of Lenne's way while Takoire stood a decent distance behind his female summoner. He still held his sword by its grip and had not resheathed it.

Byakko scoffed, his giant figure looming over them, with a sly, cat-like grin. The aeon suddenly brought his right paw down on the earth near Takoire, who had not moved.

"_Ha! An interesting guardian as well! I believe I like him as well!_" he said and continued to glare down at them. "_So, summoner, will you take my test?_"

In a daring move, Lenne shrugged. "I didn't come all this way just to look at you, no offense intended."

Again the cat laughed. "_Ha, ha, ha, ha! Very well then!_"

With the roar of a tiger, it reared back on its back legs and fell back onto the ground; the earth beneath him beginning to shake violently.

Lenne tried to maintain her balance while Takoire ran to help her. He held her by the shoulders as she leaned against him. Tilting back her head to look up at him, she gave a small smile. "Thanks."

He nodded grimly at her, and tried to respond until Byakko spoke for a second time. "_Ha, ha, ha! Now then, summoner, how will you stop this shaking? How can a mere human stop an earthquake?_"

Takoire glanced behind him and saw Kiron barely maintaining his balance with Seru clutched onto his right arm. Zaon still stood in his alerted stance, also trying to maintain his balance. Takoire turned back to his summoner still wearing a look of conviction on her face. He still held her by her shoulders.

All five of them watched Byakko laughing at Lenne's plight, but instead of showing any sign of intimidation, Lenne began to laugh with the tiger.

Hearing this, Byakko immediately stopped and looked down on Lenne's convicted face. Takoire could only look at his summoner with confusion, but smirking, Lenne spoke to the tiger. "It's a tricky, but simple question."

Byakko looked at her suspiciously. "_Then answer me, summoner. How will you stop this shaking?_"

"I can't," Lenne answered. "I have a tendency to look at questions in their simplest form, and that type of question is designed to be over thought."

Takoire gaped at her. He himself had been thinking about the aeon's question, a thousand or more solutions ran through his mind, all but this. He glanced at Kiron and the others behind him who seemed to have the same expression as he.

Lenne continued. "Humans can't predict or control nature, and that's exactly what nature is, an uncontrollable force."

Again Byakko began to cackle. "_Ha, ha, ha! Wisdom and wit are what you posses, summoner! I knew I would like you!_" He became more serious for a moment. "_You have passed, Lenne. I bestow you with my power!_"

Upon the silver-striped tiger's forehead, an indistinct emblem began to glow, and at the same time, a young summoner and her guardian felt its effects. On Takoire's right shoulder, his summoner's mark began to burn, while on Lenne's right wrist, there was the same effect, with Lenne's chokin necklace beginning to glow as well.

Having not moved from the end of the earthquake, Takoire still stood behind Lenne and grimaced through the pain as he held Lenne's wrist in his own hand. Watching her bite through the pain, he held her hand until the burning sensation began to subside.

He watched as Lenne's brand began to fade from her wrist and felt his pain lessening. Looking up, he saw Byakko with weary eyes. "_You surprise me, summoner. You are much more than you appear to be._" Then the tiger changed into its cheery mood. "_But the night is still young,_" Byakko shifted his view at Kiron who had stepped up with Zaon and Seru, "_and there is still another summoner to test._"

Kiron flashed a smile at Lenne. "It's my turn now, go and rest. I'm sure you're more than exhausted."

With a fatigued nod, Lenne smiled back. "Thanks, and good luck."

Helping her, Takoire supported most of Lenne's weight and almost carried her to the base of a nearby tree. The guardian watched as Lenne's eyelids began to droop. Brushing the hair from her face, Takoire smiled softly at her.

Lenne mumbled something indistinctly, but Takoire hushed her quiet. "Sh, Lenne, you're tired. Get some sleep."

The summoner opened her eyes to look up at her guardian with a gentle face. "Thanks, Takoire."

"For what?"

"Earlier, with Byakko and the earthquake. You caught me."

He shrugged modestly. "I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. You know, those old blitzball reflexes."

Lenne laughed. "There you go again." She paused and blinked for a moment. "About earlier…"

Takoire shook his head. "Look, that was all my fault. I shouldn't have been bossing you around like that. You know what to do, and I just didn't think-"

"Shut up," Lenne said bluntly. "It was partly my fault too, Takoire." She blinked. "You're my guardian. You were just doing your job, and besides," the summoner laughed softly and looked up at him with her blue and green eyes, "you're my best friend, Takoire. You were just looking out for me."

Unable to look at her, Takoire looked away and watched Kiron, Zaon, and Seru stand before Byakko. "Look, Lenne," he breathed out, "there's something I need to tell you..." But his summoner had already fallen asleep. "Best friend…" he repeated.

* * *

There was a bird chirping. Lenne stirred from her slumber, and her eyes slowly opened. There was sunlight coming through her window. Her window?

She quickly sat up and realized she had been sleeping in another bed. But where were Takoire and the others? Finding a mirror, a bowl of water, and a towel, Lenne fixed herself up, making herself look more presentable. After cleaning her face, she ran her fingers through her hair and found her sword leaning in the corner.

Lenne sheathed it onto her back and walked out of the room, finding someone standing outside of her door quietly. "Ah, lady summoner! I see you are up and about!"

"Uh," Lenne smiled uneasily at the nun, "Lenne's just fine."

"Lady Lenne! An honor. I am called Jaya."

Lenne looked around. "Uh, do you know where my guardian is? And the other summoner and his guardians?"

The nun called Jaya began to walk through the courtyard that was openly lighted. "Please, Lady Lenne, follow me." Unsure of what else to do, Lenne did as the nun had instructed. "Each was given their own room, whether or not they are awake as of now I don't know."

"Oh," Lenne said, her voice dripping with the tiniest hint of disappointment, "but how did I get here?"

Looking around, Lenne saw Byakko's temple for the first time in its entirety. The building itself seemed to be nothing but a square with a hollow interior, and within the interior was a courtyard that held a small forest, the temple's own nature sanctuary.

Turning a corner, the nun spoke. "It's a wonder really. All of you were exhausted by the time we realized there was a summoner outside. Imagine our surprise when we find two! And not only that, they both passed!"

"But you still haven't answered my question. Did you bring us here?"

The nun nodded. "Everyone had passed out, except your guardian, Lady Lenne. He carried you to your room."

With a low bow, the nun stepped aside from a doorway, and Lenne walked in curiously, seeing Kiron, Zaon, Seru, and Takoire standing in what seemed like a banquet hall with plates of food laid out on the table.

Kiron was dressed differently than the previous night. His somewhat baggy pants were the same, but above it was different. Before it looked like a threaded, sleeveless vest made up of reds and whites, but now it seemed that someone had woven silver into it, and his cloak had adapted a similar pattern.

Takoire was eating a piece of fruit close to the door before he noticed her. "Hey!" his words slightly muffled because of the food, "Lenne!"

She walked over to him and saw his usual cheery face. "Hey," Lenne greeted.

Tossing an apple to her, Takoire smiled. "Here, have some breakfast. Courtesy of the Temple of Byakko."

Hearing the beginnings of a conversation, Kiron walked over to them. "Lenne! I see you're awake!" The other summoner spread out his arms and looked at his clothes. "What do you think? I got them fitted this morning."

Lenne looked at him for a moment and laughed. "Yeah, it suits you, sire."

He rolled his eyes. "What about you? When are you getting fitted?"

"Fitted?"

"You know…" Kiron motioned with his hands, "summoner's rank? Shows you've passed the tests of both Suzaku and Byakko…."

"Oh," Lenne said, fiddling with her silver necklace, "I don't need to, I have this."

Finally pulling it out of her shirt, Lenne held it out towards Kiron and Takoire, the first of the two running his fingers over it. "This is amazing, Lenne. I heard about this stuff from my history lessons. They're supposed to be nonexistent these days."

Lenne's eyes opened wide. "Really?" She looked down on her silver necklace; a new chokin had formed on it since last night, a roaring tiger. "I got this in Besaid when I was supposed to be fitted."

Standing on the side, Takoire looked at the necklace. "I've never seen chokin of this craftsmanship before. It's beautiful… I wonder how it would look when it catches the sun." He smiled. "As your guardian, I have a responsibility to make sure you keep that necklace out of your shirt. Anyway," Takoire laughed, "it brings out your eyes."

Walking into the room was a young, dignified looking man who seemed to be around the same age as Zaon. His dark brown hair was held up in a ponytail and his blue eyes seemed lively and honest. "Welcome to Byakko's Temple, I am Ryak, head summoner of this place. Of course, as new summoners of Byakko, we extend our hospitalities to you, and uh…" the summoner called Ryak began to drift. "Takoire? Seru?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

He rolled his eyes. "What about you? When are you getting fitted?"

"Fitted?"

"You know…" Kiron motioned with his hands, "summoner's rank? Shows you've passed the tests of both Suzaku and Byakko…."

"Oh," Lenne said, fiddling with her silver necklace, "I don't need to, I have this."

Finally pulling it out of her shirt, Lenne held it out towards Kiron and Takoire, the first of the two running his fingers over it. "This is amazing, Lenne. I heard about this stuff from my history lessons. They're supposed to be nonexistent these days."

Lenne's eyes opened wide. "Really?" She looked down on her silver necklace; a new chokin had formed on it since last night, a roaring tiger. "I got this in Besaid when I was supposed to be fitted."

Standing on the side, Takoire looked at the necklace. "I've never seen chokin of this craftsmanship before. It's beautiful… I wonder how it would look when it catches the sun." He smiled. "As your guardian, I have a responsibility to make sure you keep that necklace out of your shirt. Anyway," Takoire laughed, "it brings out your eyes."

Walking into the room was a young, dignified looking man who seemed to be around the same age as Zaon. His dark brown hair was held up in a ponytail and his blue eyes seemed lively and honest. "Welcome to Byakko's Temple, I am Ryak, head summoner of this place. Of course, as new summoners of Byakko, we extend our hospitalities to you, and uh…" the summoner called Ryak began to drift. "Takoire? Seru?"

* * *

Takoire and Seru's eyes widened in alarm as they shook their heads frantically before Lenne, Kiron, or Zaon noticed, but it seemed that Head Summoner Ryak hadn't taken the hint.

The former blitzball player walked up towards him. "Long time no see, Ryak!" With his usual cheery smile, he put his right hand on the summoner's shoulder and held him close, his voice barely audible. "Speak not of the past my old friend. Seru and I will explain all later."

Pulling away, it seemed that Ryak had gotten the message as Seru came walking in his direction, taking him into a hug. "Ryak, it's so good to see you!"

Ryak looked at them both with an extremely carefree smile, switching his view back and forth between Takoire and Seru. "I… I had no idea you two knew each other."

"Oh," Seru laughed glancing at Takoire, "Sir Takoire? I just know him through coincidence. He's Lenne's guardian and our two parties have been traveling together."

"And Lenne is also your summoner?" Ryak asked.

Takoire stepped up. "Mine, I'm Lenne's only guardian. I get her all to myself."

Lenne pushed her guardian aside jokingly. "That's what you think." She said to her guardian, giving him a half-glaring look. She turned her attention back towards Ryak. "I'm Lenne."

The prince of Zanarkand stepped up as well and held out his hand to the temple's summoner. "Prince Kiron of Zanarkand. Seru is my guardian."

Ryak looked at him the same as before. "Tell me, do you prefer the title of prince or lord?"

Kiron shrugged with a carefree demeanor, his blue hair falling over his eyes as usual. "I prefer Kiron when I'm not on official business."

The head summoner of Byakko nodded. "That's good enough for me. But as I was saying, you and your guardians are welcome to stay here as long as you need. You are summoners of Byakko now and are always welcome here."

Watching him, Lenne laughed, motioning to Takoire and Seru. "Why don't you three catch up? Kiron and I will get out of your way, and I'm sure Zaon won't mind, will you?" The golden armored guardian only grunted. "So I'm interpreting that as a yes. I swear, Zaon has his own language he expects everyone else to learn. Anyway," looping Kiron's arm in her own, "Kiron and I have some talking to do."

Takoire looked worried. "I'm not bossing you around or anything, but are you two going to be all right on your own?"

She winked at him. "We're in Byakko's temple after all. We'll be fine." Directing Kiron and herself out, Lenne waved. "I'll see you guys at dinner!"

Seru bit her lip anxiously, yelling to Zaon at the last moments. "Make sure they don't do anything stupid while I'm not there!"

"We'll behave," Kiron said lightly.

"Be careful!" Takoire added.

Together as Lenne and Kiron rounded the corner, they heard Ryak's voice say, "So… you guys wanna tell me what you're doing here after five years?"

* * *

"That's-That's quite a tale you've told me, Lenne," his every word dripping with disbelief. Lenne couldn't help but understand his reluctance.

"Look, Kiron, I get it completely if you don't understand. I have trouble believing it myself. But, it's the truth, as unrealistic as it may seem."

The two newly christened summoners of Byakko walked together within the woods that helped make up the aeon's temple. The trees were packed closely together, and as a result, made it sometimes difficult to see with the lack of direct sunlight. Although there was a worn path, with occasional shrubs lucky enough to have direct sunlight, it made looking for the path even more difficult. It seemed they had been walking for hours in the dense forest as Lenne let her tale unfold. They had never been attacked by any fiend, leading them to believe that Byakko somehow protected his woods from the creatures.

The air was quiet with the exception of their voices, a few birds, and the rustle of the bushes here and there, creating a peaceful and serene environment.

"It's not that at all, Lenne. I've known you for a good while now, and it almost seems to make perfect sense under the circumstances. It's just… the thing that bothers me the most is that you say Zanarkand is destroyed in your time." Lenne nodded grimly. "And Bevelle?"

Lenne shrugged. "It's the center of Spira."

The prince of Zanarkand shrugged as well. "Ech, Bevelle's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh, but it is…" a deep voice said.

"The rat prince of Zanarkand does have something to worry about when it comes to the great city of Bevelle. Zanarkand will soon bow down to it," another voice rasped, this time coming from an opposite direction.

Kiron spun around, pulling out his staff, while Lenne did the same with her sword. "Who's there?" Kiron yelled, the darkness hiding the voices' sources. "What do you want?"

A new voice laughed gruffly. "Use your head, Prince Kiron, think. You can't see us, but we can see you. Neither of you have your guardians are protecting you. And you, Prince Kiron, are an heir to Zanarkand."

From all sides, tree branches were snapping, leaves crumpling, the serene sounds of the forest disappearing under the thunder of countless men's steps.

"I have to say, princy boy," another said, "I don't know who your friend is, but don't worry, we'll take _good _care of her."

Kiron's eyes enflamed. "How dare you!"

A ray of sunlight escaped the trees, giving Lenne a glimpse to who exactly had surrounded them. "Kiron," she whispered, "they're wearing Bevelle armor."

He gritted his teeth. "Assassins."

One of them smiled as a circle of Bevelle warriors surrounded them completely. "Hey, that little Zanarkand freak finally got one!"

Kiron gripped his staff tightly. "I think I can handle about a fourth of them, what about you, Lenne?"

She held her sword equally as tight. "About half, and that's really pushing it."

They closed in slowly, each with a smirk engraved into their faces. "There's no room to summon," Kiron couldn't help but notice, "what are we going to do?"

Lenne gave a small, sly smile. "Maybe for you."

"Huh?"

"Remember that stuff I was telling you about? My Spira, our aeons, my parents, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, so?"

Lenne tucked her sword under her arm. "So, I think I might be able to conjure something up."

Winking at the group of Bevelle warriors, Lenne spun her sword in the palm of her hand by its hilt until she stabbed it into the ground, a red circle forming itself around the sword.

The ground beneath all of them began to give way, and all except Lenne looked around in a panic, the shaking becoming more and more violently by the second.

A great being suddenly broke out from under the earth, carrying Lenne on its shoulder, the summoner's brand on her wrist growing brighter. Large in size, the creature's brown coloring matched the forest's, but its bright orange mane looked as if it were on fire.

Hoping off its shoulder, Lenne looked up at the being proudly. "Sweet, I guess I can summon Ifrit too."

Kiron looked at her utterly terrified. "What-What is that thing?"

She smiled. "Remember those aeons I was telling you about from my time?"

"Uh huh…"

"This is one of them." Lenne looked at Ifrit growling at the Bevelle warriors. "Hey, Ifrit, I could use a hand."

The aeon growled loudly, and Lenne thought she heard a certain amount of anticipation in its growl. Without warning, its mouth opened and a ball of flames seemed to grow in it. Suddenly, it was released at the group of Bevelle warriors, their armor giving them little or no protection. Ifrit turned and fired again until the last threat became nonexistent.

With a look of satisfaction in its eyes, Ifrit grunted exhaustedly.

Lenne's eyebrows burrowed. "Okay… I guess I could use a fireball…"

"Lenne! That was amazing!" Kiron said, coming towards his female counterpart but not daring to come any closer to the being. "But, what is it?"

"I told you already. It's only Ifrit. He won't hurt you." Kiron gaped at her, but she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy looking at the surroundings. "Look at this."

"Look at what?"

Walking over to a tree with a burnt soldier sprawled out under it, Lenne stepped over the carcass, touching the bark of the tree. "This tree. I know Ifrit's meteor hit it directly, and all around us. The only trace we fought are these bodies."

The prince shrugged. "This is Byakko's forest, I can't see him letting any damage come to it."

"Right," Lenne said, not consciously listening, rubbing her fingers together, "we should probably get back. We don't know if there are more."

"I agree, but we can't get back anytime soon. We're quite a ways."

Lenne turned to Ifrit who was resting on the ground dutifully watching Lenne; she smiled at the aeon. "You couldn't give us a ride could you?"

Ifrit grunted and lifted its head. "What are you doing?"

"Come on," she returned, climbing onto Ifrit's right shoulder.

"What!"

"He won't hurt you," Lenne repeated, she held out her hand. "Now, let's go."

* * *

The head summoner of Byakko and two guardians walked together on the lengthy sidewalk that surrounded Byakkos' forest. Priests and nuns would nod to Ryak as they walked, only needing to nod his head in return as a form of courtesy. No one knew what had just occurred within the very forest they all revolved around.

Until something seemed to spring forth from the forest. The three looked up immediately, but the sun glared down on them.

With a loud crack and a cloud of dust, Ifrit landed on the grass leading to the forest and roared. Ryak and the others found themselves running to see what had happened, only to find Kiron and Lenne getting off a giant creature's back.

Takoire couldn't help but give his summoner a smirk. "Another one of your aeons I'm guessing, Lenne."

She smiled cleverly at him. "Takoire, Ifrit. Ifrit, Takoire."

The aeon again roared aloud, this time, catching even more bystanders' attention. Takoire looked at it with a grim and skeptical look. "Ifrit…"

With a nod towards Ifrit, Lenne smiled. "Thank you."

Ifrit waved one of its arms away and jumped back briefly before he pushed back on his legs, disappearing to wherever he came. Ryak ran to the spot where Ifrit had been and looked around in amazement. "What-What was that thing!"

Lenne just smiled and glanced at Takoire who was laughing nearby. "Just Ifrit."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Takoire couldn't help but give his summoner a smirk. "Another one of your aeons I'm guessing, Lenne."

She smiled cleverly at him. "Takoire, Ifrit. Ifrit, Takoire."

The aeon again roared aloud, this time, catching even more bystanders' attention. Takoire looked at it with a grim and skeptical look. "Ifrit…"

With a nod towards Ifrit, Lenne smiled. "Thank you."

Ifrit waved one of its arms away and jumped back briefly before he pushed back on his legs, disappearing to wherever he came. Ryak ran to the spot where Ifrit had been and looked around in amazement. "What-What was that thing!"

Lenne just smiled and glanced at Takoire who was laughing nearby. "Just Ifrit."

* * *

Night had fallen on Kilika, and all the summoners, priests, nuns, and guardians sat in what seemed a dinner hall. Ryak sat at the head of the table while Lenne, Takoire, Kiron, Zaon, and Seru sat around him.

"Milord Kiron, we must send word of this to Zanarkand. He needs to know what is happening! Once word reaches him that assassins from Bevelle attacked you…"

"Enough, Zaon!" Kiron yelled out. "Why? If my father finds out about this, it'll be an excuse to launch a campaign against Bevelle!"

"And if word reaches your father's ear from someone other than us, how would your father react then?" Zaon retorted.

"Either way, we will be all stuck in Zanarkand, and this pilgrimage will be over.

"Look," Seru said, switching her view back and forth between Kiron and Zaon, "I think both of you are definitely over exaggerating everything, but both of you do have a point. I do think that we should send a message to Maester Yevon," Kiron opened his mouth to speak but Seru continued, "shut up. I'm not done yet. If Maester Yevon hears it from anyone else but us, then yes, I believe we will be pulled back. So just send him a message saying you're all right and that yes your guardians were with you, and we'll have it over and done with."

Ryak bowed his head. "This is all my fault. As head summoner here, I should never have allowed it to happen."

"Ryak," Takoire started, "I'm in as much trouble as you, not to mention Zaon and Seru. We're their guardians, and we shouldn't have left them alone."

"But this is the Temple of Byakko. Summoners should be able to walk freely. This is a holy place," Ryak insisted.

Lenne grimaced. "Let's stop playing shift the blame, shall we? The point is assassins did get into the temple and we have to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"I don't think we need to do that," Takoire said. "The temple won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Why?" Lenne asked.

"Because," Zaon, the man of few words among their group, said, "the temple was not the assassins' target. Kiron was."

"But that's stupid," Lenne insisted, "why would anyone try and kill Kiron?"

Seru frowned. "Remember how I told you that cities tend to take sides?"

"Yeah."

"Cities with temples tend to side with Bevelle. Kilika happens to be one of them."

"And don't forget," Takoire continued, "Kiron is also a prince of Zanarkand; strong supporters of Bevelle see that as an opportunity."

"They wanna see a war," Lenne completed.

"Mind you, it's only the radicals who want that," Seru said.

"Maybe this is how the war starts," Lenne whispered to herself. By the time she had gotten over the shock, she smiled uneasily at Kiron. "I want you to take care of yourself, 'kay?" Standing up, she bowed slightly in Ryak's direction. "I'm sorry. I've lost my appetite, and there're some things I need to think about."

Seemingly half-dazed, Lenne walked over to Kiron and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the hall.

Kiron put his hand on the cheek where Lenne had quickly kissed him and slumped down into his chair. "Wow," he muttered.

Takoire frowned as servants brought the food to the table, but it seemed that he had lost his appetite as well.

"Get a hold on yourself," Seru said bluntly. "We still don't know whether or not there are any more assassins sent from Bevelle."

Kiron grinned weakly and tried to sit up. "Right."

"Like I said earlier," Takoire responded, "I think the danger's passed. They seriously underestimated Kiron and Lenne."

"But if it wasn't for Lenne's summoning," Kiron countered, "those assassins would have more than done their job."

"Summoning?" Ryak repeated, confused. "What do you mean if it was not for her summoning? There's no room in the forest to summon."

Seru grimaced. "It's too complicated to explain, Ryak, but let's just say Lenne can summon more than Suzaku and Byakko."

"More than Suzaku and Byakko?" Ryak insisted. "What do you mean? Did she get the aeons out of order or something?"

Takoire looked at his old friend with a trace of sympathy. "Just drop it, Ryak. You really don't want to get into the whole mess. I get a headache just thinking about it."

Sitting nearby, Zaon interrupted them. "We should leave at first light tomorrow."

They all looked to him, and Takoire nodded. "Sir Zaon's right. If we stay here, we'll only bring more trouble to the temple."

Seru agreed. "I think our next stop's Luca?" Kiron and Zaon looked to her for an explanation. "Luca is the third largest city in Spira and an ally to Zanarkand. We can cool down there, send a message to Maester Yevon, and hopefully draw the assassins off us for awhile."

"But we can't stay there more than two days," Takoire settled. "No less than a day and no more than two. Then we should start on Djose temple."

"Sounds about right," Seru commented.

"What about you, Sir Zaon, will this work?" Takoire questioned. The third guardian nodded. "Good, it's settled then. We'll leave before first light."

* * *

"Lenne, Lenne," Takoire whispered as he shook her in bed, "wake up; it's time to go. Lenne." She groaned. Frowning, Takoire looked down on her and looked out the window. There wasn't a single trace of sunlight, and the wind was still chilly. It was near morning though, and the airship would leave for Luca soon.

A knock on the door came, and Seru poked her head in. "Is she awake?"

Pushing his summoner softly on the shoulder, Takoire responded as he watched Lenne refuse to stir. "No, she must have been exhausted."

"So what are we going to do?"

Looking around her room, in the corner, Takoire found Lenne's sword leaning against a corner and picked it up, weighing it in his hand. "Here." He threw it to the other guardian.

"What?" Barely catching it, Seru looked at it strangely as she held it. "Why'd you give me this?"

Takoire shifted the blankets around Lenne and threw her boots on her feet, not bothering to tie the laces. "I don't feel like putting the effort into waking her up, and we can't leave her behind, so I'm carrying her."

"You're carrying her? You're saying that it takes less effort to carry her than it is to wake her up?"

He tucked his arms under her back and the crook of her knees and lifted her up from the bed. "Yeah, sounds about right. Now get out of the way, Seru."

The rest of the walk back to the entrance was rather quiet; the two guardians didn't speak much, only once or twice. As they exited through the temple's opening, Kiron, Zaon, and Ryak stood waiting.

"I see your summoner is still fast asleep, Takoire," Ryak commented.

"I swear that if the Cheribum itself was summoned in her tiny room, she wouldn't even notice."

Ryak pointed to Lenne. "Aren't you tired carrying her like that? The Temple of Byakko is fairly big."

Takoire shrugged. "Trying not to wake up Lenne, blitzball practice, carrying heavy objects, literally, it's all the same to me."

"Aren't you nice about it?" the head summoner responded.

"You know me."

Seru laughed. "Unfortunately."

Takoire rolled his eyes. "I think it's time we left, don't you, Sir Zaon?" He only nodded his head. "Not a morning person are you, Sir Zaon? Well, I guess that was a rhetorical question if there ever was one. Ryak," he paused, "it was good seeing you again… after all this time."

Seru stepped up and hugged Ryak, holding away Lenne's sword in her right hand. "It really was great seeing you again."

"Likewise," was Ryak's response, "both of you. I was glad to see you both well. Hopefully we can keep in touch?"

"Hopefully," Seru answered.

Zaon spoke up. "Let's go."

* * *

"What the?" The soft surface beneath her felt like a bed, but it was vibrating to the beat of a steady hum.

Lenne opened her eyes and found herself in a different room than the one she went to bed in. Her sword was lying across a chair nearby, and she slowly stood up and looked around. She found her boots lying carelessly at the foot of the bed, and fixing her clothes, Lenne walked outside of her room and into a somewhat long corridor.

Reaching a fairly large room she assumed to be some kind of lobby, Lenne saw Seru standing somewhere off to the side by herself. "Hey," Seru greeted, "look who's finally awake."

"Seru, where are we?"

Lenne tried to look out a window, but all she saw was darkness.

"We're on the way to Luca. We'll be spending a day or two there. Not long."

"Oh," Lenne glanced around the room, "so where is everyone?"

"Kiron went to get some more shut eye, I think Zaon's off somewhere judging the security of this airship, and your guardian's who knows where. He dropped you off in your room and kind of disappeared."

"Wait," Lenne paused, "what do you mean?"

Seru smirked. "How do you think you got on the airship? But seriously, Takoire carried you all the way back from the temple."

Looking out a window, Lenne saw a tint of orange graze the skyline. "Seru, would you mind if I catch up with you later? There's something I wanna check it out."

Kiron's guardian shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

"You know, Takoire, you're a real sucker for sunsets and sunrises."

Hearing a now familiar voice come from behind him, the former Zanarkand Abes captain turned around with a bright smile on his face. "What? You spying on me or something? Or is this one of your guardian's business therefore summoner business things."

Walking towards him, Lenne shook her head. "No, it's one of those things that your best friend notices."

"Well," Takoire sarcastically responded, "my sincerest apologies, best friend. How ignorant of me."

"Now don't you sound all prim, proper, and egotistical" she replied. "But onto other things... So what's this I hear about you carrying me from my room?"

"Would have you preferred to stay behind?"

"Maybe," Lenne raised an eyebrow, "if I'd known you were going to carry me." They eyed each other seriously for a moment before they both broke into laughter.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"You know, Takoire, you're a real sucker for sunsets and sunrises."

Hearing a now familiar voice come from behind him, the former Zanarkand Abes captain turned around with a bright smile on his face. "What? You spying on me or something? Or is this one of your guardian's business therefore summoner business things."

Walking towards him, Lenne shook her head. "No, it's one of those things that your best friend notices."

"Well," Takoire sarcastically responded, "my sincerest apologies, best friend. How ignorant of me."

"Now don't you sound all prim, proper, and egotistical" she replied. "But onto other things... So what's this I hear about you carrying me from my room?"

"Would have you preferred to stay behind?"

"Maybe," Lenne raised an eyebrow, "if I'd known you were going to carry me." They eyed each other seriously for a moment before they both broke into laughter.

* * *

"So this is Luca?" Lenne questioned. Peering around, the airship had landed at what seemed the beginning of the city. Looking around, one long main cut the city into two parts. The tall, decorative buildings were built along the sides.

Skipping the last few steps, Takoire jumped down and joined her on the ground. "Yeah, this is it. Pretty big, huh?"

"Actually…" As Kiron, Zaon, and Seru came off the airship, Lenne walked forward on the path, trying to familiarize herself with the surroundings.

"Well, actually what?" Kiron asked, looking at Lenne with an intrigued look.

"This is what we call the Mi'ihen Highroad where I come from." Jogging to the opposite end of the tiled circle and finding she was standing at the edge of a cliff, the others joined Lenne and saw hills of grass and beach until the shoreline. "Luca's actually built down there. This," Lenne said, looking at the city, "this is all ruins."

"Hm," Takoire commented, "sounds depressing."

"Maybe," Lenne pointed to the edge of the water, "but in my Spira, Luca has the only blitzball stadium of all the cities."

The former blitzball player's eyes widened. "You only have one blitzball stadium in all of Spira?"

"Uh, well, yeah…"

"What kind of place is that!"

"Tsk, tsk," Seru patted Lenne on the shoulder, "poor poor Takoire. Can't survive without seeing a blitzball stadium every now and then."

"Ah, but that's what made him such an asset to the Zanarkand Abes," Kiron pointed out.

"Milord Kiron, we should contact your father."

"Zaon…"

The warrior grunted. "Fine, Kiron…"

The Zanarkand summoner smiled smugly. "There, see? That wasn't too bad. But sometimes I wonder, how the hell did you get my sister to fall in love with you?"

Zaon coughed uncomfortably.

"That's right," Seru added slyly, "with the communicator, he can talk to Lady Yunalesca."

Seeing Kiron wince at the name made Takoire laugh. "That's High Summoner Yunalesca, Seru."

The prince pouted. "I'm already half way to being a high summoner… Cut me a break, would you?"

Lenne began to laugh. "Kiron, why don't you take care of your father? How long will you guys take?"

"I'm not sure," Kiron answered, "but knowing my father, it could take awhile."

"Where can we meet you?" Seru asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. You see… I… well… nevermind…"

Takoire glared at his summoner. "You know I hate it when you do that. What were you going to say?"

"There's this place in my Spira, in Luca. A sphere theater. You can see prominent memories there, and… what?"

"Yep," her guardian said, "Luca has one. Every city has one."

"You're kidding me."

Takoire continued smiling. "Nope, I take it you wanna go?"

Lenne rolled her eyes. "Howdya guess?"

With a carefree shrug, Takoire laughed. "I'm psychic, don't ya know? We'll catch you guys later at maybe the main plaza across from the north sphere theater?"

* * *

The walk to the sphere theater was an entertaining one. As Lenne looked at the city, she was caught in wonder and awe. The buildings were similar to Zanarkand with the exception of the excessive lights, and there was a wide road separating the _north _and _south _sides of Luca.

Takoire continued to joke around as he gave Lenne the _grand tour. _He also partially recounted on what had happened when they left the temple while she was asleep and Ryak's good-bye. Not forgetting to mention his immeasurable strength from carrying her from the temple all the way to the airship.

"We're here."

They stopped at a building that overshadowed all the others standing nearby. "So this is the Luca sphere theater?"

The guardian shrugged. "One of 'em. There's another one on the south side."

Lenne rolled her eyes. "Never mind. I just wanna show you something."

Taking him by the hand, Lenne pulled Takoire with her into the open entrance of the building. "Hey! You don't even know where you're going!"

"So?"

"So," he continued, "you don't know where you're going!"

Switching sides, Takoire led her to a front desk where a woman pointed them in their left. The pair walked into a lighted room which quickly dimmed as they entered. "Would you like your memories projected as they are recorded?"

"Uh…" Lenne looked around the room confused.

Takoire only shook his head sympathetically. "Yes."

"Very well then, please continue when ready."

"I hope you know that voice creeps me out, Takoire."

He laughed. "I thought you said you had sphere theaters in your time."

"Well, yeah… but there's only one, and it's not this advanced."

"Right…" Takoire drifted. "Whenever you're ready, just touch that blue sphere on the table and think about what you wanna show me."

"Hmph," Lenne scoffed, "who said I wanted to show you?"

Takoire rolled his eyes and looked around the dim room. "Let's just hurry up with this, 'kay?"

"Fine."

"Now, all you have to do is concentrate…"

Following his directions, Lenne closed her eyes for a moment and touched the lightly glowing blue sphere.

In the blink of an eye, Takoire found himself in a very depressing place. Buildings lay waste all around him, tossed about on the ground, long destroyed. The place seemed to glow with pyreflies. In wonderment, Takoire jogged forward on a road for some time until he reached a building that he knew all to well.

"Welcome to the Zanarkand I know, Takoire." Lenne's voice laughed lightly. "I see you found the blitzball stadium… or what's left of it."

Lenne suddenly appeared on Takoire's right; her eyes closed and slowly blinking open. Her guardian didn't seem to have to look at her to know that she was already there.

"I still don't understand how Zanarkand could ever get like this."

"I don't have any memories of Sin. My parents took care of that a long time before I was ever born."

"No," Takoire shook his head, "if this is the destruction that Sin _causes, _then I'd hate to actually see Sin."

"You do know the last Sin was my grandfather, Sir Jecht."

"Cheribum…" Takoire started. "This isn't another one of those fayth things is it?"

Lenne rolled her eyes. "Yeah… thanks, Takoire."

Within another instant, Takoire stood on a maroon colored bridge that gave the impression of something ancient and maybe even royal.

"Lenne, give me one guess. Bevelle?"

She appeared at his side. "I take it no matter what happens, Bevelle doesn't change much."

"Is it still run by arrogant, egotistic old men?"

"Pretty much yeah," the summoner responded.

"Then no," was Takoire's quick response. "It barely changes."

In another instant, Takoire was brought to another city slightly smaller than Bevelle, but livelier, different colors stretched out everywhere.

"This is the Luca I know."

Looking around, Takoire found himself on a bridge leading from one section to the city to another, running to an edge and peering over the edge, Takoire spoke, "You weren't kidding when you said it was built right on the shoreline."

"What? Did you think I was lying or something?"

"Maybe…" was her guardian's quick and sarcastic reply. "Remember, I still haven't let go of the whole crazed fan theory."

Following him, Lenne shook her head and led him to the edge of the city where a long dirt road began. Pointing to the ruins, Lenne began, "I think this is your Luca, but in my time, they call this the Mi'ihen Highroad."

"Why's that?"

Lenne shrugged, "I don't know… It has something to do with the founder of the Crusaders. I don't remember the story."

Takoire chuckled softly. "I know I'm such a great influence, Lenne, but next time, I'll coach you, and you'll have a better comeback. But remember, one thing, Lenne."

Stopping to look at him seriously for a moment, she paused. "What?"

"I," Takoire said dramatically, "am _always _better than you."

Lenne looked at her guardian with a sense of shock and expectation. "What kind of answer is that!"

Takoire shrugged. "An honest one."

"Yeah right. You know, Takoire, you can be a real ass sometimes."

He bowed. "I take pride in my ability to tick you off."

"Hmph," Lenne crossed her arms, "and I was going to show you my sanctuary."

The female summoner had successfully peaked her guardian's interest. "Huh?"

"No big deal," she said, walking away, "I'm sure everyone's ready by now."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait a sec would you?" Takoire ran up to her, giving her a pleading look. "Come on, Lenne. You know you wanna show me."

"Maybe I did. But not anymore…"

"Come on, best friend to best friend?"

Lenne continued to walk. "What happened to the crazed fan theory?"

"Not a bad comeback, but you still have a lot to learn."

"You suck."

Within another instant, Takoire found himself on a cliff at night, stars shining down on him brightly. Moss was growing on old, broken buildings as well as aged vines, which seemed to crawl up the old ruins. Lenne appeared next to him and went through the motions of pushing him off from the cliff.

He scoffed. "You're just jealous of my obvious talents as your wonderful guardian…"

Lenne looked at him skeptically. "Ego…"

"Anyway, this is your sanctuary? I like it, cozy yet spacious, a nice view, the hammock's a nice touch…"

"What are you doing?" Lenne asked. "Selling it for me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

Walking towards him and looking him squarely in the eye, Lenne answered, "Sometimes I wonder… how'd I get stuck with a guardian like you?"

Looking into her blue and green eyes, Takoire swallowed a cold, hard lump caught in his throat as his heart seemed to skip a beat. "I guess I was just lucky enough to meet you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Sixteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Walking towards him and looking him squarely in the eye, Lenne answered, "Sometimes I wonder… how'd I get stuck with a guardian like you?"

Looking into her blue and green eyes, Takoire swallowed a cold, hard lump caught in his throat as his heart seemed to skip a beat. "I guess I was just lucky enough to meet you."

* * *

"So, what did Maester Yevon have to say?"

Two summoners and three guardians sat outside in an outdoor café, still within in Luca. The weather was fair, not hot or cold, and the breeze could be described as perfect. A few seagulls flew overhead, reflecting the proximity of the ocean, and added their cries into the noise above the city. A waiter came by and asked what they wanted; all ordered a few light drinks.

Seru groaned and shook her head. "Maester Yevon degraded and cussed me out, again."

Kiron looked at her sympathetically. "Try not to take it too seriously, Seru."

She shrugged. "I know, I know. Well, at least he doesn't treat me like a maid anymore.

_You, yes, girl, tell them I want dinner an hour earlier_."

The prince of Zanarkand sucked in a breath of air sharply. "I'm sorry about it. I really am."

Lenne patted her friend on the back. "You and your mom use to work for Kiron and his family, right? After you moved from Bevelle."

Takoire's eyes widened briefly for a moment before speaking. "If you don't mind, how'd you become Kiron's guardian?"

Looking at him hesitantly, Seru eventually answered, "My mother and I worked very hard in the palace as maids, and within two years, we were assigned to work for the actual Zanarkand royal family. One of Maester Yevon's guardians took notice of me. He said I had potential. So by the time Kiron was ready to embark on his pilgrimage, I was an accomplished black and white mage." Seru nodded in Kiron's direction. "Kiron petitioned his father for weeks, and Sir Jole, the guardian who had taught me, spoke to the maester as well."

"Zaon was automatically assigned to me by my father. Zaon's a hero in Zanarkand you know."

Seru laughed. "And while we were arguing with the maester, Sir Zaon got to know the high summoner, Lady Yunalesca."

Kiron looked down and brushed his hair. "It's not my fault she was born first and went on a pilgrimage when I was only fourteen."

"Yes it is, Kiron," Takoire said, his voice sounding jokingly. "It's all your fault, as usual."

"Shut up," the prince retorted.

"Touchy, I was just joking you know."

Seru waved it away. "Don't worry about it. Kiron's always touchy whenever his sister beats him at something, but anyway… when did Sir Zaon propose to your sister again?"

Zaon began to cough uncomfortably at the change in topic of the conversation.

But it seemed that it lifted Kiron's spirits. "Propose to Yunalesca? That was the day we were _supposed_ to leave for Besaid, which, of course, was further delayed because of the announcement to Zanarkand..."

"And that's typical of our Sir Zaon?" Lenne asked skeptically.

"Of course," Kiron responded, shrugging. "Don't misunderstand me, Zaon's a nice guy and all, and I'm sure that he going to be a great brother-in-law, but man… he passed Yunalesca's standards…."

"Ah, sibling rivalry," Lenne sighed, "something I have never experienced nor will I ever."

Kiron waved at her. "Save it. Being born second is a pain, Lenne."

"Oh yes, Lenne," Seru agreed mockingly. "_Kiron, why aren't you more responsible like Yunalesca? Kiron, you should respect your sister, she will lead Zanarkand one day. Kiron, I hope you're as powerful a summoner as Yunalesca is. _Oh yes," Seru agreed again, rubbing salt in the wound, "being born second is the greatest."

"Shut up, Seru, you're an only child."

The female guardian smiled devilishly. "Don't I know it?"

Scoffing at her, Kiron changed the subject. "So, Lenne, what did you and Takoire do at the sphere theater?"

"We recorded my memories of my Spira into a sphere. I can show you _my _time now."

Kiron and Seru looked on at Lenne intrigued. "Really? What did you do with it?" Seru asked.

"I've got it," Takoire answered. "I told Lenne I'd take care of it."

"I think they wanna see it," Lenne suggested.

Her guardian shrugged. "Sure, the airship we're taking doesn't actually leave for Djose until tomorrow at noon so we have the time. Wanna head back to the sphere theater? It's just across the street."

A few heads nodded in approval, and Lenne smiled. "All right. Let's get going?"

Kiron started to stand up as well as Takoire and Seru. Lenne began to join them until her eyes widened, and she leaned forward on the table, clutching her head. "Takoire!"

Immediately Lenne began to fall forward as Takoire felt a strong burning sensation on his shoulder, the location of his summoner's brand. Seeing his summoner though, he seemed to forget the pain. He ran quickly to her side and glanced at her wrist, her summoner's brand burning brightly.

Kiron, Zaon, and Seru also ran to her. "Lenne! Lenne! Are you all right! What's going on!"

Panting, Lenne clutched her guardian's arm tightly, screaming in pain again. "My head! It hurts!"

The prince of Zanarkand barely took notice of the bystanders. "Lenne…"

Falling from the table to the floor, Lenne looked up at her panic-stricken guardian. "Takoire…"

* * *

Blinking slowly, Lenne opened her eyes and felt a cool towel on her forehead; she took her hand and threw it off to the side. "What the hell?" Groaning to sit up, Lenne shifted the blankets around. "Not again…"

"You caused quite a stir, lady summoner."

Glancing at her bedside, Lenne saw Seru sitting in a chair next to her with a somewhat amused smile on her face. "Seru, what am I doing here?"

"You passed out, remember?"

"Oh," Lenne raised her hand to her forehead, "that."

"You're okay now, right?"

Lenne shook her head. "I'm fine." She looked around the room. "But…"

Seru laughed, figuring out what, or rather who, it was Lenne was looking for. "If you're looking for the men, I had to drag them out of here to get some sleep."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Since yesterday afternoon. It's morning already."

"What?" Lenne quickly sat up and lifted her legs over on the side of the bed. "We have to get going, our airship leaves at noon, right?"

Seru looked at Lenne confused. "But, Lenne, you just woke up! Yesterday you fell over screaming in pain, and now you're just ready to leave for Djose?"

"Sounds about right," Lenne responded, lacing her boots. "Go wake up the guys for me, would you?"

"What? But Lenne-"

"Fine," she shakily stood up and walked past Seru, opening the door, "I'll go do it." Not having to go very far, Lenne saw Takoire and Kiron both fast asleep on both sides of the doorway, and Zaon standing and leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. The female summoner shook her guardian gently. "Takoire. Kiron?"

Jumping at the sound of her voice, Takoire's eyes shot open. "Seru! Is Lenne all right!"

Lenne patted him on the shoulder gently. "Thanks, but I'm fine. We need to get going, remember?" Moving over to her counterpart summoner, Lenne nudged him awake. "Kiron, wake up."

"Get Lenne some help!" Kiron suddenly yelled out. Seemingly out of breath, Kiron brushed the hair from his eyes, his usual habit. "Lenne?"

"Hey there. I appreciate the thought, but we have an airship we need to catch that's headed for Djose."

The prince looked up at her in relief. "Lenne, you're all right."

"So we've established. Whatever it was, it's gone now."

"But, Lenne," Takoire insisted, "you were yelling in agony."

"Oh, you saw that, huh?" she asked teasingly. "Anyway, according to Seru, you two were supposed to be getting some rest."

"We were," Kiron insisted.

Lenne raised an eyebrow at him. "Sitting on the floor unconscious doesn't count."

Staring at each other, Takoire and Kiron groaned.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe how fast the guys were out."

Lenne and Seru leaned on a rail by a window of the airship _Hawkeye_ headed for Djose, looking out on nothing but a sea of vast clouds.

"I told you, those two refused to leave your side, even with bloodshot eyes they wouldn't budge, and Zaon was trying not to show it, but he was idiotically keeping himself up like the rest of them."

Lenne laughed when she heard this. "And when did you send the children to bed?"

Seru laughed as well. "When I came in after taking a nap. The sun was starting to come up."

"They stayed up that long?" Lenne asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," the guardian continued to laugh, "I had to literally drag them out of the room, not that it was very hard, they were too exhausted to resist."

"But how did I get there in the first place?"

"Get where?"

"My room in the inn. Oh wait, never mind, let me guess… he carried me again."

Seru shook her head in disbelief. "You know… when you fell over, I saw your summoner's brand burning on your wrist. And when Takoire leaned over to try and help you, the summoner's brand on his shoulder was burning as well. He tried not to show it, but I think he was feeling a part of your pain…"

"….I never noticed anything like that."

"I'm sure," Seru said. "You were kind of busy yourself."

"My summoner's brand…" Lenne drifted into deep thought. "It burned on me as well as Takoire. What could that mean?"

Kiron's guardian shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me." Looking down on the clouds below them, Seru sighed. "You know, there's a very old legend in Bevelle. If a bond between a summoner and their guardians is strong enough, they can almost feel what the other or others is going through."

"And what?" Lenne asked, slightly laughing, "you think Takoire and I have that kind of bond?"

Seru shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me."

"Well… I consider Takoire my best friend. I tell him everything, but it's only been a little over a month since I met him. Even that was a blur, but I don't think we have the kind of bond you're talking about."

For the second time, Seru shrugged. "I can't pretend to know him all that well, and thinking about it, I don't believe many can. As far as I know, Takoire's definitely an introvert. He really doesn't tell anyone about himself or how he's feeling. Back when he was captain of the Abes, I would dare anyone to find anything on his family or his background. I would win every time; the most anyone will ever be able to find about his past are rumors."

"Why?"

Seru frowned. "Can't say. The point I'm trying to make is that you're the one who knows him. You're the one he's opened up to."

Lenne looked down thoughtfully for a moment. "I never knew all that about him. But, if he's as famous as I think he is, how did he get by? I mean, when someone is as well-known as Takoire, the public usually wants to know everything about them."

"He told just enough to get by."

"But you both knew Ryak, at Byakko's temple, didn't you?"

"Yes," Seru nodded, "I've known Ryak since I was a child. Childhood friends, I guess you could call us."

"How do you know him?"

The female guardian laughed. "I think we're related, and if we are, it's really distant. In some form or another, I think we're cousins."

"Oh," Lenne said, sounding more excited, "I didn't know that. Did he live in Bevelle?"

Seru shook her head sadly. "No."

Lenne grimaced. "You don't happen to know how Takoire and Ryak know each other, do you?" The summoner laughed. "Or are they related too?"

Seru joined her in laughing slightly. "Can't say. Takoire's business, stays business."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"But you both knew Ryak, at Byakko's temple, didn't you?"

"Yes," Seru nodded, "I've known Ryak since I was a child. Childhood friends, I guess you could call us."

"How do you know him?"

The female guardian laughed. "I think we're related, and if we are, it's really distant. In some form or another, I think we're cousins."

"Oh," Lenne said, sounding more excited, "I didn't know that. Did he live in Bevelle?"

Seru shook her head sadly. "No."

Lenne grimaced. "You don't happen to know how Takoire and Ryak know each other, do you?" The summoner laughed. "Or are they related too?"

Seru joined her in laughing slightly. "Can't say. Takoire's business, stays business."

* * *

It was a strange place to say the least; an intricate city built on the Moonflow, with skeletons of metal that almost seemed to touch the sky. It was a wonder that it was able to stay above the water.

Exiting from the port, Lenne walked from the airship that had carried them to the city. "This-This is Djose?"

Following his summoner with an amused smile, Takoire answered, "Yep, I'm pretty sure this it."

"Don't tell me this city is destroyed in your time as well, Lenne," Kiron joined.

Lenne shrugged. "It's not as if I can help it. In my time, this city is sitting at the bottom of the Moonflow, and if my history's correct, it sunk for some reason and was a casualty in the Zanarkand-Bevelle war."

"Well, I can assure you, Lenne," Kiron said comfortingly, "if my father can help it, there will be no war."

"Hey, Lenne," Takoire said bluntly, "who started the war?"

All eyes were on Lenne now, including Zaon who had been quietly listening nearby. Feeling the pressure on all sides, Lenne answered as truthfully as she could. "History lost track of who started what. Everyone pointed fingers at the other. No one knows or remembers."

"There goes stopping it before it happens," Kiron said. "If I knew which side started it, maybe I could somehow prevent it."

"But think of the consequences it would have," Takoire retorted. "If we prevented the war, that summoning, Sin, would never have been created, and those aeons Lenne has, they would never have been created."

Kiron insisted, "So? The war would never have been started in the first place. How many people could be saved?"

"I'm not disregarding that fact. But who's to say that if we stop it now, that it won't happen anyway? Everything would be changed. Not to mention the fayth's dream." Lenne's ears seemed to perk up at the words. "The fayth would never have dreamt Tidus, Sin would continue to terrorize Spira, Lenne's mother would have died sacrificing herself, and Lenne would never have been born. Do you see the repercussions this could have if we meddle?"

The prince scoffed. "I suppose you'd know about it. After all, your family would know…"

"This has nothing to do with my family!"

Unable to continue, a man dressed in appearingly light silver armor came towards them; a gun carried at his belt, and two smaller daggers tucked into his boots. His pale eyes were overshadowed by his short flaming red hair. "Excuse me, Prince Kiron?"

Glancing behind him, Kiron had a smile spread on his face. "Alor!" He held out his hand. "I didn't expect to see you out here. Why aren't you with my sister?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "About that…" the man called Alor drifted.

Kiron's eyes widened. "You're joking. Don't tell me she's here."

"Sorry, Kiron. It was either us or a battalion of your father's soldiers."

Kiron's smile quickly faded as he grasped Alor's hand. "Then I suppose it's safe to say that Tanay and Ralia are here as well."

The man shrugged. "Yeah… sometimes I wonder how I can travel around Spira with those three women."

"My sympathies," the prince responded.

"Alor, how are you?" Seru asked, coming up from behind and giving Alor a tight hug.

He smiled and hugged her back. "Fine, considering the circumstances I'm forced to live under," he finished with a wink to her.

Kiron didn't notice. "Alor, where is she?"

"Waiting for you and your party at the temple."

Zaon looked up. "Alor, have the three of you secured the perimeter yet? We don't want a repeat of Kilika, especially since we have both Zanarkand royalties here."

Standing up straight and saluting, Alor responded in a dignified voice. "Yes, sir! It was our first priority when we arrived in the city! We've performed and completed a level two sweep, sir!"

The older guardian chuckled for a moment. "I'm not in the army anymore, Alor, and neither are you."

"Yes," Alor started and abruptly ended, "yeah…"

"Well," Seru said laughing, seeing Zaon not have his expressionless face for once, "aren't we the regular hypocrite?"

"Huh?"

"I get it," Kiron said, realization sinking in. "I tell Zaon all the time to just call me Kiron, and he never remembers."

"So now," Lenne continued, "Zaon's been telling this guy not to call him sir."

Being alerted to her presence, Alor spoke, "Ah, you must be the lady summoner, Lenne. Kiron and the others brought you up when they contacted Zanarkand."

Kiron nodded smiling. "Yeah. Alor, the summoner Lenne. Lenne, Alor. If you haven't figured it out by now, Alor is one of my sister's guardians."

Alor politely bowed, lowering his arm beneath his chest. "An honor."

In amazement, Kiron couldn't help but let out a big laugh. "Since when did you become such a gentleman of stature?"

Alor looked him squarely in the eye. "With all the banquets, parties, and meetings I'm dragged to, Yunalesca's put me through everything. She can barely take me standing next to her in my old army uniform."

Kiron scoffed. "Sounds like her."

Yunalesca's guardian now turned his attention to the last guardian. "So, you're Sir Takoire." He held out his hand and was unable to hide his wide grin. "It's so great to meet you, I'm a huge fan. Have been since you joined the Abes."

Takoire grinned. "Is that so?"

Lenne looked at the two skeptically. "Careful, Alor, I've been working on deflating his ego… and you're not helping."

* * *

"Sister."

Watching him, Yunalesca laughed softly. "Don't worry, Kiron. I know you wouldn't have wanted to see me until after your pilgrimage was over."

Genbu's Keep was similar to the Temple of Byakko, only its skeleton was circular. Through the forest in the center, there ran a great river with pure, clean, sparkling water running through it. Like Byakko's Temple, little light came through the trees with the exception of the river, which reflected light back into the dark forest.

Walking to the Djose Temple, just outside of the city, the group of summoners and guardians made their way to the entrance in order meet the heir of Zanarkand. Lenne was surprised at first; she had on barely any clothing but still presented herself as dignified royalty. Her silvery colored hair flowed down to her ankles, and on her face was a pleasant smile. How could this woman eventually try and kill her parents? Glancing at Zaon, Lenne became confused. How could you sacrifice someone you loved so much?

"Lenne," Takoire cleared his throat as subtly as he could, "you're staring at me. There something you need?"

Catching herself, Lenne quickly shook the notion away. "No, sorry. I just had a few things on my mind, that's all."

"Believe me, Kiron, I realize how much you don't want me here, but it was either seeing me here once or traveling around with a Zanarkand battalion the rest of your pilgrimage," Yunalesca continued to insist.

"Of course," the Zanarkand prince grunted. He walked past Yunalesca and her three guardians, two of which were slightly laughing; Zaon and Seru attempted to follow him, but Kiron waved them away. "Why don't you catch up with your fiancée, Zaon? And Seru, don't you have better things to do? Like catch up with Alor?"

Looking down and embarrassed, Zaon ceased to walk, and Seru did likewise.

"I should have expected a reaction like this," she said, watching Kiron disappear inside the temple, but then again, "when I went out on my pilgrimage, I wouldn't have exactly been happy to see one of my relatives checking up on me."

Zaon tried to justify her statement. "But you didn't have assassins sent after you."

Looking to her fiancé, Yunalesca tried to gain a more cheery disposition. "I suppose… Anyway, that was certainly a thrill. Seru, how have you been?"

Bowing her head, Seru responded, "Very well, milady, thank you."

Yunalesca lifted her back up. "You don't serve me anymore; you are a guardian to an heir of Zanarkand. You hold the same rank as a general in the Zanarkand army. You should look it."

Seru smiled weakly. "Right."

"Just so you know, we were able to move your mother into her own house. She no longer lives in the palace."

Seru immediately lifted her head. "My mother?"

"Let's just say," Yunalesca said, "when the matter was brought up with my father, it was pointed out that it was degrading to have his son's guardian's mother working for him as a servant. So it was suggested she be given a house and a monthly salary for her daughter's services to Zanarkand."

Seru's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

Alor grinned and padded Yunalesca on the shoulder. "Yunalesca's being modest. The minute you three left Zanarkand and she got her mind off her engagement, she went straight to the Maester and brought up the subject of your mother. She has a small estate to herself with her own servants and enough monthly money coming so that she'll never have to work again."

In disbelief, Seru smiled weakly. "I can't believe it." She looked at Yunalesca unsurely. "I can't thank you enough."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, Yunalesca looked on at her gently. "It was the least I could do. You're a gifted mage, one of Kiron's guardians, and both you and your mother were the hardest workers in the palace." She nodded her head in the direction of the city. "You should send her a communiqué, Seru." Turning her attention elsewhere, Yunalesca looked to Lenne. "So, Alor tells me you're Summoner Lenne."

Lenne bowed her head slightly. "And you're High Summoner Yunalesca, Kiron's sister."

Yunalesca shook her head. "There's no need for formalities, is there? Kiron spoke of you very highly in his communiqué to Zanarkand."

Lenne blushed slightly red. "Really?"

"Seru and Zaon as well." Yunalesca said, nodding in the direction of Kiron's two guardians who were looking away.

"I'm flattered."

"You must have also really impressed Zaon. I've rarely heard him speak so highly of someone who wasn't somehow associated with the military."

For the second time, Lenne blushed. "Thank you."

Finally turning to Lenne's guardian, Yunalesca looked at him unsure of what to do. "I never thought I'd see you as a guardian, Takoire."

The former Zanarkand star only shrugged. "Neither did I."

The heir to Zanarkand continued to look at him unsurely. "If you don't mind me asking… Is this because of…"

"No," he bluntly answered, "this was my choice."

She nodded. "Well, I still owe you."

Takoire shook his head good-naturedly. "No, milady, I'm the one who owes you."

* * *

The rest of the day played out: Yunalesca went out with Zaon into Genbu's Keep, while Seru spent most of her time catching up with Alor, apparently the two being old friends, as well as going into the city and sending a communiqué to her mother as Yunalesca had suggested. Takoire and Lenne went off into the city as well, and Lenne was given the tour, courtesy of the former Zanarkand Abes team captain.

Before anyone could tell, night had fallen, and everyone was fast asleep, but Takoire found himself awake while it was still dark. But the air smelled differently, which meant the sun was about to come up. Getting up from bed, Takoire put on his old Abes uniform and ran his fingers through his hair, spiking it up slightly.

Takoire always seemed to be a morning person as long as he could remember, seeming to always wake up a few minutes before the sunrise. Splashing some cold water on his face seemed to fully refresh him as he walked over to the door and opened it wide; his arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe. Maybe Lenne was right. He was a sucker when it came to sunrises and sunsets. Takoire laughed slightly, even his brother had once called him a hopeless romantic.

The sun began to creep up on the sky. Maybe Lenne wanted to see it too? Oh well, if she got up, she got up, if she didn't, she didn't. On the way to her quarters, Takoire thought about his love for sunrises and sunsets. What was there not to like about them? They were slow, peaceful, and steady. Beautiful no matter where they took place, and everything it touched became equally as bright.

Knocking on the door softly, Takoire called to his summoner, "Lenne? You up? I wanted to know if you wanted to watch the sunrise with me."

Maybe he could tell her now? Slowly opening the door, Takoire peeked in slightly.

"What the hell?"

Pushing the door completely open, Takoire found Lenne's bed rumpled as if someone had slept in it, and her sword, which she never went anywhere without, was still leaned up against a corner. Running inside the room, Takoire found nothing. Where could she be? Going into the corridor, Takoire ran to Seru's quarters. "Seru!"

A few moments later, the female guardian wearily opened her door. "Takoire? It's too early, what do you want?"

"Lenne's gone. I don't know where she is. She didn't bring her sword, and she takes it everywhere. Have you seen her?"

Seru shook her head. "No, I'll go wake up Kiron and ask him."

With a nod Takoire began running throughout the compound, his head frantically turning back and forth. The sun was a fourth of the way up when Takoire head Seru yelling to him.

"Takoire! Kiron's gone too!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Eighteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"Lenne's gone. I don't know where she is. She didn't bring her sword, and she takes it everywhere. Have you seen her?"

Seru shook her head. "No, I'll go wake up Kiron and ask him."

With a nod Takoire began running throughout the compound, his head frantically turning back and forth. The sun was a fourth of the way up when Takoire head Seru yelling to him.

"Takoire! Kiron's gone too!"

* * *

"Zaon! Zaon! Get up! Kiron and Lenne are gone!" Takoire banged on the last guardian's relentlessly, continuing to shout. "Zaon!" Coming out from his room, the former blitzball captain was able to see the warrior without his armor. His light brown hair was arranged messily, a little long but not going past his ears. He had piercing blue eyes that his helmet had covered and high cheekbones giving him a very dignified look. Zaon wore a loosely fitting navy blue shirt, whose long sleeves were unbuttoned with simple brown, bloused pants and a pair of boots.

"What do you mean?"

Takoire looked at him most angrily. "I mean they're gone! No note! They left their weapons, and there's no sign of them!"

Zaon nodded. "All right, we should check up on Yunalesca and her guardians. We can probably use Alor, Tanay, and Ralia's help in a sweep of the city and make a perimeter." With a nod, Takoire started to leave but felt Zaon hold him back by the arm. "Takoire, the important thing to remember is to stay calm and think clearly. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way."

He nodded. "I know."

Takoire started running off. Could they have? Would Kiron do something like that? Was he that jealous of his sister? But where would he take Lenne? Would he tell her before he had the chance?

Running towards him, Takoire saw Seru coming his way. "Takoire! Have you found anything?"

Both stopped for breath panting, but Takoire sadly shook his head. "No, I just woke Zaon up. We were going to find Yunalesca and the others for help."

Seru nodded in the way she just came. "I just passed them." Following Seru, the two of them both ran back west. "Takoire, I've been asking some of the priests and servants, but no one will talk to me. When I ask them if they've seen Kiron or Lenne, they just ignore me."

Takoire grimaced as Yunalesca and her guardians came into view. "We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it." The two stopped by Yunalesca and her group. "High Summoner, have you seen Kiron or Lenne?"

Yunalesca looked at them grimly and shook her head.

"Alor? Have you seen anything?" Seru insisted.

He shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Well, come on!" Takoire said, motioning in the direction of the temple. "Help us!"

Alor shrugged. "Sorry. Can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_!" Seru replied angrily. "What is it with everyone!"

Yunalesca looked down. "We can't interfere."

Losing his temper, Takoire's voice began to rise but was stopped by an oncoming Zaon. "What is the meaning of this?"

Takoire nodded in Yunalesca's direction. "They won't help us look for Kiron and Lenne."

"Yuna…" Zaon drifted off.

Alor grimaced "We can't help, sir."

Seru was about ready to retort once more before a loud, but gentle voice broke the morning air. "_From sunrise to sunset do you have, to search your summoners in this land._"

"What was that?" Seru asked.

"_For no more than one revolution can I keep them from danger's view. In that time, a guardian's sacred duty you must do._"

The forest began to shake in a continuous pattern, the birds flew from the trees, the trees near the edge of the forest began to bend slightly, and out of the clearing came a giant creature, a turtle. Its leathery skin a pale green color while its shell was a muddy brown.

"_Curious to see. Eager to know. Only time is your real foe._"

"Genbu…" Takoire breathed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"_For no more than one revolution can I keep them from danger's view. In that time, a guardian's sacred duty you must do,_" the aeon repeated, moving back into the forest. "_From sunrise to sunset, do you have, to search your summoners in this land._"

As the aeon began to move off, Zaon, Seru, and Takoire chased after it into the forest. Reaching the beginning of it, there were two trees, one on each side of the river. On the east side, was a white ash burned with the outline of Zanarkand with a sword in front of it, while on the west side of the river was a blossoming sakura, out of place with the rest of the foliage, burned with the symbol of an ocean with a rising sun and a setting moon.

"Why do I have a feeling," Takoire began to question, "that Kiron is on the east side of the river while Lenne is on the west?"

Seru looked around, her mage's staff secured on her back. "Whoever finds their summoner first helps the other, all right?"

"If we can," Takoire agreed.

Zaon looked to Seru. "You know how to send up sparks don't you?"

"Don't insult me. It's one of the most basic things in magic. It's too simple for me not to know."

"We'll split up then; we can cover more ground that way. If you run into trouble, red, and white if you find Kiron." Seru nodded and Zaon turned to Takoire. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

The former blitzball player nodded. "It's not as if anyone's chasing after my summoner. I'm more worried about you guys."

Securing his sword on his back, Takoire started his run through the forest on the west side of the river. He could always run long distances in a short amount of time, ever since he was a boy. He always could, no thanks to his father of course.

* * *

It was hours later, and the sun had passed its highest point. Takoire had been to every point within the forest's west side inside Genbu's Keep. Kicking the ground, Takoire frustratedly made a dust cloud. He was in the deepest part of the forest, and barely any sunlight was reaching the ground. "Damn it, Takoire! You should have found her by now! But then again," he paused, "Zaon and Seru haven't found Kiron either, and there are two of them."

Bending his knees slightly and stretching, Takoire walked over and leaned himself against a nearby tree. "I can't keep running around forever, Lenne. Hope you don't mind if I catch a few minutes of sleep. I'm no use half-dead."

Crossing his arms, Takoire felt his eyes droop and finally fall down. Unbeknownst to him, the summoner brand on his shoulder began to glow.

"I hear something," Takoire murmured to himself, half-asleep, "water, running water, but it sounds like it's bubbling over. And I'm a little warm, like there are rays of sun hitting me, but I'm still cold."

Takoire's eyes shot open. "The spring."

As quickly as Takoire had opened his eyes, he was running. Near the edge of the forest, Takoire began to slow down. Was it a dream? It felt like a dream, but it felt like something else, something that had made it real.

Hearing the sounds of the spring, Takoire jogged past one large, peculiar tree and saw it. The water, clean and crisp, the guardian squatted down and took a sip and splashed it on his face, refreshing him. Looking up, he spotted a large, mossy rock, and the moss had his summoner's brand burnt onto it. Takoire ran his fingers over it. "I don't remember this being here."

Standing up, Takoire breathed out sharply. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't a dream, but what was it? All right… let's see if we can't do this again. But how is the real question."

Closing his eyes, Takoire let himself fall into the darkness.

There were tons of water rushing by quickly, much faster than the spring, the occasional branch or twig splashing in. Somehow, Takoire could tell there was more sunlight. He seemed to be _feeling _the river's edge, and the wind was blowing almost directly east.

Opening his eyes, Takoire bolted through the forest, running to the center where the river ran. Swimming through water couldn't be compared to running on land.

Reaching the river, Takoire looked around. "There was a sign last time. What am I looking for?" From his point, Takoire felt the wind blowing slight off southeast. "The wind…"

He began to run upstream until he came to a stop, beginning to feel the wind coming up against him strongly but still slightly off. There were so many things bothering him... What did Genbu have to do with all of this? Were Kiron and Lenne taking the test right now? Or were there more assassins after Kiron and Genbu had managed to shield them somehow? Why didn't the priests help? Why wouldn't Yunalesca, Alor, or the others help? Especially after the debt the heir to Zanarkand owed, not that he was counting. It wasn't as if he could ever take her up on it.

Stopping, Takoire glanced around the spot where he was standing, it seemed… strangely familiar. "Talk about your déjà vu. Now if this isn't a dream, then Lenne's summoner brand should be around here somewhere. Hopefully I haven't been running around like a complete idiot."

Minutes passed, and Takoire found nothing, checking the area twice over. Out of frustration and exhaustion, Takoire fell over purposely and closed his eyes, breathing out deeply. "Where are you, Lenne? I'm worried about you."

There was an echoing sound in his ear. It was like the sound of echoing water that was rushing in the walls, and there wasn't a lot of light. The walls were damp and rough, and one edge was sharp enough to cut him. It felt like beads of water were rolling off his skin and clothes.

Takoire opened his eyes slowly to see the sun lower than he remembered. "What the heck? How long was I asleep?" He grunted, struggling to sit up. He moved over and dipped his hands in the river water. Takoire flinched slightly, the temperature being slightly colder than he was accustomed to. Looking at the water's color, the sun was beginning to dim. He looked up and to his right to see a doe and her fawn.

The former blitzball player felt a smile creep up on him. Sights like this were rare. There were little or no forests left in Spira. Most of the land had been developed and large, complex cities now stood where towering trees once did. Zanarkand and Bevelle had nothing like that left; the only places left in Spira with dense, thick forests were the two temples of Byakko and Genbu and just outside of Kilika.

As quietly as he could, Takoire turned back to the water and took another drink. He blinked. There was a shape at the bottom of the river, it was shiny, probably metal, but what was it? Looking around, he spotted a nearby tree. "Sorry, Genbu, but I need to borrow this."

With a quick and efficient stroke, the guardian cut off a piece of the bark from the tree with his sword and looked at the under side. Going back to the river, he sheathed his sword on his back. Finding the reflection, Takoire angled the smooth side of the bark onto the reflection and looked underneath it. The reflection was Lenne's summoning brand: The ocean with a setting moon and a rising sun.

Without a second thought, Takoire dived into the water. Bobbing his head, he shivered; it'd been awhile since he'd been in the water, and water with a strong current no less. Takoire took a deep breath and headed down, a few minutes before he reached the bottom of the river. Glancing at it with his hand, Takoire attempted to grab the object from the darkness. He brought it to his face and saw it was Lenne' chokin necklace with the images of Suzaku and Byakko. He grimaced and clenched it in his hand.

He swam a little ways and saw a ledge where he landed softly, his feet touching the stone. Pushing against the water, Takoire made his way into the darkness. Eventually the water began to recede, and the guardian could take a breath of air. He was walking in pure darkness, but after sometime, his eyes sensed a small amount of light as the water continued to drop until Takoire was stepping in nothing but small puddles, and his footsteps were echoing.

The sound of rushing water came back to Takoire's ears as more and more light became visible. After a walk, the guardian had his full eyesight back. The sound of water was fully in Takoire's ears as more and more light became visible. He brought his hand up to what seemed like a moving wall in front of him. It reflecting a million different colors along the cave walls. "A waterfall?"

As his fingertips touched, Takoire walked through the water. Immediately he shielded his eyes. The ground… it was so soft. His eyes three-fourths closed, he looked down. "Flowers?"

Takoire blinked several times as his eyes continued to adjust; he looked around. There were waterfalls all around and endless, endless fields of flowers. He started running. "Lenne!"

He looked around. "Lenne! Where are you?"

Suddenly, Takoire's right hand grew slightly warm as well as his pocket. Bringing his hand to his face, Takoire saw his silver ring, his family crest burned into it glowing. Confused, he pulled out of his pocket Lenne's chokin necklace, the outlines of the aeons and her brand behind them glowing as well. "What the hell is this?"

Takoire blinked hard once, supporting his head with his hand. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, like his body didn't weigh anything. Everything seemed wrong, but then, it seemed like it was how everything was supposed to be, how everything was meant to be. But there still feeling like there was something missing. A key thing missing.

"Hey, you! I was beginning to think you weren't going to find me!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Nineteen**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Suddenly, Takoire's right hand grew slightly warm as well as his pocket. Bringing his hand to his face, Takoire saw his silver ring, his family crest burned into it glowing. Confused, he pulled out of his pocket Lenne's chokin necklace, the outlines of the aeons and her brand behind them glowing as well. "What the hell is this?"

Takoire blinked hard once, supporting his head with his hand. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, like his body didn't weigh anything. Everything seemed wrong, but then, it seemed like it was how everything was supposed to be, how everything was meant to be. But there still feeling like there was something missing. A key thing missing.

"Hey, you! I was beginning to think you weren't going to find me!"

* * *

The guardian quickly turned and saw Lenne smiling at him; a bright flower tucked behind her ear. Takoire, too happy to think, ran up to Lenne and held her closely in his arms. For a moment her body stiffened in surprise, but eventually, relaxed as she hugged her guardian back.

"I was so worried about you, Lenne. I've been looking for you all day. And what Genbu said… And while I was looking for you… it was like… I felt what you were feeling."

Lenne abruptly cut him off. "We passed, Takoire."

"What?"

Takoire felt Lenne reluctantly pull away so that she could look at him, but she still held his hands in hers. "Genbu's test. It wasn't for me; it was for you."

Takoire looked at her confused. "The test? But you haven't taken it yet, have you?"

Lenne shook her head. "Genbu doesn't test the summoners. He tests the guardians."

"But Genbu said he couldn't keep you from danger's view…"

"And he can't. You had until sunset to find me. If you hadn't, we would have failed the test, he wouldn't have given me his power, and then he wouldn't be able to keep me from danger's view. He wouldn't have been able to use his power to protect me."

He laughed softly. "What is it with him and talking in riddles?" the guardian scoffed. "That's why Yunalesca and her guardians wouldn't help us, and the priests to; that's why they wouldn't help. But," Takoire paused, "how did you get here?"

Lenne shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just kind of woke up here, and then Genbu appeared to me and told me what was going on."

"And Kiron?"

She nodded in a direction opposite them. "Genbu said he was here, but on the other side of the Farplane."

The former blitzball player laughed shyly. "I thought… I thought Kiron did something…"

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

The summoner gave her guardian an exasperated look. "You always tell me to finish my thought, and if you don't, I'll be forced to call you a hypocrite, Takoire."

Takoire looked at her with a smirk. "Really, I just thought Kiron had a hissy fit because of High Summoner Yunalesca being around or something."

Leading him by the hand, Lenne walked towards the waterfall. "What is it with you and him anyway? I still haven't figured it out. How do you know him?"

He looked at her skeptically. "What is this? An interview? Shouldn't you have done this _before _I became your guardian? I think you just missed not having me around all day."

Lenne stopped in front of the waterfall and gave her guardian an equally skeptical look. "Come on, I just want to figure you out."

"Fine, well, I never cared for royalty. The way they act or how they live. I feel sorry for them sometimes."

"Why?"

"They can't do what they want. They can't go where they want. They always have to think and then do. Everything's planned out for them; they don't have a choice in anything. They don't choose to be what they are, they're born into it. I'm sure that's how Kiron feels sometimes, being born second, and High Summoner Yunalesca being the first heir to the Zanarkand throne." Takoire felt his right hand grow slightly warm and glanced down. His ring, the ring he always wore was glowing, and in his pocket, the guardian felt something warm. Hesitantly, he slipped his right hand into his pocket and brought it back out, this time, without the ring, but pulling out Lenne's chokin necklace. "Hey, I found this while taking a swim."

"Why were you swimming?" Lenne asked in a confused tone.

"No comment," Takoire responded.

"Well," Lenne said, holding up her hair and turning her back to Takoire, "I was wondering where that went."

Holding an end in each hand, he put it around her neck. "It is my solemn duty as your guardian to make sure that beautiful chokin necklace stays out of your shirt and water. And besides," he winked as he pulled away, "it brings out your eyes."

She laughed. "What is it with you and catchphrases?"

* * *

Takoire and Lenne made their way back to the temple by way of going through the cave, the river, and finally the forest itself. By the time they reached a clearing, the sun was long gone, and the stars were brightly shining. In the space between the forest and temple building, the summoner and guardian rested, waiting for their friends. They talked; Takoire complained about missing the sunset, and Lenne talked about her home back in her Spira.

It was a short while later when Zaon and Seru came out of the forest with Kiron following behind. "I see you found your summoner!" Takoire yelled out.

"Looks like you had some luck too!" Seru called back.

The two parties met each other halfway, and Takoire found it much easier than yelling across a large forest clearing. "Where did you find Kiron?"

The mage shrugged. "There was a path hidden through magical means, I was pretty much using my wand as a compass."

Takoire looked extremely disappointed. "Are you kidding! I was running around everywhere. I even had to swim in the river! And what? You just took the stairs!"

"But, Takoire," Lenne insisted, "didn't you-"

He held up his hand to stop her. "You guys did find Kiron in time though, right?"

Zaon nodded. "Yes, but it was almost sunset when we actually found a clue."

"So, you don't know what we do now, do you?" Kiron asked.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when the forest shook, birds flew from treetops, and the earth began to shake continuously. "Speaking of Genbu…" Takoire drifted off.

The giant tortoise began to emerge from the forest with a smile on its face. "_Found your summoners, do I see, and pass the tests set forth by me._"

"So Lenne and Kiron get your power?" Seru questioned.

"_Yes, my powers they will receive, but I warn you of the pain it will conceive._"

Immediately all five fell on their knees in pain. Takoire clutched onto his right arm while Lenne fell holding onto her right wrist. Yunalesca, her guardians, and other temple priests and nuns watched, all stopped in their tracks. Kiron was sprawled out on the ground, his left hand burning with the outline of Zanarkand and a sword behind it.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Zaon, Seru, and Kiron collapsed, feeling the pain disappearing, but it seemed for Takoire and Lenne, an eternity was a little bit longer. Genbu's eyes were closely shut as the summoner and guardian continued to cry out in pain as Kiron and the others watched Takoire and Lenne with almost no energy left in them.

Another minute passed, and Genbu finally opened its eyes, leaving Takoire and Lenne to collapse. Lenne lay out on her side, the chokin necklace dangling above the grass; it dimmed with a new image. The ocean, rising sun, and setting moon in the background, while the images of Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu were engraved in front of it.

Takoire lay in a similar position on his back, almost falling asleep, but he still managed to stay awake. He heard and felt the earth beneath him tremble and shake as Genbu retreated back into the forest.

_"At a time when Spira falls into chaos at the arrival of old friends_  
_A summoner of yore shall spring forth_

_Born from two who brought the end of a self-destructive force  
__A gifted magus and yet an omnipotent warrior_

_Upon their arrival, the summon extricated strangers from danger and gained an ally  
__Becoming their guardian and guardian of the ages  
__Together they embarked on a journey_

_Learning of ways long gone  
__Bringing forth creatures the like of which have never been seen  
__And discovering old legends  
__Forgotten by the mouth of man_

_The ocean, an unending presence  
__The sun, to watch over it  
__And the moon, to keep it steady"_

And then Takoire and Lenne blacked out.

* * *

It was still dark when Lenne woke up. She felt something heavy on her bedside. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Lenne smiled as she discovered what it was. Running her hand through his hair, he woke up and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"Hey," she greeted.

Sitting up, Takoire put his hand up against her cheek. "Lenne… there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Feeling his hand, Lenne closed her eyes and used her own hand to keep it there. She looked back into his eyes. "What?"

"I love you, Lenne."

Before she could respond, Lenne found herself standing in a room completely engulfed in darkness. "Takoire? Takoire!"

A single light shined down on the right of Lenne, revealing Takoire who looked at her gently and kindly. "I love you, Lenne... but I'm not who you think I am…"

Another light appeared on Lenne's left, showing Seru. "You're the one who knows him; you're the one he opened up to."

Behind her, Lenne saw a light flash with Kiron standing there. "I suppose you'd know about it, after all, your family would know…"

A last light shone down directly in front of her. He wore complex purple garments and had slightly longer jet-black hair, the silver streak missing. He had long sleeves covering his arms and sad look in his eyes as he fiddled with a silver ring on his right hand. "Takoire?" she whispered.

He looked at her lost, confused, and disappointed. "My parents and I didn't get along at all… it was like… they wanted me to be somebody I didn't want to be. I didn't want things to end that way…"

Lenne never got a chance to speak, a booming voice came from overhead, and the volume of the voice forced the summoner to her knees.

"_Overcoming obstacles once thought gone. The guardian of ages must face his past. The future and past crashing together. Determining his path._"

* * *

Lenne shot up from bed, beads of sweat rolling down her face. She gasped for breath as she looked around. It was dark, and the sun was still not up. Lenne felt something heavy at her bedside. Takoire stirred and looked up at her sleepily, yawning as he sat up. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, slightly uncomfortable.

Takoire looked at her while his sense fully awakened. "You look a little jumpier than usual."

She shook her head and smiled uneasily. "No, I just had a really weird dream."

"As long as you're okay…"

"What?" she asked, looking at his curious expression.

"Well… it's just that you had a dream," he replied. "Last time that drove you to become a summoner. Now what was it?"

Lenne shook her head quickly. "Nothing. I don't even remember it," she lied. "What are you doing here anyway? You didn't carry me again, did you?"

He scoffed at her. "You kidding? Do I have to do all the work? I mean, I can't be tired myself once in awhile? Anyway, your room was closer, mine's on the other end of the compound."

"All right. I get the picture, but _why_ are you in my room?"

He shrugged. "Fine. I was worried that Genbu was going to whisk you away again, and I'd be put back to work. Cut me a break, would you?"

Lenne laughed, shaking the dream further away. "Hey, want to go and watch the sunrise? It's not too early is it?"

Takoire looked at her confused. "Well, sunrise is pretty soon. But… I thought you weren't a morning person."

Throwing her covers off and Takoire with them, she left him tangled in blankets as she laced her boots that had been lying carelessly at the foot of the bed. "Would you just come on?"

With a grin, he threw off the blankets and chased after her. "Where are we going?"

"And here I was thinking you were a sucker for sunrises and sunsets," Lenne said, continuing to run out from the temple. "We never get a chance to just sit back anymore. We're always on the go."

Takoire nodded in agreement as they stopped and found themselves at the beginning of Mushroom Rock. "Yeah, I see what you mean. You now have three of the four aeons needed in order to become a high summoner. Assassins were sent after Kiron, saved his life. Weird headaches knock you out. High Summoner Yunalesca pops up, and Kiron throws a hissy fit. Then you disappear, and I'm running around Genbu's forest all day, which can get rather tiring, but I digress… I think that's about it. I hope I didn't miss anything…"

"Is there anything I can do to shut you up?"

Unsympathetically, Takoire shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind."

Lenne moved over to let her feet dangle over the side of a cliff and watched her guardian do the same. "This is nice. I used to like watching the sunrise at my sanctuary, but when I watch it now, it looks the same. Over a thousand years it never changes."

"That's good to hear."

Lenne shivered and leaned against Takoire unconsciously. "It's a little chilly."

Takoire swallowed hard, trying to ignore how close his summoner was as her head rested on his shoulder. "It tends to be a little chilly when there's no sun."

"That explains a lot."

He smiled as he looked down on her. "You're getting better. With the comebacks I mean."

"What can I say? I have a teacher who follows me around everywhere. I can't ever get any space."

"Well, sorry. It's not like I took an oath in front of an aeon." The sun started coming up, tinting the dark sky, and Takoire felt Lenne shiver against him again. "You still cold?" She nodded, and without thinking, Takoire wrapped an arm around her. She looked up at him with a confused expression before settling back comfortably. "Hey, Lenne, which do you like better? Sunrises or sunsets?"

"Sunsets."

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't have to get up early to see it."

Takoire smiled. "Good one, but really."

"Because I like the fact that you have to get through the day if you want to watch the sunset. And before you get there, it's like you have to earn it. I never really appreciated the life I had before I came here, until now… I didn't understand what it all meant…"

"You miss your parents?"

"Yeah," Lenne said. "I never realized how much they meant to me until now. They saved Spira, not once, but twice, and I never thought about it. I knew what they did, but it didn't matter to me because I thought it didn't affect me, but it did. My mother would have died uselessly, my father wouldn't ever have been made real, and I would never have been born. I always wondered, after hearing all the things they'd done, why they wanted a quiet life. But now, just by going through all of this, I understand why they wanted it for me." Lenne chuckled softly to herself. "But enough about me. What about you, Takoire?"

He shrugged. "Sunrises, there are some things you want to forget and just start all over again."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"You miss your parents?"

"Yeah," Lenne said. "I never realized how much they meant to me until now. They saved Spira, not once, but twice, and I never thought about it. I knew what they did, but it didn't matter to me because I thought it didn't affect me, but it did. My mother would have died uselessly, my father wouldn't ever have been made real, and I would never have been born. I always wondered, after hearing all the things they'd done, why they wanted a quiet life. But now, just by going through all of this, I understand why they wanted it for me." Lenne chuckled softly to herself. "But enough about me. What about you, Takoire?"

He shrugged. "Sunrises, there are some things you want to forget and just start all over again."

* * *

A group of nine walked through the city of Djose built over the Moonflow. Three summoners and six guardians talked on the way to the airship headed to the city of Macalania; a city built in a giant gorge surrounded by walls of snow. Earlier that morning, Kiron had gotten his new clothes fitted. His clothes with not only red, white, and silver, but it seemed someone had threaded a hunter green into it.

"Hey, Seru, did you hear Genbu recite the summoner of yore's prophecy or was I just out of it?" the Zanarkand prince asked.

Seru shook her head. "No, he definitely said it."

"Yunalesca," Kiron said, "did Genbu do that when you became one of his summoners?"

The high summoner shook her head. "No, not that I recall all that well, but I'm quite sure that I'd remember if an aeon said something like that."

"What is the summoner of yore's prophecy?" Lenne suddenly interjected.

Yunalesca and her three guardians looked at Lenne with a mixture of curiosity and shock, but Kiron attempted to give them an assuring look and waved the notion away, trying to keep Lenne from noticing their strange looks. "Long story, don't really want to get into it, but it's a legend that has different parts all over Spira. Bevelle also happens to be extremely obsessive about it."

"Why?"

Takoire spoke up, "You remember how I told you there was only one maester before Yu Yevon?"

"Yeah."

"When the first maester was around, who later became the first leader of Bevelle, the Cheribum gave him the prophecies of lore. He was told that his family would inherit the guardian of ages' prophecy by blood which is directly connected to the summoner of yore's prophecy," Takoire replied simply.

Seru looked at him curiously, but he didn't return the look.

"Yeah," Kiron agreed, attempting to keep from looking at Takoire just as strangely, "like I said, Bevelle's heavy into all that. Their entire society revolves around the Cheribum and that prophecy. They think with the summoner of yore they can finally get rid of Zanarkand," he finished with a laugh, "but there's a little bit of the legend in each city."

"You know," Alor added, "I heard that on the summoner's bluff in Besaid, the wall, there's a chokin there now."

Yunalesca nodded. "We overheard the priests talking about it. Everyone's running around Besaid trying to figure it out, and Bevelle's not forgetting this either."

"Does Zanarkand have any part of the prophecy?" Lenne asked.

"A little," Kiron responded. "Father said when he became a maester, the Cheribum told him that the prophecy would pass within the next generation."

"So what does that mean?"

"Bevelle gets their hopes up in destroying Zanarkand, but they'll only get disappointed. Not that my father told Bevelle this, mind you, that would only build up their soldiers' morale, and we are not interested in starting a war."

"But what does that have to do with Zanarkand?"

"It is said that the summoner of yore's journey will start there," Alor answered.

"And what exactly is the summoner of yore?" Lenne asked. "What are they supposed to do?"

"Basically," Takoire answered, laughing in a cheerful mood, "you know how it is, save the world, bring peace. It's just a story that happens to be a huge part of Spira's culture and history."

As Takoire finished, they reached the airship dock where the two parties would separate. Seru hugged Alor good-bye as Yunalesca's other two guardians pointed and giggled. Zaon quickly held Yunalesca's hand and gave her one of his rare smiles as she smiled at him with the smallest hint of sadness. Afterwards, Yunalesca turned around and began to slowly drift off as Lenne, Kiron, and Takoire waved their good-byes and walked towards the airship. Seru grabbed Zaon by the shoulder.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

Seru glared at him. "Your fiancée's leaving and that's all you're going to do?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Go on already! You can't even kiss her on the cheek? How can you expect to marry her if you're like that all the time?"

"Huh?"

Getting behind the Zanarkand hero, Seru pushed him as hard as she could in the direction in which Yunalesca was walking. He looked back at her unsure, but she waved him forward. "Go on already."

"Yunalesca!" The high summoner and heir to Zanarkand quickly turned and found Zaon kissing her softly. As they broke away, Yunalesca's face flushed, the warrior grazed her skin with his fingertips. "I'll see you soon."

Yunalesca could only nod dumbstruck while Alor chuckled nearby at Seru's little stunt. Takoire, Lenne, and Kiron watched equally dumbfounded as Seru rubbed her hands together with a satisfied look in her eyes. "My work here is done."

* * *

The ride to Macalania was rather relaxed. Zaon kept to himself while Seru and Kiron were off somewhere while Takoire and Lenne played around with a blitzball on deck. It was soon over, and the party found themselves walking off the airship and into the chilly wind that was Macalania. Meeting them was a group consisting of both old and young men. Standing in front of them was one particular old man.

Dressed in extravagant clothes of icy blue, his hair, white as the snow around them, was shortly cut and his skin seemed incredibly pale. "Summoner Kiron! Summoner Lenne! Seiryu welcomes you!"

Lenne glanced uneasily while behind her Takoire encouraged her on. "It's nice to meet you."

The old man looked delighted. "I am the high priest here, Kather. Djose sent word to us and told us to anticipate your arrival. I believe it is safe to assume that you will be attempting our aeon Seiryu's test and possibly becoming high summoners?"

Kiron nodded confidently. "Yes, that's right."

"Oh, it would be wonderful if you both passed!" the old priest exclaimed. "There are so few high summoners, three I believe, including your sister of course, Lord Kiron."

The prince of Zanarkand rolled his eyes inconspicuously. "Of course…"

"Only three high summoners?" Lenne asked in disbelief.

"And only six summoners to have the power of three of the aeons, including yourself and Lord Kiron, milady summoner," the old man chuckled, "and to think neither of you have had summoner's training!"

"What do you mean?" Lenne continued to ask, her stomach feeling as if it were dropping out from under her.

The High Priest Kather continued to laugh. "I believe you underestimate your importance, milady summoner. The only ones who are summoners and haven't undergone the training are the two maesters, High Summoner Yunalesca, yourself, and Lord Kiron. You're the only one who's not royalty! Well, Prince Arkon just finished his summoner's training and passed Suzaku's test, so I suppose he's on his way, but he's the prince of Bevelle!"

"Really?" Takoire asked, intrigued.

"Oh, yes," the priest responded, "it was just yesterday that he passed, but Iheard only last night."

Lenne shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, I had no idea."

"You don't seem to give yourself enough credit, milady," the old man continued, "and at the rate you and Lord Kiron are going at, Spira expects great things from you." The high priest gestured in the direction of the temple, and a young man with somewhat lengthy blonde hair dressed in sophisticated armor glared at Lenne's guardian as the party passed him into the temple.

* * *

Everyone had settled into their rooms, and Lenne and Takoire were walking through the halls of Macalania Temple. They quickened their pace as they saw Kiron, Seru, and Zaon walking in their direction. "Hey!" Kiron greeted.

"Hi," Lenne returned.

As the five met, they began to walk to the back of the temple where a door led outside to a railing and view from where people could look down at the city in the snowy gorge below.

"What's up?" Seru asked.

"Nothing really," Lenne said. "I'm just glad to get away from that High Priest Kather. He asked me so many questions."

Everyone gave each other anxious looks before Kiron spoke up, "You know, Lenne, if you pass the test tomorrow, all eyes will be on you. You will be a newly christened high summoner, and you've done it under a year. In Spira's history, only royalty's been able to accomplish that."

Lenne looked at all her friends unsurely. "So what am I going to do?"

"You'll need some kind of story," Zaon suddenly grunted.

"So, Lenne," Takoire asked casually, "what was it like growing up in Zanarkand?"

"Huh?"

"You grew up in Zanarkand, Lenne," Seru stated in a matter of fact voice. "Don't you know that?"

"I did?"

"And how'd you manage to get the captain of the Zanarkand Abes as your only guardian?" Kiron inquired.

Without a second thought, Lenne answered, "Are you kidding? Takoire and I have been friends since we were kids. When I told him about my plans to become a summoner, he offered."

"Not too bad," Zaon commented, "you're a quick thinker."

As they continued walking around the temple, they saw a man who had accompanied the high priest earlier. He was dressed rather simply and had a gun fastened to his waist, but uncomfortable, piercing indigo eyes. "Sir Takoire? Could I have a word?"

The former blitzer shrugged. "Yeah, sure I guess." The man pushed himself off the wall and began to retreat into the temple. As Takoire followed him, he gave Lenne a wink. "I'll catch you later. You just keep working out those details."

The group watched as the two men walked away and were gone completely before resuming their conversation. "Hey, Lenne," Seru said, "why did you become a summoner? I mean, I know you said that our aeons were attacking _your _Spira, but you're such a gifted summoner, Lenne. I get Kiron just because of his family's legacy…"

"Hey!"

"But, Lenne, why?"

Lenne couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I told you. My mom was a high summoner, and her father was a high summoner. My dad was a guardian, and his father was a guardian. I just never imagined that _I'd _be a summoner. I mean, there were no aeons in my time until two months ago, and they were attacking the temples."

"So you've got the bloodline too, eh?" Kiron joked.

"Yeah," Lenne agreed, "but honestly, it's the only thing that makes sense. The aeons appear in my time, and they're all considered monsters. Then I come here, and they've become my aeons, not that I've ever had to use them."

Kiron looked at her skeptically. "Sure, but with your other aeons, you saved my life."

"That was an emergency," Lenne insisted, "we were a little outnumbered."

"Ah," Seru pointed out, "but you still summoned it."

"I only summon if it's an emergency."

Seru laughed. "Aren't you the responsible one?"

The female summoner shrugged. "With a guardian like Takoire, I have to be." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Lenne's latest remark, but afterwards she spoke again, "Kiron, after the test, what's the plan?"

The prince of Zanarkand shrugged. "Seru, Zaon, and I will probably take an airship back to Zanarkand. You and Takoire are both welcome to join us of course."

"Go back?" Lenne asked in confusion. "Isn't there another aeon in Bevelle?"

Kiron, Seru, and Zaon looked at each other with uneasy glances, and everyone seemed afraid to look at their summoner friend. "Didn't Takoire tell you?" Seru asked.

"He told me that it was called the Cheribum and only the maesters know its name. Oh, and he said that if you passed the test, you become a maester."

Kiron's voice dripped with anxiety. "Did he tell you how many maesters there are now and how many there have been in the past?"

"Well, there are two now. One's your dad, the leader of Zanarkand, and the other one is the leader of Bevelle, I don't remember his name though."

"And he told you there has only been one maester at a time before this, right?" Kiron continued to ask.

"Well, yeah."

"But did he tell you why?" Seru asked.

Lenne shrugged. "No, but I just figured that it was extremely hard and no one could pass it. Why's that a big deal? I mean, I know that if you fail a test you can never take it again, but what's the big deal?"

"Lenne," Kiron started, "in the Cheribum's case, when Takoire said you can never take it again, it's literal."

Seru looked at Lenne with a pained face. "Look, if you take the Cheribum's test and fail, Lenne, you die."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-One **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Kiron's voice dripped with anxiety. "Did he tell you how many maesters there are now and how many there have been in the past?"

"Well, there are two now. One's your dad, the leader of Zanarkand, and the other one is the leader of Bevelle, I don't remember his name though."

"And he told you there has only been one maester at a time before this, right?" Kiron continued to ask.

"Well, yeah."

"But did he tell you why?" Seru asked.

Lenne shrugged. "No, but I just figured that it was extremely hard and no one could pass it. Why's that a big deal? I mean, I know that if you fail a test you can never take it again, but what's the big deal?"

"Lenne," Kiron started, "in the Cheribum's case, when Takoire said you can never take it again, it's literal."

Seru looked at Lenne with a pained face. "Look, if you take the Cheribum's test and fail, Lenne, you die."

* * *

"Die?" Lenne asked. "What do you mean they die?"

"Why do you think there's only been one maester at a time? Everyone who tried and failed is dead, and everyone who was going to try backed out at the last minute," Seru said.

"I didn't know that," Lenne said, "that changes everything."

"So what do you think you're going to do?" Kiron asked.

"I'm not sure. I need to think about this."

Kiron offered a sympathetic look. "Well, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm sure the three of us will all be able to help, but," the prince added thoughtfully, "I don't think Zaon will give you very much feedback."

Everyone laughed at Kiron's little comment on his guardian while Lenne looked down below. "How far down is the city?"

"A long ways," Kiron answered, "don't know exactly."

"You know," Lenne started, "according to my parents, when the fayth were around, a lake covered all of this," she sighed, "but when the fayth left, the lake disappeared. My parents said there was a huge forest, too, and well…"

Seru wrapped an arm around her friend. "Come on, what is it with you and withholding details? If Takoire can coax it out of you, so can I."

"Okay, okay," Lenne said, motioning with her hands to settle down, "I'll tell you. My parents have this supposedly fantastic love story. My father was given a chance at the real world and became my mother's guardian. He loved her so much that he couldn't watch her die. He broke tradition and helped save Spira, but in a way, he sacrificed himself for my mom. The fayth were what kept him in Spira, and they couldn't stay otherwise Sin could come back." Lenne laughed softly. "But my mom couldn't stand living without him, so two years later after, of course, saving Spira again, the fayth gave him back to her and made him real."

Kiron leaned against the railing and peered down on the busy city below, people running through the streets, going about their business. "So what does the forest and lake have to do with it?"

"Uh," Lenne rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Don't leave us hanging," Kiron said.

"They had their first kiss in a spring in the woods."

Seru sighed. "Aw, quite the love story you have to live up to."

Lenne shrugged. "I guess, but nothing exciting ever really happens to me. My parents have such a huge legacy, and I'll always be in it."

"You're kidding, right?" Kiron asked in disbelief. "Lenne, look at yourself!"

"What?"

"You're from a thousand years into the future. You're already writing a legacy of your own." Kiron laughed and placed a comforting on his friend's shoulder. "It's like that priest said earlier, you don't give yourself enough credit. Trust me, I know what it's like. I've got my parents and my sister to deal with. Everyone in my family has done something great except me, and I want to earn my place."

"Wow," Lenne answered, dumbstruck, "you hit me exactly."

The prince of Zanarkand shrugged. "The way you talked… it sounds exactly like the situation I have to deal with everyday until I started my pilgrimage. The way you talk, if there isn't any royal families in your time, then your family's the closest too it if I'm right."

"What do you know?" Seru asked slyly. "Kiron gave good advice. At last! He has a purpose!"

Kiron rolled his eyes and softly pushed Seru. "Fine, be that way… there are some things I need to get done, if you don't mind, I'll see you later."

Zaon moved to follow him. "I'll stay with Kiron. You should stay with Lenne as long as Takoire's gone."

With that, Kiron and Zaon went back inside the temple, leaving the two girls on the trail that ran around it. "You know," Seru said, "Kiron's changed lately."

Lenne turned to her friend. "Really? I've only known him for about, wow… has it been two months already?"

Seru laughed to herself. "I've known him for about four, maybe five years. But it started when my mother and I left for Zanarkand. I knew the kind of guy Kiron was the minute I first met him. Especially because the way we met." She laughed out loud again. "Kiron was fourteen, and I think he was trying to avoid his tutors, but I was cleaning, and all of a sudden, someone ran into me. When I realized who it was, I couldn't even look up. I was shaking so badly; I thought we would be thrown out of the palace for sure."

"So," Lenne said anxiously, "what happened?"

"He was really nice about it. We were just sitting there, and I listened to him talk. After that I'd run into him every now and then, and like the first time, we would just sit. He would talk, and I would listen. Over time, he started asking the staff about me. According to Kiron, it wasn't hard to get my mother and I assigned to the royal family because we were such hard workers. Then Sir Jole began teaching me."

"In other words, you know Kiron pretty well."

Seru shrugged. "Yes, and I can definitely say that he's changed lately."

"Maybe it's his new responsibilities as a summoner. Or maybe it's his sister showing up; I noticed he gets kind of competitive when it comes to her."

"Or," Kiron's guardian suggested, "maybe it was his life and death situation with assassins. Or other outside sources of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Kiron seems more down to earth lately for starters. Not gloating because he's royalty, and he's not as annoying You notice how he and Takoire haven't been bickering lately?"

Lenne turned thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "You're right, and you know what else I think was a huge factor?"

Seru shrugged. "Enlighten me."

"High Summoner Yunalesca. Her little visit. I think Kiron realized that he didn't really have anything to brag about it except his family tree and that even wasn't anything to brag about because he isn't the first heir."

Seru patted Lenne on the shoulder. "But Kiron's not the only one who's grown up."

"Takoire?" Lenne asked with a smile.

"He's turning into quite the guardian, don't you think?"

"Can't say," Lenne responded. "The only ones I can really compare him to are you and Zaon."

"Think about it. Through all your headaches, taking you around our Spira, and answering all of your questions, he's always been there. He's a lot more than I expected from him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a blitzball player, that's all." Seru motioned to the temple. "I'm getting a little cold, aren't you? Why don't we follow the guys and head inside?"

* * *

The rest of the day played out, and Takoire was nowhere to be seen. It was late before Lenne went to bed, attempting to wait up for Takoire but was only served to be disappointed. The following morning Kiron, Zaon, Seru, and Lenne ate breakfast together at the temple's courtesy, but Takoire remained absent.

They all now stood once again at the large clearing behind the temple, large enough, Lenne judged, to maybe summon one of the aeons from her time, not that she had much experience. The only aeons she had ever summoned were Valefor and Ifrit. Looking up, she marveled at the temple, two floors were below a dome shaped tower, and at the very top was a frozen bell that Lenne feared if someone were to ring it, the bell would surely shatter.

Standing on the platform, Kiron put a comforting hand on Lenne's shoulder. "Have you made your decision about Bevelle yet?"

"Not exactly," Lenne responded, shaking her head.

"Well then," Kiron said, "wait for Takoire here, he should know about the test and should be here soon. Just be patient."

Lenne gave her friend a hug. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Moving away, Kiron walked to the railing, joining Seru and Zaon and turned to each of them. "You guys ready?"

Zaon nodded. "Let's get this done."

"Last one," Seru said.

Before Lenne could realize what they were doing, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon all jumped over the frozen, metal railing. As fast as she could, she ran to where they had been standing and heard a high-pitched whistle fill the air. Forced to shield her eyes, a bright light seemed to engulf the temple like a lake.

The summoner sat alone on the ground, shaking her head in disbelief, and the strange thing was, it was beginning to feel normal to her. Well, the disbelief anyway. A world with aeons, summoners, and royalty; it didn't seem so alien anymore. She had made friends, people she had met in this different Spira. Her new friends made up a rather diverse group: Takoire, a former captain and star player of the best blitzball team in Zanarkand; Kiron, a prince and heir to the Zanarkand throne; Seru, a former palace maid turned guardian due to her remarkable talents as a mage; and Zaon, the simple, silent soldier who, as time progressed, had opened up to the group more and more, much to everyone's surprise.

Lenne compared them with her friends waiting for her at her own home. There were her two cousins of course: Garren and Gaia. Garren, the resolute Crimson Knight, who was always the adventurous one when they were younger, while Gaia would always concoct the plans and schemes that would get them into trouble with their parents. One would normally associate plans and schemes as synonyms of each other, but not in Gaia's vocabulary; a plan meant that they had a low chance of getting caught while a scheme was sure to get them in trouble. In the end, both ways ended the same through different means… usually. Vidina, her surrogate brother, seemed to have been the conscience of the group as long as Lenne could remember, but he always seemed to be overruled by Garren and Gaia and ended up being just as adventurous as the future Crimson Knight.

Darka, Lenne's last friend, didn't seem to fit with the rest. He became an orphan when he was less than a year old; his parents were killed on a boat ride headed for Besaid from Kilika by Sin. Ironically, another boat headed in the opposite direction was carrying both of Lenne's parents.

A local Besaid man found the wreck of the ship, and a woman holding a baby while out fishing and took in the child as his own, the woman telling him the baby's name in her dying moments. When Darka was nineteen, a group of protectors was created in order to defend the cities, he joined almost as soon as the group became official; his own _guardian _dying a little after the young man turned fifteen. Always a little bit of an outcast, Lenne met him while she was still young and became friends with the orphan, although he was six years older than her.

Lenne stood on the platform collecting her thoughts before a shearing pain ripped through her reflection. She screamed aloud in agony as she fell to her knees. This wasn't any pain that Lenne received when an aeon gave her their power; this was something completely different.

Unaware of what was happening around her, a crowd of men began to surround the temple as silently as possible. All wearing Bevelle armor, they peered at her curiously and uneasily as Lenne continued to cry out in pain.

"Hey, boss, what's up with her?"

"How should I know? Shut her up, we don't want to raise any alarms."

As Lenne felt her headache lessening, she barely felt the soldier hit her head with the butt of his rifle. She fell to the ground, somehow staying conscious, and her thoughts were filled with that of her royal friend.

"So, boss, aren't you worried that if the rat becomes a high summoner, we won't be able to kill him?"

"You kidding? Do you see how many soldiers we brought this time? The lord doesn't want any screwups."

"But, sir, what about last time? We still don't know what happened to them."

"Probably were just careless. Summoner still had his guardians around or some dumb reason like that."

Lenne groaned as she strained to get up and open her eyes. "You can try all you want, but you're never going to be able to kill Kiron."

Two men in particular stood in front of the mass of Bevelle soldiers standing at attention. One taller than the other, he leaned down to look at Lenne. "So, you must be that female summoner that travels around with the rat."

"I don't know, can't say I know any rats, unless I make your acquaintance. Then I can easily say at the next party I'm at that I know a rat. This is your second time trying to kill Kiron, and I still don't see the one giving out the orders, probably a sewer rat instead of just a regular rat."

"I beg to differ," the soldier said, "our lord's schedule was just too full of Zanarkand rat hunting. I hear overpopulation can be a real problem."

"You can't kill Kiron," Lenne repeated. "He has too many powerful friends looking out for him. He's stronger than you think."

"Powerful friends, eh?" the soldier asked eagerly. "And you would be one of them, wouldn't you? A summoner who has three of the four aeons needed in order to become a high summoner. That would be considered powerful, wouldn't it? Well, we can't have that. Tursel, would you be so kind as to take care of our little problem?"

"Yes, sir," the other replied, pointing a rifle at Lenne.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Lenne groaned as she strained to get up and open her eyes. "You can try all you want, but you're never going to be able to kill Kiron."

Two men in particular stood in front of the mass of Bevelle soldiers standing at attention. One taller than the other, he leaned down to look at Lenne. "So, you must be that female summoner that travels around with the rat."

"I don't know, can't say I know any rats, unless I make your acquaintance. Then I can easily say at the next party I'm at that I know a rat. This is your second time trying to kill Kiron, and I still don't see the one giving out the orders, probably a sewer rat instead of just a regular rat."

"I beg to differ," the soldier said, "our lord's schedule was just too full of Zanarkand rat hunting. I hear overpopulation can be a real problem."

"You can't kill Kiron," Lenne repeated. "He has too many powerful friends looking out for him. He's stronger than you think."

"Powerful friends, eh?" the soldier asked eagerly. "And you would be one of them, wouldn't you? A summoner who has three of the four aeons needed in order to become a high summoner. That would be considered powerful, wouldn't it? Well, we can't have that. Tursel, would you be so kind as to take care of our little problem?"

"Yes, sir," the other replied, pointing a rifle at Lenne.

* * *

From above, three forms landed onto the platform, one of which slammed down on the soldier whose aim was at Lenne. The figure's deep blue hair falling in front of his eyes as he glared at the soldiers

"Looks like your friend had some bad luck," Kiron remarked, "but if you want to pick a fight with me, you pick it with me, not my friends." The prince of Zanarkand closed his eyes and fists angrily as he slammed his arms together. One half of his summoner's brand appearing on each arm, and Kiron's face cringed as the two halves united. "Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu, lend me your strength!"

Kiron's eyes shot open, his green eyes seeming to flash. He breathed out deeply as he pulled out his staff, which seemed to be surrounded by an aura of red, white, hunter green, and an icy blue. "So, still wanna pick a fight?"

From the second floor of the temple, everyone looked up to hear someone yelling. From a height that seemed impossible to jump from, Takoire jumped down and landed gracefully near his friends. The Bevelle soldiers all turned to each other in awe, including Kiron and his guardians. Lenne had managed to get up on one knee, but she still kept her head down.

The commander watched Takoire lean over Lenne and sit down next to her with his face covered in guilt and worry. "This is your last chance; no one else will give you the opportunity I am giving you now!" the commander yelled.

The guardian only glared while he ran a hand over Lenne's slightly bleeding head. "Cheribum, look at you. This-This is all my fault," Takoire said, his voice filled with pain. "Lenne, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know this would happen. I would never have left you…"

Lenne grimaced. "I'm fine."

"He was going to kill you," Takoire whimpered. "If Kiron hadn't come in time…"

"Takoire," Lenne attempted a smile, "don't worry about it. You can't always be there, and I understand that. Don't blame yourself. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," but the daughter of High Summoner Yuna strained only to stand.

"Don't try to get up yet," Takoire said, holding her up.

Slowly getting up and leaning against her guardian less and less, Lenne tried to give her friend a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. I'll shake it off. Just worry about Kiron, he's the one they're after."

"Takoire!" the commander continued to yell out. "I'm warning you! We will still allow you and your summoner safe passage out of here. You can still join us! Take your place by our side, Takoire!"

Making sure she could stand on her own and giving her a nod, Takoire closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. They suddenly shot open, filled with hatred. Takoire looked at the commander of the Bevelle soldiers straight in the eye. "Bite me," he replied and turned to Kiron. "Looks like you're ready to kick some ass."

"Damn straight," the prince responded.

Without another word, everyone began their assault. The Bevelle soldiers charged at the group of summoners and guardians while the other side of the field began likewise. Kiron launched himself with his staff, the aura still surrounding it as well as gleaming from behind the prince's eyes. Seru and Zaon both wore a stern look of determination, while Takoire, the cheerful former blitzball player Lenne knew, had completely disappeared. The man Lenne now saw was not her guardian at all. This man knew only hatred; it consumed everything he was; it fueled him.

Lenne watched guiltily as her friends fought without her. She barely had enough energy to stand, let alone fight. Kiron was fighting with a ferocity that Lenne had never seen. Gone was the egotistic Zanarkand prince Lenne had met in Besaid, but here was Kiron, a newly christened high summoner who should not be trifled with as he threw soldier after soldier out of his way.

Some soldiers seemed to slow to a point where they were barely moving while others were frozen in ice. Lenne watched Seru cast spells as quickly as she could while trying to heal the others as Zaon, the soldier and Zanarkand hero that he was, took down soldier after soldier with his sword.

But it wasn't enough. Lenne watched the soldiers fall, but more came to take their place. She had to do something. There had to be something she could do.

The daughter of High Summoner Yuna lifted her head and unsheathed her sword from her back. Twirling it in her palm, Lenne let slice through the sky.

The ground beneath them began to tremor. Everyone seemed to pause for a moment, a gut feeling telling them that something powerful was coming. The clouds above them parted as a dark figure came hurtling towards the temple. At the last minute, it unfurled its wings and landed on the platform, raising a giant cloud of dust. The aeon's skin was outlined in gold while its wings spawned every color imaginable. Its arms were crossed, and it roared so loud that Seiryu's temple seemed to shake in fear.

The dark form commanded a sense of respect just by standing, and the Bevelle soldiers reflected nothing but terror in their eyes; but Lenne couldn't help but see something similar in her friends. How could they not?

A small, soft voice spoke in Lenne's head and urged her to speak. "Bahamut," Lenne said, her voice straining to be heard, "Mega flare!"

Sensing something different in Lenne, Takoire yelled to the others, "Kiron! Seru! Zaon! Get out of the way!"

The three quickly glanced at Lenne and Takoire before diving to the ground just in time.

The aeon Bahamut anchored itself into the temple ground; the blue tiles crushed under the enormous weight. A ball of energy formed in front of it, and Bahamut launched it at the Bevelle army. Another cloud was left in its wake, and the five young men and women were left to stand alone.

As the dust settled, everyone looked to see the temple platform. Tiles were crushed everywhere, and the Bevelle soldiers were nowhere in sight.

Lenne collapsed on the site, too tired to move. Kiron, Takoire, Seru and Zaon all ran and ended in the prince barely catching her. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "I could use a nap."

Takoire brushed the hair from her face and attempted to give his summoner a reassuring look. "But you already sleep enough! You always fall asleep! Jeez, why don't you just bunch it all up and call it hibernation!"

Bahamut moved back, spread its wings, and began to fly off with a nod towards Lenne.

She only lectured her guardian back. "I save you and everyone else with Bahamut's help, and you can't lighten up on the sarcasm?"

Seru gave Lenne a skeptical eye. "This is Takoire we're talking about."

"'Course," the young man replied, "but you still look like you'd fall on your face if I poked you. I'd carry you, but I'd fall on _my_face. So, unfortunately, you'll just have to lean on me."

"Right," Lenne answered weakly.

"I am sorry it took so much of your strength to summon me. Unfortunately, I require your help to be summoned from the Farplane."

Standing a little ways from the group was the form of a small boy adorned in deep, royal purple clothing and a similar hood covering his face.

"Bahamut?" Lenne asked in disbelief.

The fayth nodded. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," the summoner responded, "but how are you here?"

"Wait," Takoire interrupted, "the aeon you just summoned you called Bahamut. And this boy, he's called Bahamut too?"

Lenne shook her head. "Careful, I made the same mistake, and I regret that now. Bahamut did just save our lives."

"So you _are_the aeon that just saved us," Takoire said.

Bahamut turned to Lenne. "More your summoner than I. It takes a great amount of power and energy to summon my kind from the Farplane, Takoire."

All of Lenne's friends looked at each other in disbelief, and Takoire looked almost baffled. "You know who I am?"

"I know who you all are," the fayth responded. "Takoire, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon." Bahamut turned his head slightly. "I must go soon. Lenne, your journey here is almost over, but there are still things left for you to do here, and unfortunately, the fayth cannot help you much longer."

Lenne tried to ask another question, but the fayth just faded away, leaving her with even more questions than she began with.

A chilly wind passed through the temple, and a large dragon emerged from the cliffs surrounding the temple and the city beneath. Its body was covered completely in icy blue scales, and its wings doubled its body's width.

The dragon gave a glare as icy as its scales.

"I am the aeon, Seiryu, and you are the Summoner Lenne."

Takoire helped Lenne stand up, although she continued to lean on him for support. "I'm ready to take your test."

The aeon remained unreadable. "I think it not, summoner. Besides, the means of summoning me is my test. And, you, summoner, need no test."

"What?"

"I have been watching you since you first arrived. You care for your friends and would not let them fight without you no matter how injured you already were. Your compassion and loyalty are traits crucial to high summoners."

"Look," Takoire said, "I mean no disrespect, but my summoner is in no condition to receive your power. If we could wait until tomorrow, when she's had a chance to rest…"

"Your concern is understandable, Guardian Takoire," Seiryu spoke, "but do not trouble yourself. Neither of you will feel any pain."

A light as icy and chilling as their surroundings, yet warm and comforting, seemed to lift both Lenne and Takoire into the air, encompassing them whole.

"What-What's going on?" Takoire asked, slightly panicked as he looked to see where he was.

But the aeon didn't answer. The summoner's brand on Takoire's shoulder started to glow, but the guardian felt nothing. Lenne was going through a similar situation: the brand on her wrist had appeared and was glowing with her chokin necklace.

Lenne felt something terribly peculiar. There was power, without a doubt, but it was also a friendly force that engulfed both Lenne and Takoire. Their feet touched back on the ground and Seiryu spoke, "Lenne, you are now a high summoner. I have given you my power. Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu have all bestowed you with their power, and something has passed that I feel will not occur in some time. The power within you will eventually come to manifest itself, you need only find the way how."

The newly christened high summoner leaned against Takoire, looking down on her necklace, an image of a dragon left behind.

Seiryu folded his wings and bowed his head to Lenne and Kiron. "It is done. Two high summoners have been born; I pray you will fulfill your duties honorably in the name of the aeons who have entrusted you with their power." The dragon proceeded to spread its wings and fly off, leaving behind the exhausted and tattered group.

The glow around Kiron's staff and eyes were gone, and his summoner's brand had disappeared once again. His prominent blue hair clung to his face where beads of sweat had been, and Kiron's summoner garments were torn; a large particular rip in his cloak. A large cut on his left arm was dripping blood, but the prince didn't seem to notice.

Seru was short of breath, her light blue dress coated with dirt and sweat while Zaon looked equally disheveled. He held his sword still, slightly tainted with blood, and the bracer on his arm was scratched so severely that it appeared it would fall apart at any moment.

Takoire seemed particularly bashed. His Zanarkand Abes uniform looked like a tornado had taken him and thrown him back. His eyes were bloodshot and a large bloody gash was bleeding heavily below his right eye, but the summoner's brand on his shoulder was no longer glowing.

Lenne still leaned against Takoire, but she looked as if she hadn't seen any of the action her friends had with the exception for the small cut on her head from where the soldier had hit her but still seemed too tired to move.

"Hey, Lenne," Takoire said, sounding uncomfortable to even his own ears, "about earlier… I didn't really have the chance to apologize properly and-"

"Save it," she interrupted. "I already told you, I forgive you even though there's nothing to forgive."

"Right," he replied, still sounding unsure, surprisingly, he looked to Kiron, "thanks, for saving Lenne. There was no way I could have gotten here in time."

"Don't worry about it," Kiron replied casually, "that's why we look out for each other."

Takoire smiled and looked down. "Look, Kiron, we got off on the wrong start. I just wanna say sorry for being such a jerk to you."

Kiron shook his head, "I wasn't any better. It was the first time out of Zanarkand on my own, and I was just too cocky. I thought because I was a prince, I could have anything I wanted in the way I wanted. Then after Kilika and today, I realize, that's not how life works."

The former blitzball player looked at Kiron, smiled, and held out his hand. "I'd be honored if I could call you a friend, Prince Kiron."

Looking down on Takoire's hand, Kiron returned the smile. "Kiron's just fine. I'm just a guy who's lucky enough to have some good friends to watch out for me."

And the two shook hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"Right," he replied, still sounding unsure, surprisingly, he looked to Kiron, "thanks, for saving Lenne. There was no way I could have gotten here in time."

"Don't worry about it," Kiron replied casually, "that's why we look out for each other."

Takoire smiled and looked down. "Look, Kiron, we got off on the wrong start. I just wanna say sorry for being such a jerk to you."

Kiron shook his head, "I wasn't any better. It was the first time out of Zanarkand on my own, and I was just too cocky. I thought because I was a prince, I could have anything I wanted in the way I wanted. Then after Kilika and today, I realize, that's not how life works."

The former blitzball player looked at Kiron, smiled, and held out his hand. "I'd be honored if I could call you a friend, Prince Kiron."

Looking down on Takoire's hand, Kiron returned the smile. "Kiron's just fine. I'm just a guy who's lucky enough to have some good friends to watch out for me."

And the two shook hands.

* * *

When Lenne awoke, she found herself alone in her room. Glancing out a window, she saw nothing but clouds; the rumble filling her ears told her that she was on an airship. Walking out from the room, Lenne found her female friend staring out a window close by.

"Hey," Lenne greeted, yawning in the process.

Glancing behind, Seru smiled. "Hey." She pointed outside. "We're over the Macalania Valley."

Lenne joined her and looked down past the glimpses between the clouds. She was only able to make out vast areas of land coated in ice, infrequent lakes, and cliffs surrounding everything, a barren land of ice.

"In my time, this all looks like the Calm Lands."

"Calm Lands?"

The summoner scoffed to herself. "Right, they probably don't call it that now. High Summoners would battle Sin there, that way innocent people wouldn't get hurt. They called it the Calm Lands because that was where the Calms would begin. Uh," Lenne thought hard, "how can I put this? It's the area of land that's at the base of Mt. Gagazet."

"Oh," Seru's expression became clearer, "Bevelle's outer territory."

"Outer territory?"

"Uh huh, all of that belongs to Bevelle, and the Ronso keep to themselves. After all, they are the barrier between Zanarkand and Bevelle."

Lenne rubbed the back of her neck. "This is complicated."

"Isn't it?" Seru responded sympathetically.

Trying to lighten the situation, Lenne changed the subject. "You know, I still can't believe that Kiron and Takoire finally put aside their differences."

Seru laughed. "It took long enough. Ah, but what did it eventually take?"

"A life and death situation, of course," Lenne replied, almost too naturally. "I've been meaning to ask you… at Macalania, what did Kiron do to his staff?"

Seru stopped for a moment to think. "That's the way he chose to summon; not bad for his first time. You see, he channeled an aeon or aeons' power into a weapon and used it. He can also channel it into himself and become stronger, faster, and have better reflexes, but it's very dangerous. I think he channels a small part into himself but mostly into his weapon. Did you see his eyes? Did you see how they glowed?"

"That was bothering me too."

"Well, that's killing two birds with one stone. That was channeling some of the energy into his body."

"But," Lenne continued to persist, "there's more than one way to summon?"

"Well, yeah. First, there's the way I just told you about. Wait… Let's make this easy. There are five degrees to summoning. The fifth degree is summoning an aeon's… shadow, I guess you could call it. It's not exactly the aeon; it's just a representation of it."

"Seru, you're not making much sense."

She scoffed and shook her head. "It doesn't make much sense. Let's just say it's something to take the aeon's place."

"I'm still not getting it but continue."

Seru could only roll her eyes. "The fourth degree of summoning is channeling an aeon's essence into an object. The third is channeling it into your body. The second, this is where it gets a little tricky, an aeon of the summoner's choosing possesses their body."

"Possess?"

"Yeah, don't ask me how it works, I don't know. But I _do _know that's the most powerful way Maester Yevon and High Summoner Yunalesca and I suspect Kiron can use, but I don't know for sure."

"And the first degree?" Lenne asked.

"The first one, that's rare. They call these people manifestors or manifest summoners because they can summon the _actual_ aeon like Suzaku or Byakko."

"How many people can do that?"

Seru shook her head. "There hasn't been a manifestor in a couple generations, and the last one was the hand chosen summoner of Byakko."

"Wow," Lenne said, looking uneasy. "I wonder which degree I am."

Seru could only shrug. "Who knows? You don't really know until the moment comes, and it also depends on how much power the aeon gives you."

"Yeah, I guess…" Lenne drifted off. "So, Takoire and I will get off at Bevelle, and you, Kiron, and Zaon will keep going to Zanarkand?"

Seru laughed in disbelief. "You're joking. You think we're going to leave you and Takoire alone in Bevelle?"

"But Kiron is the prince of Zanarkand…"

"Like that's going to stop us. You and Takoire are our friends, and we're not just going to leave you to take the Cheribum's test. It's that simple. You're not getting rid of us."

Lenne couldn't help but smile and give her a friend a hug. "What would I do without you guys?"

"The feeling's mutual. Without you and Takoire, what would we have done about those assassins?"

Pulling away, Lenne gave a nod. "Thanks again, it really means a lot to me; but I gotta go find my guardian, he could be signing autographs if I'm not there, you know?"

"Right," Seru replied, "him and his blitzball fans."

Lenne began to walk off towards the corridors of the airship. Everything was different. Everything looked, smelled, felt different. Not that she had ever encountered this airship before. It wasn't something Lenne could explain very well; there was just a feeling. Being a high summoner just made everything different.

People would whisper to each other as she walked by, while some would bow their heads and whisper milady. Lenne would simply nod back and continue walking. How did they know she was a high summoner? She didn't wear any clothes, like Kiron, displaying her rank; all she had was her necklace, which wasn't big enough to catch the attention she was getting. Thinking on it, how did she get on the airship? And how had everyone snuck her away from the temple? The last thing she remembered was Seiryu making her a high summoner and limping out of the temple. Touching her head, she felt that her wound had been dressed and no longer hurt as much… but everything kept drawing up a blank.

Lenne rounded another corner, and an elderly woman bowed to her. She offered a smile back. Up ahead around the next corner, the high summoner heard a pair of familiar voices, but something told her not to reveal herself.

"We're going to be there soon, Takoire. It's unavoidable at this point."

"I know, I know," the former blitzer repeated. "But… I just never thought I'd have to deal with it again."

"Well, that all changed when you became Lenne's guardian. And we all know that Lenne's destiny is more than we can understand. She's from the future, her parents will be known for generations, and Lenne doesn't give herself enough credit for the things she's already accomplished. She amazes me, you know?"

"Yeah," Takoire laughed. "Lenne's always complaining that I have too much of an ego, but I think she needs one."

"You're not the only one. Maybe if we combine the spare ego we have, she might have one for the things she's done."

"Definitely, but it's been bugging me… how is she going to get back to her time?"

"Isn't that the million gil question? But like I said, from all the things I've seen come from Lenne, I wouldn't be too worried."

"You're right. But, Takoire-" the tone softening, "-if you really do consider me a friend, listen to me. You need to tell her; we're almost at Bevelle."

"Thanks, Kiron, but I thought we already solved the friend dilemma in Macalania?" Takoire finished with a friendly chuckle.

The conversation ended there, unable to continue. The airship began to rock violently back and forth. People fell while others grabbed hold of something frantically. Lenne watched as Takoire and Kiron fell and were slammed against an opposing wall. She strained to hang onto a railing and stay hidden.

"Ladies and gentleman, please stay calm. We're having a little engine trouble. We're going to try an emergency landing, hold on!"

Lenne watched as Takoire and Kiron clung to the bottom of a window.

"Emergency landing!" Takoire yelled. "There's no way they can land the ship in this condition! They'll stall out!"

"We should get to the bridge!" Kiron yelled back. "Help out anyway we can! We'll pick up the others on the way."

The two young men didn't have to try very hard to get to the lift, Kiron simply let go of his hold, and the two fell into it. Seeing the doors close, Lenne slowly made her own way to the lift. It wouldn't matter how good of piloting skills her friends, or anyone else, had. There wasn't any safe way to land the ship.

There was no way Valefor could hold up an airship this big. From what Lenne could tell, the airship spawned at least double the wingspan of her Besaid friend from the future. None of the aeons she could summon could help. The only one who could fly was Valefor, but she had already ruled that out.

In the lift, Lenne sent herself onto the deck where she barely held on from falling. Stabbing a spare dagger into the deck was the only object that kept her on the airship. There was only one possibility, only one thing left for her to try.

"Okay, Lenne, concentrate. Focus on what you need and put everything you have into it. If Kiron can channel an aeon's essence into his staff, then maybe, just maybe…"

Pulling out her sword, Lenne was thrown by a violent tip of the airship, her hand becoming raw and red from holding on. Wary of her surroundings, Lenne cautiously stood up; there was no way to tell how long the airship would stay steady like this. She held the blade between her palms and prayed. Inside, Lenne prayed that she would not fall off the airship being reckless and standing, but on the outside, Lenne prayed something different. "Suzaku! I need your help! These people need your help!"

The sky began to darken and lightening cut through it. Winds rocked the airship even more violently, and Lenne fell hard, frantically reaching for her dagger. The sun was gone from sight; in its stead was a great, flaming red ball. The size seemed comparable to the sun and out of it flew a kind of bird. It flew towards Lenne and the airship and looked as if it were a flaming torch against the dark sky.

'You called me, Lenne. I can read your thoughts, and I understand what I am needed to do.'

With its golden talons, Suzaku latched onto the airship and flapped its wings rapidly. The airship began to balance out, the bottom becoming parallel with the ground.

Lenne felt drained as she started to stand up, the airship's temperament calming more and more. She heard the lift whir louder and louder before coming to a stop. Lenne turned to see Takoire, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon. Their sight landed on Lenne and then moved to the object that was steadily lowering the airship to the ground.

Takoire looked to Lenne, his mouth gaping. "You summoned Suzaku?" His voice conveyed more than disbelief.

Lenne could only shrug. "I had to do something…"

"Okay, then," Seru said. "I guess we figured out what degree you are as a summoner Lenne…" she finished by shaking her head.

Again, Lenne could only shrug, not knowing what else to do.

"No kidding," was the only think Kiron could say.

The five of them felt a slight tremor, and then everything became still. Suzaku rested on the airship's deck with a weary look that Lenne shared. Her friends still looked at her in a slight confusion.

A voice over the airship suddenly filled everyone's ears once again, "Uh, ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have landed safely just inside Bevelle's gates. All we can do is praise the Cheribum for the summoner who summoned Suzaku."

Looking to her friends, Lenne found it impossible not to notice the sarcastic looks they wore. Kiron was shaking his head as if Lenne had committed some form of high treason. Seru stared as if layering the summoner with guilt while Zaon only raised an eyebrow. As for Lenne's own guardian, his eyes were closed and his forehead was supported with his hand as if he had been teaching a small child that refused to stop making the same mistake over and over again.

"I told you," Lenne insisted, whining like a small child, "I didn't really have a choice. Valefor wasn't big enough."

The friends all looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter. The burden Lenne had been feeling lately felt as if it were disappearing for a short time. Her four friends approached her and offered all their comfort.

'_If I am no longer needed,' _the deep voice within their minds spoke, _'I will depart. This is the realm of the Cheribum, and it would not be wise for me to stay much longer.' _

Suzaku did not speak again and only unfurled its wings. The aeon tipped its head and wings in a gesture of respect before it pushed off from the airship. Suzaku flew into the sun until no human's eyes could stand it any longer. The group's gaze eventually fell on the extravagant city below.

The city of Bevelle was not completely unlike the way Lenne knew it. High maroon towers watched over the city that seemed to have never ending layers to it. In the center of the city was a building so large that the only things Lenne could compare it to were the aeons she acquired in this time, and the buildings were still larger than all the first four aeons put together. Unlike the rest of the city adorned in red, this structure took on a color scheme of darker colors. All over the walls were indistinguishable symbols and in the midsection were statues. On one side was Suzaku and Byakko while on the opposing side were the images of Genbu and Seiryu. Centered in between them was the figure of an artist's rendering of a dark blue Cheribum. Larger than all the others, different representations of the Cheribum were featured all over the city.

Cutting into Lenne's thoughts, Kiron spoke simply, "Bevelle."

"Yeah," was all Lenne could respond back.

"You ready?" her guardian asked.

"Not really."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

The city of Bevelle was not completely unlike the way Lenne knew it. High maroon towers watched over the city that seemed to have never ending layers to it. In the center of the city was a building so large that the only things Lenne could compare it to were the aeons she acquired in this time, and the buildings were still larger than all the first four aeons put together. Unlike the rest of the city adorned in red, this structure took on a color scheme of darker colors. All over the walls were indistinguishable symbols and in the midsection were statues. On one side was Suzaku and Byakko while on the opposing side were the images of Genbu and Seiryu. Centered in between them was the figure of an artist's rendering of a dark blue Cheribum. Larger than all the others, different representations of the Cheribum were featured all over the city.

Cutting into Lenne's thoughts, Kiron spoke simply, "Bevelle."

"Yeah," was all Lenne could respond back.

"You ready?" her guardian asked.

"Not really."

* * *

Getting off the airship was certainly an ordeal with all the grateful passengers. Lenne shied away from the attention, and her four friends did their best to shield her from it. But that was easier said than done.

As many thankful passengers there were, there were even more Bevelle citizens who were curious to see the manifest summoner. Apparently, if it had been any other city, there wouldn't have been such a crowd, but then again, according to Takoire, this was a city which revolved around the aeons.

Eventually, the group escaped and was currently attempting to walk down a street and head towards the temple. Although the group was sure no one had recognized Kiron, there were still whispers and strange looks following them.

"Why, oh why, did something have to happen to the airship and we had to land on the outskirts of the city? If it had landed properly, we would been within the temple's reach and wouldn't have had to do all this ducking and sneaking around," Kiron exasperated. Strangely, Lenne had noticed that his clothes no longer displayed his summoner's rank. All he wore was a blue and silver outfit. His pants and top were of the same shade of somewhat dark blue while it was outlined in a silver stripe. He wore a cape similar to that, the exception, his cloak, bore his summoner's brand in silver.

"As I said earlier," Zaon answered, "the airship's engines were meddled with."

The prince rolled his eyes. "And right after you said that, Zaon, I suddenly got a warm and fuzzy feeling. Then again, I am traveling with a manifest summoner."

Lenne let out a small laugh. "Would you cut that out? I told you I didn't have much of a choice. Seru, how can you stand this guy?" she asked jokingly, but she didn't receive a response. "Uh, Seru?" Looking to the side, she saw her friend looking around anxiously, her hands in constant motion. "Seru?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, did you say something?"

Lenne gave her a skeptical look. "I was asking how you put up with Kiron, but is there something you have on your mind?"

"Me? No, not really."

Thinking for a moment, Lenne spoke again, "Right, you grew up here, didn't you? Is this your first time back since you moved to Zanarkand?"

"Yeah," the female guardian replied uneasily.

"If you don't mind, Seru," Kiron said, "why did you move to Zanarkand? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm just curious. It's kind of a drastic change considering the two cities are at each other's throats."

Seru only shrugged. "My mother and I weren't exactly welcome anymore."

Her tone said that she no longer wanted to continue the subject so Lenne turned to teasing her guardian.

"Hey Mr. Former Star of the Zanarkand Abes, you're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking," he said simply.

"About what?"

"The crime this city commits by not having a blitzball team and/or stadium." Takoire finished with a wide grin.

"Are you serious?" Kiron asked.

"Maybe," he answered, "but I think Lenne's asking the wrong question aimed at the wrong person."

Lenne gave him a puzzled look. "Wrong questions?"

"When we arrive at the temple-palace, there'll be someone there to meet us. All summoners in Bevelle must be presented to someone on the Bevelle High Council. When you're presented, they may or may not ask you questions. Hopefully, if we get Arkon, he won't ask us any."

"Arkon?"

"Uh, he's the only prince of Bevelle. I hear he's pretty easygoing. But like I said, if we get anyone else, it's almost one hundred percent guaranteed that you will get interrogated. Especially since you're a manifest summoner, and almost everyone in Bevelle saw you do it. Suzaku's kind of big," Takoire whispered as if the last part had been a long kept secret.

"Prince Arkon is currently in Kilika preparing to take Byakko's test. He arrived there yesterday," Zaon added bluntly.

"Okay then," Takoire said grimacing, "so forget almost. It's one hundred percent guaranteed that you will be interrogated. You up for it?"

"Not really, but I'm still going to have to deal with it."

"They'll probably call a formal presentation. Has Takoire told you anything about that?" Zaon questioned.

She shook her head.

"It's a protocol that has the guardian walking behind their summoner an arm's length across and behind. The head guardian stands to their summoner's right and then so on and so forth," he continued.

"Sounds degrading," Lenne said after hearing it.

"Extremely," Seru replied, "but those are Bevelle's rules unfortunately."

"But we should start soon; the closer we are to the temple-palace, the higher the class of citizens. And we do want to make a good first impression.," Takoire said. "But in the mean time, you, my summoner, haven't had a real interview seeing as we have been able to sneak you out at every encounter. I think it's time you had a little mock interview."

Lenne looked at her guardian skeptically. "Explain to me again why I'm going to be interviewed and/or interrogated."

Takoire looked away rolling his eyes, and Kiron exhaled exaggeratedly before answering her question. "You are important. You are a high summoner under six months with absolutely no summoner's training. And you just revealed to the entire city of Bevelle that you are a manifest high summoner. That hasn't been seen in Spira for a few generations, remember our history lesson?"

"Lenne," Seru continued, "as much as I know you hate to admit it, you're something Spira hasn't seen in generations. The last manifest high summoner was Koberth."

"High Summoner Koberth?" Lenne asked.

Kiron nodded. "Yeah, my great-great-grandfather. He was the closest thing to a maester before my father."

"So, do you think you can handle it?" her guardian asked.

"I'm game."

"All right then, where were you born?" Takoire started.

"Zanarkand," she answered quickly, "I've lived there my entire life."

Seru was next. "Who are your parents?"

"I can't say. I don't know. I grew up in an orphanage."

Takoire sighed in approval. "Not too bad. That answer will avoid questions."

"Why did you choose to become a summoner?" Kiron asked.

"There's always been this feeling I've had. I've never been able to explain it, and it drove me to take a chance in Besaid. That's why I've kept going."

"Cheesy," Seru said with a wink, "but _very _political. It'll work."

"Come on you guys!" Lenne urged. "Give me something harder!"

Everyone became silent, thinking of something they had missed that would be important.

Zaon spoke simply, "There are rumors around Spira that you can summon things that are not aeons, are they true? And if so, what are you summoning?"

Everyone now looked to Lenne who was obviously stumped at the question. They all knew that it was a question that would eventually come up, and it was better that Lenne had been caught off guard now rather than in the face of some important Bevelle figure. But that didn't mean between the five of them, they had been able to come up with a story.

It was true; rumors had been flying around about the _aeons_ Lenne had been calling, especially at Takoire's last blitzball game. She had summoned Valefor in the wide open with hundreds of people watching. The story of the giant bird that resembled Suzaku had spread through Spira like wildfire, as well as the summoner who had become a high summoner without any proper training. Who also had the former captain of the Zanarkand Abes as her sole guardian and traveled with the sole prince of Zanarkand who was second in line for the throne.

Lenne continued to think hard before she finally spoke, "I don't know what your definition of summoning is, and I don't know if what I did fits under your definition, but they're my friends, and they protect me and everything I care about. So it shouldn't matter what they are but what they do."

The conversation ended there, everyone satisfied with her answer. Not long after, Takoire took his place behind Lenne on her right while Zaon took his place behind Kiron similar to Takoire and Seru behind Kiron's left.

The temple-palace soon came into view, and with it, a circular layout in front of the entranceway. Tiles lined the floor, a dark representation of the Cheribum in the center surrounded by Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu. Stationed outside the enormous archway leading into the temple-palace were two Bevelle soldiers who made Lenne feel slightly uneasy. Standing in the center was a young man, probably the same age as Lenne, if not slightly older.

He wore layers of rich purple clothing with gold embroideries. Clothing covered almost every part of his body, baggy long sleeves covered until his wrists. His hair was a deep purple, which could easily have been mistake for black; although it was cut similarly to Kiron's, it was kept shorter and neater… and something kept reflecting light back at them on the bearer's right hand.

As they came closer, Lenne watched as he paid them no mind and toyed with what Lenne now noticed was a ring. She also took note that he was slightly taller than herself but not as tall as her guardian.

Stopping a few paces away, Kiron nodded to Lenne, and she nodded back. Seru and Zaon also got the cue, bowed deeply and spoke.

"I am the guardian Zaon."

"I am the guardian Seru."

"We present to you our high summoner, Kiron."

At those words, all three bowed their heads deeply, and the young man quickly grabbed the ring with his one hand, slipping it back onto his finger. He had a presence around him that seemed to command respect, and he made sure everyone around him did just that.

He approached Kiron with a smirk. "So you're that prince of Zanarkand I've heard so much about." Kiron grimaced. "What is your highness doing here exactly?"

Kiron stared at the other young man. "I'm here supporting a friend, nothing else."

"A little risky to be in Bevelle for one who happens to be Zanarkand royalty, don't you think?"

The prince glared. "Considering you know all about me, I think it's only fair that I know who you are."

The man put on a fake sense of shock. "It is such a crime for you not to know, but nevertheless, he bowed his head slightly. "I am Lord Marshal Apprentice Sareth, third in line for the throne of Bevelle."

Kiron's eyes widened as he slightly turned his head to the right to glance at one of his friends. He quickly resumed his first position before the royal noticed. "So, you're Sareth…"

"Ah, that's _Lord _Sareth to you."

"My apologies, but you certainly grew up! I heard you were the worst brat in your younger years, always complaining you never had what was coming to you. Lord Sareth, I think you should know we in Zanarkand remained in the dark of your somewhat important rank."

Instead of showing his distaste, the man called Sareth let out a hearty laugh. "You'll soon know me. How could anyone not? If the summoner of yore is to appear within our generation, then it is my solemn duty to become her guardian."

"Her?"

"Oh yes, prince. There is a last stanza in the Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore that only Bevelle royalty knows. It states that the summoner of yore is a woman and her guardian a man."

"Well then," Kiron continued, "what happens if the summoner of yore is already here?"

Lord Sareth answered quickly, "Then it is my solemn duty to protect her and become her guardian."

"And if she already has guardian?" Kiron returned.

The Bevelle lord raised an intrigued eyebrow but answered anyway. "Well, we'll just have to do away with them, now won't we? There is not point in believing you're something you're not, and why not correct them on their… mistake." Moving over to Kiron's right, Lord Sareth eyed Zaon. "So you're the infamous General Zaon. Excuse me, former General Zaon. You no longer hold rank in the Zanarkand army, do you?" Zaon continued to look down. "You're also engaged to High Summoner Yunalesca, are you not? I have to hand it to you; you must have a great deal of faith in your fiancée to go weeks and perhaps months at a time without her under your careful eye…"

Not only had this seemed to touch Zaon, Kiron was clenching both his fists. "I warn you, lord, do not push your luck with us," Kiron said. "It is true we are guests in your city and therefore desire the respect and dignity given to those under the summoner name."

Lord Sareth quickly glanced at the prince. "Quite the diplomat." He switched his attention back to the guardian. "So tell me, did you ask Yunalesca to marry you so you could become an heir to Zanarkand, not that anyone would want that second rate city."

With a small twitch below his eye, Zaon answered forcefully, but still soft enough not to be considered a threat, "I would advise you to watch yourself, Lord Sareth. Everyone has their own limits to their temper, and my patience is running low."

Taking the hint, Lord Sareth moved to Kiron's last guardian. By this time, a small crowd had formed. It was a rare sight to see summoners in Bevelle, let alone two.

"You know, I must say that…" Taking two of his fingers, he lifted Seru's face so he could look at her at eye level. "If by the Cheribum, if it isn't the long last Lady Seru…" Glancing behind, Kiron's eyes were filled with confusion. Lord Sareth circled her, not bothering to hide his amusement. "I never imagined seeing you again in Bevelle after all these years. After you and your mother became outcasts of course."

"Outcasts?" Kiron questioned, his breath quickening. "Seru, what is he talking about?"

Laughing, Lord Sareth continued, "Not only are you a guardian to the prince of Zanarkand, but he doesn't know you were once Bevelle royalty!"

Everyone was looking at Seru now, all except Takoire who continued to look down. The crowd began whispering to each other, and all strained to look at Seru.

"Seru…" Kiron drifted off.

Unable to look at her summoner, Seru looked down. "Lady Doma, Maester Arheist's wife, her nephew was my father, Lord Roener; he died when I was barely thirteen. Without my father, there was nothing linking us to the family anymore, but Lady Doma was rather attached to my father, her favorite nephew I guess. She didn't want to see us separated from the family, so she proposed an engagement to Maester Arheist's nephew. The marriage was to take place when I turned eighteen, and because he would be third in line, our family would have strong ties again."

Pacing back and forth excitedly, Lord Sareth motioned. "Yes, yes, get to the exciting part."

Full of hesitance, Seru continued, "But the man I was engaged to… he ran away from Bevelle. The entire royal family disowned him, there was nothing left to keep my mother and I within the family. We became outcasts. No matter what Lady Doma could have tried, there was nothing left."

"Yes, yes, I know this," Lord Sareth said impatiently. "Who were you engaged to? Tell them."

Seru looked away. "I was engaged to your brother, Sareth."

Clapping his hands together and rubbing them quickly, Lord Sareth's voice conveyed that he was almost gleeful. "Yes, my only brother she was engaged to! Seru was to be my sister-in-law as of this year." He brought his face to hers, breathing in her scent. "But if I had a choice, Seru, you could have been my wife."

She glared at him. "I'd sooner die."

He laughed. "Sooner die than marry me? Then who would you have preferred, my brother?"

"Your brother is a respectable man! He has earned my respect time and time again! And he is someone _you _should respect! If he hadn't run away, you wouldn't be in the position you're in right now! _He _would be the one welcoming us into the city."

Pointing a finger at Seru, not touching her face, he looked at her with a strict gaze. "Watch yourself, Seru. Now that I know who you are, and you serve the prince of Zanarkand as a guardian, you _will _be treated as a traitor. And besides," he sighed, "you're right. Without my brother running away, I would never have inherited my right as heir to the legacy of ages." Moving back, Lord Sareth motioned to the three. "Move aside, I must inspect this other summoner and her guardian, but do not stray too far, I doubt your accommodations will be ready by then."

Together Lenne and Takoire stepped up and both bowed "I am the guardian Takoire II. I present to you my high summoner, Lenne."

"You! Guardian! I command you to look up!" Lord Sareth's voice sounding almost frantic. Regretfully, Takoire did as he was told, but his eyes revealed nothing but conviction and determination. "Well, well, I never dreamed of seeing you again, brother…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

Pointing a finger at Seru, not touching her face, he looked at her with a strict gaze. "Watch yourself, Seru. Now that I know who you are, and you serve the prince of Zanarkand as a guardian, you _will _be treated as a traitor. And besides," he sighed, "you're right. Without my brother running away, I would never have inherited my right as heir to the legacy of ages." Moving back, Lord Sareth motioned to the three. "Move aside, I must inspect this other summoner and her guardian, but do not stray too far, I doubt your accommodations will be ready by then."

Together Lenne and Takoire stepped up and both bowed "I am the guardian Takoire II. I present to you my high summoner, Lenne."

"You! Guardian! I command you to look up!" Lord Sareth's voice sounding almost frantic. Regretfully, Takoire did as he was told, but his eyes revealed nothing but conviction and determination. "Well, well, I never dreamed of seeing you again, brother…"

* * *

Lenne immediately turned around to see Takoire, who was still staring determinedly at Lord Sareth. "Takoire?" she asked softly, but he couldn't bear to look at her.

"Brother," Lord Sareth breathed, "right before my eyes." He laughed. "And look at you, dressed in Zanarkand filth… however did you get by? But you haven't lost that military edge from training, have you?"

"Sareth, just let us go," Takoire said. "My summoner and I are only here to take the Cheribum's test."

Again Lord Sareth laughed, turning to the guard standing nearby. "Guard, go fetch my father."

He nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sareth, there really isn't any point in getting father caught up with this."

"And the sound of you!" Lord Sareth marveled, waving away the guard. "That horrible Zanarkand accent! I wonder what has become of you since I last saw you!"

Takoire let out a sharp breath. "Would it better suit your needs if I spoke in such a way you are accustomed to, brother?"

Everyone was gaping with surprise. The voice in which he had spoken sounded as if it had come from a completely different person than the one they all knew. His voice conveyed someone of a high background, the utmost intelligence, and well versed in political agendas. Not the former blitzball captain.

"Now that's my brother I hear! But then again, according to the Bevelle royal structure… I have no brother, the man I just called is not your father, and you're nothing but another Zanarkand sewer rat," Lord Sareth laughed, "and I thought Seru had a story to tell! But it seems your friends don't know who you are either… I wonder where you've been," Lord Sareth announced. Receiving no answer, he continued, "Hiding away in Zanarkand, I imagine with that heavy of an accent." Takoire only continued to glare. "Wait, don't tell me you've been playing that stupid sport you always wasted your time with when we were younger."

"As a matter of fact," Lenne said, finally stepping up, "up until two months ago, he was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. Everyone in Spira knows who Takoire is!"

Lord Sareth held up a finger. "I think you meant that every incompetent person in Spira knows who Takoire is."

Seeing the Bevelle lord ignore her, Lenne glared at him. "What you're saying is, everyone who knows of Takoire is just plain stupid. And the more you know about him, the dumber you are?"

"I suppose so."

"So then," Lenne countered, "you know all about Takoire, don't you? I mean, you're his brother, so you would know him best, and that would make you the most brainless person of all, wouldn't it?"

Instead of showing that Lenne had beaten him at his own game, Lord Sareth laughed. "I like your summoner, Takoire! She amuses me." Lord Sareth continued, "But what amuses me the most is not that the prodigal son has returned. Oh no, it's the fact that the prodigal son returned as a guardian. And considering that your friends seem to know nothing about you, except maybe Seru, why don't you tell them what my duties are? The duties you abandoned." Takoire remained silent. "Well, you never were the talkative one. Let's see, eventual Lord Marshal. Inspect all summoners and guardians that come into Bevelle." Lord Sareth laughed. "Marry Seru, which was the last straw right before you ran away. But the most important thing of all, if the summoner of yore appears within our generation, you would take her side as her guardian. The last of the list I remember you disliked the most."

"I wanted a choice, Sareth," Takoire returned, his familiar voice returning. "I wanted to choose what my life was, not have it laid out for me and written before I was even born… but it seemed to suit you just fine."

Lord Sareth shrugged. "As you pointed out, brother, it works for me. I enjoy my duties, and I enjoy the fact that I am third in line for the throne of Bevelle."

"Once Arkon is ruler and maester, you will move down in the royal line. You will be nothing but the ruler's cousin. Arkon's line will inherit the throne from then on."

"Tsk, tsk. No need to be so pessimistic, brother. Arkon is not even engaged as of yet, and therefore, has no heirs."

"Sareth, you of all people know that once Arkon inherits the throne, if something were to happen to him, it would be father who would be next in line if Arkon had no children. The chances of you ever ruling Bevelle are slim to none. This is life! You got what you wanted. I got what I wanted. Why can't you just let us go?"

For a moment, the young man Sareth seemed to think hard on it, almost considering his older brother's proposition… almost. "No," he said bluntly. "Why would I miss an opportunity for such fun? Bevelle will certainly be entertaining during your stay here." Sareth began to step away at the sound of approaching footsteps. "And by the way, why are you a guardian?"

"Bite me, Sareth."

"Tsk," the Bevelle lord shook her head sadly, "there's that Zanarkand crudeness again."

"Sareth! What is the meaning of this! There was no need interrupting me, these are your duties now! I must attend to my own!" An older man appeared with two guards accompanying him from behind. He wore the same garments as Sareth only slightly more extravagant. His shortly cut hair told any observer he had been in the army or still was, and the gray mixed in with the black conveyed he was constantly put under pressure, but he bore the resemblance of both Takoire and Sareth.

"Father," Sareth replied cheerily, "I would like to show you what came into our city as a guardian."

The man looked at the party and their faces, taking notes orally. "Prince Kiron of Zanarkand, recently became a high summoner. Zaon, a former general in the Zanarkand army; soon to be married to High Summoner Yunalesca. And…" stepping towards them, the man paused, "is that you, Seru?"

She answered simply, "Yes, sir."

"My," he swallowed hard, "I hardly recognized you. It's been five years, hasn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Uh," the man's voice was unavoidably laced with awkwardness, "how-how are you?"

"Fine, sir."

The man smiled weakly, rubbing his hands uneasily. "I'm glad to hear it. And your mother, how is she doing?"

"Very well, sir."

"My heart does me some good to hear that. I was good friends with your father before he died," the man said, obviously ill at ease.

"I remember, sir."

He nodded and looked over to Lenne. "So you're that manifest high summoner everyone is talking about. You _are _the one who summoned Suzaku, are you not?"

Lenne nodded. "I am. My name is Lenne. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

The older man smiled and bowed. "My apologies, lady summoner, how rude of me. I am Lord Takoire."

"Lord Takoire?" Lenne's voice was traced ever so slightly with ignorance.

"Uh, yes." the senior Bevelle lord answered, slightly becoming unsure of himself, "Lord Marshal Takoire I."

Lenne couldn't help but glance at the young man standing behind her. The older man followed her gaze, and his gasp was heard by all. "Takoire?"

"Father," was the only thing he said. The guardian's eyes remained forward.

"Is that really you, son?" The grin from Sareth's face was gone as he watched his father and brother reunite.

"Maybe," Takoire replied. "I'm told that according to the Bevelle royal structure, you have only one son: Lord Marshal Apprentice Sareth."

Lord Takoire I pulled back as if he had been burnt and regained his composure. "Ah, yes. High Summoner Kiron, High Summoner Lenne, allow us to hold a feast in your honor."

Kiron smiled and bowed his head. "We would enjoy that very much. Thank you, milord."

The senior Bevelle lord bowed in return. "If you would follow the guard, he will show you to your rooms."

A guard nearby gestured to them, and the party of five all bowed to Lord Takoire I. The group began to move off, Lenne striding away as quickly as possible with her guardian chasing after her. "Lenne!"

She attempted to wave him away. "Not now."

With an amused and twisted smile, Sareth began walking towards them. Seru felt the anger rising up and swelling inside of her. Following them, Sareth went after the two. Watching Takoire and Lenne, he suddenly wasn't looking at them anymore. Lying on his back, Lord Sareth was looking up at the sky, his head feeling as if it had been split in two. "Oh! What the hell was that!" Craning his head, he saw a thick, gleaming wall of ice.

Seru stopped and leaned down over him. "Touch them, and I can promise you a world of pain where that came from. I don't care that you're the new Lord Marshal Apprentice."

The party continued to walk away and left Lord Sareth lying on the ground. As Kiron passed, he could have sworn he saw a small smile on Lord Takoire I's face.

* * *

Seru wandered around aimlessly, her attempts at talking to Kiron failing utterly. Unsure of what to do, she stumbled through the temple-palace that had once upon a time been her home. Finding her way back to the area where there rooms were, she peered into one of them and saw Takoire sitting on his bed. The room he had was no different than her own. Guardians didn't have the luxuries that summoners did. There were no windows, the room was painted a neutral brown and had no decorations. The only things inside were a small bed and chair.

She knocked on the open door, and Takoire looked up into the doorway. "Kiron wouldn't talk to you, either?"

"How'd you guess?" Seru asked sadly. "Can I come in?"

"Be my guest," Takoire motioned as Seru took a seat opposite him, "I was outside of Lenne's quarters for so long, trying to get her to listen to me, but it's no use. She's not going to listen to me. Cheribum! _I_ wouldn't listen to me if I were in her position!"

"It's the same with Kiron," Seru returned. "He's not going to listen to me. I betrayed his trust. I owe him so much, and the way I repaid him… From a form of Bevelle royalty to a Zanarkand palace maid… After my mother and I became outcasts, I never thought we would have an easy life again. It's all thanks to Kiron and High Summoner Yunalesca that I can sleep at night. What have I done?"

Lying on his back, Takoire stared at the ceiling long and hard before one word left his mouth. "I've been thinking about that, Seru. When I ran away, it was incredibly selfish of me. I didn't stop for one minute to consider how it would effect you and your mother."

"Takoire, it wasn't-"

He held up his hand to stop her. "Let me finish. When I was packing the night I left Bevelle, all I could think about was what I was going to do when I got to Zanarkand. I couldn't wait. I didn't want to marry someone I hardly knew. Someone I had met once or twice at parties. I didn't know you as well as I do now… not that I want to still marry you or anything." Takoire looked over but Seru had a small smirk on her face. "I thought you were so shy. You never really talked to anyone but Ryak since he's your cousin. But I didn't want to marry you not because I didn't like you. The reason was because I wanted a choice; I still want a choice… but I wanted to apologize to you and your mother, and I'm willing to do anything to do so. If something happens to your mother's estate, I have more than enough money-"

"Apology accepted," was all Seru said.

Sitting up, it was obvious that the former Bevelle lord was deeply confused. "That's it?"

She shrugged. "That's it, and you don't need to give me or my mother anything in return. I knew your reasons when you left Bevelle. Arkon told me."

Takoire felt his head drop. "Arkon… I should have know, but aren't you going to lecture or me or something?"

"No," she let out a small laugh. "Do you remember what we said to each other in Besaid?"

"Remember?" Takoire asked dryly. "We didn't say anything. We were too shocked at seeing each other. It took us two and a half hours of staring at each other to say, 'If you keep my secret I'll keep yours.'"

They both laughed, but it was still slightly hollow. "What am I going to do, Takoire?" Seru asked desperately.

"You're asking the wrong person. I don't know how I'm going to get Lenne to forgive me."

* * *

"I just don't know how I'm going to forgive him, Kiron." Lenne said.

Lenne's quarters were luxurious, with a living room, bathroom, and bedroom. A wide glass door gave Lenne a beautiful view of the city as well as way to a balcony ledge. The living room had tasteful decorations covering the walls, and a plush red carpet lining the floor. In the center of the room was a refined table. Surrounding it were sofas, one of which Lenne was sitting on, her head in her hands.

"Lenne," Kiron said, equally as exasperated, "I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you. I'm in the same situation with Seru. If my father had known about Seru's heritage…"

"Would you still have been friends with her?" Lenne asked bluntly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Would you have gotten to know her like you did? Would you have looked for her around the palace when you wanted someone to talk to? Don't even pretend Kiron. I remember your expression when we met up with your sister and her guardians. Your expression when you thought no one was looking. Especially, when Seru was with Alor?"

"I, uh-"

"Don't bother. Kiron, just answer my question."

The prince chuckled slightly as he pretended to be occupied with a painting nearby. "I probably would have tried to ignore her. Maybe even put her down a little because I was a stupid, egotistic prince. Let alone talk to her." He paused for awhile as he traced the figure of a woman on the painting. "I guess it was better that I didn't know. Look, I'll be honest with you." He glanced quickly at her before turning away. "When I first met you and I was still that big headed prince, I thought- I thought I was in love with you, Lenne."

"And now?" Lenne asked, seeming indifferent to Kiron's statement.

"After the attack in Kilika, I re-examined my life. And then after Macalania, I didn't think the same way anymore. Especially after I became a high summoner. You know what I mean?" Lenne only nodded her head. "But now that I know about Seru's past, I'm even more confused." Kiron let out a half strangled laugh. "And the fact that she was betrothed to Takoire…"

Lenne flinched at those words, and the two stayed silent for some time. It was true. Seru had said that she had once been engaged to Takoire. She had said she had been engaged to Sareth's only brother. Whether or not Takoire had loved her or Seru had loved him, or whether or not they still loved each other… The first time they had met Kiron, Seru, and Zaon, Seru and Takoire had disappeared for hours. What happened? There was also the fact that Sareth said that the engagement to Seru was the last straw. But what did that mean?

She finally broke the silence. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you could never get along with him before. All those times you mentioned his family…."

Kiron looked away shamefully. "Not about Seru… but five years ago, Takoire came before my father, sister, and I and requested sanctuary in Zanarkand. He told us he had run away from home, and Zanarkand was the only place his family wouldn't look. My sister was the one who convinced father to allow him to stay in the city, and then when we met in Besaid, I used it as blackmail over his head. But after Kilika and Macalania, I decided it was his decision to tell you. That it was his duty to you."

"That's what you were talking about on the airship earlier."

"What?"

"I heard you talking. You said something was unavoidable. I didn't hear what it was."

He nodded. "Yes, that's what we were talking about. I didn't know you were listening."

Lenne shrugged sheepishly. "You weren't supposed to." She leaned her head against the sofa. "I have the strangest feelings… but I know they're not coming from me."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Remorse and guilt. So much guilt, Kiron."

"Are you sure they're not coming from you?"

"No," Lenne shook her head, "it's not me. I know that. I can't explain where it's coming from."

Kiron turned to face Lenne with a solemn expression. "Seru once spoke of a bond that she thought you shared with Takoire. The one in a generation kind where a summoner and guardian know what each other is feeling." He laughed dryly. "You know, he told me on the airship- that is before you started listening in on the conversation- he told me when he was living in Zanarkand, he was happier than he had ever been than in Bevelle as a high-ranking lord. Then he met you. I think he knew after you summoned Valefor at his last blitzball game…"

"Knew what?"

"Lenne, the life he led in Zanarkand was what he always wanted… and he gave all of that up for you when he became your guardian… Including his hidden past." Shuffling to a corner of the room, Kiron pulled out a package. "The feast tonight is formal. The entire Bevelle family will be there. I know for a fact that Takoire went out of his way to get this dress for you..." He set it on the table in front of Lenne and quietly left the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.

**Last Time: **

Kiron turned to face Lenne with a solemn expression. "Seru once spoke of a bond that she thought you shared with Takoire. The one in a generation kind where a summoner and guardian know what each other is feeling." He laughed dryly. "You know, he told me on the airship- that is before you started listening in on the conversation- he told me when he was living in Zanarkand, he was happier than he had ever been than in Bevelle as a high-ranking lord. Then he met you. I think he knew after you summoned Valefor at his last blitzball game…"

"Knew what?"

"Lenne, the life he led in Zanarkand was what he always wanted… and he gave all of that up for you when he became your guardian… Including his hidden past." Shuffling to a corner of the room, Kiron pulled out a package. "The feast tonight is formal. The entire Bevelle family will be there. I know for a fact that Takoire went out of his way to get this dress for you..." He set it on the table in front of Lenne and quietly left the room.

* * *

It was hours later, and everyone had retreated to their rooms. Lenne stared at herself in the mirror and smoothed nonexistent wrinkles down her dress. Hearing a soft knock on her door, the high summoner turned her head slightly at the voice.

"Lenne? It's Takoire. I'm not here to apologize, I think I did enough of that earlier, and if you're not going to listen, I don't think there's any point in trying. I'd be talking to a door… literally." Lenne gave a small smirk. Her guardian didn't seem to be putting a damper on his jokes despite the situation. "I know you don't want me around after what I did, but I'm afraid I can't help it. I'm only going there to be your guardian."

_The only reason, Takoire?_ Lenne thought.

"The feast has already started. We should get going."

Slowly, Lenne opened her door and prayed her guardian didn't hear her gasp. There was Takoire, but in no form that Lenne knew him as. Gone was the Zanarkand Abes uniform, replaced by a uniform of another kind. He was dressed in a perfect black, and there were no buttons or pockets of any kind, with the exception of two hidden in his pants. A high collar was wrapped around his neck, and his sleeves went as far down as his wrists. The suit itself was loose enough for him to move around without any restrictions but was still taut and stiff enough to have a professional look. All the edges were lined with gold, and a double line ran through the center, eventually dividing into the two sides of his collar. His boots shined as if they were brand new, and in the upper right of the suit was Lenne's summoner's brand in gold.

But Lenne wasn't the only one who was surprised. Takoire was gaping and refused to believe his eyes. Lenne's hair was held by light-blue and green ribbons and proved to bring out her unique eyes, holding her hair up in such a way that there were no stray strands left in her face. The dress she wore was vaguely familiar but beyond any expectations that Takoire once had. Although it looked slightly constrained, Lenne moved without noticing in the slightest. Sleeveless, the dress was held up with a band on each arm and the dress followed the line down. It started as a rosy pink, the color of a blush, and faded until the bottom of the dress was as red as the most passionate rose.

Takoire cleared his throat and bowed, gesturing Lenne to take her place in front of him. "Milady," was all he whispered.

She didn't answer but gave a small nod. The two began to walk; Takoire was of course behind Lenne, as was proper etiquette.

Reaching the two grand staircases, Lenne saw Kiron, Seru, and Zaon. Joining their party, the two high summoners peered over the ledge and into the festivities below. Lenne had rarely seen so many people gathered in one place. A hundred conversations took place at once, and with the overall hum and music, Lenne couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. The only time she had been in an environment such as this, her parents and their friends were the guests of honor, not Lenne and her friends.

She turned to Kiron, who stood near her. "New clothes I see."

The garments Kiron now wore were different than any other he had before. If Sareth's garments were complex, than Kiron's were simple. The sleeveless shirt was gone, replaced by a simple long sleeved hunter green tunic. Over that was a simple navy wrap with wide sleeves contrary to Sareth's purple; Kiron's clothes were almost completely blank, marked only by his summoner's brand above his heart, outlined in silver, and two stripes on each of his shoulders: each one representing a different color of an aeon, displaying his rank as a high summoner.

The prince shrugged. "A mixture of my royalty and summoner rank. I couldn't go to the feast just as Prince Kiron of Zanarkand; especially since this party is almost exclusively Bevelle royalty, with the exception of a few who are under the maester's good graces." He smiled, looking at her. "It seems that dress suits you as well, Lenne."

She looked at her clothes, still slightly unsure. "You think so?"

"Absolutely."

Zaon was wearing a uniform similar to Takoire. Seru on the other hand was wearing a flowing gold gown with Kiron's summoner's brand in black on her right shoulder. She wore a strange face, not bothering to hide the fact that something serious was on her mind.

"Shall we go?" Kiron asked. Lenne only nodded her head. "It's best that Zaon, Seru, and I go first. Being Zanarkand royalty and all, if I don't, they'll get the impression that I'm weak. You understand, right?" His voice sounded bitter the entire time. She understood the look that Kiron was giving off; Lenne was feeling the same thing. They both didn't want to go. They still weren't talking to their guardians.

Kiron took the east set of stairs while Lenne took the west. They attempted to stay even with each other while the people below began to take notice.

Takoire and Seru were sick to their stomachs. They put on a blank expression on the outside, expected of any guardian. Here they were, in a place they thought they had left behind. Under normal circumstances, the pressure would be bearable, but their closest friends and confidants weren't talking to them. Their friends couldn't offer helpful advice or something to lift their spirits. The only people Takoire and Seru could confide in were each other. The only problem was that they had the same problem.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the room was completely silent, and the group could hear their footsteps echoing down the marble stairs. Walking in front of Kiron, Zaon and Seru stopped and bowed to their audience.

"I am the guardian Zaon."

"I am the guardian Seru."

"We present to you our high summoner, Kiron, of Zanarkand."

At these words, Kiron bowed his head.

From Lenne's view, the hall was more long than wide, something that could not be seen from above. There were three tables that were put in the form of a _u_. The food had not yet been served, and everyone had gathered, striking up conversations. Men were dressed handsomely while the women were no less beautiful. Maester Arheist stood at the front of the crowd; a gold chalice in his hand. His completely gray hair was cut short and neat, while his mustache took on a similar fashion. His clothes announced him as the highest of Bevelle royalty, but at the same time, presented him as a maester. He wore stripes similar to Kiron's on his shoulders but wore a metal chain on his shoulder that was a strange mixture between black and brown: the Cheribum's colors.

Kiron spoke, "Maester Arheist, I thank you with the deepest of gratitude for welcoming me into your city. I pray you see this as an outstretched out hand of friendship from Zanarkand."

Maester Arheist nodded. "Indeed. Let this put to rest the differences between the places we call home."

With a smile, Kiron bowed again and stepped forward until Zaon and Seru were once again behind him and moved to the side.

Takoire stepped forward past Lenne and bowed. "I am the guardian Takoire II. I present to you my high summoner, Lenne, of Zanarkand."

This attracted more than its fair share of whispers among the audience. Takoire noted his _uncle_ stop thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "High Summoner Lenne? A pleasure to meet you. Word of your manifestation has spread like fire throughout my city."

"I apologize, Maester Arheist."

"Why?" he asked good-naturedly. "It takes the gossip off the royal family!"

Lenne smiled shyly. "Of course, and thank you for welcoming me into your city."

As she lifted her head, Lenne noticed a few people had moved to the front of the crowd. The first, Lord Takoire I, their earlier conversation concluded without a doubt that he was Takoire's father… or should she refer to her guardian as Takoire II? In any case, the lord marshal was obviously dressed in what was a soldier's uniform. Although the purple base established him as royalty, he wore a red sash across his chest decorated with silver linings.

In the crook of his arm was a woman of similar age, and although she did not appear as worn, she still had some obvious wrinkles below her eyes. Lenne immediately recognized where Takoire and Sareth had received their stormy gray eyes; the eyes that could appear like a violent turn on nature or the calm that always followed the storm. Lenne was sure without a doubt that this woman was Takoire's mother. A mother who was seeking glances at the son she had not seen in years.

In the corner of the room, Lenne spotted Sareth. Dressed similarly to his father, it seemed the lord marshal apprentice had gone to every extent to exaggerate his importance through his uniform. The equally young high summoner was amazed at the amount of medals on his uniform… and by the fact he didn't fall over by the weight of them.

Maester Arheist put on a smile and rubbed his hands together. "Well, let's not stand here staring at each other. I suggest we eat!"

Lenne became grateful that the people's attention was diverted elsewhere. They began to move off into their respective seats while Lenne and her friends looked around somewhat confused. Maester Arheist remained cheerful. "Come! High Summoner Kiron and your guardians, if you would, we have a reserved a seat of honor for you next to Lord Marshal Takoire I's wife, Lady Kaira."

"Of course," Kiron responded, bowing his head. "I welcome your hospitality."

Kiron, Seru, and Zaon moved to stand behind their assigned seats while the maester of Bevelle turned his attention to Lenne and Takoire II. "Now High Summoner Lenne, and," he paused for a moment, "guardian. I have arranged for you to sit next to the Lord Marshal Apprentice, Lord Sareth. You'll forgive the empty seat on his right; it belongs to my son, Prince Arkon. I'm sure you've heard he is currently on his pilgrimage."

"Yes," Lenne nodded. "I have."

Moving to their seats, Sareth gave a confident smirk and bow to Lenne. "A pleasure to see you again so soon, milady summoner." Sareth let out a small chuckle. "Brother…"

As everyone took their seats, a deafening silence took hold. It was the first time since that morning that anyone had publicly recognized Lenne's guardian as the former lord marshal apprentice, Lord Takoire II. And if the rumors of Lord Takoire II's return were true, what about the rumors of Lady Seru?

Takoire II only gave the courtesy of a nod in Sareth's direction before assuming a position behind his chair on the right of Lenne.

Maester Arheist put on what was obviously a forced smile. "Well, I think we've waited long enough, don't you think?" He clapped his hands. "Let the feast begin!"

At those words, servants came from all corners of the room holding silver platters. Takoire graciously pulled out the chair for Lenne while Kiron did the same for Seru. Despite the awkward situation between the two pairs, Lenne and Kiron had enough sense not to let the court know of their problems.

Taking their seats, everyone began placing food on their plates. Images of Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu were laid out everywhere, including a statue of each within pockets of the walls. On the wall behind Lenne, a giant tapestry hung displaying generations of Bevelle royalty and their crest. Near the bottom was the newest generation, but Lenne could see that an alteration had been placed in the line that led down from Lord Takoire I.

"So, brother," Sareth said, eating his food quaintly on the left side of Lenne, "how was your first day in Bevelle? See any old friends?"

Everyone at the uppermost table ceased their conversations and turned to hear the guardian's response. Takoire calmly took a sip of wine from his goblet before answering. "No, can't say that I've seen anyone. I've been busy all day. I'm a guardian, and I have duties to attend to."

"If you do not mind," Maester Arheist said, "where have you been all these years?"

"Zanarkand, Maester Arheist."

Placing his goblet back down on the table, the maester turned thoughtful for a moment. "Let us forget this charade, Takoire. I am your uncle, and you are my nephew. So let us call each other such, not maester or guardian."

Takoire showed no signs of any reaction. "Seru gave me the impression that we were both disowned. Or rather, I was disowned and because of my actions Seru and her mother, Lady Tamara, had no where to go."

"It was a hard decision, Takoire. We made it as the leaders of Bevelle, not as your family. As your family, we understood, but we had to take the best course for Bevelle. If we had not done what we did, Bevelle would not have a lord marshal apprentice and heir to the ages. You cannot say that we were not worried about you. I know for a fact that your mother has been worried these past five years."

"My apologies," Takoire's voice sounded somber, "and especially to you, Mother, but everyone knows I was never suited for the responsibilities."

The table became silent for a moment before Sareth broke the silence, not bothering to hide his amusement. "Then if you were not suited to the responsibilities, why have you returned as a guardian? The legacy you were born into had you destined as a guardian if certain events were to take place in our generation."

"Being a guardian and being heir to the ages are two different things, brother. I chose to become Lenne's guardian because she's my friend and she needed my help. I _chose _to become her guardian; no one made the decision for me. That's it."

Sareth cocked his head. "Well, I was just going to say that Lenne has an interesting summoner brand. A rising sun and setting moon over the ocean…"

Takoire ignore him the best he could. "I never noticed."

* * *

Lenne shook her head politely as she turned down another young man to dance. Nearby, she heard a chuckle that Lenne thought had disappeared after Macalania. "Forgive me for laughing, Lenne, but how many men have you turned down for a dance?"

Two hours had passed since the awkward conversation over dinner. Now the musicians were filling the room with moderately paced music, and almost everyone could be found dancing. But that wasn't what Lenne was watching. Takoire had kept to himself the entire party, occasionally moving but always giving Lenne her privacy. However, she couldn't help but notice a group of girls similar to her own age eyeing Takoire and constantly whispering to each other.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't keeping track."

"Well," Kiron said, walking over to her and giving a small bow, "perhaps you'll give into my ego just this once and dance with me?"

She laughed and nodded, taking the hand he had offered. "Just this once. But we're not going to make a habit out of this."

"Of course," he agreed.

Kiron led Lenne through a series of steps and turns with the music. It seemed they had been dancing for some time before Lenne finally spoke.

"Have you talked to Seru yet?"

The prince shook his head. "No. You talk to Takoire?"

"No."

"I'm still getting over the fact they were betrothed. The fact that she used to be Bevelle royalty doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would…What bothers me is that she and Takoire were betrothed, and they hid it from us."

"I feel the same way, Kiron."

"How do you think they feel about each other?" Kiron asked, his voice sounding as if he was trying to cover some unknown emotion.

Lenne knew because she was trying to hide the same thing. "I'm just as lost as you are."

* * *

Seru stood alone in a corner of the room. Seeing all these faces again was a shock; some she recognized, some she didn't. When her father was alive, Seru and her mother were always just as social as everyone else. Thinking of her father brought a smile to her lips. He was always outgoing and friendly, always seeing the good side of people.

The way Seru remembered him, Lord Roener was a gentleman in every sense of the word. He had a light brown plait that was the same shade as her hair but was shortly cut in a military style and piercing blue eyes that seemed to emit a gentle reassurance. Roener had gone to the same military training facility as Takoire I, and the two had become fast friends. At the time, the Lord Marshal Apprentice Takoire I had brought his friend to his father's attention, and Roener ascended through the army's ranks. It was through Roener that Arheist, Takoire I's brother, met Doma, his young aunt. Although Doma was Roener's aunt, she was only three years older than him. The eventual marriage of Arheist and Doma made Roener a low form of Bevelle royalty, as well as the wife and daughter he would eventually have.

Ryak was Roener's godson and his wife's nephew. The head summoner of Byakko was only a year older than Seru, and both were only children; they held a close bond as cousins. Takoire I and Roener kept their friendship over the years, and Ryak and Takoire II became equally as good friends.

Returning to reality, Seru saw Takoire approaching her with a worried face. "Something wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her seriously. "Dance with me?"

"What?"

He sounded slightly breathless. "Do you remember Yara and her little group? The ones who used to _always_ follow me around?"

Seru nodded. "Didn't they all have a crush on you?"

"Yeah. It seems my family honor doesn't bother them. They've been trying to get me to dance with one of them all night."

She cocked her sympathetically. "Sure. I can't think of anything productive to do."

A new, quicker paced song started, and Takoire and Seru made their way to the floor. In a spin, Seru saw the same group from earlier whisper even more as she danced with Takoire.

"You know, this is going to start even more rumors about us."

He shrugged. "I'd dance with Lenne, but the situation doesn't exactly call for it. Besides that, who cares what the court thinks? We're not engaged anymore, so why should it concern us?"

Seru nodded with a smile. Although they continued to dance, she could still hear the whispers and feel the eyes following them. The music changed and called for an exchange of partners, which wouldn't have been a problem if the pair across from them hadn't been Kiron and Lenne.

They all stared at each other for a moment, feeling everyone else's eyes fall on them.

"We don't want to cause a scene," Takoire suggested somberly.

The four nodded, and with a tiny frown, Lenne let her guardian lead her through the next dance.

"Don't worry," he said. "As soon as this song is over, I'll leave you alone."

Although they went through the motions flawlessly, they both felt it was somewhat hollow.

"Why?" Lenne finally asked. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?"

He stared at her open-mouthed and shocked. "Of course I trust you! I trust you more than anyone, ever. But…" Takoire couldn't look at her but continued to dance. "I'm not something to be proud of. I ran away from home when I was fourteen and abandoned my responsibilities. Because of me, Seru and her mother had no where to go… you have every right to never speak to me again."

"I'm not holding what you did against you," Lenne muttered. "I just don't understand why you would hide this from me."

"Come on, you should be ashamed to have someone like me as your guardian."

"You're wrong," she argued. "You stuck by some weird girl who claimed she was from a thousand years in the future. You saved her life. You were always ready to listen or answer any of my questions. You're my best friend."

Takoire was instantly silenced. He hadn't expected this from her. He hadn't expected anything like this at all. At the very most, he only expected her to tolerate him and a conversation every now and then, but she was openly admitting that she considered him her best friend. It was more than he could ever have hoped for. "I'm sorry I hid it from you, Lenne. I shouldn't have, and you deserve more than that. Forgive me?"

She nodded. "Takoire, there's something I have to ask you though."

"Anything."

"How-How do you and Seru feel about each other?"

Takoire let out a chuckle, but Lenne wasn't sure what to make of it. "Just good friends. Our engagement was arranged purely by our parents. We're nothing but good friends."

Lenne seemed satisfied at this answer although she couldn't fathom why.

The music suddenly slowed, and people began to drift from the floor. "You want to stop dancing?" Takoire asked quietly. She shook her head. The guardian glanced over at Kiron and Seru who were also still dancing. He felt Lenne's head rest on his shoulder, and he suddenly felt at peace. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but you did pick out this dress, didn't you?"

Takoire shrugged. "I hardly recognized it. I think you made the dress look even more beautiful." He heard her laugh, and he relished the sound.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Takoire." She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him and into his eyes, getting lost in what felt like the calm after a storm.

Takoire looked back into hers. Everything seemed to fade away, all the people, the music, his parents and brother; everything had faded but her. She seemed so perfect at that moment. Her soft skin and gentle smile. The smile he knew for a fact she only showed to him. Losing all competent train of thought, Takoire closed his eyes and craned his head so that he could meet Lenne's lips…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.

**Last Time: **

"How-How do you and Seru feel about each other?"

Takoire let out a chuckle, but Lenne wasn't sure what to make of it. "Just good friends. Our engagement was arranged purely by our parents. We're nothing but good friends."

Lenne seemed satisfied at this answer although she couldn't fathom why.

The music suddenly slowed, and people began to drift from the floor. "You want to stop dancing?" Takoire asked quietly. She shook her head. The guardian glanced over at Kiron and Seru who were also still dancing. He felt Lenne's head rest on his shoulder, and he suddenly felt at peace. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but you did pick out this dress, didn't you?"

Takoire shrugged. "I hardly recognized it. I think you made the dress look even more beautiful." He heard her laugh, and he relished the sound.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Takoire." She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him and into his eyes, getting lost in what felt like the calm after a storm.

Takoire looked back into hers. Everything seemed to fade away, all the people, the music, his parents and brother; everything had faded but her. She seemed so perfect at that moment. Her soft skin and gentle smile. The smile he knew for a fact she only showed to him. Losing all competent train of thought, Takoire closed his eyes and craned his head so that he could meet Lenne's lips…

* * *

"Takoire!"

The two suddenly snapped back to reality, and Takoire unintentionally stepped back from Lenne. They turned to see who had called out and saw a young man a few years Takoire's senior. Dressed in clothes of red, white, and silver, Lenne immediately recognized him as a summoner of Suzaku and Byakko. Dark brown hair adorned his head and went past his shoulders, cut in a royal style. He wore a bright smile as he approached Lenne and Takoire.

"Cousin!" he yelled. "By the Cheribum, I never thought I'd see you again!"

Takoire blinked his eyes in disbelief as a smile grew on his face. "Arkon! I thought you were in Kilika!"

The royal embraced him in a hug and patted him on the back. "Do you think once I heard you were back in Bevelle I could stay away?"

Lenne's guardian laughed. "Arkon… I still can't believe it's you! This-This is great!"

The prince of Bevelle stepped back and held Takoire by the shoulders. "Just look at you! A guardian! I never thought I'd see you in that outfit! What drove you to this?"

For the second time, Takoire laughed and put an arm around Lenne. "Arkon, my summoner, Lenne. Lenne, my cousin, Prince Arkon."

The prince rolled his eyes. "Must you introduce me with the title, cousin? Do you know how hard it is to get an honest date with the position I'm in?" Arkon bowed, serious for a moment. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lenne nodded her head with a grin. "You, too. I've heard nothing but good things about you from Takoire."

"That's a nice surprise," Arkon chuckled, "after all the mischievous deeds we committed in our youth." Takoire coughed uncomfortably. "Ryak sends his best to you as well as Seru and sends his congratulations to Lenne. Word of your rank and manifestation has spread through Spira."

"Oh?" Lenne blushed. "I… uh… I didn't know that…"

"Oh, yes," Arkon continued, "you're gaining quite the reputation. Rumors say that your guardian, who was formerly captain of the best blitzball team in Spira, was forced to quit because of you and has a rather shady past. You travel with the sole prince of Zanarkand, and one of his guardians is engaged to High Summoner Yunalesca while the other is rumored to have worked in the Zanarkand palace before becoming a summoner guardian."

Lenne's jaw dropped. "Rumors? It sounds like a documentary more than just speculation. Don't you think, Takoire?"

But her guardian held his head in his hand in a thoughtful pose. "Best blitzball team in Spira…"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Lenne rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought we got over this ego problem of yours."

"Huh?" Takoire looked around, lost. "Sorry, I was thinking about last time I signed an autograph."

"I hear Takoire has an ego problem?" Kiron asked, approaching with Seru in the crook of his arm.

"Me? Ego?" Takoire scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Hm, that's too bad," Seru commented casually. "I heard somewhere that the Abes were playing in Macalania. I was wondering if you wanted to pay them a visit…"

Takoire immediately perked up. "Playing in Macalania? That can't be right, the season's over. The Abes won the championship, unless… No, Shuyin doesn't have the team playing exhibition matches, that's the worst way to show Spira your strategies. Save them for the season for Cheribum's sake. What is he thinking! I didn't make him captain of the Abes so that they could be play during the exhibition season!"

"Uh huh, about that ego…" was all Kiron said.

"Fine," Takoire said, his voice dragging slightly. "All right… Kiron, my cousin Prince Arkon. Arkon, my friend Prince Kiron."

"Cousin," Arkon said, his voice sounding slightly remorseful, "what did I just tell you about introducing me with the title?"

"Why?" Takoire asked curiously. "You wanna date Kiron?"

Arkon glared. "You're a horrible person, do you know that, cousin?"

"Of course, that's why we're related." Takoire chuckled. "Arkon, you remember Seru?"

"How could I not?" The prince of Bevelle bowed respectfully to the female guardian. "It's good to see you again. Although I have to admit, seeing you both back in Bevelle again is a rather strange sight…"

Takoire shook his head. "Seru and I have made it clear to the _elder _generation that we have no desire to go through the engagement they set up. I thought this matter disappeared the minute I ran away."

"We're here with our summoners only," Seru finished. "We have no reason to get married, I assure you."

"I certainly hope not," Kiron added.

She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

The prince turned back to her and motioned towards Lenne. "Do you realize how often I'd be forced to see Lenne? There is such a thing called overexposure."

Lenne laughed dryly. "This is coming from the guy who claimed he used to be in love with me?"

"I said I got over that!"

"Look," Takoire said, interrupting, "the point is we are _not _getting married."

"Exactly," Seru agreed. "Why would I marry Takoire?"

The former blitzball player suddenly turned to his female counterpart. "Well… why wouldn't someone? After all, I was the star player and captain of the Zanarkand Abes for a lot of seasons, and I have more than enough income. I don't think I look that bad, either..."

Leaning in to whisper into her ear, Arkon laughed. "I take it that Takoire still has an ego larger than Bevelle?"

Lenne nodded and smiled. "I've been trying to work on it, but so far, my efforts have failed…"

Cocking his head, Takoire's expression turned solemn.

"Something wrong, Takoire?" Kiron asked.

"I don't know," he responded simply. "Something's not right, I can feel it."

"Like what?" Lenne asked, equally as serious.

Instead of answering, he held up a finger to his mouth, telling Lenne silently not to say anything else. Takoire stepped away from the group and tried to block out all the distractions in the room. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly felt his stomach drop from under him. Takoire violently shoved Lenne down to the floor. "Everyone, get down!"

Once his view was clear, Takoire brought his arms together quickly and snapped them back out; shooting out from each sleeve was a knife. Without hesitation, the guardian threw them in the direction of the entranceway.

Lenne glanced up from her spot on the floor and saw a Bevelle soldier pinned against the wall, a rifle lying on the floor, and an anger in Takoire's eyes that she had only seen once before.

Takoire marched up to the soldier and without taking his gaze off, he picked up the rifle that lay discarded on the floor. The room was silent as he eyed the soldier and seemed to size him up. "Ferel, isn't it?" Without another thought, Takoire disassembled the rifle in seconds and held the pieces in front of the soldier's eyes. "So you don't go around causing anymore trouble." He paused. "As far as I know, my uncle's rule still stands. You know, the one that says during a feast only guardians are permitted to carry weapons inside the temple-palace."

"Lord Takoire?" the soldier called Ferel asked in disbelief.

"I'm not a lord anymore, but _sir_ will suffice for now." Takoire paused as he racked his brain for memories. "If I remember you correctly, you were assigned to the palace guard; a little too loyal for my taste. I'd ask who gave you your orders, but I know you wouldn't answer." Takoire turned his head. "Father, is Ferel still assigned to the palace guard?"

"Uh," Lord Takoire I paused for a moment, "the palace guard…"

"I am the captain of the palace guard, Lo- Sir Takoire, and yes he is." A young man with bright red hair stood up. Dressed in Bevelle armor, the only difference Lenne could tell was that instead of maroon for the under clothing he was dressed in black.

"Dold, hm?" Takoire shook his head. "You wouldn't be the one to send those goons after us. You always had enough sense not to follow orders when they didn't make sense. One of the reasons I always liked you. You could think for yourself, not just take orders blindly."

"If you are talking about those soldiers you have encountered, sir, all I've heard are rumors…"

"That's all right," the guardian said, turning back to the soldier called Ferel. "Okay, Ferel, here's the lowdown. People who attack my friends piss me off. People who attack my summoner have a death wish. People who do both will have nothing on the Cheribum compared to me. I'm invoking my right as a guardian to track down the rest of your buddies starting right now. Let's start with something simple, you piece of trash. Who-"

"Takoire!"

He turned just in time to watch Lenne fall and scream. It wasn't long before he felt the same effects. Whenever Lenne had her headaches, Takoire could always feel it. He had always done his best to hide it and succeeded until Luca. Seru had noticed. At Macalania it was worse. It was the reason that Takoire had started to look for Lenne.

This time, though, something was different. It was as if Lenne was unconsciously trying to block her pain from him; and then it dawned on him, she had. That explained why she had always passed out, and the pain had never hurt him as much. But now… Lenne was in so much agony that she couldn't do it. That was why Takoire was in as much pain as his summoner.

Kiron's gaze changed from Lenne to Takoire, not sure what to do as he tried frantically to keep Lenne from hitting the floor. Her chokin necklace was glowing so brightly it was emitting a light, and Takoire's left sleeve seemed as if it had been burned away even though there was no fire. A small burnt hole had appeared showing Lenne's summoning brand, which was also emitting the same kind of glow.

And then the two passed out.

* * *

Blinking slowly, Lenne knew she was in a bed and strained to sit up. Surprisingly, she felt a pair of large, rough hands help her. Turning, the high summoner saw Zaon by her bedside. "Zaon? Where's Takoire?"

Zaon cocked his head. "Across the hall, Kiron and Seru are looking in on him."

"What do you mean _looking in on him_?"

"He passed out, just like you."

"Passed out?" The confusion in Lenne's voice was becoming more and more apparent. "Why would he pass out? Did something happen with that soldier?"

Zaon shook his head. "Your headache. Your summoner brand links you together."

"Huh? Wait, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days."

"Three days!"

He shrugged. "Remarkable that you haven't mentioned that you're hungry."

Attempting to stand, Lenne found no sense of balance, and Zaon let her lean against him. "Thanks. Is Takoire still unconscious?"

"As far as I know."

Walking across the hall, Lenne took notice of two guards standing near the grand staircase and positioned at the entranceway of the hall that they were staying in. Reaching her guardian's room, Lenne noted Seru sitting by Takoire's bedside while Kiron was propped up against a wall with his arms folded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the guards in the hallway?" Lenne asked.

Seeing her Kiron and Seru immediately began to fawn over her. "What are you doing out of bed? Zaon, why did you let her?"

Taking hold of her, Seru led Lenne to the chair she was formerly sitting in. "Don't strain yourself."

"Stop it!" Lenne said. "I'm fine. I've had these headaches before, and I've always recovered from them. I'll be just fine."

"Sure," Kiron almost agreed, "but you never blacked out for more than a day before."

"True," Lenne confirmed, "but at the moment I don't care. What's with the guards outside?"

"Lord Marshal Takoire assigned them to our rooms after the feast," Seru answered.

"I have to say that I agree with my uncle on this," Arkon said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "I see you're awake, High Summoner Lenne."

"Rather long winded, don't you think?" she commented. "I'll forget that Takoire mentioned you were a prince if you pretend he didn't mention I was a high summoner."

Arkon cocked his head. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll agree to your terms only when there are no court figures around. If I don't call you a high summoner in front of my father, he'll have a fiend. If you don't call me prince or summoner, he'll have a fiend. Getting the idea?"

"Sounds good."

Nearby, Kiron laughed. "Lenne and I made the same deal."

Arkon laughed as well, agreeing with his Zanarkand counterpart. "I'm sure you're hungry, Lenne. I'd order some servants up here, but I don't think this tiny room can fit any more people. I'm actually afraid to come inside."

"Seru and I can get it," Kiron offered. "Hey, where'd Zaon go?"

"Your guardian?" Arkon asked. "He's outside with the guards."

Seru shook her heard. "Typical. You want to leave, or shall we let Lenne starve?"

Kiron nodded, and everyone heard Lenne's stomach rumble. "We'll be back before you know it."

The pair left the room, and Lenne watched as Seru locked her arm around Kiron's. Arkon entered the room and stood in the corner watching Lenne fuss over her guardian. There was an awkward silence for a while, and Arkon began to feel uneasy. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and ruffled it.

"Lenne, what's your relationship with Takoire? And I mean no disrespect whatsoever."

She looked at him with a confused gaze. "I consider him my best friend. He looks out for me and protects me without ever asking for anything."

"I've known Takoire since he was born; I consider him my brother. When you know someone for that long, you get to read them like a book even after five years of not seeing them. I can tell you that I've never seen Takoire more comfortable with anyone before, not even with me. And I saw you for just ten minutes together." He paused. "Cheribum, this is complicated. I saw you and Takoire almost kiss…"

"Oh…" Lenne blushed a bright red, "I, uh…"

Arkon squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "There's a reason I interrupted you…There's a law that says a summoner and guardian can have only a close friendship. Anything more distracts a guardian from their duties." Arkon felt a horrible taste in the back of his throat as he continued. "If you had kissed, the court would be running around trying to interpret it."

"Why? But- why- how would that distract a guardian?"

"If I hadn't interrupted, would Takoire have noticed the soldier? I've heard from several witnesses that he was aiming at your friend, Prince Kiron." He sighed. "As for why they would be trying to interpret it… when Takoire ran away, he left the family in a state of panic. The Cheribum said that we would inherit the guardian of ages by blood. Takoire was the eldest son, and therefore, inherited the right; the family wasn't sure what to do. If Sareth took his place, would everything still happen the way it was supposed to?"

"But Sareth replaced him anyway," Lenne insisted.

Arkon shrugged. "It was the only thing they could do, but it only became official two years ago. But there was a catch… if Sareth was to take his place, the family had to pretend as if Takoire never existed." He let out a hollow laugh. "But now that he's here with you, the whole court is asking questions, wondering whether or not they did the right thing."

"Why?"

"Takoire is heir to the legacy of ages by blood. As I'm sure Sareth told you, he hated the idea. He used to tell me that he didn't want to protect anyone he didn't know or didn't choose." Arkon paused. "Because only the Bevelle royal family knows the last stanza of the summoner of yore's prophecy and how it indicates the summoner is female… I've heard rumors that you're the summoner of yore, and Takoire left to look for you."

"Me?" Lenne questioned, confused. "I'm not the summoner of yore! What…"

Arkon shook his head. "You are a high summoner with no training whatsoever. You manifested Suzaku just inside this city, and all of Spira knows that. You're no ordinary summoner, Lenne." The prince of Bevelle paused. "All I'm trying to say is if you and Takoire have a relationship, it's best that not too many people know about it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.

**Last Time:**

"Takoire is heir to the legacy of ages by blood. As I'm sure Sareth told you, he hated the idea. He used to tell me that he didn't want to protect anyone he didn't know or didn't choose." Arkon paused. "Because only the Bevelle royal family knows the last stanza of the summoner of yore's prophecy and how it indicates the summoner is female… I've heard rumors that you're the summoner of yore, and Takoire left to look for you."

"Me?" Lenne questioned, confused. "I'm not the summoner of yore! What…"

Arkon shook his head. "You are a high summoner with no training whatsoever. You manifested Suzaku just inside this city, and all of Spira knows that. You're no ordinary summoner, Lenne." The prince of Bevelle paused. "All I'm trying to say is if you and Takoire have a relationship, it's best that not too many people know about it."

* * *

Two days passed, and Takoire and Lenne made an eventual recovery. Even after Lenne's conversation with Arkon, the prince of Bevelle remained as patient and kind as he had been when they had first met. During their stay in Bevelle, Lenne noted that the behavior between Takoire and Arkon was similar to that of brothers, neither acting any older or any younger as well as similar to the relationship between herself and her distant cousin Gaia.

But after the conversation, Lenne was unsure where she stood with her guardian. Their _almost _kiss… she couldn't explain what happened. First, she was angrier with him than she had ever been in her entire life, and for some reason, she felt jealousy. Seru, her friend, had or still was engaged to her guardian. There were reasons to be angry, but not jealous.

And then before she knew it, she was dancing with Takoire and all was forgotten. Takoire was her guardian and best friend again, and everything was right. Then, suddenly, she saw him differently. She felt things when she saw him that she didn't understand.

Lenne, Takoire, Kiron, Seru and Zaon were all within the prince of Zanarkand's room. It was almost completely identical to Lenne's room, with the exception of a few differences in decoration. Zaon stood removed in the corner of the room, his arms crossed, wearing, as usual, a blank expression. Kiron and Seru sat next to each other on the centerpiece couch in the room. Across from them sat Lenne, with Takoire standing behind her.

Over the past few days, everything returned to normal, especially between Takoire and Lenne. The summoner and guardian acted as if nothing had ever happened between them. Takoire had never kept any secret from Lenne, their argument had never happened, they had never made up, and they never almost kissed.

"While you two were unconscious," Kiron started, "my father sent me a message."

"What?" Lenne asked.

"He wanted me to go back to Zanarkand immediately. It wasn't the prospect of me being in Bevelle that bugs him, though…"

"He found out, didn't he?" Takoire said. "Not only did he not like the idea that I was back in Bevelle, he found out about Seru."

Kiron nodded. "Yunalesca's been doing everything she can to keep father calm, but she's sent word that she can't keep it up much longer. Seru, Zaon, and I need to get going to Zanarkand. I can only pray to the Cheribum that he'll listen to me."

"How did he find out?" Takoire asked.

"You know how it is," Seru said. "The maesters have eyes and ears everywhere in each other's cities. Yunalesca told us we've become Spira's gossip."

"Right," Lenne sighed. "Two high summoners. One is a prince of Zanarkand and the other no one knows anything about. Neither have had summoners' training. And they're both in Bevelle. Not to mention all of Bevelle is talking about the return of the former Lady Seru and Lord Marshal Apprentice Takoire."

"But I'm guessing that the main problem you have to deal with right now is whether or not your father will let Seru stay on as one of your guardians," Takoire added.

Kiron heaved a sigh. "It's a bit more complicated than that." The prince laced his hands with Seru's and smiled at her. "I tried to picture my life without Seru, it didn't work. I care about her more than anything; she's the only thing that's important to me. And it only took me four assassination attempts, a twinge of jealousy for Alor, one really big argument, and a dance to figure it out."

Lenne watched her friends; both were practically glowing. She found a smile. "I'm happy for you."

"It's about time!" Takoire jeered.

"Here! Here!" Zaon agreed.

They all chuckled softly, and Kiron gladly held Seru close.

The daughter of high summoner Yuna suppressed the small twinge of jealousy that had suddenly appeared. "I guess that means you have to leave before the day's out."

Kiron frowned. "Yes, we can't put it off any longer."

"We want to stay with you until you take the Cheribum's test," Seru insisted, "but if we wait any longer, things will only get worse."

"I understand," Lenne said, "but you're not leaving unless Takoire and I walk you to your airship.'

"She's got a point," Takoire agreed, crossing his arms.

Standing up, the prince of Zanarkand smiled. "We wouldn't have it any other way." He motioned to the door, and the party walked out together.

They walked through the temple-palace, quiet, unsure of what to say to each other.

Meeting them at the grand entrance was Arkon. He waved. "I heard you and your guardians were leaving, High Summoner Kiron."

"High summoner? Most people call me prince first before high summoner," Kiron answered.

"If you and I share half the experiences I think we do," Arkon said, "then I think we like to use the title we earned, not the one just dropped on us."

Kiron held out his hand. "I believe if we had more time, I would like to get to know you better."

"The feeling's mutual," Arkon said. "My best to you and have a safe journey."

"Thank you."

Arkon turned his attention to Seru. "Good luck, Seru. As I've said before, I feel better knowing you're all right. And please, tell your mother I said hello."

She grinned. "I will. I'm sure she'll be glad to hear it, you were her husband's cousin after all."

He shook his head. "You know, I still don't understand that whole thing. You're dad was my cousin but I'm only three years older than his daughter…" Arkon whisked the idea away. "I'm going to give myself a headache. In any case, it was good seeing you again."

"You too, and good luck on your pilgrimage."

"Thanks. I'll need it." He motioned to the doors. "We'll, I'd best get out of your way. You don't want me keeping you."

With a nod from Kiron, the group made their way through Bevelle. Takoire and Kiron were in front while Lenne and Seru were a ways behind them. Zaon was, as usual, in the back, eyeing everything and ready to attack at a moment's notice.

* * *

"What are you waiting for?" Kiron asked his friend, his tone voicing genuine curiosity.

Takoire gave him a skeptic look. "Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for what…" Kiron mocked. "You know, the whole telling Lenne ordeal."

"Telling her what?" Takoire asked, as innocently as he could.

"Telling her what! What kind of question is that?"

"A perfectly reasonable one. Your first question was rather vague, and I was just looking for something a little more specific. I can't answer your question if I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that," Kiron said warningly, "and don't try to turn it around on me. When do you plan on telling Lenne how you feel about her?"

"Right… I'm getting advice from a prince, who when I first met, hit on my summoner."

"Uh…" Kiron scratched his head uncomfortably. "About that…"

"Waiting…"

"Does the fact that I was almost killed four times help my situation at all?"

Takoire shrugged. "Probably not, but even if I ignore that factor, I'm not the one who _pretended _to have a hissy fit _because _of his _sister_ being around. It wasn't because of Yunalesca that you were mad, was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You were mad because Seru was spending all her time with Alor. So, remind me again, why should I take advice from you?"

Kiron shook his head wearily. "Did they make you take a political course as part of your lord marshal training?"

"Of course. You can't have a lord marshal that doesn't know how to hold his own against a simple politician."

The prince let out a hearty laugh. "Then I'll get straight to the point. It's obvious how you and Lenne feel about each other, so just tell her already and screw the rules."

* * *

"So…"

"So what?" Seru asked innocently.

Lenne gave her a stern stare. "Tell me about you and Kiron. How did it happen? Who did what? You can't leave me like this!"

Looking at her summoner friend, Seru laughed, and Lenne soon followed suit. "All right, all right, I'll tell you. I guess it all started at the feast. You know, after we switched partners, Kiron and I were pretty much going through the motions, but then, he really surprised me. His exact words were 'I'm sorry for acting so stupid.'"

"Kiron said that?"

Seru nodded eagerly. "Can you believe it? Quite the difference from the prince who started this pilgrimage."

"Definitely."

"Anyway, when he said that, well, he mostly mumbled it, but that's not the point, I wanted to jump up and down. I told him I was sorry for keeping secrets from him, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Just then, everything felt right, better than right." Seru paused. "A few days later, while you and Takoire were still unconscious, I was standing in my room, and all of a sudden Kiron was there, holding me. He told me that after his father had contacted him, and he had some time to think. He said he had thought about his life in Zanarkand without me… and said he couldn't picture it." She smiled and held her hand up to her lips. "And then he kissed me."

Lenne smiled. "Who knew Kiron could be romantic?"

Seru chuckled. "I don't think he was _trying _to be romantic."

With a smile, Lenne nodded. "Now that sounds more like Kiron. You know, he had really cheesy pick up lines."

Seru playfully hit Lenne on the shoulder. "Hey! He doesn't do that anymore!"

"Of course not! And if he does, he certainly doesn't say them in front of you, he doesn't need to! He's already won you over, and he wouldn't send a cheesy line to some girl in front of you! Cheribum, think what you would do being such an accomplished mage! He could be barbequed, drowned, electrocuted and/or frozen solid!"

Seru glared. "I think you've spent way too much time with Takoire for your own good. You always have something to shoot back."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Why? Because it has something to do with Takoire?"

Lenne glared. "Well, I wasn't the one engaged to him…"

"True. Although I wasn't the one who almost kissed him…"

"Oh," Lenne blushed a bright red, "you… uh… you saw that?"

"Cheribum, both of you are pretending that it didn't happen, aren't you?" Lenne remained speechless. "Let me tell you something. Ever since Kiron kissed me, everything seems better. Those awkward moments are gone. You know, if you hugged you would think: am I supposed to be doing this? Or those hand brushes that had you both looking away?"

Reaching the port, everyone saw a small, navy colored airship docked. On the deck in silver was the crest of the Zanarkand royal family, exactly like Kiron's summoners' brand with the exception of the sword. Judging by its size and shape, the vessel was not meant to hold a large amount of occupants. That particular airship was built for speed.

"Jeez, your father must be really anxious to see you," Takoire said. "His personal airship?"

Kiron shrugged. "I think my father's more anxious to interrogate me than to see me."

"Your father, no doubt, has a detail of soldiers waiting for Seru the moment we disembark from the ship," Zaon said bluntly.

"I'll cooperate," Seru answered simply.

"Like hell you will," Kiron returned. "I'm not going to have them treating you like some common criminal."

"Kiron," Seru continued, "that's not going to help the situation or impress your father."

"I don't care; impressing my father isn't what I'm trying to do. I won't have it." The prince looked at Seru. "You're too good for that, and I won't have my father doing anything about your mother, either. She deserves to be where she is."

"I wish I could be there to help," Lenne said.

"Don't worry about it too much," Seru assured back. "You just think about the Cheribum's test."

"Oh, I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Lenne admitted, enveloping Seru in a hug. "Seru, if I could choose a sister, you'd be it in a heartbeat."

Her eyes swelling with tears, Seru hugged her friend back. "I feel the same way… if you ever need anything…"

Sniffling, Lenne smiled. "I'll remember."

Takoire and Kiron stood nearby shaking their heads, their arms crossed. "Women…" the guardian grunted.

"No kidding…" the prince agreed.

"Jerks!" Lenne said, softly pushing her guardian.

Seru did the same to Kiron and added sarcastically, "No kidding…"

Smiling, Takoire held out his hand to Kiron. "I'll see you around."

Kiron took it. "Good luck."

"There," Takoire finished. "See? Done."

With a shake of her head, Lenne gave Kiron a quick hug leaving Kiron wide-eyed. "And what was the purpose of that hug?"

"It's part of my standard good-bye," she replied. "I'm really glad you had a personality change and that you gained enough brains to admit how you feel about Seru."

"Why?"

"I don't have to deal with your cheesy pick up lines anymore."

Takoire started laughing and found it hard to contain himself before Kiron knocked him down. "Sorry. But it was just too funny."

Kiron gaped at Lenne. "I… uh… um… well… you see…"

She shrugged. "It was pretty obvious too. I don't think anyone could have missed it."

He pouted. "Well, if you're ever in Zanarkand, just drop by the palace. You and Takoire."

"We will," Takoire answered.

"Hopefully," Kiron added, "we'll see you again before you attempt the Cheribum's test."

Lenne nodded and turned to Kiron's other guardian. "Don't worry, I'll miss you too, Zaon. Good luck with your wedding."

Zaon grunted, and everyone laughed.

Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Takoire frowned. "I'm no good at good-byes. Probably why I ran away." He paused. "Zaon." The former Zanarkand officer only nodded his head. "Seru…"

"Don't say anything. I'm not accepting any apologies."

"But-"

"No buts," Seru continued. "Just relish in the fact that you were a horrible fiancé." She approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I like you better just as a friend."

"Works for me," Takoire responded.

"We better be off," Kiron said, his voice filled with regret.

"Right…" Lenne somewhat agreed.

And with a small, sad smile, Lenne and Takoire watched their friends Kiron, Seru and Zaon board the airship for the city called Zanarkand.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"Hopefully," Kiron added, "we'll see you again before you attempt the Cheribum's test."

Lenne nodded and turned to Kiron's other guardian. "Don't worry, I'll miss you too, Zaon. Good luck with your wedding."

Zaon grunted, and everyone laughed.

Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Takoire frowned. "I'm no good at good-byes. Probably why I ran away." He paused. "Zaon." The former Zanarkand officer only nodded his head. "Seru…"

"Don't say anything. I'm not accepting any apologies."

"But-"

"No buts," Seru continued. "Just relish in the fact that you were a horrible fiancé." She approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I like you better just as a friend."

"Works for me," Takoire responded.

"We better be off," Kiron said, his voice filled with regret.

"Right…" Lenne somewhat agreed.

And with a small, sad smile, Lenne and Takoire watched their friends Kiron, Seru and Zaon board the airship for the city called Zanarkand.

* * *

Leaning over a balcony ledge, Lenne viewed Bevelle. Unlike the rest of the cities that Lenne had been to in this time, where guessing was the most accurate technique of identifying where you were, Bevelle remained unchanged. A holy city.

There were no fayth in Lenne's time, and therefore, no aeons and no reason for Bevelle to remain a holy city. But in spirit, Spira still thought of the city as the heart of the land. Thanks to her father, the temples remained intact in each city to stand as a testament to the high summoners and guardians who gave their lives for Spira. Both of her grandfathers died for that. They were famous. Legends. Her parents were beyond famous. Their names would never be forgotten. And Lenne, Lenne had joined their ranks in a way, and there was no doubt she would become famous when she returned home. Wasn't that what she always wanted? To step out from her parents' shadow? Was that _still_ what she wanted? No, there was only one thing she wanted now, but deep down, she knew she shouldn't have it.

There were differences of course, between her Bevelle and this one. First, there was double the amount of people Lenne was used to seeing… then again, that was true everywhere Lenne had been in this Spira. Instead of Yevon's symbolism everywhere, she saw representations of the four aeons. But the Cheribum, the Cheribum was what was revered in the city, and the prophecy of the summoner of yore was what was anticipated. How could such an advanced civilization be bound by such old legends?

Three days had passed since Kiron, Seru, and Zaon left, and almost a week since their arrival in Bevelle. Everything seemed slightly emptier without her three friends around. Gone was the down to earth prince who was created by assassins. Lenne didn't have anyone to turn to for advice with her surrogate big sister fighting to keep her right as Kiron's guardian. She even missed the silent guardian Zaon, whose presence could be easily missed if you weren't specifically looking for him. Now Takoire was running around alone, ensuring her safety, and at the same time, trying to get to the bottom of the attacks, finding no answers.

Thinking about him, Lenne couldn't help but smile softly. She brushed a lock of hair from her face as she remembered the night of the feast. He looked so handsome in his guardian uniform, his hair neat and combed. The way he looked at her with his stormy gray eyes right after he had answered her question about his relationship with Seru. The way he held her when they danced, like he never wanted to let her go…

"Hey."

A familiar voice brought Lenne back to reality but caused her smile to grow even wider.

"Hi."

Moving to stand beside her, Takoire peered down into the city. "I knocked and didn't get an answer, so… I just came in. Hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "No."

Twiddling with his silver ring on his fingers, Takoire spoke, "Hey, you wanna go somewhere?"

Lenne turned to him and nodded brightly. "Sure."

* * *

"Where are we?"

Looking around, Lenne stood on an evenly laid cobblestone path that wound its way through what was far from a simple garden. Flowers of every color and shape resided on the land and brightened it. Statues of Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu decorated the path, just as they did the rest of the garden; vines growing on them gave them a touch of distinction. A small stream ran along the left side of the path, its cool water nourishing the bright flowers growing on its banks. The trees were placed strategically to make the garden even more beautiful and even offered shade for anyone who was walking through. How it served its second person, Lenne couldn't see. The only people in the lush garden were herself, Takoire, and a few gardeners.

"The royal gardens," Takoire answered simply.

Lenne looked around wearily. "Are you sure we're supposed to be here? I only see a few gardeners here, besides us."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're a high summoner, remember?" Takoire paused. "You know, this used to be my favorite place as a kid. It's so calm and peaceful. It's where I could escape my parents and their expectations. Even Arkon didn't know I came here. Only the gardeners, but they never told. And there used to be this old man I'd talk to, Phalan. I could tell him things I couldn't even tell Arkon, and he was always there when I needed him. I looked for him after we both got better. I found out that he died about two years ago."

"Takoire," Lenne said, stopping to look into her guardian's eyes, her guardian's gray, stormy eyes, "no more secrets. Talk to me. I want to know everything about you."

Looking at his summoner, Takoire swallowed hard, at a loss of words. There was that feeling again. Looking back into her eyes, it felt like the night of the feast when he had almost kissed her. Cheribum, what was he thinking? He could have hit himself for it now. But Lenne had acted exactly like he did afterwards, like it had never happened. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?

What was it about her that Takoire had been so attracted to when they first met? Was it the fact that she had jumped from the stands into the blitzball sphere to help? What made him feel so protective of her when he knew full well that she hated being protected? What made him give up his blitzball career and his life in Zanarkand for her?

Takoire had no idea.

But in a bold move on his part, Takoire reached down and laced his hand with Lenne's. He managed a weak smile. "Ask me anything. I'll tell you anything you want."

Lenne's mouth went dry, and she prayed Takoire didn't hear how fast and how hard her heart was beating. What did it mean? Biting her lip, Lenne tried not to take notice of her guardian's features. Did he look as nervous as she felt? Or was she projecting her feelings onto him? And then there were those feelings again. The feelings she sometimes shared but weren't hers. Where they were coming from, Lenne couldn't even begin to guess.

She softly squeezed his hand and smiled, resuming their walk. "Your family. You've never talked about them."

Takoire bit the inside of his cheek as they walked and shrugged. "Okay. You met my father, Lord Marshal Takoire I. My mother is Lady Kaira, and you've met my brother, Lord Marshal Apprentice Sareth."

"What were you like?" Lenne asked. "As a family, I mean."

"Nothing like yours, I can assure you. My father was always busy with his work; I never saw him. My mother always had to represent my father at dinners of state so I didn't see her much, either. Sareth and I pretty much took care of ourselves." Takoire sighed heavily. "I wasn't the best brother, either. Sure, I made sure he was taken care of, but then I was either with Arkon or by myself. He's changed so much since I left… He used to be so unsure of himself, and he was always compared to me. I felt bad, but there wasn't anything I could do about it." He took a breath and continued. "When I was ten, my father sent me off to get military training while Arkon left for his summoner training. Sareth was left alone in Bevelle."

"That's why you can fight so well," Lenne commented. "What you did to that soldier at the feast… pinning him up against the wall by his sleeves? And your knowledge of the aeons and how to summon them in order to take the tests?"

He nodded. "I learned to fight better than anyone. I learned strategies for the battlefield, and the only peer I had was my father. I was even taught assassins' tricks, how to hide weapons and use them in the most efficient manner. For four years, I was trained to be the ultimate soldier. That was what I was training to be, the eventual lord marshal. I came back just after I turned fourteen, just like my father did. I'd barely hit puberty and I was more competent in war and fighting than my father's generals."

"So what happened?" Lenne continued.

"Once I was back in the city, I was given the title of lord marshal apprentice and the rank of one of the highest officers in the army. I began to carry out my duties, including welcoming summoners into the city. That's how I met Yunalesca."

Lenne raised an eyebrow. "High Summoner Yunalesca? Kiron's sister?"

"Do you remember how she said she owed me?"

"Vaguely."

"She came to Bevelle once. Something happened that made her want to take the Cheribum's test about six months after she had been made a high summoner, I went out to meet her. Somehow she had been able to lose her guardians in Zanarkand and got to Bevelle on her own. It took me a few hours, but I was able to convince her to go back. She wasn't ready to take test. I made some arrangements, and she left for Zanarkand. We both agreed to pretend she had never come, and I covered everything up. I broke the law. I didn't record it."

"Kiron said Yunalesca was the one who convinced Maester Yevon to let you stay in Zanarkand."

"I learned that day that citizens of Zanarkand weren't all my family had made them out to be. They weren't uncultured, rude and egotistical… well, maybe Kiron before he was nearly killed four times…" Takoire added jokingly. "But the high summoner was a normal person. She acted just as nervous as I was, and she was the heir to the throne of Zanarkand. If a person that honest would eventually rule, what did we have to fear from a person like her?"

Leaning against Takoire, Lenne spoke, "And then what happened?"

"I began to question my family's beliefs openly. What was wrong with Zanarkand? Why did I have to be heir to the legacy of the ages if some prophesized summoner came along? Why? I told you I didn't like royalty because they didn't have choices. Then they had me engaged to Seru. I had no idea who she was. I had seen her at banquets, but I had never talked to her. She only talked to Ryak." Takoire let out a deep breath that sounded as if the burden of the world was being lifted off his shoulders. "About three months after Yunalesca came to Bevelle and five months after I had finished my training, I ran away. I figured, no city was safe, especially the temple-cities, they were controlled by Bevelle. Luca was under Zanarkand's jurisdiction, but I knew my family had contacts there. So, I decided on Zanarkand, and I cashed in my favor. I didn't like it, but I didn't think I had a choice."

The high summoner Lenne listened carefully as she gazed at the flowers and trees. The sound of the gentle stream running somewhere helped calm her even more. It was so much to digest. Everything her guardian had kept hidden from the world, he was telling her openly. He was telling her almost his entire life story. But that was a fair price; he seemed to remember everything she had told him about her.

"So that's me," Takoire finished. "I joined the Abes soon after I gained Maester Yevon's permission and made a career playing blitzball until you came."

"I'm sorry," Lenne said bluntly. "I messed everything up. You ran away from home so you wouldn't have to deal with things in Bevelle, and I made you come back."

Stopping under the shade of a cherry tree, Takoire took Lenne's other hand and looked her in the eye. "I'd do it all again in a heartbeat." He smiled as he brushed a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I told you I liked the quiet life and would eventually take that route. I just had a little detour."

Lenne couldn't help but smile at Takoire's cheery expression. "Quiet life? We've had four assassin attacks, aeons' tests, and weird headaches that I can't block from you…"

He held up a finger. "I said detour. It's mostly Kiron's fault we had to deal with those attacks."

"And now that Kiron, Seru, and Zaon are gone?"

Takoire cocked his head and wore his usual devil-may-care attitude. "The peace and quiet factor has gone up considerably."

Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her face and looked on at her gently. Smiling softly, he placed a gentle kiss on Lenne's forehead.

She quickly looked up at him in surprise, but he only continued to smile at her. "This was my favorite tree in the whole garden," Takoire said.

Recovering from the sudden shock, Lenne put on the smile that only seemed to come out at Takoire's coaxing. "Why?"

"Honestly… I don't know."

"Well then," Lenne responded, settling herself at the bottom of the trunk, "it seems a comfy enough spot."

Without another thought, Takoire sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

Lenne looked around at the breath-taking surroundings in awe. Birds of every color were perched in branches, serenading them with their songs. She toyed with a flower by her foot, its petals the lightest shade of orange that reminded Lenne of the sunsets and sunrises Takoire loved so much. Glancing up, Lenne saw texts etched into the walls. The one in the center was raised above the other two on each side, and vines grew around them.

"Takoire," Lenne said, pointing up at them, "what are those?"

"Those," he answered, "are the prophecies of lore: the prophecy of the summoner of yore, the guardian of the ages' prophecy, and the divination of the destructor of the ages. My ancestors thought it would never change if they etched it into a stone wall in the royal gardens."

Looking up from under the tree, Lenne could read the prophecies. The centermost attracted the sort of attention that said if someone was going to read them, they should start with that.

_The Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore_

_A side of the symmetry will be revealed  
__Then shall the other, yet things will not yet come to balance _

_One, the summoner of yore, bringer of peace to Spira  
__The other, guardian of the ages, protector of all_

_At a time when Spira falls into chaos at the arrival of old friends  
__A summoner of yore shall spring forth_

_Born from two who brought the end of a self-destructive force  
__A gifted magus and yet an omnipotent warrior_

_Upon their arrival in the city that never sleeps  
__The summoner extricated strangers from danger and gained an ally  
__Becoming their guardian and guardian of ages  
__Together they embarked on a journey_

_Learning of ways long gone  
__Bringing forth creatures the like of which had never been seen  
__And discovering old legends  
__Forgotten by the mouth of man _

_Their eyes will remain closed to what is the future as their world crumbles around them  
__Leaving them in the thickest of fogs_

_Their journey ending in the realm of the Cheribum_  
_And returning from whence they came  
__The summoner of yore will rectify that which has been forgotten  
__And most all will come into balance  
__Except the summoner of yore_

_Before all things can be made right  
__An enemy will emerge  
__One who will determine the balance in Spira  
__Tranquility  
__Chaos_

_The ocean, an unending presence  
__The sun, to watch over it  
__And the moon, to keep it steady _

Cocking her head, Lenne looked to Takoire for answers. "That's not what I remember Genbu reciting in Djose."

"Don't worry about it. We were both too busy with the pain to remember that clearly. I'm sure we missed a few parts, and we probably both heard different things."

"That guardian of the ages…" Lenne muttered.

Takoire nodded. "I had to memorize all three of these things when I was a kid, but I'd come over here sometimes just to read them over. Try to understand."

Lenne couldn't help but be curious about what legacy her guardian had inherited by blood.

_The Guardian of the Age's Prophecy_

_A side of the symmetry will be revealed  
__Then shall the other, yet things will not yet come to balance _

_One, the summoner of yore, bringer of peace to Spira  
__The other, guardian of the ages, protector of all_

_Given all they could want at the moment of birth  
__But what was given, was not what the guardian of ages hoped for  
__And so they led a life too small for their destiny_

_Watching from afar  
__Discovering the forgotten  
__Learning of ways that have not yet been  
__Fulfilling their role in the universe_

_Overcoming obstacles once thought gone  
__The guardian of the ages must face their past  
__The future and past crashing together  
__Determining their path_

_Loneliness, expectations, ignorance  
__All the guardian of the ages has ever known  
__Except for a small glimpse of true happiness  
__But must be taken away_

_Searching for something that should not be found  
__Defying the ways of the natural order  
__The guardian of the ages wants something other than what they have known  
__But knows they should not have it_

_Inner turmoil will confuse them  
__Two ideas colliding within them  
__A choice must be made  
__Only through free will can the right path be selected_

Finishing, Lenne looked up at Takoire, who looked calmer than she had ever seen him in Bevelle. He calmly stroked her hair as they sat together, and she wondered if he could fit that prophecy. "Sounds like this guardian of the ages is pretty depressing."

"Very. I didn't like the idea of it at all…"

Sensing his discomfort at the subject, Lenne looked to read the last of the prophecies on the left of the summoner of yore's.

_The Divination of the Destructor of Ages_

_The summoner of lore, the bringer of peace to Spira  
__The guardian of the ages, protector of all  
__The destructor of the ages, the executioner of a virtuous Spira_

_One piece will fit with either_  
_Two choices will be left:  
Tranquility  
__Chaos_

_For most of their life, second to another's shadow  
__Time passes, and the destructor of the ages succeeds and yet fails_

_Demanding to have what is not theirs  
__Those bound to the ancient cannot see past the divine  
__The destructor of the ages will drown in pride and an endless pool of greed_

_Destruction will over take Spira by their command  
__Through means of subtle inducement and persuasion  
__Blood shall spill by their hands, setting forth unchangeable events_

_But it will never be enough  
__The destructor of the ages wants what is not theirs  
__For the second time, they will step within another's shadow  
__Using the means to attain what they have always wanted_

_The destructor of ages will create beings not natural to the world  
__Forcing them to become slaves to all who beckon  
__Enslaved for generations to come_

_Although the guardian of the ages and the destructor of the ages oppose each other  
__They share common ground  
__Both hold within their grasps an object of immense power  
__Given to them both without knowing their power_

_The destructor of the ages, the one to destroy the balance  
__The guardian of the ages, the one to keep the balance  
__Destruction or peace  
__Guardian of the Ages or Destructor of the Ages  
__The choice is for the summoner of yore  
__And no one else_

"Wow…" Lenne finished.

"My ancestor, the first maester, Bevle, said the Cheribum gave him those after he had passed the test. His descendants would supposedly have seen this come to pass," Takoire said, apparently having finished reading them as well. "Scholars interpret that the summoner of yore is some kind of savior, the guardian of the ages is supposed to be from the royal blood line, and they think the destructor of the ages is someone from Zanarkand, probably a royal."

"What do you think?"

"I have absolutely no idea," he answered truthfully. "The three prophecies are way over my head. Especially the guardian of the ages' prophecy. Either me or one of my descendants is supposed to be it? Thank you, but no. I make my own destiny."

She laughed. "And there are rumors I'm the summoner of yore? Sounds like whoever this person is, they're in a world of trouble."

"Don't worry," he answered, "whether or not you are the summoner of yore, I will always be there for you."

And for the second time that day, Takoire kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	30. Chapter Thirty

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"My ancestor, the first maester, Bevle, said the Cheribum gave him those after he had passed the test. His descendants would supposedly have seen this come to pass," Takoire said, apparently having finished reading them as well. "Scholars interpret that the summoner of yore is some kind of savior, the guardian of the ages is supposed to be from the royal blood line, and they think the destructor of the ages is someone from Zanarkand, probably a royal."

"What do you think?"

"I have absolutely no idea," he answered truthfully. "The three prophecies are way over my head. Especially the guardian of the ages' prophecy. Either me or one of my descendants is supposed to be it? Thank you, but no. I make my own destiny."

She laughed. "And there are rumors I'm the summoner of yore? Sounds like whoever this person is, they're in a world of trouble."

"Don't worry," he answered, "whether or not you are the summoner of yore, I will always be there for you."

And for the second time that day, Takoire kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Lenne found herself wandering the temple-palace aimlessly. A single day had passed since her walk with Takoire, and already she was confused. There was no doubt in her mind that she had feelings for her guardian. Thinking back on what Kiron said, Lenne had tried to picture her life without the former blitzball captain, and as Kiron had said concerning Seru, it didn't work.

She could see herself living in this Spira with Takoire for some time, but the thought of going back to her Spira and going on without her guardian was unthinkable. Deep down, Lenne knew how she felt about Takoire, the way her heart would beat a little faster when he looked at her, or the way he held her hand, and even the way he had simply kissed her on the forehead… but to what extent _he_ felt about _her_ was what left Lenne in doubt.

And then there was what Arkon had said to her. There was a law saying a summoner and guardian could have nothing more than a close friendship. Takoire had been trained to be a guardian; he should have known better than anyone. Lenne, of course, looked into the matter and found that the Bevelle prince hadn't been lying. Not that she had thought he ever was. He was one of the most honest people Lenne had ever encountered, and unfortunately, the victim of Takoire's constant teasing.

Ever since she had spent the day with her guardian, a small tingle went down her spine when she thought about him. He had come to her room that morning, and she remembered him leading her through the temple-palace while it slumbered. She remembered how for a second time he had laced his hand with hers wordlessly and how it brought up emotions within her she hadn't known possible. Together they watched the moon set and the sun rise over the water, and Lenne vaguely remembered her summoner's brand. But that wasn't what concerned her. Nor was it the fact there was a law against what she felt for Takoire.

How did Takoire feel about her?

"I'm rather surprised to find you alone," a smooth and sophisticated voice said.

Turning around, Lenne saw Sareth leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. She grimaced and nodded her head. "Lord Sareth."

He casually waved the words away. "Please, there's no need for formalities here. Sareth will suffice."

Lenne bit her lip. Something told her he wasn't being completely honest with her.

* * *

Takoire had interrogated every soldier stationed within the temple-palace. Every single one had no idea who was behind the orders for the assassination attempts against himself, Lenne, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon. As a guardian, they were obligated to answer him truthfully, but most of them answered out of the fact that he was once the lord marshal apprentice or the fact he was the son of the present lord marshal. But his status had not helped him in the slightest, and Takoire was becoming frustrated beyond belief.

He had also questioned all of his father's generals, who were becoming increasingly annoyed at Takoire's rank. Each general showed their distaste, but Takoire's instincts told him they weren't lying. They had no idea. Where were the orders coming from?

Rounding a corner, Takoire noted the familiar marble columns and decoration on the walls. Five years had gone by, but Takoire still knew his way around the temple-palace like he knew the back of his hand. He even knew of secret passageways that had long been forgotten that could take him from one end of the structure to the other.

A memorable statue of Takoire's grandfather Arzonay told him he was at the west wing while Lenne was in the east, the farthest place he could be from her. Cheribum alone knew he would rather be spending his afternoon with her after yesterday, but he had promised Kiron he would try to find where the attacks were coming from. And Takoire was a man of his word.

But that didn't stop him from thinking about Lenne.

Takoire had awoken an hour or so before dawn, as usual, and found himself thinking about a place he hadn't been to in years. Something had driven him to wake up Lenne and show her his vision of a _sanctuary_.

When he had reached for Lenne's hand a second time, Takoire had gotten a small thrill no blitzball game could be compared to.

Unfortunately, his summoner wasn't the easiest person to read. One thing was for certain though, there was something bothering her. What it was, Takoire couldn't tell, and that made Takoire worried.

Morning had come too soon, and Takoire had resumed his investigation.

"Takoire, I'm glad to see you up and about."

He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He'd been lectured by that voice too many times.

"Father," Takoire responded, turning to see Bevelle's lord marshal.

* * *

"My apologies for my absence, Lenne, I've had a few errands to run in Besaid and Macalania. I hope you didn't mind," Sareth said smoothly.

Lenne didn't like the way he said her name, but she couldn't find a reason to tell him to call her otherwise.

"Not at all," she smiled. "I've been able to manage."

"That's good. I'd hoped you weren't wandering around, lost."

From looking at him, it wasn't very hard to see what kind of person Lord Marshal Apprentice Sareth was. His voice was nothing but calm and conveyed someone of sophistication. There was an obvious charm to him, the way the corners of his mouth would crease when he smiled, or the looks he gave when he looked at her. It was easy to see how Takoire and Sareth were brothers. They had a similar face, the stormy eyes Lenne had no doubt came from their mother, and both had an important stature that Lenne had seen from Bevelle's lord marshal; personality was where the two brothers began to differ.

There was no hesitation that Sareth was confident and had a great deal of pride. The way he had worn so many medals and ribbons the night of the feast said that whatever he achieved he did not want forgotten. He was the kind of commander who expected his soldiers' respect immediately and did not take the time to earn it.

Unlike Lenne, Sareth used his position to achieve every level of greatness available to him.

And unlike Takoire, Sareth liked to flaunt all of his achievements, instead of pretending they had never happened.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet my brother?" Sareth asked.

Sareth's question had caught Lenne off guard. She had, of course, practiced questions such as this with Takoire, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon, but not in a person-to-person situation. Let alone a person-to-person situation with Takoire's brother.

She lied the best she could. "One of his blitzball games in Zanarkand. We became friends."

Lenne wasn't lying, exactly…

"Really?" Sareth asked curiously. "You're from Zanarkand too, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"How about your parents?" he continued.

"My parents? I don't know. I'm an orphan."

Sareth frowned. "My apologies. If you don't mind, what happened?"

He was being awfully blunt. Was he looking for something? "I was two, some sort of building accident. I don't remember them."

"A pity. Who cared for you?"

"For a few years my neighbor, but eventually they couldn't take care of me, so I lived in an orphanage."

"And when did you come across Takoire?" Sareth never lost a small smile at the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

"I was thirteen. I met him at one of his blitzball games." Lenne repeated.

The lord marshal apprenticed muttered to himself silently for a few seconds. "Thirteen you say? If I may be so bold, how old are you now?"

Confused by his onslaught of questions, Lenne answered truthfully. "Seventeen. It was my birthday about two months ago."

"Hm," Sareth said, twiddling with a silver ring in between his fingers, a habit Lenne had seen with Takoire, "so he was sixteen when you met?"

"Y-" Lenne stopped herself. "No, he was fifteen."

"Fifteen?" Sareth nodded. "I'm going to guess by your entrance into Bevelle that you didn't really know who he was."

"No, I didn't," Lenne answered uncomfortably. "If you don't mind, what are all these questions for?"

Sareth looked shocked. "I didn't tell you? How rude of me!" He frowned embarrassedly. "One of my duties is to welcome summoners into the city and record information about them and their guardians. But I would've thought a high summoner as esteemed as yourself would know that."

Lenne frowned and prayed that at any minute Takoire would rescue her.

* * *

"It does me good to see you recovered so quickly," the lord marshal said.

Looking back, Takoire had never remembered his father as a homely man, never knowing how to show anyone he cared, if he even did.

"Yes," Takoire replied, "I was just trying to figure out who was giving out the orders to attack my friends and I in the name of Bevelle."

His father turned grim. "I can assure you, son, this was done without my consent. I've told all my generals to cooperate with you fully."

"Thank you, father," Takoire said, bowing his head. "Although my rank as the sole guardian of a high summoner gives me authority over them, they never enjoyed answering to someone younger than them."

Lord Marshal Takoire I simply nodded his head, at a loss of words. "How is your summoner doing?"

"Well," the former blitzball player grimaced, "she's on her feet."

"That's good considering what happened the night of the feast. Your summoner is becoming an important figure… for something to happen to her now would be a terrible tragedy."

Takoire found he could only nod in agreement. Five years had passed, and he was a man now, but he was still unable to talk to his own father.

"I was thinking of seeing mother tomorrow, do you know if she is busy?"

"I'm sure she would find the time to see you no matter her schedule." Takoire only nodded. "Son, I have to ask. Why did you run away five years ago?"

Frustrated, the guardian ruffled his hair. "We've been over this, father. I was never suited for the position; Sareth is much better than I ever was. Everyone in Bevelle knows that. I was never the model son, Sareth was."

* * *

Caught off guard, Lenne wasn't sure what to say in return to her guardian's brother. But miraculously, she heard the sound of footsteps against the marble floor and saw Arkon coming into view.

A small smile appeared on the prince's face as he approached the two. "Lenne! Sareth! I see you're back, cousin."

Sareth shrugged. "There were things I had to attend to in some of the temple cities that couldn't wait. You know how it is…"

"Of course," Arkon agreed. "Lenne," he said, turning to her, "may I inquire as to why you're without your guardian? I'm half surprised Takoire didn't refuse to leave your side until the culprits were caught."

Lenne laughed. "He almost did, but apparently he still has friends in the palace guard who promised they would look out for me."

"Ah," Sareth said, wearing one of his usual charming smiles, "brother and his contacts. Five years have passed, and still some soldiers pledge their allegiance to him."

"Takoire tends to have that effect on people…" Arkon replied.

"He does," Sareth agreed, laughing, "but I am curious, what are you still doing here in Bevelle, cousin? I would have thought you would have continued with your pilgrimage by now."

Arkon simply held out his hands. "Duties I've had to attend to all over the city. You know how it is…"

The lord marshal apprentice could only grimace.

Feeling slightly woozy, Lenne leaned against a wall for support and held her head in her hands.

Arkon looked at her with genuine concern. "Lenne, are you all right?"

She groaned as her chokin necklace began to glow. "Not again…"

Within a few seconds, Lenne found herself screaming out in pain, and Arkon barely had enough time to catch her as her body writhed as if being tortured.

"Sareth, go find Takoire! Lenne's brand links them together!"

* * *

"Takoire, I don't want to hear about this _not fitting in_ anymore." The sole guardian of Lenne frowned; his father was beginning to sound the way he remembered him. "You should be the rightful lord marshal apprentice, not Sareth."

"Sareth was the model son. He knows everything I know."

"Yes, but you were the one who inherited it. You are supposed to be my successor, not Sareth!"

"Father," Takoire insisted, unable to believe at what he was hearing, "I've looked at Sareth in his new position. He's a brilliant strategist, good fighter, and the men follow him."

"Only under my orders!" the lord marshal half agreed, becoming more and more agitated. The older man took hold of his son by the shoulders and shook him. "You are a natural leader, Takoire! I could see you becoming a better lord marshal than I! You are something that does not come by commonly! You are something that cannot easily be forgotten!"

The son looked away. "But _I_ couldn't see it, father. Give Sareth a chance…"

But the lord marshal continued to shake his head. "No, Sareth was never meant for the role. Come back to your family, Takoire!"

Takoire never got a chance to answer as he became weak in the knees and toppled. He let out a cry and clutched his head, curling into a ball as his father looked on helplessly.

"Takoire!"

As the guardian panted, his summoner's brand began to burn on his shoulder brightly, and Lord Marshal Takoire I could only watch.

"Lenne!" he managed to gasp out. "Lenne! Find Lenne!"

And then Takoire found himself falling into darkness.

* * *

She was confused. Where was she? All Lenne could see was the darkness that engulfed her.

"Hello!" she yelled, her voice echoing. "Takoire! Anyone? Hello! Is anyone there?"

"It's almost over," a soft voice said.

A small boy with a purple hood stood in front of Lenne. She had seen him before and knew who he was.

"Bahamut?"

"We're sorry," the fayth said. "We couldn't help ourselves. We had no choice."

"No choice?" Lenne became anxious. "Tell me what you mean."

"That's how we knew you. How we knew your mother and father were special. How we knew we would finally be able to rest."

"I don't understand."

Bahamut began to fade away. "Good-bye."

* * *

"Wait!"

Lenne bolted up from her bed, out of breath, unsure what was reality and what was not. She was in her room in the Bevelle temple-palace. What had happened? One minute she was talking with Sareth and Arkon, and then she was talking to Bahamut, and now what was going on?

"Not sure what you mean, I don't plan on going anywhere for another half hour."

Glancing over at her bedside, Lenne saw Arkon calmly sitting in a chair next to her.

"Arkon?"

He held out his hands. "In the flesh." Picking up a glass of water on a table near him, he handed it to her. "You've been going in and out of consciousness for about four days. We managed to get some liquids into you, and I think that kept you from getting a fever."

Lenne looked at him as she finished drinking. "Fever?"

"Oh yes, you were muttering some strange things. Mom, Dad, fayth, Bahamut, Takoire, Takoire, Takoire, you know… mostly Takoire. Just so you know, he's fine, across the hall, and worried sick about you. One of my guardians is looking in on him." Lenne blushed. "Don't worry. I know nothing; I say nothing."

He squirmed and swallowed hard.

"Something wrong?" Lenne asked, noting how the Bevelle prince acted.

He turned away. "While you and Takoire were unconscious… Cheribum, it's about your friend, Prince Kiron…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Glancing over at her bedside, Lenne saw Arkon calmly sitting in a chair next to her.

"Arkon?"

He held out his hands. "In the flesh." Picking up a glass of water on a table near him, he handed it to her. "You've been going in and out of consciousness for about four days. We managed to get some liquids into you, and I think that kept you from getting a fever."

Lenne looked at him as she finished drinking. "Fever?"

"Oh yes, you were muttering some strange things. Mom, Dad, fayth, Bahamut, Takoire, Takoire, Takoire, you know… mostly Takoire. Just so you know, he's fine, across the hall, and worried sick about you. One of my guardians is looking in on him." Lenne blushed. "Don't worry. I know nothing; I say nothing."

He squirmed and swallowed hard.

"Something wrong?" Lenne asked, noting how the Bevelle prince acted.

He turned away. "While you and Takoire were unconscious… Cheribum, it's about your friend, Prince Kiron…"

* * *

"Kiron?" Lenne asked, a lump forming in her throat. "What happened? What's going on?"

Arkon let out a deep breath and stood up, moving to the glass doors that gave way to the balcony that looked down on the city. He crossed his arms and bit the inside of his cheek.

"While you and Takoire were unconscious, your friends came back to Bevelle."

"So where are they?"

"Your friend took the Cheribum's test," Arkon said simply. "Yesterday. No one had any idea he was coming, and before anyone had realized what had happened, he had summoned the Cheribum." He paused and took another deep breath. "I hate being the one to tell you this…"

Lenne looked up at him, the fear building up in her. "Arkon, tell me what's going on."

"He failed," the prince said bitterly, "your friend took the Cheribum's test and failed. I'm sorry."

"The Cheribum's test?" Lenne flustered, struggling with the sheets that seemed to chain her down. "Wha-What? Why? Kiron wouldn't- He didn't have a reason to…" Arkon still refused to look at her. "But if Kiron failed the Cheribum's test…" Lenne suddenly became deathly quiet. "They can't be…" she said, her eyes widening and her breathing quickening, "Kiron, Seru, Zaon…"

Arkon glanced over his shoulder and felt a deep sense of sympathy, watching how hard she was shaking, building a dam against her tears. He tried to soften the blow. "Your friend, Zaon, somehow he survived… The council is running around trying to figure out how and why, but it's a miracle. No guardian, or summoner for that matter, has ever survived after a summoner fails the test. Your friend really is a miracle."

With extreme effort, Lenne managed to stand up and was forced to take long, continuous, and deep breaths to keep from passing out. "But Kiron and Seru are dead." She hadn't said it as a question but as a fact, a fact that the Bevelle prince was supposed to confirm. His silence was all the confirmation Lenne needed, and she shakily made her way past him to the doorway.

The prince rushed to stop her. "Where are you going? You're too weak."

"I don't care," she answered bluntly. "I have to see Zaon. I have to find out what happened. Kiron had no intention of taking the Cheribum's test. I need to know."

Arkon had no intention of deterring Lenne from her mission and stepped aside with a nod. Lenne slowly made her way out of her room with Arkon walking behind her in case she should fall. Without a word, he opened the door for her and sought out no gratitude in return.

Entering the hallway, Lenne saw her guardian asleep outside a closed door. She crouched down next to him and shook him gently. "Takoire? Wake up."

The guardian's eyes hesitantly opened and were forced to be shielded them from the light before looking up at Lenne. "What are you doing out of bed?" He turned to Arkon. "What is she doing out of bed?"

"I want to talk to Zaon," she answered. "Not to mention you look like you need to be in bed as much as I do."

Takoire grimaced and painfully stood up, leaning on the wall for support. "Lenne, you need to understand he's not the same man who left the city a few days ago."

She shook her head. "I don't care. Please open the door, Takoire."

Nodding grimly, Takoire did as he was told. Finally looking inside, Lenne couldn't have pretended to know the man behind the door.

His once neatly cut light brown hair was now nothing more than a disheveled mop sitting on his head. The navy blue shirt Lenne had become accustomed to seeing was ripped all over and was nothing more than a rag. Dark brown eyes that analyzed anything and everything as instinct were replaced by two bottomless holes filled with guilt. If Lenne hadn't known him, she would never have guessed he had been in the army, let alone a hero.

Zaon cowered in a corner, his head between his knees, and muttered to himself constantly. "I shouldn't have- What the hell was I thinking! It's my fault, I should have died with them, but I didn't! Why didn't I die! I'm being punished. I could have talked with the maester, he might have listened to me! I should have tried harder. Then maybe Kiron wouldn't have- It's all my fault. I could have done something…"

Lenne looked to Takoire, who looked weary in every inch of his body. "He's been like this since I found him. We've tried to snap him out of it but nothing's worked."

"Does Kiron's father…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

"He was notified immediately," Takoire answered bitterly. "The temple-palace is taking care of Kiron and Seru…"

The high summoner bit her lip. A part of her wanted to go back to her room and cry. Cry until she couldn't anymore. Two of her best friends had died, and she hadn't even been there. Another part of her wanted to forget that these two people had ever crossed into her life… if they hadn't, she wouldn't be feeling all the pain and the hurt she felt now. Maybe if she pretended they had never existed, the hurt would go away…

A large part of her was angry. She was angry at Kiron. What was he thinking! He never intended to take the Cheribum's test, as far as Lenne remembered, nor did he need to. Yunalesca was the heir and therefore, he didn't need to be a maester. He shouldn't even have become a maester before his sister. Why!

Lenne was angry at Seru. She had enough sense to see what could, and probably was, going to happen. Seru was always the one who talked Kiron out of doing something stupid or something he would later regret. What had stopped her this time? Why didn't she tell Kiron not to do it? Why didn't she make him see reason! Why!

Lenne was angry at Zaon. The idiot of a soldier was right about a few things, that was for certain. He should have died with them. If Kiron and Seru had died, why hadn't he? He should have done something to stop them if Kiron had lost all sense. He was soon to be Kiron's brother-in-law, he had sworn to protect Kiron from everything in front of the maester of Zanarkand and the aeon Suzaku. But didn't protecting Kiron from himself count! Why!

But mostly, Lenne was angry at herself. If only she hadn't had that damn headache, she could have met them in the city and talked Kiron out of it. She could have done _something _to stop him! She would have summoned all the old aeons and Suzaku to block their path if she had to. But she was asleep because of some damn headache. Why!

She turned. "Arkon, can you get me one of those spheres that record and project memories?"

Without a word, he left in search of Lenne's request as she turned her attention back to Zaon.

Takoire watched nearby. "I tried talking to him; it's like he doesn't hear me. I've tried."

She gently put a hand to the former soldier's face and tried to calm him. "I don't need him to tell us. I just need him to remember." Lenne paused and continued to talk over the former guardian's mutterings. "Zaon? Zaon, listen to me, it's Lenne."

He looked up. "Lenne?"

"Yeah… it's me." Arkon came running back into the room and handed Lenne a glowing blue sphere. She carefully took it and placed it in Zaon's hands, covering them with her own. "What is it? What should you have done? Why did Kiron take the Cheribum's test? Why, Zaon?"

He shook his head with wide eyes that did not become the man called Zaon. "No. No, I can't-"

"Zaon," Lenne said pleadingly, "please… we need to know."

Lenne kept her hands wrapped around his and tried to emit a gentle reassurance from herself. Zaon breathed slightly easier.

* * *

_Kiron, Seru, and Zaon approached the entranceway to the Zanarkand palace, the only place left in the great machina city that remained outdated. The building felt the same as it did when it was first built, with the exception of the conveniences the modern city was so proud of._

_The prince of Zanarkand h__eld Seru's hand within his as they walked, and people whispered as they passed. He paid them no mind. _

_A very different Kiron had returned to Zanarkand._

_Two guards stood outside the entrance, dressed quite simply in a blue uniform holding rifles. One stepped in their way. _

"_Prince Kiron, I am under orders by his majesty, Maester Yevon, to place the guardian, Seru, under arrest." He moved to take Seru, but Kiron stood in his way and glared angrily._

"_You're not touching her." _

"_But sir-" the other insisted. _

"_I don't give a damn about your orders, and if you insist on staying in our way, I'll see you have a dishonorable discharge from the army, but not before I have you punished for disrespecting a prince of Zanarkand," Kiron answered. "Now get out of our way." _

_The two guards looked at each other, unsure, but gave in and moved aside. Kiron continued on, Seru walked beside him, and Zaon following a step behind. _

"_Kiron," the former soldier said quietly, "I don't think you're helping the current situation. That's twice we have turned away the soldiers. We will not gain favor with your father by being uncooperative." _

_The young prince scowled. "I will not see her chained and treated like a traitor, Zaon! Tell me now. How would you react if Yunalesca was being treated in the same manner as Seru is now?"_

_Zaon could only hang his head in defeat. "I wouldn't allow it." _

_Kiron nodded, and the trio continued to talk through the palace, whispers continuing to follow them among the guard._

_Seru was obviously anxious and worried, the only thing keeping her from breaking down was the high summoner walking next to her. "Kiron, maybe Zaon's right. Maybe this isn't the right way to go about this." _

_Reaching the opening to a large, elaborate room, Kiron stopped and took both of Seru's hands in his. "Hey," his voice soft and gentle as he looked into her eyes, "I know how you feel right now. I'll take care of everything." She tried to speak, but Kiron silenced her with a glare. "And I know you're worried about your mother; I won't let anything happen to her. I'll take care of you." He planted a soft kiss on her lips and smiled weakly. "I love you." _

_Seru was nothing but shocked and was given no chance to respond. Kiron looked away, obviously embarrassed. He opened the door and walked through, stopping only long enough for the unarmed guard to take notice of them. _

"_Kiron," Zaon said, "do you think we should take our proper places behind you?" _

"_Probably," he answered, swallowing hard._

_The guard stepped forward. "High Summoner and Prince of Zanarkand Kiron and his guardians Sir Zaon and Lady Seru!"_

_Kiron approached the throne his father rested on in the most dignified manner he could muster. His father Yu Yevon was a stern man, if not a modern thinking one. The maester and ruler of Zanarkand had thick silver hair he wore cut short, with a beard and mustache. He wore a simple outfit of blue that resembled Kiron's, with the exception of a brown and black chain that hung over his shoulder._

_The throne next to the maester was empty, meant for his mother. Lenne briefly recalled her Zanarkand friend once mentioning that he had no doubt he had inherited his blue hair from his mother and also that it reminded his father of her. Perhaps that was why he was harsher on him then he was on Yunalesca? But his mother had died when Kiron was barely six, and his father had become a different man. _

_Standing behind Maester Yevon was High Summoner Yunalesca. She wore a strained face as if she had been put under extreme pressure the past few days. _

_The young prince took notice of his father's two guardians as well as his sister's three standing unnoticeably in the corners of the room. The two older men, Lenne could only guess, were Maester Yevon's guardians. The first was a burly looking man who Lenne assumed to be Sir Ristow, the guardian assigned to the maester from the army. The other was a tall, blonde, and blue-eyed man that Lenne and Takoire had no doubt was Sir Jole, the guardian Kiron and Yunalesca had so eloquently named _The Voice of Reason

_Lenne and Takoire saw Alor hiding nearby, his flaming red hair hard to miss while they saw two other young women at hand. Both dressed modestly, one had long black hair that was all in braids while the other had a muddled light brown that they wore in curls. _

_Reaching the throne, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon were not given time to bow before Maester Yevon stood up, his eyes enflamed. "Guards! I want this traitor seized at once!" _

_The guards moved to cuff her, but Kiron held an arm in front of her. "No one touches her!" His voice boomed in the empty hall. "You take her down to the dungeons, and you take me, as well!"_

_The guards looked around unsure, but Yu Yevon took no notice. "Kiron, she is a traitor to Zanarkand!"_

"_I never saw her betray us!" Kiron argued, his anger becoming more and more apparent. "When did she commit this crime you have put on her head? She has been in Zanarkand since the very moment Takoire left Bevelle, when she ceased to be Bevelle royalty!"_

_The maester growled. "She's been using you! Don't you see that, Kiron!"_

"_Father," Yunalesca said gently, "Kiron's right. Seru's never had a chance to contact Bevelle until a few days ago. We've accepted citizens of Bevelle before, why should Seru be any different?"_

"_That's enough out of you!" Yevon warned. "She neglected to tell us she was from the Bevelle royal line!"_

"_Which she's been cut off from," Sir Jole interrupted. His voiced tried to make the maester see reason. "Maester, I've always taken pride in the fact that I'm a good judge of character, and you've always trusted that instinct. I tell you now I would not have taught Seru if I did not think she had only her own welfare in mind." _

"_I don't care!" the ruler of Zanarkand yelled back. "The point is-"_

"_The point is, father," Kiron said through gritted teeth, "I love Seru. And I intend to marry her! With or without your blessing!" The entire room became so silent a person could hear a light breeze, so light you couldn't feel it. Seru looked as if someone had just stolen all the air out of her lungs, while Yunalesca looked as if she had never seen her brother so serious about anything. Even Zaon was gaping._

_Maester Yu Yevon looked like a volcano, ready to erupt. "How dare you!"_

_Kiron glared back. "I'll leave the line if I have to! You won't notice! You have Yunalesca as your heir! You don't need a prince! She can't use me if I'm not royalty, father! He didn't wait for an answer, but stormed from the hall, not speaking until the doors were safely closed behind him._

"_I can't believe you did that!" Seru said, her eyes wide._

"I _can't believe I did that!" Kiron sighed and looked at his guardian. "Seru, I know you probably think I just said those things back there because of my father, but… I really do want to marry you," he stumbled, blushing furiously, "and I'll do whatever it takes. I'll wait however long before you feel the same way… If you want to marry me at all… I'm probably still a spoiled prince to you-"_

_A single tear fell from the corner of her eye before Seru shook her head and smiled, placing a finger on his lips. "Of course I want to marry you."_

_Kiron kissed her, and Seru wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her in joy. Putting her down, he frowned. "I wish I could make him see reason." He let out a dry laugh. "If I was a maester he might have listened to me…"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

_Kiron glared back. "I'll leave the line if I have to! You won't notice! You have Yunalesca as your heir! You don't need a prince! She can't use me if I'm not royalty, father! He didn't wait for an answer, but stormed from the hall, not speaking until the doors were safely closed behind him._

"_I can't believe you did that!" Seru said, her eyes wide._

"I _can't believe I did that!" Kiron sighed and looked at his guardian. "Seru, I know you probably think I just said those things back there because of my father, but… I really do want to marry you," he stumbled, blushing furiously, "and I'll do whatever it takes. I'll wait however long before you feel the same way… If you want to marry me at all… I'm probably still a spoiled prince to you-"_

_A single tear fell from the corner of her eye before Seru shook her head and smiled, placing a finger on his lips. "Of course I want to marry you."_

_Kiron kissed her, and Seru wrapped her arms around him as he lifted her in joy. Putting her down, he frowned. "I wish I could make him see reason." He let out a dry laugh. "If I was a maester he might have listened to me…"_

* * *

The sphere's glow dimmed, and the walls of the Zanarkand palace retreated into the sphere; Lenne, Takoire, Zaon, and Arkon were left in the small, brown room designated to guardians. Everyone remained silent as the blue sphere fell from Zaon's hands. Lenne let her head fall into her arms and felt herself falling deeper and deeper into a hole she couldn't climb back out of.

"Kiron was desperate," she heard herself say, "that's how much he wanted to be with Seru. How much they wanted to be with each other."

"Seru-" Zaon began, his voice muffled and shaky, "Seru didn't- Seru didn't have the heart to talk him out of it. I-I saw the way they felt about each other, and I didn't stop them either."

Takoire moved and touched Lenne on the shoulder. "I'll take care of him. I want you to go and get some sleep." Lenne tried to argue, but Takoire placed a finger on her lips and gave a stern stare. "I don't want to hear anything about me. I want you to take care of yourself and only you. I'll come up to see you later." He bit his lip, brought his hand to Lenne's face, and lingered there before turning back to his cousin, still standing in the doorway. "Arkon, could you take Lenne to her room?"

He nodded and helped Lenne stand up. The heir of Bevelle let the high summoner lean against him for support as he took her across the wide hallway. Arkon saw the young summoner to her bedroom and watched her sit on the edge of her bed.

Arkon's stomach was all in knots. From the moment of birth, Arkon had been surrounded by the world of politics. Growing up in a world where whatever you said had to be planned out, you could never take anyone's word at face value. He had been trained to be the ultimate politician and was one of the most eloquent speakers of his generation. But at this moment, Prince Arkon was speechless.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lenne," sounding horribly blunt to his own ears. "I didn't know Prince Kiron for very long, but I did know he was determined, honest, and a good man. I- I know he would have served Zanarkand well." He paused. "Seru was my cousin, but I didn't know her that well. In the time she spent here, though, I was glad to get to know her. She was a very big-hearted person."

It was obvious he wasn't going to get a response, so Arkon left Lenne alone in her room.

* * *

The sun was beginning to fall as Takoire made his way back to the Bevelle temple-palace. He had just left Zaon by Maester Yevon's personal airship, meant to bring the former guardian back to Zanarkand.

Zaon had rested for the day while the temple-palace took care of Kiron and Seru's bodies. Takoire had helped Zaon clean up and put on his official guardian uniform. He looked at Kiron's summoner's brand, an outline of Zanarkand with a sword placed in front of it. Something made him twitch when he saw it; the information that Lenne had told him flashed before his eyes, but he was unable to think of any correlation between them.

Before embarking onto the airship, Zaon had turned to Takoire and said, "Kiron and Seru bargained with the Cheribum to let me live. The Cheribum agreed… it said there was still something left for me to do, and to forsake it would destroy the natural order. Kiron and Seru also told me to tell you not to waste the time you have left with Lenne." With those words, Zaon had returned to Zanarkand.

Takoire entered the grand hall of the temple-palace; he noticed the council room's doors were closed. The two guards standing outside and the maroon flags stationed outside told Takoire the council was in session, no doubt squabbling over how and why Zaon had survived the Cheribum's wrath.

Quickly glancing over his shoulder, Takoire pushed aside the large tapestry of his family history against the far wall and pushed the stone behind it, giving him access to a dark passageway. He lifted a torch off the wall and made his way inside as the wall closed behind him.

Kiron and Seru were gone. Looking back, Takoire remembered how he had hated the Zanarkand prince. When Takoire had lived in Bevelle and had been the lord marshal's apprentice, his family had told him that Prince Kiron was his Zanarkand counterpart; his Zanarkand rival. Later, after he had run away to Zanarkand, he hated the prince even more, for the spoiled prince had the power to destroy the life he had built in Zanarkand with a snap of his fingers. He hated the fact Kiron once openly flirted with Lenne, and the fact that two summoners could openly have a relationship, but a relationship between a summoner and their guardian was taboo.

But Kiron had changed; he had, too, for that matter. Now he held Kiron in the same esteem as Arkon. And now he was gone.

Seeing Seru that day in Besaid had chilled Takoire to the bone. She knew the secret he kept; she could bring his life down in an instant, and no maester could stop her. She reminded him of all the things he had left behind in Bevelle. The family he pretended that never existed. A legacy that he had been born into unwillingly.

But it turned out Seru was hiding a secret too. She was trying to run away from something that refused to let her go. Seru had become a friend. Not something that had caused him to runaway from his home and family.

Now Seru was gone too.

Takoire knew he would never openly admit that he had broken down when Arkon had told him the news. He didn't know how long he was in his room,alone, but he couldn't accept that Kiron, Seru, and Zaon were all gone.

He remembered running down to the Cheribum's summoning circle, still unable to believe all three were dead. He had pushed the crowd aside and made his way to the bodies; seeing them felt like someone had ripped out his insides. Kiron and Seru's eyes remained open, glazed over looking into nothing. Takoire had reached for Zaon, and found the smallest heartbeat.

He was alive.

What happened afterwards was all a blur… the next thing he remembered was Lenne waking him outside of Zaon's room.

As he climbed the stairs in the darkness, Takoire's mind raced.

At a time when Spira falls into chaos at the arrival of old friends. Learning of ways long gone. Bringing forth creatures the like of which have never been seen. Their eyes will remain closed to what their future is as their world crumbles around them. Leaving them in the thickest of fogs…

Takoire shook his head wearily.

"Why is the Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore running through my head at a time like this?"

Reaching a dead end, Takoire placed his torch in a holder positioned in the middle of the wall and pulled down on it. The stone blocks gave way with a heave, and he walked through the growing hole in the wall.

The guardian found himself exactly where he wanted to be: the summoners' hall. Stopping at a door on his left, Takoire breathed deeply and opened it.

He cautiously stepped into the room and made his way to Lenne.

* * *

Lenne was curled up on top of her bed, rocking back and forth, trying not to let the tears fall. Two of her friends had died, and the high summoner wasn't sure what to feel. A million thoughts ran through her head as she held her face in her hands, breathing heavily. One thing kept popping into her mind. Why?

Appearing out of nowhere, Takoire stood in the doorframe of her bedroom with a solemn look on his face. He motioned to the door. "I would have knocked, but I know you wouldn't have answered." He paused. "I saw Zaon to Maester Yevon's airship. He's headed back to Zanarkand, and he's going to try and explain everything that happened." He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge looking at her with a concerned expression. "How are you doing?"

Although the weather was quite warm, Lenne shivered like it was the coldest winter night, and her head ached and felt as if it was never going to stop aching. Lenne smiled and tried to put on a brave face, but failed. "I still can't believe they're gone. Kiron… Seru…"

Takoire moved closer to her and tried to look at Lenne square in the eye. Bending his neck slightly to look at her, the guardian brushed away the locks of hair that hid her face and tucked them behind her ear. He tried to be strong for her and smiled, but he succeeded no more than his summoner.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

She looked up. "Doing what?"

He shook his head. "Torturing yourself. If you bottle up your feelings inside, it'll hurt you more than you realize. Trust me, I know." Takoire held a hand to Lenne's face and gazed at her with soft and reassuring eyes. "I see the way you try to keep things to yourself. You don't like to share how you feel, and you don't want to show anyone the slightest bit of weakness. The way you try to do everything you can by yourself… Just let it out, Lenne."

The way he looked at her, she couldn't hold it back anymore. A flood of tears erupted from her eyes, and she fell into her guardian's arms. She sobbed and couldn't seem to stop, and Takoire didn't discourage her. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair soothingly, whispering words of comfort in her ear. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Keeping things in isn't good for you. Does more damage than you think."

Lenne leaned her head against Takoire's chest, and he seemed to have no objection as she continued to cry, not knowing where the endless tears were coming from. "You know, after I left Bevelle, I kept all my feelings to myself. I never talked to anyone about anything that I thought was my business, good or bad. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't realize how it affected me until now. But you know what finally got me to open up?" The high summoner shook her head. "You," he answered simply. She lifted her head up and sniffled, the tears finally slowing. Takoire wiped them away with his thumb and gave her a reassuring smile. "Feeling better?"

Lenne gave a small smile. "Little bit. Thanks." She paused, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked curiously.

"Why me?"

"You mean, why did I open up to you in particular?" Takoire asked. He felt Lenne nod her head. "I don't know really. You're a special person, Lenne. That day in Zanarkand, during my last blitzball game, I saw you and I remember thinking, _what the hell does she think she's doing?_" He let out a laugh, and Lenne couldn't help but join him.

She sat up and looked at him, her face inches away from his. It wasn't hard to get lost in his eyes, those eyes that seemed to look right through her. Underneath his right eye, Lenne noticed a scar that she hadn't before. The high summoner took two of her fingers and ran them over it, flinching slightly as if she had incurred the wound herself. "I don't remember this. Where did it come from?"

He shrugged. "The battle at Macalania. The idiot leading the army managed to get a gash across my face when I was looking over to check on you."

"I'm sorry," Lenne apologized. She kept her hand there, running her fingers over the scar. Takoire put up his own hand to keep hers there.

"Don't be," he answered. He leaned his forehead against hers. "It gave me something to constantly remind me of you every time I look in the mirror."

She turned away slightly. "You got hurt, and it was because of me again."

"Hey," he lifted her chin, "it came with the job, remember? I _chose_ this. I chose to become your guardian. And that came with risk of injury, death, and/or your crummy comebacks."

Lenne pushed him on his back and scowled. "Crummy comebacks!"

Without a thought, Takoire pulled her down with him, and he smiled up at her. "The point is, Lenne, I knew full well what I was getting into, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant I could be your guardian."

And without another thought, Takoire kissed Lenne.

It wasn't a friendly kiss on the cheek or a short kiss on the forehead. Takoire was kissing Lenne.

He kissed her gently, barely skimming her lips. Takoire held her at the base of her neck while Lenne's hands remained on his face. The guardian could taste the salt on her lips from her tears but was afraid to deepen the kiss anymore.

Takoire pulled back slightly in shock and saw Lenne equally as dazed. The high summoner looked away from Takoire as if she was on the verge of fresh tears. "Takoire, you know I have to take the Cheribum's test. I have to before I go back to _my_ home."

But he shook his head. "No, I don't want you to." He sounded so unlike the cocky blitzball captain Takoire put out as a front. Now he sounded like a small child, whining about something he couldn't have, knowing deep down he would never get it. "I care about you, Lenne. More than you realize. You're _all _I care about. You're everything to me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You can't protect me from everything, Takoire."

"Why not?" was his childish response.

"It's just something I have to do," Lenne answered simply. She lowered her head and brought it to his face. "I want to kiss you again."

The guardian smiled softly at her and reached up to kiss her. He ran his fingers through her hair, but at the same time kissed her so gently that Lenne whimpered against him. Unable to say what she felt, Lenne deepened the kiss. And Takoire happily replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy or X-2

**Last Time:**

Without a thought, Takoire pulled her down with him, and he smiled up at her. "The point is, Lenne, I knew full well what I was getting into, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant I could be your guardian."

And without another thought, Takoire kissed Lenne.

It wasn't a friendly kiss on the cheek or a short kiss on the forehead. Takoire was kissing Lenne.

He kissed her gently, barely skimming her lips. Takoire held her at the base of her neck while Lenne's hands remained on his face. The guardian could taste the salt on her lips from her tears but was afraid to deepen the kiss anymore.

Takoire pulled back slightly in shock and saw Lenne equally as dazed. The high summoner looked away from Takoire as if she was on the verge of fresh tears. "Takoire, you know I have to take the Cheribum's test. I have to before I go back to _my_ home."

But he shook his head. "No, I don't want you to." He sounded so unlike the cocky blitzball captain Takoire put out as a front. Now he sounded like a small child, whining about something he couldn't have, knowing deep down he would never get it. "I care about you, Lenne. More than you realize. You're _all _I care about. You're everything to me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You can't protect me from everything, Takoire."

"Why not?" was his childish response.

"It's just something I have to do," Lenne answered simply. She lowered her head and brought it to his face. "I want to kiss you again."

The guardian smiled softly at her and reached up to kiss her. He ran his fingers through her hair, but at the same time kissed her so gently that Lenne whimpered against him. Unable to say what she felt, Lenne deepened the kiss. And Takoire happily replied.

* * *

Lenne woke up, slightly sore, her clothes rumpled from sleeping in them. She vaguely remembered falling asleep in Takoire's arms and looked for him lurking somewhere in the room.

Instead she found by her bedside a note with a small blue flower sitting on a small table adjacent to her.

_Missing you already._

_I have to go do a few things, but I'll come and see you as soon as I can._

_Takoire_

The high summoner moved to her bathroom and washed her face, fixing her hair in the mirror. She smoothed her clothes, trying to make it less noticeable that she had slept in them. Lenne looked at her reflection in the mirror. She still felt somewhat hollow, her friends' deaths still fresh in her mind, and there was an immense sadness sitting somewhere inside of her, but there was also a small part that was jumping up and down from what she had shared with Takoire the night before.

She heard a knock at the door and ran to open it, silently hoping it was Takoire.

In his place, Lenne found Sareth accompanied by two guards.

The lord marshal apprentice pointed a finger at her. "Take her."

One of the guards approached her, and the last thing she remembered was him raising the butt of his rifle towards her.

* * *

Leaning against his favorite cherry blossom tree, Takoire stared at the three prophecies of yore.

He held his head in his hands as he flustered over the thoughts that had been running through his head since yesterday. The guardian looked up and stared at the Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore. His mouth felt dry.

"Born from two who brought the end of a self destructive force… Upon their arrival in the city that never sleeps… Learning of ways long gone… The ocean, an unending presence… The sun, to watch over it… And the moon, to keep it steady…" Takoire shook his head. "Lenne's parents and Sin… Lenne appeared in Zanarkand… Learning about our aeons… Her summoner's brand…" Takoire exhaled deeply. "But if Lenne's the Summoner of Yore, that would make me…" He frowned and skimmed over the second prophecy. "Overcoming obstacles once thought gone… The guardian of the ages must face his past…" He pushed his head into the trunk of the tree.

"The summoner of yore and the guardian of the ages were destined to unite…" Takoire clenched his jaw. "Cheribum, I'm so confused…"

* * *

"This doesn't justify what you did, Sareth! I can't believe you went to such lengths!" a deep and masculine voice yelled.

"Father, she can't be completely trusted yet. She said herself she was a citizen of Zanarkand!" a younger voice argued.

"But if what are you say is true, Sareth-" another voice reasoned.

Lenne felt someone dabbing a cool, wet cloth to her head and couldn't help but flinch at the stinging sensation as her eyes fluttered open. "What?" She strained to move. "What the-?" The high summoner tried to move her hands to feel where the pain was coming from but found them cuffed. Lenne's sense became fully awakened as she looked around. She sat in a large but empty room with walls of maroon, and one of the four aeons painted on each wall. Lenne sat in a chair facing a council of sorts. Maester Arheist stood in the middle while on his left was Lady Doma; on his right was an empty chair. Next to that sat Lord Marshal Takoire I with a grim expression on his face. Sareth sat next to his father with a look of satisfaction on his face and his arms crossed.

The high summoner looked up and found herself staring into a kindly face. The woman had flowing dark purple hair that reached past her waist and gray, stormy eyes; she was Takoire's mother. "Lady Kaira?" she heard herself say.

The woman immediately became relieved. "Thank the Cheribum you're all right. I had hoped the guard hadn't hit you too hard."

"Hit me?" Lenne asked. She saw the damp cloth in Lady Kaira's hands, stained red. It was blood… her blood.

"Sareth," Lady Kaira turned bitterly to her son, "there was no need for such a use of force. I'm sure High Summoner Lenne would have been reasonable enough to come see the council if we asked."

The lord marshal apprentice shrugged. "Well, mother, the point is High Summoner Lenne _is _here and will _not _be leaving until the matter at hand has been sorted out."

"And what matter would that be?" Lenne asked.

Sareth stood up and walked in front of Lenne, eyeing her. "I think you lied to me, high summoner. I think you lied to me about yourself. For instance, I do not believe you are from Zanarkand as you say you are."

"I told you-" Lenne began through clenched teeth.

"And I don't believe you're an orphan either," Sareth interrupted. "What if I was under the impression that you're from Besaid?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you _do_," the lord marshal apprentice insisted. "I believe your mother is a high summoner and your father was her guardian. How this is I don't know… your mother summoned things that are not aeons."

Lenne's mouth became dry, and her stomach turned. How did Sareth know? Who had told him? The only ones she had told were Takoire, Kiron, Seru, and Zaon. Kiron and Seru… Kiron and Seru were dead. Zaon didn't know everything, but he would never tell. Takoire… Takoire would never tell, Lenne knew that. So how?

"But," he continued, approaching Lenne with a smile, Sareth reached for Lenne's chokin necklace and ran his thumb over the pattern, "your summoner's brand is what interests me, Lenne. Rather peculiar. The ocean, a rising sun, and a setting moon, interesting. Isn't that a stanza in the prophecy of the summoner of yore? The ocean, an unending presence; the sun, to watch over it; and the moon, to keep it steady. You see?" he asked, turning back to the council as Lenne bitterly yanked her head so her necklace was out of reach. "I have proof that Lenne is the Summoner of Yore."

"All we have is your word," Maester Arheist spoke. "Your word alone will not have us believe the fulfillment of a prophecy we have held sacred for generations."

He smiled and reached for something in his pocket, pulling out a sphere. Sareth placed it in front of his uncle, and it suddenly projected the image of the place Lenne knew as Zanarkand.

Lenne felt a sudden surge of hate. "How did you get that?"

Sareth sighed. "It wasn't hard. The night of the feast I had your room searched, and with both of you passing out so much, Takoire didn't notice." He turned back to the council. "See here! A time when Zanarkand has finally been destroyed!"

The council watched and listened to the conversation Lenne and Takoire had in Luca while recording the sphere. The High Summoner Lenne, on the other hand, was glaring angrily at Sareth.

"How dare you!"

Sareth ignored her.

"But why should we want to see the destruction of Zanarkand?" Lord Marshal Takoire I asked. "Just because our relations with them aren't the best doesn't mean we want to conquer all of Spira."

Sareth's eyes became agitated. He turned to look at the council, the reflection of a fire burning in his eyes. "Look," the sphere changed and showed Lenne's memory of Bevelle, "a thousand years into the future and Bevelle still stands as the heart of Spira! Taking me to the next order of business," he said, turning back to Lenne. "I have found the Summoner of Yore, and we must attend to certain obligations."

"Such as?" Lenne spat.

"The sworn protector of the Summoner of Yore is the Guardian of the Ages, and so we must attend to your guardian."

"Takoire?" She felt horrified.

He nodded. "Takoire rebuked his heritage, and so his heritage rebuked him. He is not the Guardian of the Ages, and therefore, cannot stay your guardian."

* * *

Takoire's head ran in circles as he rubbed his right shoulder with his hand, the place where Lenne's summoner's brand had been burned into his skin.

Could it be? Could Lenne actually be the Summoner of Yore?

The thought had quickly crossed his mind when she had first told him of her story, and not a moment longer. He hadn't given it any thought until Yunalesca and her guardians had mentioned the Summoner's Bluff in Besaid. A summoner's brand had been engraved into the wall; not knowing whether or not it was Lenne's drove Takoire insane. The truth was Takoire hadn't given it any serious thought until they had entered Bevelle. Takoire was beginning to believe the prophecies he had forsaken so long ago.

Suddenly, something was triggered within Takoire's mind. Fear. Terrible fear.

Something was wrong.

Before he was fully aware of what was happening, Takoire was running as fast as he could.

He had to find Lenne.

* * *

Lenne swelled with rage for her guardian's brother. Replace Takoire with Sareth! The thought made her sick.

She tried to pull her hands free, but the metal only further cut into her skin. She was ready to lunge at the lord marshal apprentice but only found herself in more pain than if she didn't move at all. Lenne didn't know what to do.

Not a moment too soon, Arkon burst into the council chamber, a glint of confusion in his eyes.

"What is this!" the prince asked. "A council meeting is being held, and I was not notified! I demand to know the reason!"

The lord marshal apprentice simply shrugged. "Until you are a high summoner, cousin, you hold no vote on this council."

"Father!" Arkon protested. "What is going on here?"

The lord marshal apprentice continued, "I have convinced the council that High Summoner Lenne is the Summoner of Yore, and I am replacing Takoire as her sole guardian. Now, with the Summoner of Yore," Sareth said unworriedly, "we can finally get rid of Zanarkand."

"Get rid of Zanarkand!" Arkon turned to his family, all sitting with grim expressions. "Father! Uncle Takoire! You can't be serious! Have Sareth replace Takoire as Lenne's guardian! And since when has Zanarkand been an enemy of Bevelle? When did we want to rid Spira of their presence?"

"Arkon's right," Lord Marshal Takoire I finally said. "High Summoner Lenne may be the Summoner of Yore, and you may have to replace your brother as her guardian, but taking it to the degree that we use her to defeat Zanarkand? That is taking it too far, Sareth."

Sareth immediately became livid. "I don't understand any of you! Why were the prophecies of lore given to us if not to use them for our advantage? What purpose do they serve? And what of the third prophecy? The one that speaks of the Destructor of the Ages? What is to come if this _destructor _is from Zanarkand? We must act now against Zanarkand to prevent anything from happening to Bevelle in the future! Just look at the prince of Zanarkand!" he continued to argue. "He fits the Divination of the Destructor of Ages, and I was the only one who did what was necessary!"

Arkon's eyes widened as the realization began to sink in. "You're the one who's been sending the assassins…"

"You bastard!" Lenne yelled out.

"Now you go too far, Sareth!" his father said, rising up from his seat.

"No, father," Sareth answered, "I don't go far enough." The young man whistled, and in came half a dozen guards, all having their rifles at the ready and aimed at the council. "For years your generals have insisted to you what had to be done, but you would never listen! They share the same vision that I do! We can only secure Bevelle's future by taking care of Zanarkand and any other threat! And if that means uniting all of Spira as one under Bevelle, then so be it!" Sareth paused and looked to Lenne, a glint of determination in his eyes. "And once the Summoner of Yore is with us and I become the Guardian of the Ages, Bevelle's future will be unalterable."

"Those sons of bitches got to you, didn't they, Sareth?" the lord marshal questioned.

"She doesn't love you," a voice said.

Takoire stood in the doorway, infuriated and out of breath. The guards immediately changed their target.

"You know as well as I do, Sareth. You know the last stanzas of the Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore and The Guardian of the Ages' Prophecy. The Summoner of Yore, she who gained what she no longer wanted. The Guardian of the Ages, he who lost the only thing he ever wanted. The Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages were destined to unite, creating an everlasting love that stands over time itself. For only together, will Spira truly be reborn," Takoire finished. "Sareth, what are you doing?"

"What has to be done," his brother answered. "I will become Lenne's guardian, and I will become Guardian of the Ages, and I _will_ destroy Zanarkand."

"Sareth," Takoire said, not bothering to hide his confusion, "the Guardian of the Ages isn't something you become, it's who you are. Sareth, look at this; you have soldiers aiming their guns at our family. Why are you doing this!"

Sareth growled. "I'm taking back what should have been mine and leading Bevelle towards the future."

"What should have been yours?"

"Ever since I was born I've always been second to you. You were heir to the legacy of the ages, and I was just the second son. You left for training as the lord marshal, I was left alone in Bevelle."

"But I left, Sareth," the former blitzball captain insisted, "I left Bevelle and you inherited everything I had."

"Only after the council bickered amongst themselves for a year. And the minute, the minute," Sareth said, his voice growing louder, "the prodigal son returns, the council questions their judgment. Is High Summoner Lenne the Summoner of Yore? If so, had you become the Guardian of the Ages? Perhaps they should reinstate you as the lord marshal apprentice and leave me with nothing? No, I won't have it, and you will finally be out of my way." Sareth nodded to one of the guards, who cocked his rifle as the lord marshal apprentice shook his head almost sadly. "I'm sorry it came to this, but good-bye, brother."

"Takoire!" Lenne yelled out.

A crack split the air. A gunshot had been fired.

Instead of seeing her guardian lying on the floor bleeding, Lenne saw him crumpled, crumpled over the body of his bleeding father.

Sareth stepped back stunned. "I… I didn't mean… I didn't mean to hit him…"

Takoire's breath had been stolen, what had just happened still not fully registering. "Fa-Father?"

The older man smiled up at his older son. "Ta-Takoire, I'm-I'm proud of you, son. I never- I never thought I would have the chance to-to tell you until-until you came back."

Takoire felt hot tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry I ran away from home. I'm sorry I put you and mother through so much…" He paused. "Father, Father, look at me. Fight it. You have to fight it."

The lord marshal coughed and his lips became covered with his own blood. He brought his rough, callused hand to his son's face and Takoire II saw the first and last real smile to ever graze his father's face. "I love you, Takoire," he coughed again, "the-the prophecies have c-come to pass. You-You _are _the G-Guardian of the Ages, Takoire…"

He shuddered, and Lord Marshal Takoire I's hand fell from Takoire II's face; his eyes still open.

Takoire found himself shaking uncontrollably as he took his hand and closed his father's eyes.

Arkon howled in anger. "You son of a bitch!" He raced towards Sareth but not before the Maester called out, "Arkon! Don't!"

Before Lenne could realize anything, she had been knocked to the ground and a body covered hers.

And then it sounded as if there had been a small explosion that had erupted in the room, the sound echoing the walls. Shot after shot was fired, and yells and screams pierced the air. Lenne opened her eyes and found herself looking into Takoire's.

He quickly stood up and took a knife from his boot. He tipped the point into the keyhole and picked Lenne free. She brought her hands apart and wiped as much blood from her arms as she could.

It wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't.

Standing up, Lenne saw a sight that would never leave her.

Lord Marshal Takoire I's body lay still on the ground, and Maester Arheist lay next to his brother. Lenne found Arkon bleeding from several wounds by her feet, and she crawled next to him

Takoire's once calm eyes were gone; they were on fire. "You murderous bastard!"

Lenne applied as much pressure as she could on a wound to the prince's neck. Cheribum knew she wanted to cast a spell to better his chances, but her head still throbbed, and she was in no condition to cast spells. She could only look into the dying prince's eyes and comfort him.

"Arkon, you're all right. You're going to be fine. Everything's all right."

"I stayed in- I stayed in Bevelle to make sure you and- you and Takoire would be- would be all right."

"Sh," she said, "save your strength."

Arkon shook his head. "I'm not- I'm not going to make it."

"Don't talk like that," Lenne said, feeling the tears return.

"I was never-never one to dance around the truth," Arkon managed to get out, "stop-stop Sareth, Lenne. He doesn't realize what he's-he's doing…"

Arkon suddenly stopped moving, and Lenne screamed, hoping this was just some horrible nightmare she was going to wake up from at any moment.

But it wasn't.

Takoire was fighting all the guards in the room; Lenne could see the blood dripping from his shoulder and his reluctance to move his left arm. He had been shot. But somehow, somehow he had managed to take out four guards and was fighting the last two. Lenne stood up, unable to watch her guardian fight this battle alone, but instead, she found herself looking at Lady Kaira.

"Milady," Lady Kaira said, "you and my son need to get out of here. You need to take the Cheribum's test. Lady Doma and I will hold off Sareth as long as we can and give you enough time."

Lenne shook her head. "But Sareth's your son."

Lady Kaira cut her off. "That monster is not my son. Now go!"

Lenne felt herself nod. "Takoire." He quickly looked at her, and the look she gave him told her guardian everything he needed to know.

He fixed a last shot at a guard and raced to Lenne's side. He turned to Lady Kaira. "Mother-"

"There's no time," she said, "go!" She paused. "The family's proud of you, Takoire."

The guardian could only nod his head; he took Lenne by the hand and raced from the chamber.

Making it into the main hall, they heard two shots accompanied by two screams.

They kept running.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"Milady," Lady Kaira said, "you and my son need to get out of here. You need to take the Cheribum's test. Lady Doma and I will hold off Sareth as long as we can and give you enough time."

Lenne shook her head. "But Sareth's your son."

Lady Kaira cut her off. "That monster is not my son. Now go!"

Lenne felt herself nod. "Takoire." He quickly looked at her, and the look she gave him told her guardian everything he needed to know.

He fixed a last shot at a guard and raced to Lenne's side. He turned to Lady Kaira. "Mother-"

"There's no time," she said, "go!" She paused. "The family's proud of you, Takoire."

The guardian could only nod his head; he took Lenne by the hand and raced from the chamber.

Making it into the main hall, they heard two shots accompanied by two screams.

They kept running.

* * *

Lenne and Takoire ran as quickly as they could to the Cheribum's seal, the circle in front of the temple-palace… the circle where Sareth had revealed Takoire and Seru's identity.

More death. Why did more people have to die? Kiron and Seru were dead, and now his own brother had murdered Takoire's entire family before his eyes. Sareth had been the one who had sent the assassination attempts against Kiron during their pilgrimage. What kind of man was he?

Sareth was a bitter, carping young man who happened to be her guardian's only brother. He claimed that the army was loyal to him now… was this how any why Bevelle and Zanarkand went to war? For Sareth's quest for glory? He spoke of always being in his older brother's shadow, and he had never been able to break free of it.

Perhaps Lenne and Sareth were not as different as Lenne thought.

Sareth wished to break free of his brother's legacy and reputation. Didn't Lenne want the same thing? To finally stop being compared to her parents?

No, Lenne didn't want it anymore.

Their path was free of soldiers, and Takoire could only speculate the rest of the palace guard was still unaware of what had just occurred in the council chamber. Together they stopped, reaching their destination. Takoire turned to Lenne, trying to determine just how hurt she was. He brought his hand to her head and grimaced. "Cheribum, what did they do to you?"

She tried to joke with him. "You don't look so good yourself."

He sighed and let his hand fall. "I shouldn't have left you."

Lenne was unsure of what to do and tried to imagine if her family had been murdered in front of her. She couldn't fathom it. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family, Takoire." She held him close in an effort to comfort him.

Takoire put a sad smile on his face. "Thanks, but don't worry about me right now."

She gazed up at him almost angrily. "You're a hypocrite. You say it's not good to bottle things up inside, and here you are trying to hold back the ocean."

"Now," Takoire swallowed hard, "now isn't the time. Right now it's about you."

"What-"

"I don't know how many times I've told you this, but you don't give yourself enough credit." The guardian paused, looking into Lenne's eyes for the right words. "You're the Summoner of Yore, Lenne. I know that now. Everything that I am tells me that you are her."

Lenne shook her head. "Takoire…"

"No, listen to me. Everything fits. Everything in the prophecy fits with what's happened to you." He sighed. "I ran away from home trying to escape from some pre-set destiny, I didn't want it and yet I ended up choosing it."

"Takoire," Lenne repeated, "what did you mean when you said _she doesn't love you_?"

The guardian looked away. "The last stanza of the Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore and the Guardian of the Ages' Prophecy indicates that the Summoner of Yore is female while the Guardian of the Ages is male…"

"And?"

"And," Takoire became hesitant, "they're supposed to be in love."

Lenne paused. If Takoire was calling her the Summoner of Yore, and he knew everything there was to know about the prophecies… did he? Could he?

"Takoire," she heard herself say hesitantly, "do you love me?"

He still didn't look at her. "I hate the way you try to carry the world on your shoulders. I hate the way you never give yourself enough credit for anything. I hate the way you don't let me protect you even though it's my job." Takoire's voice softened. "I love how whenever I beat you at something you get a funny look on your face. I love that whenever I pretend to put on an ego you try to figure out what I'm hiding underneath. And I love how when I'm with you everything is a thousand times better." The man bowed his head in defeat. "I know whenever I think about you my heart beats a little faster. I know when I see you I feel like I can't breath. I know that whenever I make you laugh it feels like someone just handed me the keys to the world. And I know it would have been impossible not to fall in love with you." Takoire had to force the next words. "The only thing I don't know is if you feel remotely the same way I do…"

Lenne didn't know whether to cry or be angry at him for not telling her sooner. The only thing she could think of was the only thing she could possibly answer.

"How could I not fall in love with you?" she asked.

Takoire brought Lenne close with his arm and kissed her.

They were both in pain and bleeding. Takoire wanted to wrap both of his arms around her, but his injured arm wouldn't allow it. But that didn't matter, because the world was perfect at that moment. Lenne knew how Takoire felt about her, and Takoire knew how Lenne felt about him.

It was over too soon, and Takoire pulled away. "We don't have time." He grimaced. "You need to take the Cheribum's test." Lenne became hesitant. "We're in this together, whatever happens to you, happens to me. Either way, we'll be together."

Lenne nodded confidently. "Okay… How do we summon it?"

"Blood," he answered bluntly.

"I think we have enough of that."

Takoire shook his head. "Our blood has to mix before it touches the Cheribum's seal." He took out the knife he had used to pick Lenne's hands free and ran it across his arm. He handed it to Lenne, who did the same. They brought their forearms together and watched their blood trickle onto the tile seal, which pictured Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu with only a dark outline in the center.

A bolt of lightening split the sky, and a crack of thunder shook it. The sun disappeared behind rolling black clouds that caused the city of Bevelle to succumb to absolute darkness.

The High Summoner Lenne looked around, confused, and could see nothing at all, not even her guardian, who was still standing beside her.

"I am the Cheribum," a deep voice boomed. "I am the first of the five natural aeons. Suzaku of air, Byakko of fire, Genbu of earth, and Seiryu of water. I am the Cheribum, aeon of time. I am the one who has existed since time began. I am the one who will exist until time ends. I am the Cheribum Kokon. Who are you?" the voice asked.

Lenne stopped to think for a moment. Who are you? What did it mean? Lenne was Lenne. And then she remembered what Takoire had said. _'You never give yourself enough credit.'_

"I-I am the High Summoner Lenne of Besaid, daughter of High Summoner Yuna and the Guardian Tidus, summoner of the fayth and natural aeons. I am a summoner from a time when Zanarkand is no more." She hesitated. There was still one thing left for her to say. In doubt, Lenne felt her guardian's hand hold hers reassuringly, washing away all doubts in her minds. "I am the Summoner of Yore."

Suddenly, a great gust of wind blew away the darkness, and Lenne and Takoire stood together in the middle of the Cheribum's seal before the temple-palace. A dozen guards were frozen in place, trying to reach them.

"This is good," the Cheribum's voice said. "No more and no less of who and what you are."

A large figure began to come into view, and the pair strained to see.

It had the face of a man… maybe even a king, for it wore a grand crown. For a body, the creature was like a great horse whose hooves could crush a man with a single step. It had the wings of an eagle that spanned as far as the temple-palace was wide. The creature emanated a powerful aura that contained infinite wisdom, power, and strength, but as it looked down on Lenne, it wore a gentle, even paternal smile, a smile a parent gives a child when thinking of all the things they have yet to experience.

"And you're the Cheribum?" Lenne asked.

It nodded. "You have passed my test, Lenne. I only ask who you are. If a person does not know who they are, how can they hope to pretend to lead people?" The Cheribum paused. "Suzaku tests yours power. Byakko tests your wisdom. Genbu tests your guardians. Seiryu tests your faith. Summoners need power to keep order. Wisdom ensures that you know how to use that power. Summoner and guardians must work together as a team, they must be one; one alone cannot stand what the aeons give. And if you have no faith in the aeons, why, then, are you a summoner?"

Lenne stopped, taking in all the information. "But Kiron and Seru are dead…"

"Your friends understood what they were doing when they summoned me for my test. Your third friend still lives."

"He's only going to die uselessly and become Sin," Lenne insisted. "All this time I knew what was going to happen to him, I've known all the time I got to know him, and I can't change it."

The Cheribum closed its eyes. "Such is the burden of beings like us."

She had to ask. "Am I the Summoner of Yore?"

"You know the answer to that question."

The summoner shook his head. "What if I don't want it? What if I don't want to be the Summoner of Yore? What if I want to choose my own destiny?"

"You have," the aeon answered, "and you must live with the consequences."

"But-"

"Did you not choose to take Suzaku's test? Did you not choose to give into the feelings that you have for your guardian?" The Cheribum turned to Takoire. "And you, did you not choose to run away from home and forsake your family? Did you not choose to finally face your family again when Lenne informed you she wished to take my test?"

Lenne tried to argue. "But I didn't choose to come here."

"No, you did not, but someone else chose to bring you here. The universe is not the clear water of the ocean, the sun, the moon, or the stars; it is made of the decisions we make. One somehow affecting another. Destiny is nothing more than living with the consequences of our actions."

"Are you the one who brought me here?"

"No," the Cheribum answered simply.

Takoire stepped forward, finally speaking, "Her headaches, where do they come from?"

"She does not belong here. The universe is trying to destroy what does not belong."

"So, if she stays here any longer," he continued, "Lenne will die?"

The Cheribum nodded gravely. "You both will. Lenne, it is time for you to go home."

She bit her lip and looked to Takoire. "All right… let's go."

"Your guardian cannot go with you…" the Cheribum said.

Lenne heard it, the words she had been afraid of hearing. Takoire couldn't go with her. She remembered thinking that she could live years in this Spira with Takoire… she couldn't picture going back to her Spira and spending one day without him. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't.

"Why?" Lenne asked through clenched teeth.

"He does not belong there."

The summoner turned to her guardian and embraced him tightly. Hot, fresh tears fell like a river from her eyes.

"No, I don't want to lose you," she cried, "I can't make it without you."

Takoire kissed her forehead and held her fiercely close. "Yes, you can, Lenne. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You don't need me."

Lenne shook her head. "No, Takoire… I can't do it without you. I need _you_."

He pushed her away from him so that he could look into her eyes. "Your Spira needs you. The people you left behind in your Spira need you."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do, Lenne," Takoire insisted. "You care. If you didn't care you wouldn't have become a summoner, and you wouldn't have thought about your family everyday. I know how much you miss them."

She turned desperately to the Cheribum. "Can I come back?"

"No," the aeon answered.

Takoire held her close. "This isn't easy for me, either. You're the only thing left that I care about. Do you really think I want to let you go?" Lenne looked up at him and saw a tear fall from the corner of his eye. "I love you, Lenne."

He kissed her desperately, as if he would never kiss her again, and Lenne kissed him back with the same amount of desperation and wanting.

The guardian reluctantly pulled away, and the Cheribum spoke, "I will open a gateway, but I cannot hold it for long."

The Cheribum reared back on its hind legs and fell onto the seal. The ground beneath it was smashed, the seal was utterly destroyed, and a rip made of light appeared in the space above. The crack grew wide enough for one person to go through.

Takoire grimaced. "Go!" Lenne looked as if her duty and her heart were tearing her to pieces. "Lenne!"

"I don't want to leave you!" she yelled, a harsh wind coming from the rip.

He looked just as torn as her. He caught her in a tight embrace and whispered so she almost couldn't hear him. "I don't want you to…" He kissed her gently and whispered into her ear, "I love you," and pushed her into the crack.

She stayed visible for a moment, and he watched her whisper back, "I love you, too…"

"I'll find you!" he yelled. "I'll find you!"

And then she was gone.

The rip closed, and the Cheribum disappeared. Time resumed where it had left off, and a dozen soldiers came running towards him.

Takoire fell to his knees, his eyes welling with tears.

"I'll find you…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2.

**Last Time:**

Takoire grimaced. "Go!" Lenne looked as if her duty and her heart were tearing her to pieces. "Lenne!"

"I don't want to leave you!" she yelled, a harsh wind coming from the rip.

He looked just as torn as her. He caught her in a tight embrace and whispered so she almost couldn't hear him. "I don't want you to…" He kissed her gently and whispered into her ear, "I love you," and pushed her into the crack.

She stayed visible for a moment, and he watched her whisper back, "I love you, too…"

"I'll find you!" he yelled. "I'll find you!"

And then she was gone.

The rip closed, and the Cheribum disappeared. Time resumed where it had left off, and a dozen soldiers came running towards him.

Takoire fell to his knees, his eyes welling with tears.

"I'll find you…"

* * *

"Sir Garren! What do we do?"

"No one shoot!"

"But, sir!"

"That's an order!"

Lenne strained to sit up, her whole body riddled with pain. Her head was still bleeding from being hit with the rifle, and her arm was still flowing blood from cutting herself. She felt as if all the energy she had left had been sucked from her as she collapsed in her attempt to stand up. What happened? Where was she? What was going on?

"Lenne!"

Someone ran towards her and helped her up, a familiar voice filling her ears. "Lenne! Lenne, you're all right! Everyone's been worried sick!"

She looked up at the owner of the voice and found herself looking at her cousin Garren. His light brown hair was shortly cropped and had typical Al Bhed eyes. He looked exactly as Lenne remembered him. He still wore his traditional Crimson Knight uniform of purple and blue. In fact, it looked somewhat like a strange mixture of Zanarkand and Bevelle royalty.

"Garren…" she muttered.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked, applying as much pressure as he could to Lenne's arm.

Lenne winced as she found herself on her feet. "How long have I been gone?"

Garren lifted his cousin toward the garrison of armed guardians. "A little over two months."

Two months, that was how long she had been gone from her view…

A deep roar shook the ground, and Lenne looked behind. There was the Cheribum, its eyes reddened, and the temple of St. Bevelle was no more; nothing but rubble.

The parental smile Lenne had seen the aeon wear only minutes ago was gone. Replaced by fury.

"Wait!" Lenne yelled, suddenly noticing the guardians. "What are you doing!"

He growled. "I've tried for two months to figure out how we can end this peacefully, but I've reached the end of my rope. This thing has already killed three people. I'm not willing to risk anymore lives."

"You can't do that!" she cried out, pushing the Crimson Knight away.

Garren turned to her confused. "What are you talking about? You don't know what's happening, Lenne. Let me take you home."

"No!" She ran back to the Cheribum, still cantering insanely.

"Lenne," he yelled, "come back!" Garren raced after his cousin but stopped a few feet from her, fear of the Cheribum reflecting in his eyes.

"Don't you get it?" Lenne asked, standing before the Cheribum. "It's an aeon!" She ground her teeth together, unable to decide what she should do. "What happened?" Lenne sighed frustratedly. "Some Summoner of Yore I am… I have no idea what to do…" Absentmindedly, she reached for her chokin necklace and ran her fingers over it, a habit she had gained in the past months. There was something different about it. Lenne pulled it off her neck and stared. There was her summoner's brand, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu… and the Cheribum. The aeon must have changed her necklace when it sent her back. She stared at it as a light began to emanate from it. It grew brighter and brighter, and the sheer force of it took all the strength in Lenne's arm. "What the-?" Lenne was forced to point it away, and the ray of light landed on the Cheribum's forehead. It calmed.

"Kokon! Listen to me! Look at what you're doing!"

The Cheribum resisted, thrashing its head and pounding its hooves on the ground.

"Listen to me!" she tried to reason. "I am the Summoner Lenne from a time when Zanarkand is no more! You are the Cheribum Kokon! You've got to remember…"

The aeon paused for a moment and blinked. It relaxed, and the red began to disappear from its eyes. Its human face turned from ferocious to remorseful. Its face became a portrait of stunning realization as it become conscious of what it had done.

And to the surprise of the hundreds of people watching, the great creature bowed its head down to Lenne and spoke in a clear booming voice, "I-I am sorry."

It took a step back and turned around, walking into the rubble and disappeared from sight.

As soon as the aeon had vanished, Lenne collapsed. Garren rushed to catch her, and she smiled up weakly in gratitude. "Thanks."

"What did you do?" he asked in dumb shock. He helped her up and supported most of her weight, leading her through the crowd.

Lenne struggled to hobble alongside Garren and frowned. "Just reminded someone of who they were."

"So that thing will stop attacking?"

"It's not a thing, Garren," Lenne said bitterly. "The creatures that appeared are natural aeons. Not things."

"Yeah," the Crimson Knight agreed, "that was what Maechen said…"

"Maechen?"

Garren grimaced and nodded. "An old friend of our parents. We went to see him after you'd been missing for a week. He told us a legend of a summoner who appeared just before the Zanarkand-Bevelle war, but she disappeared in Bevelle. Some blitzball captain called Takoire was her guardian."

"Takoire…"

"We'd better get you to Macalania and Kilika so you can take care of those other aeons," Garren said.

She shook her head. "No." Lenne pulled away from him and struggled to stand on her own strength. "No, once the Cheribum has been recognized, Suzaku and the others will calm." She paused to catch her breath. "Tell me, when's the next council meeting?"

Garren looked stunned. "Three days…"

"Notify them that I will be addressing the council. Spira is going to have to go through some changes."

"But, Lenne…"

"No," she repeated, pointing a finger at the head Crimson Knight, "don't interrupt me. Tell all the Crimson Knights to stand down against the aeons." Lenne coughed. "Garren, do you know where Gaia is?"

He shrugged. "Last I talked to her she was still in Djose."

"I need you to contact her and have her meet us in Besaid, but before she leaves, I need her to get everything she has on the Zanarkand and Bevelle royal families right before the war, the Prophecies of Lore, and the blitzball player Takoire." She stopped for a moment. "We need an airship."

Garren motioned to a pair of guardians standing nearby and turned back to Lenne. His cousin had changed in the past two months. Before, Lenne always shirked attention, never enjoying standing apart. While at other times, she wanted to be even more famous than both her parents. But as long as Garren could remember, Lenne was a follower, not a leader.

"Where do you need to go first?" he asked.

"Besaid," Lenne answered simply.

"Why?"

Lenne's voice softened. "I want to go home."

* * *

"Ow!"

"There… done."

Garren moved back from his cousin, finishing the last of Lenne's stitches.

The two sat together next to a wide window on the airship _Bahamut_. Lenne had cleaned up, and all the blood had been washed away except a stain on her shirt Lenne knew was Takoire's blood.

She felt hollow now. Those feelings she had deep down, whether they were happiness, anger, sorrow, they weren't there anymore. It was like a part of her was missing, and she knew exactly what it was.

"Remind me again what you did to get this hurt," Garren said, putting away the cloths and bandages he had used to clean up his cousin.

She shrugged. "I got into a fight."

He nodded his head and frowned. "Yeah… I noticed that. The thing that concerns me is the fact you're as good a fighter as me, and I'm the Crimson Knight of Bevelle."

"I was… slightly outnumbered…"

"Uh huh…" the Crimson Knight muttered, "feel like giving me a ratio?"

Lenne seemed to ponder on it for a minute before answering. "The gash on my head was three to one, all the other cuts and bruises are kind of confusing to count so about seven to two, and the big cut on my arm I did myself in order to summon the Cheribum to take his test.

"Uh huh…. You do know that the _cut _on your arm is going to leave one serious scar, right?"

Lenne shrugged again. "I do now."

A guardian walked towards Garren and whispered in his ear. The Crimson Knight gave a nod of acknowledgement before dismissing him. Garren turned back to Lenne. "Gaia's about half an hour behind us. I have her on the _Ixion_."

Lenne looked to her cousin. "You're just pulling out all the stops, aren't you?"

He motioned out the window. "We're coming up on Besaid. Think you can walk?" She nodded, and together they slowly made their way to the main boarding room. "I hate to break this to you, Lenne, but you're big news. Fayth popping out of nowhere after twenty-ish years. You subdued that- what did you call it? Cheribum? Anyway, you got it to calm down which is more than anyone else can say. Not to mention you've had our entire family, and then some, worried sick the past two months."

She sighed. "Big news… Jeez, I just want to go home."

"Well," Garren said, opening the door and letting the stairs fall, "welcome home."

Lenne walked down, and she couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. There were her family and friends of Besaid waiting for her on the beach. Everyone she had been missing from Besaid was standing right in front if her.

At the front of the crowd were her parents. Tidus as calm and relaxed as ever with his hands tucked in his pockets, and Yuna next to him teary eyed with happiness.

Lenne ran to meet her mother and found herself in an embrace she'd been missing in the past months. Through all of the new friends she made, through everything she had seen and experienced, Lenne had missed home.

"I was so worried," Yuna cried into her daughter's arms. "I'm so glad you're home."

Lenne smiled softly. "I missed you, Mom." She looked up. "I missed everyone."

Yuna bit her lip and took a step back from her daughter. "What happened to you?"

"I'll tell you about it later; it's a long story," Lenne said as comfortingly as she could. "Garren helped take care of me on the way here."

Yuna nodded and studied her daughter for a moment. "You've changed so much, Lenne."

Lenne paused and frowned. "Yeah, a lot's happened. Would you believe I'm a high summoner now?"

"I don't know," Tidus answered. "I've seen and heard some pretty weird stuff. You know, like being thrown into what you think is a thousand years into the future."

"Dad," Lenne answered skeptically, "I just spent the past two months a thousand years in the past…"

"Ya, bad example, Tidus," Wakka said, standing with Lulu near Lenne's parents. "How bout when more than half of Spira's leaders were all dead, but they were still walking around and talking, ya? Especially Seymour…"

"Don't forget having a thousand-year-old shade mistake you for the woman he was in love with," Yuna added with a laugh.

Lenne nodded and smiled softly. "Shuyin…"

Vidina walked over to his childhood friend and placed a hand on Lenne's shoulder. "You remember from the stories they used to tell us?"

"Yeah… but I met him," she said wistfully, a strange smile on her face. "It was funny… he freaked out when Takoire quite the Abes… thought he'd make a bad captain for the team."

Tidus touched her on the arm, bringing his daughter back to reality, and motioned to the city. "Come on, we can take at home."

Lenne nodded. "Yeah, you guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you later. There's something I want to do."

Her father nodded understandingly and kissed her on the cheek before moving off. "Just don't disappear again, okay?"

She smiled softly. "Don't worry. I won't, Dad."

Lenne strolled towards the ruins, but not before stopping in front of a blonde-haired Crimson Knight who had tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible.

"Hi, Darka."

"Lenne," he answered.

"How come you didn't come over and say hi?" she asked.

The twenty-year-old Crimson Knight only shrugged. "You know me, crowds and attention just aren't my thing."

Lenne looked at her friend and found him completely unlike her guardian. He was slightly taller than Takoire and had pale blonde hair that went to his shoulder and was held up in a ponytail. He wore the same clothes as Garren with the exception of how he wore them. His jacket was open and showed tanned muscles while he wore his sleeves rolled up. He didn't wear boots but simpler shoes that Lenne could only guess were because of the difference in weather between Besaid and Bevelle.

Not to mention he was acting the way Lenne noticed whenever she was around. It didn't take a genius to notice that he had feelings for her. Lenne just wasn't sure how to act around him anymore.

"That makes two of us," Lenne answered.

"You headed back to the city now?"

"In just a minute, there's something I want to check in the ruins."

Darka looked unsure. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

She shook her head. "No, go on ahead. You have to be there too, you know."

With a shrug, Darka left for the short trek back to the city, and Lenne continued to climb. She reached the top and found herself looking at her sanctuary. She moved aside some brush and climbed through a small hole that gave Lenne access to the cliff. The summoner stopped to look around for a moment before she began to rip off vines from a lone wall.

Finding what she was looking for, Lenne traced her fingers over the chokin of her summoner's brand on the wall.

"Takoire…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

With a shrug, Darka left for the short trek back to the city, and Lenne continued to climb. She reached the top and found herself looking at her sanctuary. She moved aside some brush and climbed through a small hole that gave Lenne access to the cliff. The summoner stopped to look around for a moment before she began to rip off vines from a lone wall.

Finding what she was looking for, Lenne traced her fingers over the chokin of her summoner's brand on the wall.

"Takoire…"

-------------------

It was dark, and the sun had still not risen. Lenne stood alone in her sanctuary, unable to find sleep.

She was finally home. Lenne was finally in a place where people knew her, and she knew them. Lenne was in a place she knew since she had been born. She didn't have to depend on anyone if she wanted information. Lenne was finally in control.

But it didn't feel like it.

Lenne couldn't help but play those last moments with her guardian over and over again while she lay in bed.

'_I'll find you!'_

Did she imagine it? Or did he actually say it? It could just be out of desperation and wishful thinking that she thought he said it. He couldn't come with her; it wasn't possible. The Cheribum said so.

It was only yesterday since Lenne saw him last, but the loneliness was more than she could bear. She didn't feel him anymore. She didn't know whether he was sad or happy or guilty. She didn't feel anything.

For all Lenne knew, he could have been dead for a thousand years.

No, she couldn't think that. It would hurt too much to think that.

Lenne remembered returning to the city the day before. She knew the way by heart, but it still seemed strange to her. It still didn't feel quite real. A part of her hadn't registered she was home yet.

She returned to her house to find everyone waiting. Her parents, Uncle Wakka, and Aunt Lulu sat at her dinner table while Garren and Gaia stood together by the door with Vidina. Although he acted as discreet as possible, Lenne knew Darka was hiding in a corner, listening as intently as possible.

It had taken her over two hours just to go over the most important facts: the aeons, summoner hierarchy, how to summon each one, etc. She briefly mentioned she had a guardian named Takoire that she had been close to and let the subject drop from there. She told them she had traveled with the prince of Zanarkand, Yunalesca's brother, a mage, and the infamous Lord Zaon.

Her parents, uncle, and aunt had asked what the actual man had been like, and Lenne answered truthfully. Zaon was a man of few words.

Lenne didn't feel comfortable telling them of her relationship with each one. She didn't tell them how Kiron and Takoire constantly bickered in the beginning. She didn't tell them how assassins had been sent after Kiron. She didn't tell them how her guardian and friend Seru had kept secrets of their past from her. She didn't tell them how she watched Kiron and Seru fall in love. She didn't tell them how she fell in love with her guardian. She didn't tell them how her best friends Kiron and Seru had died while she lay unconscious. And she didn't tell them how Takoire's brother had murdered his entire family before his eyes.

Garren and Gaia were spending the night at her home. She shared her room with her cousin Gaia, just like Lenne remembered. But Lenne had lay awake for hours staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Was there something she could have said or done that would have allowed him to come with her?

Lenne felt cold in every part of her body but not because the sun had not risen. She felt cold because she couldn't feel Takoire's arms around her. She wouldn't.

She still remembered the night she found out Kiron and Seru had died. The way he had held her in his arms and the way she felt safe from everything…

"I should have known you'd disappear up here."

Lenne quickly turned to see her cousin Gaia standing there. The Al Bhed Gullwing stood with half open eyes and yawned loudly.

"I didn't want to wake you up," Lenne answered.

Gaia shrugged. "You know your mom is going to go into a panic when she doesn't find you in your room, right?"

"Probably."

"I don't remember this," Gaia said, finding the chokin on the wall, "do you know what it is?"

"It's called chokin," Lenne answered. "Besaid was famous for it before Sin destroyed everything. It involves melting different metals together to make different designs."

"This would look great once the sun hits it."

"It does," she answered distantly. "Before it was destroyed, every building in Besaid had chokin in the walls, and every sunrise and sunset, when the light hit them, it turned the ocean a million different colors. It was so beautiful. I watched it on this very spot…"

"The ocean, sun, and moon," Gaia commented, "do you know what it's supposed to mean?"

The summoner nodded her head. "It's my summoner's brand."

"How'd it get here?" her cousin asked.

Lenne shrugged. "I touched the wall a thousand years ago."

Gaia shook her head and approached Lenne, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She handed her a sphere. "I found this in the Bevelle vault. I haven't shown it to anyone."

Lenne turned and held the sphere in her hands for a moment before it projected an image. Lenne recognized it right away.

It was her Zanarkand, but she saw herself standing there with Takoire.

She nearly dropped it in shock.

It was the same sphere Sareth had stolen. Lenne stared at it hard. It was old; a crack ran through the center, and Lenne took it in both her hands.

She felt fresh, hot tears splash her face.

Gaia swallowed the cold, hard lump caught in her throat. "Did you love him?" she asked.

"What?" Lenne quickly asked.

"Come on, Lenne," Gaia said uncomfortably. "I know you. We've known each other since I was born. I know sometimes you thought I was a pest because I'm younger, but," she bit her lip hesitantly, "I've always thought of you as a big sister. I know I have Garren for a brother, and don't get me wrong, I love him, but having a sister's different. I can tell you're happy to see everyone, but what happened to you? What really happened to you?"

"I always did think of you as a little sister, Gaia," Lenne answered with a small, sad smile. "You're always there for me when I need you with a big cheery smile. For awhile, I was a little jealous of you. Everyone was doing something with their life except me. Garren was the Crimson Knight of Bevelle, you worked for the Gullwings and became head of the historical spheres department… not to mention Vidina became a guardian. I was still plain old Lenne. But now that I've done something worth anything, I don't want it anymore…"

Gaia frowned. "What happened, Lenne?"

"In the past two months, I made some really close friends. I felt as comfortable with them as I am with you. I traveled with Prince Kiron of Zanarkand, he was so cocky at first… but eventually he changed. And Seru, Seru was calm and patient, and it was like she was _my _big sister. Zaon never talked much, but he'd open up little by little everyday."

"And Takoire?" Gaia asked hesitantly. "He was your guardian, wasn't he?"

Lenne sighed loudly and bit her lip. "I met him at his last blitzball game. A fiend attacked the stadium, and I helped him. He took me in and told me how to become a summoner. He quit his blitzball team when he became my guardian." She paused. "During the pilgrimage, Bevelle sent assassins after Kiron. The one who had sent the assassins was Takoire's brother. His brother murdered his entire family in front of him. He wouldn't have had to see that if he wasn't my guardian. He put his entire life on hold for me, and I didn't even realize it until right now. He gave me everything he ever had, and I never thanked him for it."

"And that brings me to my earlier question," Gaia said. "Did you love him?"

She nodded dumbly.

"Did you tell him?"

She nodded her head again. "In the last seconds I saw him."

"I can't try and imagine what you're going through," Gaia said. "And I know this must be tough for you, but you have to understand. I'm a sixteen-year-old history geek who probably won't get any higher than she already has. Lenne, look at yourself. You are the first summoner of our generation. You're going to make changes to Spira that are going to last for generations. I know you're going to make a name just as remembered as your parents. But you know what I envy most about you?"

"No."

"You're in love, Lenne," Gaia said softly. "I can see it in your eyes, in the way you talk, the way you linger when you see certain things." She sighed. "What's it feel like?"

Lenne turned and watched the sphere change to the image of her sanctuary, the very place she stood now. She couldn't tell the difference between what was being projected and what she could touch. She watched herself with Takoire. She watched herself laugh with him.

"_What are you doing… selling it for me?" _she heard herself ask.

She watched Takoire put on one of his infamously sly grins. _"Maybe…"_

"It feels like you'll never be alone. Whenever you see him you're so excited you wonder why you don't just burst. You always want to be with him, and you never stop thinking about him." Lenne paused and brought a hand to her lips. "When I kissed him, it's like the world would stop, and Takoire and I were the only ones in the whole world. Gaia," she said, "do you think I'd be selfish if I said that if I could choose, I'd have stayed in the Spira from a thousand years ago? I would have been happy spending the rest of my life with him?"

The Al Bhed shook her head. "If I ever had what you did, I wouldn't want to let it go either."

The sphere closed, and Lenne stared at it for a moment longer before she spoke, "I miss him, Gaia…"

"I know you do," her cousin answered, "but you need to focus. You have to think about the here and now."

"I know," Lenne answered, nodding her head.

"Come on," Gaia said, her tone softening, "let's get back to the city before your mom freaks out…"

Lenne held up her hand. "In a couple minutes." She pointed a finger at the water. "Look, the sun's coming up…"

----------

"I wasn't able to find much on your friends Prince Kiron and Lady Seru," Gaia said.

It was noon now, and the sun was at its peak. Lenne and Gaia shuffled through the endless amount of records Gaia had brought with her from Djose. Spheres of every color were scattered through her room: on the table, her bed, and the floor, along with computer software that held statistical information.

Lenne's room wasn't as grand as the one she had in the temple-palace, but it was definitely homier. Her walls were painted an ocean blue, and still spheres decorated them: Tidus carrying her up on his shoulders when she was four, or the image of herself, Garren, Gaia, and Vidina when she was nine, having fun on the beach.

"And Takoire?" Lenne asked.

Gaia shrugged. "Everything I have, you have. I couldn't find a lot on background when I searched for him as the blitzball player, and even when I looked up the Bevelle royal family, he dropped off the charts just after he turned fourteen…"

"When he ran away from home…" Lenne sighed. "What about Sareth? What happened to him?"

"Like I said earlier, historical records from that time period are really vague."

"Convenient…"

"Extremely," Gaia replied. "From what my department's been able to gather though, Sareth's one of the reasons everything is so vague."

"Why?"

"We think he destroyed all trace of the Bevelle royal family when he came into power in order to strengthen his position. While he ruled, the Zanarkand and Bevelle war took place, but he suddenly disappeared just as Maester Yevon created Sin."

"Convenient…" Lenne repeated.

"Extremely," Gaia replied automatically. "Do you really think this guy's such a big deal? You think he's this Destructor of Ages person?"

"Gaia," Lenne said, "I've seen two prophecies come to pass; I really don't wanna risk a third…"

"Hey," a male voice said, entering the room. Vidina popped his head in curiously before bringing his whole body inside Lenne's room noticing the mass chaos. "You guys aren't starting any trouble now, ya? 'Cause since I'm a guardian and all now, I'd have to do something…"

The Al Bhed girl rolled her eyes. "Please. Garren got into as much trouble as we did, and he's the head Crimson Knight."

"Ya got a point," Vidina answered. "Anyway, whatcha workin' on in here?"

Lenne shrugged. "Trying to answer some question I still have."

"I'm gonna guess that's not workin' out too good," Vidina answered.

"No, not really," Lenne answered.

"Whaddya plan on tellin' the council?" he continued.

The summoner leaned her head against the wall. "I'm working on that…"

"Well, Sir Darka wanted me to tell you that you can hitch a ride on the _Valefor_ to Bevelle if you want."

"Tell him I said thanks," Lenne replied.

Her male friend frowned uneasily. "And those things… they were aeons, ya?"

"Yep…" she countered simply.

"And you plan on buildin' a new temple for the one in Bevelle, ya?"

"Yep…"

"How do ya plan to do that?"

Lenne shook her head. "Still working on that, too…"

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"Whaddya plan on tellin' the council?" he continued.

The summoner leaned her head against the wall. "I'm working on that…"

"Well, Sir Darka wanted me to tell you that you can hitch a ride on the _Valefor_ to Bevelle if you want."

"Tell him I said thanks," Lenne replied.

Her male friend frowned uneasily. "And those things… they were aeons, ya?"

"Yep…" she countered simply.

"And you plan on buildin' a new temple for the one in Bevelle, ya?"

"Yep…"

"How do ya plan to do that?"

Lenne shook her head. "Still working on that, too…"

-------------------

"You ready?" Darka asked.

Lenne stood with her friend, the Crimson Knight of Besaid, just outside the doors leading to the council chamber. Council chamber… that word made her slightly nervous. She definitely didn't enjoy the prospect of going back into one for a second time.

"No, not really…" she answered.

The young man raised an eyebrow. "Lenne…"

She waved a hand towards the door. "Just do it… now or never."

He shrugged. "Good luck."

Darka stepped in front of her, took in a deep breath, and opened the doors. It was a large room but nowhere near as extravagant as the one once built in the temple-palace. Elevated onto two high platforms were seven people; the room filled with people standing below.

Lenne nearly toppled over at the sight.

"Presenting the High Summoner Lenne," Darka yelled over the crowd.

Presenting the High Summoner Lenne…. Takoire had said the same thing just before she had entered into the hall of the temple-palace. The night when she and Takoire had made up…

The Crimson Knight stepped off, and Lenne hesitantly followed. They walked on a plush red carpet that divided the crowd into two parts, eventually leading to a small space before the two factions that made up the Council of New Spira. Lenne felt her anxiety grow as people whispered to each other as she passed or as they peered over dozens of others to get a glance at her.

Sphere recorders scrutinized her every movement, her image being broadcasted all over Spira.

"Darka…" Lenne said under her breath, taking care so only her friend would hear her, "you didn't tell me there was going to be this many people…"

"I'm not a big fan of crowds either, remember?" he answered back. "I have to be here every month." Darka paused. "Don't ever remember it being this crowded before though…"

"Thanks…"

Reaching the two platforms, Darka stopped and saluted towards Garren. "Sir Garren, Councilwoman Lucil, permission to rejoin this council?"

The room suddenly became silent.

Garren nodded. "Granted."

Lenne let out a deep breath and looked up at the eight people now sitting above her. On the left platform was Nooj, a friend of her parents Lenne saw on occasion; Bairan, Baralai and Paine's son that she saw at every family get together; former summoner Dona, another acquaintance of her parents; and the head of the Council of New Spira, Lucil.

Sitting at the opposite platform, Lenne saw the Council of Guardians. Garren sat first as Crimson Knight of Bevelle. Malthus, Bairan's brother, sat next to Garren as Crimson Knight of Luca. Darka had taken his place next to Malthus, third-in-command as Crimson Knight of Besaid. The last of the four Crimson Knights was Bannerd, a black-haired young man who represented Kilika. All four of them wore the traditional uniform of the Crimson Knight, a weave of purple and navy blue. A patch on each knight's arm designated where each person came from, not that all dissimilar from a summoner's brand.

"High Summoner Lenne," Lucil said in a clear, loud voice that echoed across the room, "why do you have the need to address this council?"

Lenne closed her eyes and breathed out deeply, trying to imagine that only the council of eight was watching her. She opened her eyes. "I'm the only person who can properly address the events that have happened in Spira in the past few months." She paused. "First, the creatures that attacked the temples are aeons. They are the natural aeons."

Dona raised an eyebrow. "Natural aeons? What do you mean by that?"

"They…" Lenne started, "they existed long before Bahamut and the others did. The only reason they left was because Zanarkand and Bevelle pitted them against each other."

"Why haven't we heard of them before?" Nooj asked.

She shrugged. "Why don't we know anything that happened before the Zanarkand-Bevelle war? The Department Head of Historical Spheres and I believe that the leader of Bevelle during the war erased everything in order to strengthen his position."

"Then where do Ifrit and the other comes from?" Dona continued.

"They were based off the natural aeons. That's where they got the idea to make Ifrit and the others…"

"And do you know who created them?" Nooj continued.

Lenne shook her head. "No."

Dona frowned in disapproval. "Do you know anything of the old aeons you summoned?"

"Begging your pardon," she argued, "but the fayth gave me their power for the past two months."

"You could summon the aeons?" Councilwoman Dona asked skeptically. "I find that hard to believe considering they were destroyed over twenty years ago."

Lenne nodded her head. "Yes, I was able to summon them on a few occasions."

"Which were?" Sir Malthus asked, finally speaking.

She frowned. "I summoned Valefor when a fiend attacked a blitzball stadium filled with helpless people; I summoned Ifrit when my friend and I were attacked; and I summoned Bahamut when my friends and I were attacked a second time."

"You summoned Bahamut?" a shocked Lucil asked.

She nodded her head.

"And can you still summon them?" Dona inquired.

"No," Lenne answered simply. "I can't summon them anymore."

"Why not?" the Crimson Knight Bannerd questioned.

"I don't know," she responded. "The fayth told me they wouldn't be able to help me much longer when I became a high summoner. I lost that power when I was sent home."

"I believe we need to get back on track," Bairan said. "High Summoner Lenne, tell us of these new aeons."

She nodded her head. "The aeon of Besaid is called Suzaku and controls air. In Kilika, there is Byakko, aeon of fire. Genbu is the aeon of Djose and controls earth. Seiryu is the aeon of water and resides in Macalania."

"You only mentioned four," Malthus said. "What of the creature in Bevelle?"

"It's called the Cheribum," Lenne answered. "I suppose you could say it leads the four aeons."

"And this Cheribum," Nooj continued to query, "does it have a name? Do you just simply call it the Cheribum?"

"Traditionally, only maesters knew the name of the Cheribum."

"Maester?" Lucil sounded out.

Lenne sighed. "Perhaps I should go into the different kinds of summoners? There are three kinds: the first are just summoners; they can be summoners of Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu. Most summoner's take Suzaku's test first, but there are a few who are hand chosen by each aeon to be their personal summoner. High Summoners have been given all of that power as well as Seiryu's. Maesters on the other hand have done all that and passed the Cheribum's test."

Garren thought hard for a moment before speaking for the first time. "High Summoner Lenne, I, and I'm sure the rest of the council, was under the impression that you passed the Cheribum's test."

She nodded. "I did."

"Then why not carry the title of maester?" Councilwoman Dona gulled. "Why stay a simple high summoner?"

"The last two maesters before me don't exactly give me happy thoughts. Maester Yu Yevon created Sin out of desperation and threw Spira into a whirlpool of death for a thousand years. Maester Arheist couldn't keep the loyalty of his own army and was killed by his nephew," Lenne spoke the last words bitterly. "I also know the older generations are slightly uncomfortable with the title as well, seeing as the last people to hold the title were mostly dead. Thank you, but I like the title of high summoner just fine."

Garren cough uncomfortably. "Moving on to other subjects."

"I also neglected to mention there's more than one way to summon an aeon," Lenne continued. "They're called degrees."

"And what are they exactly?" Lucil asked.

"The fifth degree is summoning the aeon's representation. It only has a fraction of the actual aeon's power."

Sir Malthus cocked his head. "Do you know exactly what it is?"

Lenne shook her head. "No, I've never seen it." She took another breath before continuing. "The fourth degree of summoning is channeling an aeon's power into an object or a weapon while the third degree is channeling it into your body. The second degree is slightly confusing; I've never seen it myself."

"What is it?" Darka asked.

She frowned slightly. "An aeon of the summoner's choosing possesses their body."

"Possesses?" Sir Malthus said in a confused tone. "What do you mean?"

High Summoner Lenne could only shrug. "Like I said, I've never seen it before. I was told it was the highest degree Maester Yevon and High Summoner Yunalesca could summon."

"Then what is the first degree?" the Crimson Knight Bannerd spoke.

"Summoning the actual aeon. Summoners who can do that are called manifest summoners. They're very rare," she finished.

"While you were in the past," Darka said hesitantly, "how many of these manifest summoners were there?"

Lenne bit her lip and answered, equally as hesitant, "I was the only one in a couple generations…"

Nooj turned to the fellow council members with an intrigued look on his face. "From everything you have told us, what do you propose it is that we do?"

She stood thoughtful before answering. "First, we should construct a new temple in Bevelle for the Cheribum."

"You would supervise the construction of this project?" Lucil questioned.

"I would," she answered.

"And what of these other aeons?" Councilwoman Dona persisted. "Will they also require new temples in their name? Keep in mind, high summoner, Spira may not have the funds for such a large scale project."

Lenne shook her head. "I only suggested we build a new temple for the Cheribum considering the old one has been destroyed. I happen to know for a fact that the fayth respect the natural aeons and recognize them as the original aeons. The Cheribum and the others also respect what we've held sacred; I'm sure the other aeons wouldn't be bothered if we used it as their own and left the statues of the high summoners inside."

"What about the temple at Macalania?" Nooj said. "It's underwater."

"In that case, I recommend something be built on one of the surrounding cliffs. The original temple was built on one of the cliffs but was destroyed during the war. The ruins under the lake are those of the original temple."

"Hm…" Lucil thought hard for a moment, "is there anything else you recommend, High Summoner Lenne?"

Lenne heeded the councilwoman's words before speaking. "Although I did not go through it, there was once summoner's training."

"If you did not undergo it, what do you propose we do?" Bairan asked.

"I know enough of what the aeons look for to construct a program," Lenne answered.

The council became quiet, pondering all Lenne had said.

Lenne stood in front of them biting her lip and twiddling her thumbs. She had told them everything she knew to the full extent of the truth. So what were they thinking about? The council members began to whisper to each other, covering their microphones. Lenne became even more nervous. What was it that was taking so long?

"High Summoner Lenne," Lucil spoke, "what is the criteria to become a summoner?"

She cocked her head. Was that all? If it was then she had nothing to worry about. "Anyone can be a summoner who wants to be, with or without training; as long as they pass an aeon's test. Although, once you fail, you can never take it again."

Councilwoman Dona remained firm. "And what of guardians?"

Lenne frowned and swallowed hard. "All summoners must have at least one guardian except the summoners that are hand chosen by the aeons."

Lucil nodded and appeared to write something down. Lenne sighed in relief. It was almost over.

"And what about you?" Nooj asked innocently. "Do you have a guardian?"

She hesitated. How was she going to answer this? She didn't want to. She would have answered any question they asked except this one. Cheribum… she missed him….

"I did," Lenne answered bitterly, "I only had one… he couldn't come with me…"

A few of the council members nodded, and the Crimson Knights chatted amongst themselves while Lenne remained solemn at the thought of her guardian.

"You have presented this council with much, High Summoner Lenne," Councilwoman Lucil acknowledged, "and this council has decided to follow through with all you have suggested. You will be depended on throughout these changes."

Lenne nodded. "I understand."

Garren looked down at his cousin. It was obvious she had changed in the past two months she had been gone. She now shied away from any attention given to her. All of his childhood memories somehow had Gaia, Vidina, and Lenne in them. Through all the people he had encountered as a guardian and Crimson Knight, and through all the friends he had made, those three were the three he remembered the most. He could see it in her eyes. All Lenne wanted was to help Spira change, go back to Besaid, and lead as normal of a life as possible.

It hurt him to speak.

"High Summoner Lenne, both the Council of New Spira and the Council of Guardians have decided that once this new system has been created, we must add a Council of Summoners to the Council of Factions. You will head this new council."

The high summoner was speechless. A new council? She would head it? What was going on? She didn't say anything about adding another council, let alone have her leading it!

"Wh-Why?"

Lucil nodded her head in understanding. "Spira is about to undergo enormous changes, and we need someone who knows what they're doing to lead us there."

She dropped her head in defeat. Here it was again. Cheribum… she hated the attention now. She would have been happy never to be noticed again after today.

But Lenne knew that was never going to happen.

"How long would I supposedly keep this position?"

Garren couldn't look at her and turned away. "As long as necessary. In all likelihood, at least five years."

"Five years…" Lenne muttered to herself.

'_No, Takoire… I can't do it without you. I need _you_.'_

'_Your Spira needs you. The people you left behind in your Spira need you.'_

"Very well, then," Lenne sighed. "Once a structure of summoners has been established, I will create a council of summoners to represent Spira and lead them."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time: **

"How long would I supposedly keep this position?"

Garren couldn't look at her and turned away. "As long as necessary. In all likelihood, at least five years."

"Five years…" Lenne muttered to herself.

'_No, Takoire… I can't do it without you. I need _you_.'_

'_Your Spira needs you. The people you left behind in your Spira need you.'_

"Very well, then," Lenne sighed. "Once a structure of summoners has been established, I will create a council of summoners to represent Spira and lead them."

-------------------

Lenne wandered Bevelle, reminiscing about the past two months. Bevelle had lasted a thousand years and would most likely last a thousand more.

Takoire's family had ruled Bevelle before the war with Zanarkand. Lenne had met Maester Arheist and Lady Doma briefly, but they were good people… good rulers. Lady Kaira was kind, patient, and kept her place as the wife of the lord marshal but was unafraid to voice her opinion when she saw fit. Takoire's father was a removed man. A soldier to the very core. Lord Takoire I was best at being a soldier, the reason he was lord marshal. Being a family man… that was something Takoire I was not the best at. Her guardian had admitted he had practically raised himself. Arkon was like a brother to her guardian, his equivalent of her Gaia. Arkon was a simple man who tried to live up to his family's standards. But they were all gone.

_Sareth, what did you do!_

If not for Sareth, maybe the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle would never have happened. What kind of man would kill his own family!

"Do you hear me!" Lenne yelled, staring into the rubble of what was once the palace of St. Bevelle. "Do you hear me, Kokon! Why didn't you do anything! Why didn't you stop Sareth! You could have done something instead of just disappearing! Why, Kokon! Answer me, damn you!"

But all she heard was silence.

Lenne was angry, angrier than she had ever been. Tears of anger were streaming down her face.

People were starting to stare at her now, but she was angry. She didn't care.

"You could have done something!" she repeated. "I know you have the power! You could have stopped Sareth, and Shuyin would never have lost Lenne, and Vegnagun would never have almost destroyed Spira! You could have destroyed Sin! Thousands of lives would have been saved if you'd done something!" Lenne fell on her knees. "The fayth would never have been created, I'd never have been born, and I'd never have met Takoire. I'd never have fallen in love with him, and I'd never have had to leave him…"

She felt a hand touch her on the shoulder.

"Lenne," Gaia's voice said, "come on… let's go."

Lenne wearily stood, following her cousin's lead, but her anger was still evident. "Bit of a one-sided conversation, don't you think, Kokon?"

Gaia attempted to lead her cousin away. "Come on…"

The high summoner let herself be led away and felt Gaia's arm around her.

"Let's get you home…"

"Gaia…" Lenne said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind staying in Besaid for awhile?"

Gaia nodded her head. "As long as you want, cuz…"

----------

Lenne stood just outside the doorway of her kitchen, holding off walking into the room a little bit longer. The day was almost over, and the sun's light was dwindling.

Just like her childhood.

That day, her seventeenth birthday… that day had changed everything.

She had been sent on a journey that would forever change Spira and… herself. She learned of the old ways before Sin and encountered people that had been dead for over a thousand years.

Lenne could no longer live carefree, as she could before. She wouldn't be spending her free time with her friends or sneaking out of the house at night. Lenne wouldn't ever treat things they way she had before. She looked at everything differently now.

She now shouldered enormous responsibilities.

Lenne had seen the change in her friends over the years. Darka, Garren, and Vidina all became guardians, two of whom became Crimson Knights of the Council. Gaia joined the Gullwings, her curiosity in history getting the better of her.

Her friends all rose through the ranks quickly while Lenne remained uninvolved and unnoticed. She didn't care what was going on in Spira.

"Ignorance is bliss…" Lenne muttered to herself.

The high summoner hesitantly stepped inside the kitchen. Her parents were inside. Yuna was hunched over the stove, and Tidus spun a blitzball on his finger. Lenne grimaced nervously.

"Mom… Dad…"

The two immediately stopped and stared at their daughter, a sight they had been missing for the past two months.

Tidus smiled softly. "Yeah? What's up?"

Lenne bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "I know I've only been back for a few days, and things just started getting back to normal…"

"What is it?" Yuna asked her daughter.

"I'm going to move out," Lenne answered a little too bluntly. "I'll still be in Besaid, but I also need to get an apartment in Bevelle. Once everything's been established I'm supposed to head some kind of new summoner's council… not to mention, I have to supervise the reconstruction of the temple." Her parents stayed silent. "Gaia's going to help me move, and Vidina and Darka said they'd pitch in when they had some free time."

Lenne expected her mother to react first, worrying almost immediately. Telling her she couldn't take care of herself yet, or that she didn't realize what she was doing. Her father would support her mother but would take no definite stand. But there was one catch.

She _wanted_ them to stop her.

She wanted to pretend that nothing had ever happened. She wanted life to go back to the way it was. She wanted to that wish that she'd never been away from home.

…But a part of her didn't wish that.

Every time she thought about how she left home, she would think of Takoire.

Yuna only nodded sadly. "We understand. Things are different now."

"I'll help you move," Tidus said abruptly.

"What?" Lenne asked, shocked. "That's it?"

"It's hard, but we understand," Yuna said. "We wanted you to have a quiet and normal life…"

Lenne embraced her mother in a tight hug and rested her head on Yuna's shoulder. "That's all I want now. I didn't understand before; the things you and dad did, what you went through afterwards. I'm sorry for being so naïve."

Yuna moved back slightly from her daughter, only to find both of them crying. "You're a lot like we were when we were your age. No, you're even stronger than I was…"

"What are you talking about?" Lenne stared at her mother, confused.

"After I defeated Sin, and your dad had faded, I went to Besaid and stayed there. I didn't help the people adjust or get used to the idea of a world without Sin, I just stayed in the peacefulness of this island," Yuna answered her daughter. "It took me two years to finally leave again, and by then things were so screwed up Spira was on the verge of destruction again."

"But Mom-"

Yuna held up a finger in response. "I didn't have the courage to show my face after what I went through. You do."

Lenne shook her head. "I don't have anymore courage than you do, but," she paused, "a friend once told me that when you're a leader, those around you can see it. He also said that when you think you're a leader, you're as far from it as you can be, but when you don't believe you're a leader, that's when you usually are."

"Your friend's pretty smart," her father remarked.

Lenne nodded. "Yeah, he was."

----------

"What are you doing?" she heard a voice ask.

But she knew that voice, she knew it better than anyone.

Lenne was standing in an endless field of flowers, and the sound of rushing waterfalls filled her ears. The sky was like a canvas, where a painter had used every color known to man to create the ultimate masterpiece. Pyreflies seemed to swim through the air as if it were water. She was in the Farplane.

Her voice seemed to be caught in her throat.

She turned frantically to find the voice's source.

And she found it, only a few steps away.

There he was, standing there. The same jet black hair… The same Zanarkand Abes uniform… The same silver ring he fiddled with on his finger… Those same stormy gray eyes…

"T-Takoire?" Lenne heard herself ask.

She wanted to run to him. She wanted to be in his arms again. She wanted to kiss him and never be separated from him again.

But she felt frozen in place.

Takoire looked at her gently but firmly, his voice conveying the same thing his eyes were. "What are you doing, Lenne?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

His face cracked into a small smile.

Cheribum, she missed that smile…

"What are you doing?" he asked her for the third time. "Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

"Torturing myself?"

Takoire's tone softened. "Cheribum, I miss you, Lenne…"

She almost started crying right there.

"I miss you, too…" Lenne answered him.

The former blitzball player took a step towards her with a sad look on his face. "You need to move on, Lenne."

"Move on?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

He took another step towards her.

Cheribum, she could feel his body heat he was so close.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Takoire."

Her guardian nodded grimly. He touched her face with his hand, and Lenne melted there.

Takoire looked her in the eye. "You need to move on. Lenne… I'm holding you back."

Lenne shook her head, unable to stop a tear from falling out of the corner of her eye. "No."

"I want you to get on with your life, even if it means you have to forget about me," he said. "You were destined for great things, Lenne, and you can't do that unless you move on."

Lenne was letting the tears fall freely now. She didn't care.

Takoire's thumb wiped them away, and Lenne burned the feeling of his hand against her face into her memory. "I hate to see you cry, Lenne."

"I don't want to move on. All I want is you."

The guardian looked distraught. "I know. I know. But you have to live your own life in the present, not in the past."

He paused, as if trying to decide whether or not he would withdraw his hand from Lenne's face.

He decided not to and instead brought his face to hers.

"I will always love you, Lenne…"

Then Lenne felt his lips brush against hers, and everything was right in the world…

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Takoire looked her in the eye. "You need to move on. Lenne… I'm holding you back."

Lenne shook her head, unable to stop a tear from falling out of the corner of her eye. "No."

"I want you to get on with your life, even if it means you have to forget about me," he said. "You were destined for great things, Lenne, and you can't do that unless you move on."

Lenne was letting the tears fall freely now. She didn't care.

Takoire's thumb wiped them away, and Lenne burned the feeling of his hand against her face into her memory. "I hate to see you cry, Lenne."

"I don't want to move on. All I want is you."

The guardian looked distraught. "I know. I know. But you have to live your own life in the present, not in the past."

He paused, as if trying to decide whether or not he would withdraw his hand from Lenne's face.

He decided not to and instead brought his face to hers.

"I will always love you, Lenne…"

Then Lenne felt his lips brush against hers, and everything was right in the world…

-------------------

"Lenne," someone was shaking her awake. "Lenne…"

Her eyes fluttered open, and the high summoner's sight fell on her cousin Gaia.

It wasn't real…

Gaia rolled her eyes, and Lenne felt her cousin help her off a soft couch. She looked around, it was the only piece of furniture within her new apartment.

"Honestly," Gaia said, "you say you're just going to take a five minute nap, but you've been knocked out for over an hour!"

"An hour…" she muttered to herself.

It was a dream…

It was just a dream…

A little over a week had passed since Lenne had first confronted her parents about moving out. With the help of Vidina and Gaia, Lenne had found an apartment not far from the temple and not far from her parents' home. It had taken her a full day to gather all the things in her room and move them all into her new apartment.

It wasn't very big, not that Lenne needed that much space. She had a living room, two bedrooms, kitchen, and bathroom, all equaling the space of maybe a quarter of her parents' home. The only furniture in her apartment was the single couch, and the emptiness of the building made Lenne's voice echo.

She remembered the previous day she had gone out with Gaia to look for furniture, and today Darka had taken the day off to help.

The Crimson Knight walked into the room, carrying a somewhat large, glass table in his arms. He peered over it. "Is she awake yet?"

Lenne stood up and nodded. "Yeah."

"Where do you want this?" he asked simply.

The high summoner looked around, gathering her bearings. "You can, uh… You can just put it over there," she finished, pointing to a corner.

Darka didn't answer but simply placed the table where Lenne had pointed.

Gaia glanced out a window. "Oh no! What are they doing with that chair! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" The Department Head of Historical Spheres quickly ran out the barren apartment, and Lenne and Darka watched through the living room window Gaia chase down one of the deliverymen.

Darka raised an eyebrow. "Gaia's an interesting character."

For the first time since she returned, Lenne laughed openly, her voice sounding more calm and relaxed than in days. "Yeah, very." She paused, the feeling of normalcy returning to her. "So, Darka, you're the only person I really haven't had a chance to talk to yet. What have you been up to in the past few months?"

The Crimson Knight of Besaid gave a small shrug. "The Council of Factions was called together for extra sessions when your aeons first appeared. I was one of the people who traveled down to the Farplane and heard Maechen talk about your legend. After that… it was pretty much keeping Besaid under control. Not much changed around here until you came back." Darka paused. "You handled yourself pretty well at the council."

Lenne sighed and fiddled with her chokin necklace. "You think so?"

He nodded solemnly. "Yeah. You made your point clear for them, and now they're working on it. You didn't overdo or under do it even though Councilwoman Dona kept giving you a hard time." Lenne only nodded her head. "What do you think you're going to do next?"

She scoffed and turned away from the window, looking around her new home. "I have no idea…" She laughed aloud mockingly. "Rebuilding the temple in Macalania and Bevelle, constructing a Council of Summoners, making summoner's training, and," Lenne laughed even harder, knowing full well how hollow it sounded, "and before all that, I need summoners!" Lenne finished by flopping back onto her couch.

Darka didn't say anything but watched Lenne's head fall into her hands.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do next…" she said.

He looked at her, so lost and unsure.

"Lenne…"

She turned to look at him.

Hesitantly, Darka reached for her with his hand, grazing her face with his calloused fingertips, and kissed her.

He was soft, gentle, and tender as he kissed her, and for a minute… she almost kissed him back.

Lenne quickly withdrew, her eyes wide with shock.

"Lenne, I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean-"

She looked dazed. "I'm sorry," she said, standing up. "I need some time to think." A second later she was sprinting out the door.

Darka chased after her. "Lenne! Lenne!"

The high summoner nearly knocked Gaia down as she ran, Darka continuing to chase after her.

"Lenne!" he yelled for the last time.

She kept running.

Darka stood up, still panting, short of breath. "Damnit!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the cold, hard concrete of a nearby wall. The young man stared at his bloodstained knuckles for a moment before trying to connect his fist with the wall for a second time but stopped at the last minute.

Gaia stood just between himself and the wall. Holding up a finger up in front of him, she shook her head.

Without a word, she reached for his hand and accidentally brushed her thumb against one of his open, bleeding wounds. He flinched and drew his hand back.

The Al Bhed girl frowned. "Sorry." She reached for his hand a second time, but this time he did not present it to her. "Let me see your hand."

Darka looked at her unsurely. "No."

"Come on," she insisted, the impatience growing in her voice.

"No."

Gaia's patience ran out, and she grabbed his hand anyway.

"Ow!"

She frowned again. "Men are such babies."

Gaia fussed over his hand, and Darka stared at her curiously. Of Lenne's three closest friends, Gaia was probably the least he knew about.

Darka knew Vidina the best out of all of them; the usual carefree citizen of Besaid also made a good guardian. He was next in line as Crimson Knight of Besaid, not that Darka intended on resigning anytime soon.

He was forced to work with Garren at councils and was never able to get along well with the Crimson Knight of Bevelle; especially after the whole affair when Lenne disappeared.

Gaia on the other hand, the only thing Darka knew about her was the fact she was Garren's twin sister as well as Lenne's cousin. Her hair was a dirty blonde that was worn in multiple braids. He could see her green Al Bhed eyes filled with a hint of mischief as she looked over his hand. She wore a not quite modest blouse that had the symbol of the Gullwings on it, and an earpiece in her ear.

Gaia grinned at him. "Why don't we take care of this?"

---------

The Head of the Department of Historical Spheres wrapped the last of the gauze around Sir Darka's hand. They sat together on the couch Darka had kissed Lenne on only moments before, Gaia intent on finishing her work.

"Finished!" she said happily. She stood up, and looked down on him with a grin on her face. "See?"

Darka stared down at his hand. His knuckles had been cleaned, and the bleeding stopped. The gauze was tied tight enough so the wound would remain protected but still gave him no restrictions.

"Thank you," was all he said. "You're very kind."

Gaia just continued to smile. "You're very welcome." Darka moved to stand. "You sure you're going to be all right?"

He cocked his head. "I'll live. 'Bin taking care of myself since I was a kid."

"You know," Gaia said, watching Darka move towards the door, "you should try and be a little more social. How come you don't talk to anyone?" She paused. "Oops. Cunno! I can be really blunt. I didn't mean it! Garren said I should really try not to do it, but I can't help it!"

Darka shook his head. "It's all right. I don't mind. Growing up as a kid, I learned that unless there's a reason or a purpose, why do it? I never had a reason to talk to anyone."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Not really," he answered simply. Gaia stared. "…Maybe just a little. I never knew my real parents, and my foster father died when I was nine; and even when he was alive, he was a fisherman so he'd go out for days at a time, and I would take of myself. I never really had a family. I suppose…" Darka thought hard for a moment. "It's like how you can't miss something you've never had or seen."

"Never had a family?" Gaia asked in disbelief. "I don't think I could imagine my life without my family. Seems like sometimes I can't get rid of them! Oops. I didn't mean it that way…"

The Crimson Knight of Besaid shrugged, the smallest smile at the corners of his mouth. "And I can't imagine my life with a family." He nodded his head to her and moved into the doorway. "Gaia, again, thank you. You've been very kind to me, but there are some things I need to figure out. If you'll excuse me…"

----------

She rested her head between her knees and her back against the ancient ruins engraved with her summoner's brand. The last glimmers of sunlight had long been immersed in the ocean, and the moon and stars had taken its place.

Lenne never remembered her dreams, and if she did, they were vague at best, but the dream she had earlier that day didn't seem to apply to that rule. She remembered it as clearly as if it had actually happened.

What had he meant when he said she needed to move on? Did he mean she needed to forget the past two months? Did he mean to forget about him? That was impossible. Or did he mean something else…?

Cheribum… and then Darka had kissed her.

She thought of him as a friend, and that was all he was to her. A good friend was the only way she could ever see him as. She couldn't ever feel for someone else what she felt for Takoire; but the way she had run off…

She should go apologize to him, but what would she say? She didn't feel the same way because she was in love with someone else?

'_You need to move on. Lenne… I'm holding you back.'_

What had he meant? Or was it just a dream? It was so real!

"I should go apologize to him," Lenne repeatedaloud. "I can figure out what I'm going to say on my way back."

The high summoner regretfully stood and turned in the direction of Besaid. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, the wind began to blow, and a beam of red light suddenly shot down from the sky.

"Oh no…" she said, jumping off the ruins. "Please, not again."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	40. Chapter Forty

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Forty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

'_You need to move on. Lenne… I'm holding you back.'_

What had he meant? Or was it just a dream? It was so real!

"I should go apologize to him," Lenne repeatedaloud. "I can figure out what I'm going to say on my way back."

The high summoner regretfully stood and turned in the direction of Besaid. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, the wind began to blow, and a beam of red light suddenly shot down from the sky.

"Oh no…" she said, jumping off the ruins. "Please, not again."

-------------------

The Crimson Knight Darka reached for balance as the earth quaked and the wind tried to blow him down. Only moments ago, he had been wandering the city and was passing the temple on his way home. Now what was happening?

Suddenly, a beam of red light came down from the sky. Where was it coming from? The sky was as black as the sea.

Within the light, the outline of a giant figure began to form, and Darka strained to see. It had the shape of a bird, feathers the color of blood, a crown of golden feathers, and a golden beak. It had equally gold, piercing eyes that stared down on him. It was the creature that had been attacking Besaid for the past two months. It was the aeon Suzaku.

'_The Crimson Knight Darka,'_ a booming voice seemed to say in his head.

The blonde-haired young man whipped around searching for the source of the voice but only found the great bird. He stared at it hesitantly. "You're the aeon, Suzaku, aren't you?"

It nodded. _'I am in need of my own head summoner, and I have chosen you.'_

"Summoner?" Darka asked. "Me?"

Suzaku nodded its head. '_I have peered into your soul, and you will help Spira into the new age.'_

Darka shook his head in disagreement. "I'm no summoner."

'I will make you one. You will be my head summoner, and all of my summoners will answer to you.'

"Why?" the Crimson Knight asked skeptically.

'Your experiences have given you much wisdom, Crimson Knight Darka. You are a well-trained warrior, and your emotions give your power. You will make a good head summoner.'

The young man heard the sound of light, fast footsteps and turned to see Lenne watching a few feet away, short of breath.

'Lenne!' Suzaku's voice seemed to say, 'this man will be my head summoner. I expect you to train him.'

She nodded dumbly. "I will."

'This one shall be a manifest summoner. He will help you lead this new generation.'

"I understand," she answered.

Suzaku turned back to Darka. 'You, do you accept the honor that I have bestowed upon you?'

Darka shrugged. "I really don't think I have a choice, but I have a question. If I say yes, can I stay a Crimson Knight?"

'Of course.'

"All right, then," the young man answered.

'Very well, prepare yourself.'

A bright light suddenly focused on Darka's neck, and Lenne watched her friend fall to his knees. She quickly ran the rest of the way to him. He yelled as he clutched his neck, falling to the ground just as Lenne caught him. She stared at his neck and saw the image of Suzaku being burned there. Suzaku seemed to suddenly release his hold on the Crimson Knight. Darka collapsed.

Suzaku faded from view…

---------

From a corner of the room, Lenne watched her friend stir. He groaned as she watched him attempt to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up too fast," Lenne cautioned. "Trust me. I know."

Someone had removed Darka's clothes while Lenne was out, and she could see his muscular chest and abs. The sight made her blush.

He reached for the towel on his neck, grimacing as he slowly peeled it off. "How long have I been out?" he asked weakly.

"A day," Lenne answered, helping him the rest of the way.

Darka looked around at his surroundings. It was a small room, rather dark with no windows. It looked like it had been emptied out a long time ago, for there were cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling.

"Where am I?" the Crimson Knight asked.

"One of the spare rooms in the temple. As you can see, we haven't exactly started renovating it yet," she said simply.

Darka frowned. "I don't suppose it was a dream, was it? Especially the part where I kissed you…"

She grimaced and looked down. "Sorry, but the whole Suzaku popping out of nowhere, you becoming his head summoner, you kissing me, and me running away was pretty real."

"Oh…" he drifted off. "Look, I need to-"

"Darka," Lenne interrupted, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have run off like that when you kissed me, and I wanted to apologize to you because it wasn't right and-"

"No," Darka cut off, "I'm the one who's sorry. I had no right to kiss you like that-"

"It was my fault-"

"No, it was mine-"

"Darka, really, it was-"

"Lenne, I was the one-"

"How 'bout both of you be quiet right now, kiss, and make-up," Gaia said, appearing out of nowhere. She suddenly paused. "Oops. I didn't mean it that way… Cunno. Sorry. Very sorry. I just meant that you should make up, not kiss because that's what you're both trying to apologize for so if you both kissed again that would probably complicate the situation even more, and then none of us would ever leave, Darka couldn't get to the council meetings, and Lenne couldn't help rebuild the temples-"

"Gaia…" Lenne began.

"-and if Lenne can't help with the temples then the Cheribum could get all mad and crazy again, and then all the aeons could attack again, and that would be really bad considering how things turned out last time-"

"Gaia…" Darka tried to say.

"-and then Lenne would disappear again for a couple months, and Aunt Yuna would start worrying all over again, and then everybody would have to go back to the Farplane-"

"Gaia!" Lenne and Darka finally yelled together.

"Huh?" the Al Bhed looked up, hopelessly confused.

"Gaia," her cousin answered, "you were getting a little off topic…"

"Oops."

"It's all right," Darka reassured her. "Could you… uh… Gaia, could I have my clothes?"

Both Lenne and Gaia blushed a bright red, and the Al Bhed held out Darka's clothes to him.

Gaia grimaced and shut her eyes, leading Lenne out of the room. "Okay, we're just going to leave them."

Darka nodded, obviously embarrassed. "Okay, you do that…"

The two girls moved from the room and entered the temple's main hall. Lenne found her way to the statue of High Summoner Braska and looked up into her grandfather's face.

"Hey, Gaia," Lenne said, "my father's father was a guardian, and my father was a guardian. My mother's father was a high summoner, my mother was a high summoner, and I'm a high summoner. Do you think if I ever have a kid, they'll be a high summoner?"

Gaia put a comforting hand on Lenne's shoulder. "I dunno. They might be a guardian."

"Thanks," Lenne answered jokingly, "you're a lot of help, you really are."

The Al Bhed girl shrugged innocently. "Hey, I'm just saying." Gaia paused. "So things between you and Darka, how are they working out?"

"Well," the high summoner said in reply, "as soon as he feels up to it, I should probably start his training. Then we need to figure out what to do next because I've decided that all the head summoners are the ones that will be with me on the council, and Darka can't be on two councils at once."

"Uh… Lenne? I meant how are things working out after the whole kiss thing?"

"Oh," Lenne scratched her head, "that… I don't really know." She stopped. "Gaia, you know how I fell asleep yesterday?"

Gaia nodded. "Yeah?"

"I had a dream I was on the Farplane, and I saw Takoire. He said he was holding me back and that I needed to move on…"

"A dream?" Gaia asked. "But you never have dreams."

"I know," her cousin agreed. "I don't know whether or not it was just a dream or if it was really him, which I know is impossible, but…"

"But what?"

"It seemed so real," Lenne said, touching her lips. "He kissed me, and it felt so real."

"Well, if it was real, what do you think he was trying to say?"

"Oh, I don't know," the high summoner said, turning away, "that's what I'm trying to figure out. I don't understand what he meant when he said he was holding me back. What did he mean when he said I needed to move on? Did he mean to forget about everything that happened in the past two months? Did Takoire mean to forget about him?"

Gaia didn't answer her cousin but looked into the face of High Summoner Braska. "What if he meant you should stop living in the past? What if Takoire meant that he was holding you back because you think about him every minute of every day? Maybe he doesn't mean to forget about him completely, just enough so you can get back as much of your old life as possible, or maybe even start a new one."

Lenne stayed silent, and without a word, gave Gaia a hug. "You know, Gaia, for someone who I think of as a little sister, you have your moments."

Her Al Bhed cousin just smiled brightly. "That's what I'm here for, cuz."

"Lenne!" Darka's voice called as Lenne and Gaia turned. They watched the Crimson Knight come out from the temple's room in his uniform with a different cape that he held in his hands. "Lenne, what is this?"

Reaching them, Darka turned to Lenne for an answer. "Back in the old days, summoners wore different kinds of clothes to show their rank."

He looked at her skeptically. "I don't see you wearing anything special."

Lenne held out her chokin necklace in return. "I have a convenient little necklace that changed every time I passed an aeon's test."

"So where'd this come from?" Darka questioned, staring at his new cape. It was made up of red and white with the image of Suzaku in flight in the center.

"I had it made while you were asleep," Lenne answered. "I know you wouldn't give up wearing your uniform completely so I just replaced the cape."

He looked at her unsurely.

Gaia just smiled. "Well, I think it makes you look handsome."

Darka raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Gaia." He turned to Lenne. "So when do I start this training of yours?"

She smiled. "I'm in danger of being a hypocrite, but once you've fully regained your strength. Besides," Lenne added, "I have to figure out what Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu are up to. Suzaku can't be the only one who's chosen a head summoner…"

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	41. Chapter FortyOne

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"Lenne!" Darka's voice called as Lenne and Gaia turned. They watched the Crimson Knight come out from the temple's room in his uniform with a different cape that he held in his hands. "Lenne, what is this?"

Reaching them, Darka turned to Lenne for an answer. "Back in the old days, summoners wore different kinds of clothes to show their rank."

He looked at her skeptically. "I don't see you wearing anything special."

Lenne held out her chokin necklace in return. "I have a convenient little necklace that changed every time I passed an aeon's test."

"So where'd this come from?" Darka questioned, staring at his new cape. It was made up of red and white with the image of Suzaku in flight in the center.

"I had it made while you were asleep," Lenne answered. "I know you wouldn't give up wearing your uniform completely so I just replaced the cape."

He looked at her unsurely.

Gaia just smiled. "Well, I think it makes you look handsome."

Darka raised an eyebrow. "Thank you, Gaia." He turned to Lenne. "So when do I start this training of yours?"

She smiled. "I'm in danger of being a hypocrite, but once you've fully regained your strength. Besides," Lenne added, "I have to figure out what Byakko, Genbu, and Seiryu are up to. Suzaku can't be the only one who's chosen a head summoner…"

-------------------

A group of three stood surrounded on Besaid's beach. Among the group happened to be the Crimson Knight of Besaid Darka; his usual sword and pistols gone.

Fourteen surrounded the smaller group; Lenne, Gaia, and Vidina among them. Darka couldn't help but notice a small smile on the latter's face.

Four days had passed since Darka had first been chosen as Suzaku's head summoner. Over the course of the past few days, two others had come to Besaid claiming to have been chosen as head summoners. They had both been told that the High Summoner Lenne would train them.

The first to arrive in Besaid was a twenty-three year-old woman from Macalania. Jesa had dark black hair that she wore in short curls. She was a short, lightly built figure that was not completely unaccustomed to fighting fiends. Upon her arrival, Lenne had her fitted, and the young woman was now adorned in simple and efficient clothes of an icy blue.

A day after Jesa arrived in Besaid, so did Genbu's head summoner. A guardian for the city of Mushroom Rock, Kathurn was of middle rank. Nothing about him made the eighteen-year-old guardian stand out. He was plain to look at with simple brown hair that looked like a great disarray on his head, and his brown eyes conveyed no emotion whatsoever. The guardian also had a physical build that barely surpassed that of an average man. Lenne had him dressed in somewhat extravagant clothes of silver, although, it didn't seem to add any depth to him.

Along with Darka, they now stood together weaponless surrounded by all the guardians of Besaid, the High Summoner Lenne, and the Gullwing Head of Historical Spheres Gaia.

"Lenne," Darka spoke, "tell me again what the purpose of this is? Not to mention you took away our weapons?"

She shrugged. "What do you think it's for, Vidina?" Lenne asked her other friend.

Vidina just grinned, holding his spiked blitzball. "How should I know, ya? All's I know is that I get to attack Sir Darka. Why ask?"

"Yeah!" Gaia agreed, holding a curved dagger in one hand while wearing a claw on the other. "It'll be fun! Just be happy Garren isn't here, he wouldn't hold anything back!"

Darka grimaced. "Good point…"

Lenne laughed but raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think _I _won't?"

"Oh boy…" he muttered.

The head summoner of Seiryu chuckled nervously. "Well, at least everyone's going to be focused on getting you, Sir Darka."

"Oh, don't worry," Lenne added, "I haven't forgotten about you two."

"Goodie…" Kathurn answered.

"Well," the high summoner said quickly, "on your mark, get set, go."

Immediately the three head summoners scattered as all the guardians of Besaid, Gaia, and Lenne came at them.

Five guardians were on Jesa in a second, and she found herself unable to do anything.

Three guardians went after Kathurn immediately, and he tumbled out of the way at the last minute, tripping one of them in the process. He managed to knock another down, but the last of them had a rifle pointed at his head before he could even move.

Darka on the other hand had Lenne, Gaia, and the remaining guardians on him in the blink of an eye. He immediately threw down two of his guardians into the sand, managed to take down a third guardian, and took their rifle; using it to disarm the last guardian. He pulled Gaia down and pointed the rifle at her.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Gotcha."

Then he felt a sword up against the back of his neck and heard Lenne's voice. "Got you."

"Crap…" Darka muttered.

The Crimson Knight released a frowning Gaia from his grip and stood up, Jesa and Kathurn also being released.

"Well…" Lenne said, appearing to brush lint off her clothes, "that lasted a grand total of two minutes."

"It would have been longer if we had our weapons," Darka answered grimly.

The high summoner shook her head. "At this point, each one of you has enough power to overthrow all of us. Well… maybe not me, but everyone else."

"Huh…" Gaia commented. "Since when do you have an ego?"

Lenne shrugged. "I don't know, I'll tell you when I figure it out, but anyway," she quickly waved away, "time for round two."

"Are you serious?" Kathurn whined.

"Yep," Lenne answered, smiling brightly.

"At least give us a weapon this time," Darka argued.

The high summon shrugged again. "Okay." She motioned to the pile of weapons nearby. "But you can only get one."

The three head summoners looked at her skeptically before approaching the heap of abandoned weapons. Darka watched Gaia and Vidina laugh while Lenne smiled as he took hold of his sword.

"Thanks," he said, "but what's the catch?"

Lenne watched Gaia and Vidina laugh nearby. "You guys wanna tell him?"

Gaia grinned anxiously. "Well, I can't tell you how disappointed Garren was when he found out he couldn't help come beat you up…"

"So," Vidina finished with an equally mischievous grin, "Sir Garren sent us some reinforcements. To help us out, ya?"

Suddenly appearing from all around were nine guardians who joined the ranks of Besaid's.

Darka rolled his eyes. "There's always a catch."

"Of course," Lenne answered cheerfully, "let's try again, shall we?"

In the blink of an eye, Lenne began to move towards the small group, and the rest of the guardians, Vidina, and Gaia quickly caught on.

Kathurn and Jesa had teamed up to better their chances and stood back-to-back. Kathurn had chosen to get his pistol and was busy disabling the guardian's rifles while Jesa casted spells at anyone who got too close.

To the dismay of Kathurn and Jesa, Vidina and Gaia had also decided to team up and go up against the two summoners.

A blitzball quickly separated the head summoners of Genbu and Seiryu, and a dagger pinned Jesa deep into the sand while Gaia held Kathurn at bay with her steel claw almost touching his throat.

Darka had quickly evaded most of his pursuers, somehow managing to steal their weapons and immobilizing them. He threw a guardian over his head and stole their daggers and pistols before they had even hit the sand. He pinned down another Bevelle guardian, and with his stolen pistols, Darka disabled more of the enemy guardians' rifles. In a flash Lenne was attacking him with her thin, light sword. He could barely keep up with the speed in which she attacked. The Crimson Knight tried to get at Lenne with a dagger as he parried another of her attacks, but she only blocked it. Knocked off balance, Lenne was able to bring her sword so that it almost touched Darka's unblocked torso.

Lenne panted hard, trying to catch her breath. "Well, that was certainly better than last time."

Darka shrugged as Lenne sheathed her sword. "I suppose that's what you get for giving up our weapons to start with."

"Combined," Lenne continued, "you three still had enough power to beat all of us."

"And how do we do that?" Jesa argued.

The high summoner nodded, almost understandingly. "I'll tell you what, you get to have as many weapons as you want this time." She motioned to the weapons on the ground and watched Darka, Kathurn, and Jesa pick them up hesitantly. "I'm going to have all the guardians back off as well. Only Gaia, Vidina, and myself will attack. All right?"

Kathurn smiled. "I like those odds."

She smiled as she brought her sword between her palms. "In a minute you won't."

Lenne closed her eyes, and everyone watched. The wind began to blow and flames seemed to appear out of thin air. The flickers of fire formed a circle around Lenne before suddenly charging into her. Her eyes shot open, and there was a flash of silver. A similar aura found its way to Lenne's sword as she brought it into an attacking position.

Vidina grinned. "I like these odds."

Darka crouched down with his sword, his eyes narrowing at Lenne, his first target.

She only smiled at him. "Let's do it."

The Crimson Knight of Besaid charged towards Lenne, determined to finish her first… but she was gone.

He hastily turned his head, trying to find where she had gone when a wall of fire erupted in front of him. He immediately took a step back and covered his face with his hands, trying to shield himself from the immense heat. Through the flickers of the flame, Darka could see Kathurn and Jesa trapped in the same situation.

Lenne stood a little ways off, just where the dirt became sand with an open-mouthed Vidina and Gaia, her sword at her side.

"Vidina, Gaia," Lenne said, "you can reach them from here, can't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I 'tink so," Vidina answered, scratching his head.

"Yeah…" Gaia agreed, equally as dazed, "I guess we could…"

"I'm sick of this!" Kathurn suddenly yelled out. "I'm sick of being pushed and shoved around! I'm sick of it!"

The normally passive and quiet guardian of Mushroom Rock looked furious… and for a minute, his eyes flashed a dark green. He slammed his fist into the ground in rage, a wave of sand went up into the air by the impact, and a crack formed at Lenne, Vidina, and Gaia's feet.

"Uh oh…" Gaia muttered.

The ground beneath them gave way, the walls of fire surrounding the three head summoners vanished, and Kathurn, Jesa, and all the guardians rushed to the hole, peering into the dust below

Kathurn stood above with everyone else, the hunter green gone from his eyes. "Oh, crap… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay down there!"

Everyone waited above, some crossing their fingers while others whispered to each other, trying to figure out what had just happened.

They heard someone cough.

"High Summoner Lenne?" Jesa asked hesitantly.

"'Course, they worry about you…" they heard Gaia's voice comment. "Ow! That hurt, Lenne! You didn't have to hit me that hard…"

"We're fine!" Lenne's voice called back, the dust beginning to clear, "just figure out a way to get us out of here!"

Darka motioned to one of his guardians. "Go get some rope."

"I have some, Sir Darka," a Bevelle guardian volunteered, handing it to him.

"Watch out!" he warned, throwing the rope down.

Coming out onto the beach unnoticed was a young man with long dark brown hair. He managed to find his way to where the large group stood and saw a person coming up from a deep hole in the ground.

Gaia stood dusting her clothes off while Vidina managed to completely pull himself up.

Darka threw the rope down a third time, and Lenne emerged looking somewhat amused and disheveled.

"High Summoner Lenne," Kathurn said, practically throwing himself down at her feet, "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing! I didn't mean to!"

"Kathurn!" she interrupted. "Two things: first, drop the title, you don't need to call me high summoner; second, don't worry about it, the whole point of today was trying to get one of you to summon. Now that we've accomplished that, I think we can call it a day."

"I summoned?" Genbu's head summoner asked in disbelief.

"Mhm," Lenne answered. "You summoned the same way I did, only I used Byakko's essence while you used Genbu's." She paused, dusting off her clothes, and looked around, finding the newcomer. "Okay, who do we have here?" He was definitely taller than her and was dressed in the simplest of clothes. He also had startling blue eyes… startling lively and honest eyes. She had seen them somewhere before.

"Uh, you're High Summoner Lenne? I'm, uh, I'm Oryon. I'm-I'm, well… I'm not quite sure how to put this…" the young man drifted.

Lenne grimaced. "You must be Byakko's new head summoner?" She watched him nod his head. "Cheribum…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Oryon asked.

"No," she shook her head, "it's just… you look exactly like the last head summoner of Byakko before the war."

Oryon raised his eyebrow in genuine interest. "Really, who was he?"

Lenne smiled. "His name was Ryak. He was a friend and a good man."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	42. Chapter FortyTwo

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"I summoned?" Genbu's head summoner asked in disbelief.

"Mhm," Lenne answered. "You summoned the same way I did, only I used Byakko's essence while you used Genbu's." She paused, dusting off her clothes, and looked around, finding the newcomer. "Okay, who do we have here?" He was definitely taller than her and was dressed in the simplest of clothes. He also had startling blue eyes… startling lively and honest eyes. She had seen them somewhere before.

"Uh, you're High Summoner Lenne? I'm, uh, I'm Oryon. I'm-I'm, well… I'm not quite sure how to put this…" the young man drifted.

Lenne grimaced. "You must be Byakko's new head summoner?" She watched him nod his head. "Cheribum…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Oryon asked.

"No," she shook her head, "it's just… you look exactly like the last head summoner of Byakko before the war."

Oryon raised his eyebrow in genuine interest. "Really, who was he?"

Lenne smiled. "His name was Ryak. He was a friend and a good man."

-------------------

"I don't know… It just doesn't feel right."

"Well… you certainly look different."

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear a cape."

High Summoner Lenne stared at her reflection in the mirror within her spare apartment built in Bevelle. She wore a deep purple, modest shirt and blouse. Two stripes were sewn onto each shoulder, red and silver on her left with hunter green and icy blue on the right. A black and brown chain hung from her shoulder, and she grimaced as she spotted it.

"I look like Kiron except that I'm not a guy and I'm wearing this maester chain," Lenne whined.

Gaia shrugged. "Well, we needed something to distinguish normal high summoners from high summoners who passed the Cheribum's test."

Lenne stared at her. "With a maester chain?"

She shrugged back. "You're the one who described all the clothes to Myra. She just picked up on the maester chain."

"I _look_ like a maester…"

"From what you told me, you were a maester in the old days anyway…"

"Yeah…" Lenne muttered, "but I changed that here."

Gaia rolled her eyes. "Be grateful. Did you see the outfits you put Jesa and Oryon in? Not to mention the alterations you made to Darka and Kathurn's uniforms."

"But they're head summoners," Lenne insisted.

"They still answer to you."

"Not really… technically if I hadn't passed the Cheribum's test, I'd be on the same level as them."

"But you did," Gaia answered forcefully.

Lenne rolled her eyes and straightened her clothes as she looked into the mirror. "Where is everyone anyway?"

Gaia shook her head sadly. "Sheesh, I'm becoming your personal secretary…"

"Thank you, Gaia…"

Her cousin waved it away. "Yeah… Yeah… Kathurn just came in an hour ago; he had to train that new summoner. Jesa's coming in about two hours because they're having some construction problems at the temple, and Oryon should be coming in right about now."

"What about Darka?" Lenne asked.

"He's going to be on the Summoner Council and act as a liaison to the Guardian Council. They're moving Crimson Knight Varell of Guadosalam onto the Council of Guardians. He's talking about it with Garren right now."

"Oh boy…" Lenne muttered. She paused and sighed. "I can't believe it's been six months since Darka became a head summoner…"

Gaia shrugged. "You know I'm headed back to Djose once today's council session is over, right?"

She nodded. "I know. Thanks, Gaia. You've really helped me out these past few months."

"I do what I can," the Al Bhed answered, "but you don't need me anymore."

Lenne stopped suddenly and froze. She had heard that before…

She nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, I can get along without you now…"

Gaia nodded, putting a hand on Lenne's shoulder. "You've been home a little more than six months, you've moved out of your parents' house, you've managed to train four head summoners, and today you're going to lead them and join the Council of Factions. Not too shabby if I say so myself," she finished jokingly.

"Do you think I'll be able to handle it, Gaia?" Lenne asked. "Being a high summoner, leading the Council of Summoners, and going head to head with Councilwoman Lucil and Garren? In front of all those people?"

The Al Bhed shrugged. "If Garren can do it, I don't see why you can't."

Lenne sighed.

"Would you just tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Gaia forcefully asked. "I know you still think about him everyday," she said in a softer tone. "Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes," Lenne answered, "you know? It still hurts, but I can live with it. Sometimes it hurts so much it just seems unbearable, but then I remember all the good times we had. Those kinds of memories are what get me through. I miss him. I always will. I don't think I can ever feel for anyone what I did for him, and I'll always regret not telling him my feelings sooner, but I can't spend my entire life living in the past…"

----------

"Everybody knows what they're doing, right?" Lenne asked, looking around.

For only the second in her life, Lenne found herself at the entrance to where the Council of Factions met. For the second time, Darka stood with her but in very different circumstances.

He wore his Crimson Knight uniform with the exception of certain alterations that had been made. Besides having a patch on his right sleeve to recognize him as a guardian of Besaid, a new patch had been sewn onto his left shoulder with the image of Suzaku on it. His cape was made up of red and had the seal of Suzaku in the center.

Lenne looked at the other three head summoners she had trained and gazed at them carefully.

Wearing the outfit she had helped design, there was no doubt that Oryon was the spitting image of Ryak. She had even almost called him just that on several occasions. Lenne had him outfitted in clothes of silver that distinguished him with the symbol of Byakko placed on the upper right of his chest.

Jesa wore a modest dress of icy blue that seemed to fit her body perfectly. It had a high cut collar with two white buttons off to the side. On her back was the image of Seiryu, the aeon's tail twisted.

Kathurn, Genbu's head summoner, was dressed in the traditional uniform of the guardian. Like Darka, Kathurn had a patch added on his left sleeve with the difference that his had the image of Genbu. His cape was a hunter green color with Genbu in the center.

"Kind of…" Kathurn answered.

Lenne's eyes widened. "Define _kind of_."

"What I think Kathurn is trying to say," Oryon attempted to answer calmly, "is that we go up there, you ask permission to join the Council of Factions, and then… dot, dot, dot."

The high summoner groaned and rubbed her eyes.

Jesa smile sheepishly. "Maybe you could push this council thing another six months?"

"If you haven't noticed," Darka said abruptly, "almost all of Spira has been crammed into that council chamber. The ones that aren't crammed in there are most certainly watching it on a sphere somewhere."

"Look who's talking! You've been on the Council for two years already! That's longer than Sir Garren! You've even been sitting in the council in between training for the past six months! Sir Varell's only joining the Council of Guardians today once you've resigned!" Kathurn retorted.

"True," the Crimson Knight of Besaid agreed, "but do I ever say anything unless prompted?"

Oryon shrugged. "He's got you there, Kathurn."

"How is that working out anyway?" Jesa questioned. "When is Darka supposed to resign?"

Lenne smiled sheepishly and looked to the Crimson Knight.

He rolled his eyes. "I go in. I resign. You guys go in. I ask to rejoin. Lenne asks permission to join the Council of Factions. The end."

Without a word, Darka left the group and nodded to the two Bevelle guardians standing outside of the grand doors.

"Here we go…" Oryon muttered.

The doors opened, and the council chamber quieted. One of the Bevelle guardians stepped up.

"Presenting Crimson Knight of Besaid and Head Summoner of Suzaku Darka."

Darka stepped onto the red carpet toward the council. Lenne, Oryon, Kathurn, and Jesa peered into the room, freezing at the sight.

As Darka calmly walked, they saw the council filled with people; true to the Crimson Knight's words. The Council of New Spira now sat in the center with Councilmen Lucil, Nooj, Dona, and Bairan elevated on it. To the left was the Council of Guardians. The Crimson Knights sat in order from Garren, Malthus, an empty seat meant for Darka, and Bannerd. Finally, to the right of the Council of New Spira was an empty platform, the high summoner and head summoners' destination.

Sphere recorders scrutinized Darka's every movement, but he didn't seem to notice. He stopped where the carpet ended, bowed his head, and rendered a salute to Garren. "Sir Garren, I, the Crimson Knight of Besaid, wish to resign my commission as a representative on the Council of Guardians."

Garren nodded. "This council accepts your resignation, Sir Darka. Do you have a replacement?"

"I do," Darka answered.

Coming out from the side was a young Guado, dressed in clothes befitting a Crimson Knight. He looked slightly nervous and wore murky, dark green hair in the typical Guado style. He bowed his head to Darka and turned to salute Garren.

"Sir Garren, I, the Crimson Knight of Guadosalam, Varell, ask your permission to join the Council of Guardians."

"Granted," Garren answered.

Varell made his way up to the platform and took the seat that was once meant for Darka.

"Okay," Lenne said ruefully. "I guess we need to get going." She nodded to the same Bevelle guardians.

"Announcing High Summoner Lenne; Head Summoner of Seiryu, Jesa; Guardian of Mushroom Rock and Head Summoner of Genbu, Kathurn; and the Head Summoner of Byakko, Oryon."

Together they began to walk toward the platforms.

So here it was. It had come sooner than she had expected. The beginning of something new. The beginning of her new life as the head of the Council of Summoners. One of the three heads of the Council of Factions.

It was also the end of her childhood.

'_Destiny is nothing more than living with the consequences of our actions.'_

They reached the platforms, and Darka bowed his head to her. "High Summoner Lenne, permission to rejoin you?"

She nodded.

He took his place behind her and on her right.

Lenne sighed and bowed her head in Garren and Lucil's direction.

"Councilwoman Lucil, Sir Garren, and all members of this council, the Council of Summoners asks permission to join you."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	43. Chapter FortyThree

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Together they began to walk toward the platforms.

So here it was. It had come sooner than she had expected. The beginning of something new. The beginning of her new life as the head of the Council of Summoners. One of the three heads of the Council of Factions.

It was also the end of her childhood.

'_Destiny is nothing more than living with the consequences of our actions.'_

They reached the platforms, and Darka bowed his head to her. "High Summoner Lenne, permission to rejoin you?"

She nodded.

He took his place behind her and on her right.

Lenne sighed and bowed her head in Garren and Lucil's direction.

"Councilwoman Lucil, Sir Garren, and all members of this council, the Council of Summoners asks permission to join you."

-------------------

The water was calm, and the breeze was light. The sun was high but had not yet hit its peak. A few birds flew overhead, and the sound of nature filled the air.

Four young men and women sat on the edge of a cliff with their legs hanging over the side. Large walls of rock lined the edges of the small outlet of ocean water.

Sitting to the far left was a young man with bright red hair dressed in the traditional blue uniform of a guardian. Next to him was a young Al Bhed with dirty blonde hair that was cut in a short military style and wore the purple uniform designated to Crimson Knights with the patch of Bevelle sewn onto his right shoulder. To his right was his twin sister, who looked somewhat like a female mirror image, who had dirty blonde hair that was worn in several small braids and was dressed in a not quite modest blouse with light capri pants. The last person, on the right, was a young woman with fair, light brown hair that had blonde streaks and went slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were mismatched, one green, the other blue, and around her neck was a silver chain and plate.

"Do you really think they won't find us here?" Lenne asked.

"You worry too much, cuz," Gaia answered.

She groaned in response and fell against the rock next to her. "I want to go to sleep."

"Hey, I'm on leave, and when I come to Besaid for a visit, I get put to work," Garren retorted.

Vidina laughed dryly. "I'm on leave, too, ya? You'd 'tink plannin' your own festival wouldn't be so tirin'."

Lenne groaned again. "Uh… have I mentioned that I don't want a festival in my honor?"

"Several times, in fact," Garren commented. "I think the count was twenty-seven times the first year, sixteen last year, and ten this year…"

Gaia shrugged. "Eleven if you count what she said five seconds ago."

"I'm tired of telling everyone I don't want a festival in my honor, but they're not listening," Lenne returned. She groaned. "I don't want to deal with the council meeting next week, either. Councilwoman Dona won't back off. She keeps trying to negate everything my council proposes. Not to mention she keeps comparing me with the old summoners of her time."

Garren frowned. "You know the Council of Guardians backs you up, Lenne, but we don't have much influence when it comes to Councilwoman Dona. Councilmen Lucil and Nooj maybe, but definitely not her."

"Too bad," Lenne spoke. "You know what? I quit. Right here and now. Darka can take over for me."

"Lenne…" Gaia drifted.

"I quit!" she repeated. "I mean it this time!"

The Crimson Knight of Bevelle swallowed hard. "Lenne… you know you can't do that."

"But I'm so tired," Lenne said wearily. "I don't want to do this anymore. I barely sleep anymore, and when I'm awake, I can't get a minute by myself because I'm _always_ being bombarded with something."

"But ya do so much for Spira," Vidina insisted.

She shook her head. "All I did was help supervise the reconstruction of the temple in Bevelle. Jesa took care of the temple in Macalania."

"Oh, don't even, cuz," Gaia said in a warning filled voice. "Don't even try to ignore the fact that you single-handedly stopped that outbreak of fiends last year."

"So?" Lenne asked, almost bitterly.

"So, the council needs you," Garren answered automatically.

"And besides," Gaia added, "there is no way the council's going to accept your resignation."

The Crimson Knight dropped his head in despair. "She's nineteen, and still, she has no idea what subtlety is." He paused. "I have to admit though, Gaia has a point."

The high summoner heaved a sigh loudly. "I know…"

Gaia smiled brightly. "Look on the bright side, Lenne! In two years the council won't have a reason not to except your resignation! It'll be five years, and they won't have any more excuses!"

"Cheribum…" Lenne shook her head. "I can't believe I've been on the council for that long…"

"Yeah," Vidina agreed. "Three years since the aeons first showed up."

"Things sure have changed since then," Gaia commented.

Her brother laughed. "No kidding. Especially since you were made deputy director of the Gullwings."

She frowned. "Hey! It's not as much fun as I thought it would be! I never knew being in charge was so much work!" Garren and Lenne laughed. "Anyway, how many summoners are there now?"

"All over Spira?" Lenne asked. Gaia nodded. "Nine altogether. Not to mention one just passed Suzaku's test yesterday. There's also twenty-three enrolled in summoner training right now, too."

Vidina's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

"No, and the number keeps getting bigger. Not to mention every time I walk into the temple, and the trainees see me, they get all tongue-tied and become completely useless for anything while I'm there."

Garren laughed. "It's not like you're the only High Summoner in Spira. Not forgetting you're one of the three leaders of the Council of Factions."

"I've mentioned I don't want the job, right?"

"Twelve!" Gaia volunteered.

"Lenne," Vidina started, "I think you need some time off. Seriously."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" the high summoner answered. "Everywhere I go I'm recognized. There's no where I can go just to relax."

"Well," Gaia said comfortingly, placing a hand on Lenne's shoulder, "you could always come over to our house. You know my parents would be thrilled to see you."

"Gaia's right," her brother agreed. "Mom was just saying how she never sees you anymore."

"Thanks," she said, "maybe I'll stop by next week."

"High Summoner Lenne!" a voice called out.

"High Summoner Lenne!" another voice yelled.

She groaned. "An hour… is that too much to ask? I just want one hour by myself." Wearily, she stood up. "Duty calls."

"Hey," Garren said, pointing a finger at her, "at least _try _to have some fun tonight."

---------

"High Summoner Lenne, we wanted to try something a little different this year."

The daughter of High Summoner Yuna and the guardian Tidus had made her way back to the main city of Besaid. Dozens of people were running around the main square in front of the temple, hanging decorations or on their way elsewhere. In a matter of forty-eight hours, the normally calm and serene square had been highly decorated, with lights strewn all around for when it got dark. There were going to be a lot of people later on that night. For some reason, not only citizens of Besaid came to participate in the festivities but citizens from all over Spira.

And Lenne was becoming very tired of it very fast.

This was the third festival being held in her honor. Lenne thought the first festival was unbearable at the time, how wrong she was… People from all over Spira had come to Besaid, and all spoke of how grateful they were that she had helped them through the ordeal. Last year was even worse. Somehow, every young man in Spira had gotten the idea in his head that they would win the high summoner's heart. She had spent most of the evening trying to hide.

Cheribum… what could possibly happen this year?

And why did she promise Garren, Gaia, and Vidina she would attempt to have fun?

"What is it, Sir Loust?" Lenne asked, slightly annoyed.

She looked at the guardian of Besaid. Loust was two years younger than her and had supposedly become a guardian at the same time Lenne had returned. He had also taken it upon himself to organize the first festival in her honor, the year after's, and this year's. To be frank, she found him slightly annoying. He barely stood taller than her and had a murky color of blonde hair that he wore in a badly done military cut. Although, she had to admit, it would have been worse if he had been an attempted suitor.

Lenne felt slightly guilty about it sometimes. Not just how she sometimes found Loust annoying, but how she never felt grateful. Was that wrong of her? She knew the people just wanted to express their gratitude, but she felt none to them for their appreciation. Her ideal way to spend the day would have been to go out with Garren, Gaia, and Vidina and not be bothered with any kind of problem.

Which was definitely not going to happen.

"Well," Loust started, "I was taking a five minute break about three hours ago, and I think it was Sir Wakka who was playing a sphere of a blitzball shot Sir Tidus was once able to do."

Lenne nodded. "Yeah. The Jecht shot. What about it?"

The guardian grinned eagerly. "Well, I thought that whoever was able to perform that shot would win a dance with you, milady."

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Now I know what you're going to say, Lady Lenne, but think about the potential. It would provide a good, new source of fun and probably no one is going to able to do it because it's such a complicated shot. The only people who have managed to do it are your father and grandfather, Lady Lenne."

She pointed a finger at him. "Now I want _you_ to think about it. I know you remember last year, and I know you remember how long it took to get all those suitors to back off. Can you imagine how many men are going to be trying this? The line will never end!"

"I've thought it all out," Loust insisted. "Each man can only attempt it once."

"Every eligible young man in Spira's going to be lined up in Besaid tonight!"

"Don't worry about it," Loust continued to insist. "I will have everything under control, milady."

"That's what you said last year."

The guardian frowned uneasily. "Uh… but I've learned so much since then, Lady Lenne! Nothing will go wrong that went wrong last year."

Lenne exhaled deeply and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "You know, Loust, I think you're right. You just don't realize how many _new_ problems are going to come up."

----------

People in Guadosalam scurried around, trying to find an open airship headed to Besaid.

The current major event in Spira tonight would be High Summoner Lenne's festival.

There were no pilgrims to the city today; they had all gone to Besaid instead to join in the festivities taking place there. The Farplane remained empty.

So no one noticed the lone, young man who managed to climb up onto the cliff, where the living stood, from the field of flowers.

He stood up and looked around. His stormy gray eyes missed nothing.

-------------------**  
Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	44. Chapter FortyFour

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

People in Guadosalam scurried around, trying to find an open airship headed to Besaid.

The current major event in Spira tonight would be High Summoner Lenne's festival.

There were no pilgrims to the city today; they had all gone to Besaid instead to join in the festivities taking place there. The Farplane remained empty.

So no one noticed the lone, young man who managed to climb up onto the cliff, where the living stood, from the field of flowers.

He stood up and looked around. His stormy gray eyes missed nothing.

-------------------

The young man had a strong physical build and a stern looking face. He was dressed in a faded blue shirt with an equally faded symbol in the upper right. His shirt was ripped in several places along with the black pants he wore. He had dark black hair that looked as if it had been neglected and was slightly longer than it should have been. On his face was also a slight shadow that seemed to add a few years to his face. His stormy gray eyes took everything in, and just below his right eye was a large scar that had healed long ago. He wore a lone, silver ring on his right hand.

He had a small, black bag slung over his shoulder and proceeded to walk into the city of Guadosalam.

This one was different than all the others he had encountered before. He couldn't explain it, but it was just different. It was… surer of itself, like it had a purpose…

The city was filled with people on their way elsewhere, and the young man somehow found his way to the airship port and the teller.

"I need to get to Besaid," the young man addressed the teller.

The old man laughed mockingly. "Yeah, kid, you and everyone else."

"What?"

The teller rolled his eyes. "Look, kid, everybody wants to get to Besaid for High Summoner Lenne's festival."

"High Summoner Lenne?" the young man asked in disbelief.

"What? Have you been living under a rock for the past three years? She's the daughter of High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus and became one of the three leaders of the Council of Factions. Today's the three year anniversary of Lady Lenne's return."

The young man continued to listen. "Return from where?"

The teller looked at him with incredulity. "What? You serious kid?" The young man just nodded his head. "Well… they say she went back in time a thousand years, but I think that's just a bunch of phooey."

"Please," the young man insisted, "I need to get to Besaid."

The teller scoffed. "I told you, kid. If I sell one more ticket and put one more body onto that airship, it's going to fall out of the sky. Only guardians and summoners can get to Besaid at this point."

The young man paused. "I am a guardian."

"Uh huh…" the teller commented sarcastically. "If you're a guardian, where's your summoner brand?"

He turned and lifted his sleeve, revealing the image of the ocean, a setting sun, and rising moon. "Here."

The old teller seemed to look him over. "Then where's your summoner, kid?"

"I had a family emergency," the young man lied. "My summoner went on to Besaid without me, and I said I would meet him there."

The teller reluctantly handed him a small, blue chip. "Word of the wise, kid, people aren't going to take you seriously unless you're in a uniform."

---------

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Besaid shortly. Thank you for your cooperation."

The young man stirred awake. Glancing out a window, he saw the airship fall out from the clouds and head towards the city.

The sun was starting to set, and the last of the sun's rays were hitting Besaid. The airship port was built on a cliff near the city, and the amount of people was startling.

Four airships had already docked into port, and the young man could see an influx of people headed to the city, which was already filled with people.

He moved his way to stand as the airship landed with his small, black bag slung over his shoulder. Taking the teller in Guadosalam's advice, the young man had changed into his black guardian uniform.

It was only the second time in his life he had worn it, but it still fit him rather well. It was a fairly simple garment of black clothes with a symbol of an ocean, setting sun, and rising moon in the upper right.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have landed in Besaid's port. We hope you have a memorable time in Besaid."

Others stood, and the small crowd inside the airship gathered towards the exit.

He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder, and he turned.

A kindly old lady was smiling at him. "You're a guardian, aren't you, young man?" He put on a small smile and nodded. "You're just the kind of people we need."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"I remember the first guardians and summoners from the time of Sin. They were Spira's examples, you understand?" He nodded. "You know what happened after there weren't any summoner or guardians? Spira became lost and confused because we didn't have any examples like that. But then High Summoner Yuna came back and helped us, and now her daughter has, too." He just continued to smile. "Now, where's your summoner, young man?"

"In Besaid," he answered. "I had to take care of a personal matter so she went ahead."

"Sir," a woman approached him, dressed in an attendant uniform and tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing to the airship's exit, "guardians and summoners can get off first."

"Well," the old woman said, watching the attendant leave, "you take care of yourself now."

"Thank you, ma'am," he answered with a nod.

He stepped off and took a look around. The crowd of people immediately took notice of him and parted for him.

Making his way to the main square wasn't difficult.

"Gentlemen! Come try your hand and perform the Jecht shot! A blitzball move that has only been performed by two men, and both were guardians to high summoners! If any man can perform this feat, Lady Lenne has promised him with a dance! So, try your luck, gentlemen!"

By the time the young man had reached the main city, the sun had disappeared, and a million lights illuminated the main square. Elevated onto a platform just in front of a temple wall, was what the young man assumed was a city guardian. Also standing on the platform were five others. On the far left was an Al Bhed dressed in similar clothes to the city guardian but more elaborately with purple entwined into the blue. He had dirty blonde hair that was cut shortly while next to him was another Al Bhed girl who looked very similar to the first with her hair in multiple braids. Next to them was another city guardian with red hair that looked alarmingly like a man he had seen once before, and another figure stood next to him. He was dressed like the first and had blonde hair with pale red eyes. The final figure caused the young man to suck in his breath.

Cheribum… there she was, standing no less than twenty feet away. Her hair was longer than he remembered, and her face seemed more worn. Everything he had thought and planned on the ride to Besaid and longer was gone from his mind. He had been thinking about this moment every minute of every day for the past five years, and now that it was here, he had no idea what to do.

He saw her laugh as the other girl whispered something in Lenne's ear, and his heart nearly stopped. The girl must have been Gaia, her cousin. The other Al Bhed must have been Gaia's twin brother, Garren. The other two were also no doubt Vidina and Darka.

Standing off to the side were High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus, as well as Lenne's aunts and uncles, Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, and Gippal.

At that exact moment… Lenne looked happy. A little worn and tired, but nevertheless, she looked happy. What right did he have to turn that on his head? What would happen if she had someone in her life? He had no right to just drop back in. She was happy, and that was what was important.

He stared at the long line of young men waiting for their turn to try the blitzball shot. A sphere of Tidus performing the shot in his prime was being projected onto the wall behind the platform. He watched another fail.

"It's not a fair test!" the stranger yelled. "You'd have to be a pro-blitzball player to even come close!"

The guardian waved his hand. "It's perfectly fair. Everyone has a fair chance at this."

"I want another chance!" the man continued to insist.

"I'm sorry, sir, but only one try per man."

The stranger stuck a finger in the guardian's face. "How about I say, screw your rules! I'm going to try this as many times as it takes!"

The young man could see the strain beginning to take on Lenne.

Darka stared down at the disgruntled man. "I don't think you get it. You've had your chance, you couldn't cut it, and now you're done. So stop accusing Sir Loust of having an unfair challenge."

The crowd began to rile as the young man watched; some yelling for another chance, while others clamored for their first. More and more people began to yell until Darka or Loust could no longer be heard.

The blitzball the stranger had used only moments ago rolled harmlessly to his feet, and without thinking, he picked it up.

He threw it hard above Sir Garren's head, a second time just above Sir Loust, and as the ball came at him a third time, he jumped in the air, spinning, and kicked the ball with such a force that it disappeared into the night sky.

The crowd became silent.

"Uh…" Loust muttered. "I believe… I believe we have a winner… Would you like to come up, sir?"

They looked at him strangely, the initial shock still there. They parted for him. He hesitantly stepped towards the platform.

Lenne gasped audibly.

She was barely able to take the few steps off the platform.

He heard whispers among the crowd.

"He's a guardian. I wonder who his summoner is…"

"He bears High Summoner Lenne's summoner brand."

"But how can that be? Everyone knows that High Summoner Lenne has no guardian."

"I heard she used to, but something happened to him. No one's ever seen him."

"But they do seem to know each other."

Lenne approached him so that she was close enough to touch his face.

He heard Gaia gasp. "That's…"

"Who is that?" Garren asked.

But his Al Bhed sister remained silent and gaping.

He watched Lenne swallow hard and wear a face of complete disbelief. She could barely speak.

For that matter, neither could he.

"Takoire?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

The guardian grimaced. "Hi."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	45. Chapter FortyFive

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Lenne gasped audibly.

She was barely able to take the few steps off the platform.

He heard whispers among the crowd.

"He's a guardian. I wonder who his summoner is…"

"He bears High Summoner Lenne's summoner brand."

"But how can that be? Everyone knows that High Summoner Lenne has no guardian."

"I heard she used to, but something happened to him. No one's ever seen him."

"But they do seem to know each other."

Lenne approached him so that she was close enough to touch his face.

He heard Gaia gasp. "That's…"

"Who is that?" Garren asked.

But his Al Bhed sister remained silent and gaping.

He watched Lenne swallow hard and wear a face of complete disbelief. She could barely speak.

For that matter, neither could he.

"Takoire?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

The guardian grimaced. "Hi."

* * *

Lenne approached him hesitantly and lifted her hand inches from his face, afraid he would disappear if she dared touch him. A million emotions were consuming her at once, but fear was winning the battle inside of her.

She stared into his stormy gray eyes. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

He shrugged. "I don't know… you can have some pretty weird dreams, Lenne. I mean… some kid wearing purple clothes shows up in one of your dreams, and the next thing I know is that you're telling me that you want to become a summoner."

Lenne's face couldn't help but crack into a smile. Her hand touched his rough face, and it nearly melted there.

In an instant she was in his arms, and a breath of relief escaped her.

Takoire couldn't help but hold her fiercely close and feel as if everything in his life had been set right in that one moment. For some reason… he had to smile. "So," he whispered into her ear, "do I still get that dance?"

She drew away from him just far enough so that she could see his face, a tear of joy falling out of the corner of her eye. "Oh… I think you get something a little better than that."

And then she kissed him. All of Spira was watching… but they didn't exist. Garren, Gaia, Vidina, and Darka all stood nearby watching… but they didn't exist. Her parents, Aunt Lulu and Rikku, and Uncle Wakka and Gippal were watching… but they didn't exist. All that existed was Takoire and the kiss they were sharing.

The way he cradled her neck with his calloused hand, and the way she would run her hands through his hair. They way he was always gentle when he kissed her. The way he made her feel like she could melt into his arms when he so much as held her.

She had moved on in the past three years, but a small part of her hadn't. A small part of her always secretly hoped he would someday find her, while the rest of her had accepted it would be impossible for such a thing to happen. But the first part of her was now taking over, relishing in the fact it had been right.

Takoire pulled away, but not before they were both breathless.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Lenne…" his voice was filled with pain, "I-I can't stay."

She took a step away from him. All of her hopes were disappearing, and she wouldn't let them go. "What-What are you talking about?"

He looked at her, guilt-ridden. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't realize…"

"What is it?" Lenne asked. "What's wrong?"

Takoire suddenly froze where he was. His eyes widened. "No…" He closed his eyes, and his breathing quickened. "No… it's too soon. It shouldn't be happening this soon."

"Takoire," Lenne said in panic, trying to reach him, "what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong! I love you…" she finished in a softer tone.

Instead of answering, he pushed her to the ground. "Get away from me!" He fell to his knees, and Lenne watched him clutch his head. "I don't want you to get hurt..." he said in an inaudible whisper.

He yelled aloud in agony, clutching his head and withering on the ground. "Get away from me!"

Not a full second had passed before Lenne screamed out, falling to her knees.

She had felt this pain before… but this time, she was not the cause of it.

"Lenne!" she heard her cousin yell.

She felt people trying to comfort her, but all she could think about was Takoire.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

"Lenne!" Takoire shot up from bed with beads of sweat rolling down his face. He looked around.

Where was he? He didn't recognize this place. He was lying on a couch in someone's house. What had happened to him?

"Easy there," a man's voice said. "Don't strain yourself too much. You've been out since last night."

He looked into the face of a man with blue eyes and shortly cut blonde hair. Like an older version of his blitzball heir…

"Sir Tidus?" he gasped as another woman entered the room. "High Summoner Yuna?"

Tidus and Yuna stared at each other with confused eyes before speaking.

"I suppose you could call us that…" Tidus drifted.

Wait… if these were High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus… Could there be a chance…?

"Where am I? Where's Lenne?" Takoire immediately bombarded. "How is she?"

Yuna pointed to another room. "You're in our home. Lenne's still unconscious and in her old room."

Takoire felt his head fall into his hands. "I didn't want her to get hurt. I never meant for her to get hurt… I just wanted to see her again. I should never have let her see me. I had no right to do this to her."

"Calm down…" Yuna soothed.

"First of all," Tidus interrupted, "what happened to you two?"

The guardian took a deep breath before starting. "When Lenne was in my time, she would have horrible headaches."

Tidus seemed to stop for a moment, as if judging him. "In your time? A thousand years ago?" He paused. "You're her guardian."

Takoire nodded his head. "Yes. When I became her guardian, her brand linked us together. Whenever she had a headache, I would feel it, too. As time went on, her headaches got worse, and by the time we reached Bevelle and the Cheribum, Lenne would have died if she hadn't returned."

"Where do these headaches come from?" Yuna continued.

"It happens when something doesn't belong. It's like the universe is trying to destroy what shouldn't be there," he answered. "Ever since I began traveling, the headaches started happening to me. Now that I'm in a time with Lenne in it, she feels my pain through her summoner brand." The young man paused. "I need to leave." He moved to stand.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere," Tidus insisted.

Takoire ignored him and found his bag on the floor. "I'm not going to put Lenne in danger by staying." He paused suddenly and turned back to Tidus and Yuna with a guilt-ridden look on his face. "Would it be all right if I saw Lenne before I go?"

Yuna nodded. "Of course, take as long as you need."

He nodded to them. "Thank you."

Moving his way past them, Takoire entered the room Yuna had pointed to moments before. Quietly, he shut the door behind him and glimpsed Lenne sleeping in her bed.

He felt guilty beyond all belief.

Takoire took a seat nearby and placed it by Lenne's bed, sitting down. The room was barren and contained only the bed and chair. But Takoire didn't care about any of that. He was focused on the figure lying on the bed.

He took Lenne's hand in his. "I'm sorry, Lenne. I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand. I didn't want things to end this way." He paused. "Cheribum… this is so much easier when you're unconscious. I've thought about you everyday since I last saw you. I couldn't seem to get you out of my mind." He squeezed her hand. "It's time for me to go. I'll always care about you, Lenne." Takoire hesitantly released her hand but couldn't walk to the door. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, too."

Takoire quickly left the room, closing the door behind him, and bowed his head to Tidus and Yuna. "Thank you, again, for your kindness. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

Yuna just nodded. "You don't need to. Just take care of yourself."

"I will."

The guardian walked to the doorway, opened it, and stepped through.

His heart and his head were at odds with each other. Everything in his heart told him to stay with Lenne, no matter what the circumstances were. His heart told him to ignore everything that would happen if he stayed. His head on the other hand told him that was just being selfish. That he couldn't think about just himself, he had to think about Lenne. He had to sacrifice his happiness for Lenne's life. Cheribum alone knew he wouldn't mind dying if it meant spending the rest of his life with Lenne but not at the cost of her life, too.

"Hey, you, where do you think you're going?"

Stopping in his tracks, Takoire turned and saw an Al Bhed woman glaring at him.

He paused. "You're Gaia."

"Yeah," she confirmed, stepping towards him and pointing a finger at him, "and you're Takoire."

He raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that no one knew who I was."

Gaia shrugged. "Up until yesterday, Lenne and I were the only ones who did, or at least about the relationship you had. I was just under the impression that you had died a thousand years ago." She stopped. "So, you wanna tell me where it is you're going exactly?"

Takoire dropped his head. "I can't stay. I want to, more than anything, but I can't."

She nodded her head. "I heard you, Uncle Tidus, and Aunt Yuna talking."

"Gaia, you have to understand. Leaving is the absolutely last thing I want. If I could choose, the only life I could ever want would just to be with her. If I could see her smile and make her laugh everyday for the rest of my life, I'd be the happiest man in Spira."

Gaia couldn't help but grin a knowing smile. "I'm having some déjà vu right now. Do you know why?" She watched him shake his head. "When Lenne first came back, all she could think about was you. And she told me, that if she had a choice, she would have stayed with you for the rest of her life."

Takoire put on a small smirk of his own. "I told her to move on…"

"What?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"No," Gaia insisted, "what was it? What did you say?"

"I-I, uh…" Takoire struggled, searching for the right words. "About a week after Lenne left, I had a dream that I saw her on the Farplane. I told her to move on…"

"I should have known…"

The guardian looked up. "What?"

"If I'm remembering correctly," the Al Bhed answered, "Lenne had the same dream around the same time. She said you told her to move on with her life." Takoire looked up. "I'll tell Lenne you said good-bye, but I can't promise she'll listen to me."

Takoire stopped for a moment before nodding his head. "Thank you."

Without another word, the former blitzball player stalked off towards the airship dock.

"Interesting conversation," a voice commented. Coming out from one of the streets was the Crimson Knight Darka, joining Gaia and watching the guardian leave.

"Darka!" Gaia jumped. "Where'd you come from?"

He shrugged. "I was around and happened to hear the conversation between you and Sir Takoire."

Gaia looked up at him. "I never took you for the eavesdropping type, Darka." He shrugged. "Well, things just got a whole lot more complicated." She paused. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Me?"

"No, the other Crimson Knight of Besaid."

Darka frowned. "I'm perfectly fine. I got over that a couple years ago."

"That's good to hear…"

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"I'm just saying," Gaia answered. "I mean, back when you had a crush on her, it kind of didn't go that well."

"Oh."

Gaia watched Takoire disappear behind a line of buildings. "Hey, Darka?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get the _Valefor _prepped up?"

"Why do you need the guardians' personal airship?"

The Al Bhed sighed. "I have a feeling that Lenne's going to ask for it when she wakes up."

* * *

"What the hell?"

Looking out a window, Takoire watched a pillar of smoke rise into the air over Guadosalam.

He grabbed an attendant by the sleeve. "Take me to the pilot."

She nodded.

He was still wearing his guardian's uniform.

She led him past rows of seats until they finally reached the cockpit. Two men sat in the confined space; one busy with steering the airship for a second run around Guadosalam while the other was busy talking into a sphere.

"What's going on?" Takoire questioned. "Do you know what's happening down there?"

The second shook his head. "We've been trying to contact the port for the past hour. It's like there's no one there."

Takoire looked around. "All right. I want you to get to the edge of the city and about thirty meters off the ground."

"Thirty meters? Are you crazy?" the first asked.

"A little bit, but I'm going to check things out. If you don't hear anything from port in fifteen minutes, I want you to get back to Besaid. Got it?"

"Yeah," the second answered.

"All right, I've moved into position," the pilot informed him. "If you're going to go, go now."

The attendant showed him to one of the doors and opened it. Wind gusted throughout the airship. She grimaced. "Good luck."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Without a second thought, Takoire jumped off the airship and into a run. From the ground, the guardian could see the damage accurately. The most severe of the damage was coming from the entrance to the Farplane. What was happening?

Suddenly, a gust of wind came from above, and a black figure landed before him.

Bahamut…

What was Bahamut doing here? This was a time when the aeons had been gone for years. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen…

From Bahamut's shoulder, a looming figure dropped in front of Takoire and straightened to full height.

With long, purple hair and a silver ring on his finger, he smiled vindictively. "Well, well… hello, brother."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	46. Chapter FortySix

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

The second shook his head. "We've been trying to contact the port for the past hour. It's like there's no one there."

Takoire looked around. "All right. I want you to get to the edge of the city and about thirty meters off the ground."

"Thirty meters? Are you crazy?" the first asked.

"A little bit, but I'm going to check things out. If you don't hear anything from port in fifteen minutes, I want you to get back to Besaid. Got it?"

"Yeah," the second answered.

"All right, I've moved into position," the pilot informed him. "If you're going to go, go now."

The attendant showed him to one of the doors and opened it. Wind gusted throughout the airship. She grimaced. "Good luck."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Without a second thought, Takoire jumped off the airship and into a run. From the ground, the guardian could see the damage accurately. The most severe of the damage was coming from the entrance to the Farplane. What was happening?

Suddenly, a gust of wind came from above, and a black figure landed before him.

Bahamut…

What was Bahamut doing here? This was a time when the aeons had been gone for years. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen…

From Bahamut's shoulder, a looming figure dropped in front of Takoire and straightened to full height.

With long, purple hair and a silver ring on his finger, he smiled vindictively. "Well, well… hello, brother."

-------------------

Lenne groaned and rolled over, her head still slightly sore as she opened her eyes.

"Easy there, cuz…" she heard her cousin's voice say.

She felt a cool cloth being dabbed on her face and neck. "Gaia…?"

Her Al Bhed cousin put on a smile. "Yep…"

The high summoner looked around the room. "What am I doing back in my old room?"

"You couldn't pay the rent for your apartment," Gaia answered as a matter of fact. "So, the landlord hit you over the head with his desk." Lenne raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Naw, you had an accident, and your parents' house was closest."

Lenne rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "I had the most surreal dream, Gaia… Takoire came to the festival, and I kissed him, but he had one of those headaches… It's all so fuzzy." She looked to Gaia who was frowning slightly. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" Gaia didn't look at her. Throwing over the covers, Lenne swung her legs over the side of her bed. "Where is he, Gaia?"

Gaia watched her cousin hastily put on her boots and struggle to stand. She helped her up. "He woke up about two hours ago. He talked to your mom, dad, and me and took an airship out of Besaid."

"You talked to him?" she interrogated.

The deputy head for the Gullwings nodded her head. "He said he couldn't stay or else you would get hurt. He wanted me to tell you that he said good-bye."

Lenne moved to the doorway. "Do you know where he went?" She paused. "No… he went to Guadosalam. I should have known better. I need to get on an airship headed there." Lenne stopped in the doorway and looked to Gaia. "I'm not losing him again, Gaia."

The Al Bhed smiled. "I know. That's why I had Darka prep up the _Valefor. _It's ready and waiting for you."

Lenne smiled and hugged Gaia gratefully. "Thank you."

She only smiled in response. "Don't worry about it. Now," Gaia added slyly, "let's go bring back that boy of yours."

---------

"Sareth?"

"I'm so glad you remember me, brother."

Takoire stood facing his once younger brother in what seemed an unreal situation. Sareth now stood at equal height, and his dark purple hair had grown longer. He wore a maroon version of a Bevelle lord marshal's uniform with a red sash that once designated royalty. His staff was worn across his back, and he had a small silver earring and ring that he wore on his right hand.

"You should be dead," Takoire said, still shocked.

Sareth shrugged slyly. "And so should you, well, more than me anyway, but that didn't stop us, now did it?"

"I thought you were dead," the guardian repeated. "I heard rumors that you had been killed at The Battle of Djose, when the city collapsed into the Moonflow."

Sareth held out his hands. "What can I say? I was never there. They were rumors started by myself. My generals only helped to enforce it."

Takoire ground his teeth together. "Of course, your generals who turned on father."

His brother only pretended to brush lint of his clothes. "Oh? You're still on that are you? You'd think you would get over the whole me murdering our family thing after the second year."

The guardian scoffed. "You only started those rumors when you heard what Maester Yevon was going to create. That he was going to create the ultimate summoning, Sin."

"Run away today, live to fight another day…"

A great shadow passed over them both, and Takoire looked up to see Valefor circling the city.

"How can you do this!" Takoire demanded, looking at the devastation that surrounded him. "How can you be here!"

Sareth just smiled all the more slyly. "The same way you are." He held up his right hand, showing his silver ring. "This was the only good thing father ever gave us. Mind you, if he had known what it actually was, he wouldn't have given one to me."

The former blitzball player felt the anger rising up in him as he tried to hold it all back. "And what about the aeons? They shouldn't be here! This time has no fayth and lives in peace with the natural aeons! You are defying the laws of nature!"

For the first time, Sareth frowned. "I know; sickening, isn't it? How they live at peace? Have been since the beginning of this _Eternal Calm_," he finished mockingly. "Ah, but the end of the reign of Sin, that was highly entertaining, especially that Guado character, Seymour, now he had the right idea. Mind you, the only flaw in his plan was that he was going to kill all of Spira. How are you supposed to rule a people that are all dead?" Sareth watched his brother's anger rise and grew more amused. "Do you know how I can summon these fayth, brother?" He laughed at the rhetorical question. "Of course you don't. You're not smart enough. Let's put it this way, why would the creations not come when their master calls." He grew serious for a moment and stared at his brother straight in the eyes. "Mind you, if they had any idea of what they were doing…"

Takoire's breath quickened, and his anger continued to rise. "But… Maester Yevon created the fayth, not you."

The younger of the two just continued to smile cleverly. "Why waste perfectly good subjects that adore me? It just so happened that the information I had on the project was conveniently leaked to Maester Yevon… Although if I had known he was going to create Sin, I could have just picked a few out of my city."

Takoire could no longer hold back and erupted violently. He pulled out his sword and pointed it towards his brother. "It's your fault! Everything has been your fault! First, you send assassins after my friends! Then, you killed our family! You tell the people of Bevelle that I had killed them and my summoner had managed to run away! Because of you, Maester Yevon created Sin! Because of you, Lenne and Shuyin were killed, and Vegnagun almost destroyed Spira! And what you did to me… was unforgivable."

"Really?" Sareth answered, obviously amused. "And to think… out of everything you just named, I had the most fun with the last of them." He watched his brother's hesitation. "What's wrong, brother? I know you want to attack me. I can feel it. I can see the hate in your eyes. I know you want to avenge our family. I know you want revenge for everything I did to you. Give into it. Attack me."

The conflict was raging inside of him and was easily revealed in his face. "I'll fight you but not here. Not now. I'll fight you in any place or any time, except now."

"Why?" Sareth answered, genuinely intrigued.

"This is a peaceful time," Takoire answered grimly.

The former lord marshal apprentice paused for just a moment before smiling. "No, I like this time. I will gain the natural aeons' power, and combined with the fayth, I will realize the dream of conquering all Spira in the name of Bevelle." He laughed. "And just because you asked me not to do it in this time, I'll do it now. Just for you, brother. And I'll kill you, just like I killed Arkon… but not before I've had my fun."

"I'd rather die!" Takoire yelled, launching himself at Sareth, his sword drawn.

His counterpart just laughed and jumped back onto Bahamut's shoulder. He yelled as the aeon flew away, "That's the idea, brother! That's the idea!"

Out of the sky, two immense forms fell before him, barring him from his target. The first loomed down on him with dark eyes. Dressed in robes of many colors, it wore two swords at its belt. At its side was another creature that was brown and smaller in stature but refusing to leave the other's side.

Next to them was a slightly fiercer looking creature that did not resemble a human in anyway. It stood on all fours, and its roar shook the ground beneath him. It seemed to breathe fire, and its mane and tail appeared to be made up of the same substance.

They were Yojimbo and Ifrit.

Ifrit released a ball of fire from its mouth and launched it at him; before he had time to respond, Takoire had barely dove out of the way, only to find his sleeve on fire. He quickly rolled over to smother the flames, but his instinct told him to look up and hold up his sword. Following through on this gut-instinct, the guardian felt the force of another sword against his and the burn on his arm weakening him as the enemy sword brought the opposite side of his sword towards his neck.

"Get off me!"

Gathering what strength he had left, Takoire grabbed the other end of his sword with his bare hand and pushed against it. The sword cut deep into his hand, but his strength had been just enough to knock Yojimbo's sword away, but it came with a price. Although he had been able to knock the aeon's sword away, he had not been left unscathed. The tip of the enemy sword had been run across his neck.

Rolling away, Takoire gasped for breath, holding his hand up against his throat. The cut on his neck hadn't been deep, but it still hindered his breathing. His left arm was burnt while his right hand was bleeding heavily. He could barely stand.

He heard Sareth's laugh from above. "I have to say, I haven't had this much fun since we last saw each other, brother."

Takoire grimaced. "I-I'm happy… I could a-accommodate you, then."

Then he heard it. He heard her voice. "Takoire!"

He looked behind and saw Lenne running towards him with Gaia, Darka, and a group of guardians. He tried to wave them away. "Le-Lenne! Get-Get out of here! Leave!"

He heard Sareth's laughter again. "I understand now. I understand why you didn't want me in this time. You've found her. Your little whore." The former Bevelle royal couldn't help but smile smugly. "So much fun…"

The guardian watched Lenne stop in front of him with a look of pure anxiety written on her face. He glanced around; the aeons had disappeared. "Cheribum... Takoire, what's happened to you?"

He shook his head frantically. "N-No time! Get out of here! Go now, before…"

But it was too late, and they heard Sareth laugh loudly. Bahamut swooped down on them, and Sareth jumped off the creature's shoulder. "The Summoner of Yore, Lenne… a pleasure to see you again."

Lenne forgot everything she was planning to say and pulled out her sword. "What the hell…? The aeons! Sareth…?"

She watched him bow. "At your service, Lady Lenne."

"What have you done!" she screamed. "What are you doing here!"

"I came only to be graced with your presence," Sareth answered coolly. "That, and I'm planning to conquer Spira. I suppose it's like killing two Zanarkand royals with one stone."

Lenne shook her head angrily. "Bastard!"

He bowed in response. "Thank you."

The high summoner turned back to her guardian. "Go back to the airship. We have more than enough people to beat him and Bahamut."

"No…" he shook his head, "you don't." He grimaced, still holding his hand against his throat.

She held a finger to his lips. "Go. I'm not losing you again…"

He took her hand in his. "And I-I'm not losing you… T-Take everyone you can… We-We can't fight Sareth y-yet. He has con-control over a-all the fayth…"

"What…?"

He pointed his finger up into the sky and watched Valefor fly overhead a second time. "We-We need to go."

Lenne nodded and turned her head towards Gaia and Darka. "Get back to the airship! I want everyone on the _Valefor _now!"

"But Lenne-"

"Do it!" she ordered.

"You got it," Darka answered. "All right, people, I want all guardians on that airship as fast as they can get there. I don't care if you're a Besaid or Guadosalam guardian, get on that ship! Take any civilians you find with you! Injured have priority!" Darka turned to the bleeding Crimson Knight of Guadosalam, Varell. "What's the count on your men?"

Varell panted, sweat and blood mixing and dripping off his face. "Can't be sure. At least three dead, and everyone else injured."

Darka nodded. "Get on board."

Guardians and civilians alike boarded the medium sized airship, leaving Darka, Gaia, Lenne, and Takoire as the only ones who had not yet started their run.

"Come now, brother," Sareth said, pouting as he walked towards them, "you're ruining all of my fun. Why can't you and your whore stay a little while?"

"Yeah?" Darka spat, closing his eyes. "Have some fun with this!"

Like a bullet being shot down from the sky, Suzaku came down like a curse on Sareth. Its mere shadow larger than Bahamut and every other aeon that Sareth had summoned. It let out a piercing cry.

Darka helped Lenne and Takoire onto the ship. "Let's go."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	47. Chapter FortySeven

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"You got it," Darka answered. "All right, people, I want all guardians on that airship as fast as they can get there. I don't care if you're a Besaid or Guadosalam guardian, get on that ship! Take any civilians you find with you! Injured have priority!" Darka turned to the bleeding Crimson Knight of Guadosalam, Varell. "What's the count on your men?"

Varell panted, sweat and blood mixing and dripping off his face. "Can't be sure. At least three dead, and everyone else injured."

Darka nodded. "Get on board."

Guardians and civilians alike boarded the medium sized airship, leaving Darka, Gaia, Lenne, and Takoire as the only ones who had not yet started their run.

"Come now, brother," Sareth said, pouting as he walked towards them, "you're ruining all of my fun. Why can't you and your whore stay a little while?"

"Yeah?" Darka spat, closing his eyes. "Have some fun with this!"

Like a bullet being shot down from the sky, Suzaku came down like a curse on Sareth. Its mere shadow larger than Bahamut and every other aeon that Sareth had summoned. It let out a piercing cry.

Darka helped Lenne and Takoire onto the ship. "Let's go."

-------------------

The airship _Valefor _had a quiet ride back to Besaid although it was filled to capacity. The mood was solemn as everyone watched Guadosalam and the pillar of smoke disappear into the distance.

Every guardian and Crimson Knight was somehow injured along with a large group of civilians; those with training were busy wandering the airship, looking for the most injured. One particular young man was injured beyond all the rest, the High Summoner Lenne personally attending to him.

A tight bandage had been wrapped around Takoire's neck, and he cringed as his shirt was cut off.

"You really did it this time… didn't you?" Lenne asked rhetorically.

The guardian tried to speak but only managed a gurgle of pain.

"Don't try to talk yet," Lenne said as her answer, pulling off the last remnants of his shirt from his burnt skin. The high summoner closed her eyes for a moment before a white light surrounded her guardian.

He grimaced. His pain had been lessened. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Yeah. Your neck should be fine; the cut wasn't that deep. It won't even leave a scar. The burn on your arm should have a light bandage on it for a couple days so it won't get irritated, but that gash on your hand, that'll definitely leave a scar. Even the best white mage couldn't get rid of that, it's too deep." Lenne took her first good look at him since he had reappeared and sighed. His hair was longer and with the aftershave, he looked older than she suspected him to be. His stormy gray eyes no longer had a glint of mischief in them but now gave a sense of being torn. Without his shirt on, Lenne could see numerous scars throughout his body. Scars of all sizes and types ran over his skin. "Where did these come from?"

Takoire shrugged. "Picked them up over the years and had to do the best I could with it. You know I'm no mage."

Lenne frowned but nodded. "Hold still, I'm going to wrap up your arm." Her guardian watched her work intently on his arm, watching her try as hard as she could not to think about what they both knew was on the other's mind. "The least you could have done was wait until I was conscious." She heard him sigh. "What?"

"I really screwed up, Lenne."

She looked up at him. "I got that part."

Takoire shook his head. "No, I had no right to do this to you. I thought all I was going to do was see you, make sure you were all right, and leave. The only thing I did in reality was resurface memories and feelings that should have stayed buried."

She surprised him with her answer. "You're right. Deep down, I know you can't stay, but I don't care. I know if you stay, we're both going to die. But for just once in my life, I want to be selfish."

He turned his head away. "Lenne, I'm staying until Sareth is gone. I'm only here to help." He bit his lip. "If we get attached while I'm here, it'll make it that much more difficult when I have to leave. And we both know I have to go."

Lenne nodded regretfully. "I understand. Could we at least be friends? I mean… you are my only guardian after all."

"Lenne…"

"Fine," she answered, instantly cold. "I need to know what was going on in Spira after I left."

Takoire looked at her, surprised, before speaking. It was all for the best. At least… that's what he kept telling himself. "Sareth started the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. He started placing battalions in each of the temple cities, cities that were loyal to him, and destroyed every single one. Maester Yevon couldn't stand their desecration and sent one of his armies to stop Bevelle's advance. Maester Yevon wouldn't even stand the thought of peace talks…" Takoire paused. "He was still mourning Kiron's death." He took a breath. "From what I learned today, Sareth leaked his plans to create the fayth to Maester Yevon to see whether or not it would work. What he didn't expect was the fact that Maester Yevon would create Sin when it was evident that Zanarkand was going to lose the war. He faked his death and disappeared."

Lenne finished the dressing and handed him a black shirt. "Here, it's the top of a summoner guardian's uniform, there's just no summoner brand on it." She watched him struggle to put it on. "How is he here? How are you here? What happened to you after I left?"

The guardian took a deep breath. He knew that the question Lenne had asked was half her own guilt of leaving him and her actual need of information. Best to tell her only what she needed to know…

"After you left, I was pretty much running and hiding throughout Spira, trying to avoid Sareth's guards and letting them know I was still alive. Two years after you left, I found myself on the Farplane." He held up his right hand. "My ring reacted with the pyreflies. Sareth has an identical ring; he got here the same way I did."

She stared at him blankly. "Your rings?"

"Our father gave them to us. He told us a legend that when the Cheribum first appeared, he breathed fire onto the ground where the temple-palace was built and left a small pool of a metal. The metal was said to have special properties to it. Three things were made out of it, two of which, were our rings," Takoire finished.

"If you knew what the rings did, why didn't you try it sooner?"

Takoire knew what she really meant. She meant, _why didn't you look for me sooner if you knew you could. _

"Sareth and I just dismissed it as a story. I kept it only for sentimental value. It was the only thing that linked me to my past when I ran away to Zanarkand."

"Can you control where you go?" she asked, handing what she had left of the first aid supplies to a guardian.

He shook his head. "Not really. The farther in time I go, the less energy I use. The more controlled I try to make it, the more energy is drained out of me. I can control where I go within five or so years, but even that takes a lot out of me. If I don't try to control it, it takes less out of me. I think the most I've ever traveled is maybe thirty years in time. Whenever I'm in a time, I pretty much get supplies that I need and stay as long as I can, until the headaches start. The Farplane is the only place where I have a sanctuary from the headaches."

"Do you think Sareth is affected by the headaches as well?"

"Without a doubt," Takoire quickly answered. "Sareth's no fool. I did some poking around when I figured out what the ring was. Supposedly, the third object that was made can stabilize one of the two rings. With the third object, you can supposedly control where you're going with the ring and the headaches will be gone. Until he finds it, he's staying close to the Farplane. That's why he took Guadosalam first as opposed to Bevelle. He needs easy access to the Farplane." He grimaced. "And he knows we need it too."

Lenne paused and looked at him. "If you can go to the Farplane to ease your headaches, why can't you stay?"

The former blitzball player turned to look out a window, standing up. "Because it's only a last resort. You can't go down there without risk of the ring reacting."

"What do you think his next move is going to be?"

"He'll take Bevelle," Takoire answered without hesitation. "Not only does he want to restore Bevelle to its _former glory_, he's looking for that third object. Bevelle's a good starting place to look. After that, his training will kick in. He'll take Luca, and then go for the temple cities, the next place to look for his object. My advice… you're going to need an army. You're going up against a man who not only has the fayth under his control, but he was personally trained by Bevelle's last lord marshal. He fought a war against Zanarkand and nearly managed to wipe them out."

Lenne paused for a moment before standing up. She looked around. "Darka!"

The blonde-haired Crimson Knight came running at the sound of his name. "Yeah?" he answered, glancing at Takoire.

"What's the final count?" the high summoner questioned.

"All the Besaid guardians that went are accounted for, but I do have one seriously injured. Guadosalam's guardians on the other hand are a disaster. They lost four guardians, and three more are seriously injured. They only have six able bodies left, and that includes Varell."

Lenne looked around. "How many guardians did we take with us?"

"Four, counting me." Darka cocked his head. "Why?"

She turned back grimly to him. "I need you to contact Garren and have him alert all the Crimson Knights of the situation. Bevelle should be evacuated immediately, and the council should probably move to Besaid. It's one of the farthest islands from Bevelle."

"Evacuate Bevelle?" Darka said in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Bevelle's the largest city in Spira; we can't just evacuate it."

Lenne frowned and shook her head. "Watch me. Talk to the Ronso, ask if they're willing to take in refugees. The farther they are from Bevelle the better, and Sareth has no reason to go after Mt. Gagazet; it's not a strategic position."

"Lenne," Darka insisted, "what you're saying… most of it can't be done without the approval of the council."

"Do what you can," she answered. "But I need every guardian in Spira activated and ready to leave at a moment's notice. I also need you to contact Oryon, Kathurn, and Jesa and tell them what's going on. They need to gather all the summoners under their jurisdictions and wait for my word."

Through the crowd of people, a smaller figure came running towards Lenne, Takoire, and Darka. The deputy head of the Gullwings looked up at them out of breath. "Lenne, the council just found out about what's happening in Guadosalam. The pilot told them that you were there. They're calling an emergency council meeting."

Lenne bit the inside of her cheek, thinking about her next move. "Somebody needs to get me Garren and Lucil on the commsphere."

Darka pulled a guardian to him and whispered in their ear. "It's done. Just give them a few minutes."

"Lenne…" Gaia said, her voice somewhat whiny, "what's going on? What happened in Guadosalam?"

"My brother," Takoire finally said, speaking for the first time in Darka and Gaia's presence.

Gaia looked at him strangely. "Your brother? But didn't he…" The Al Bhed's eyes suddenly became wide and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oops…"

Takoire just continued to look out a window. "Yeah… he killed out entire family. Then he tried to kill Lenne and I."

"How dangerous is he?" Darka inquired.

Lenne's guardian turned towards them. "You are going to need every man and woman who can and is willing to fight in order to mount a proper defense. This man has managed to defeat the most advanced city Spira has ever seen. He will take every step necessary to ensure his victory and has no room for morals. He has the training of a war general and the ruthlessness to always see something through. Because of him, the fayth were created and Sin was born. If I had to gauge how dangerous Sareth is, I'd say he's the most dangerous man alive."

The blonde haired Crimson Knight nodded his head gravely. "I'll have to call up the reserves and tell Garren to do the same."

The former blitzball star turned around completely to look at his summoner. "Lenne…"

She nodded her head solemnly. "I'm not always going to be able, Darka. I need you to take over for me if I get knocked out." Lenne watched him nod his head. "Gaia, do you remember all the things you got for me when I first came back?"

"Yeah…"

"Find anything new?" the high summoner continued.

Gaia frowned. "No, not really. Why?"

Lenne bit her lip. "I need everything and anything you can find on Sareth and the Zanarkand-Bevelle war." She stopped for a moment. "Are your parents still in Djose?"

"Yeah."

"Get them out of there. Djose's a temple city." The high summoner frowned. "See if you can't get them to Besaid. I also need all of the old crowd."

Darka stared at her blankly. "What old crowd?"

Lenne stared back at him. "Everyone our family invites to family parties, 'cause those stories we started to block out after we turned nine, we need to get everything from them… un-edited."

Gaia only nodded determinedly.

"High Summoner Lenne!" A female guardian ran towards them, stopping only a few inches from the high summoner. "I have Councilwoman Lucil and Sir Garren on the commsphere for you."

She gave a small smile. "Thank you." The guardian moved to leave, and Lenne followed after her.

"Wait," Darka called, "what are you going to tell them?"

"The truth," Lenne answered simply.

Gaia took a step toward her cousin. "Which is?"

Lenne turned back towards the female guardian and began to walk again. "That for the first time in over a thousand years, Spira will be at war."

Takoire stared through the window as Lenne walked away, watching Spira's last peaceful moment slip away.

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	48. Chapter FortyEight

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"High Summoner Lenne!" A female guardian ran towards them, stopping only a few inches from the high summoner. "I have Councilwoman Lucil and Sir Garren on the commsphere for you."

She gave a small smile. "Thank you." The guardian moved to leave, and Lenne followed after her.

"Wait," Darka called, "what are you going to tell them?"

"The truth," Lenne answered simply.

Gaia took a step toward her cousin. "Which is?"

Lenne turned back towards the female guardian and began to walk again. "That for the first time in over a thousand years, Spira will be at war."

Takoire stared through the window as Lenne walked away, watching Spira's last peaceful moment slip away.

-------------------

Within the home of the former high summoner Yuna and her guardian Sir Tidus, a large group of people sat in the living room, unaccustomed to meeting in such a small place. The Council of Factions each sat on a different couch, with a slightly older group surrounding them. The second, older group acted as advisors to the first, except that this particular congregation had not been consulted with in more than ten years.

The Council of New Spira, which consisted of Lucil, Nooj, Bairan, and Dona, sat together while Garren, Malthus, and Bannerd sat opposite them, representing the Council of Guardians. Sitting between the two councils was the Council of Summoners: the Head Summoner of Suzaku and Crimson Knight of Besaid Darka; Head Summoner of Byakko, Oryon; Head Summoner of Genbu and Guardian of Mushroom Rock, Kathurn; and Head Summoner of Seiryu, Jesa. The High Summoner Lenne stood standing nearby, an aggravated look on her face.

Standing around them was a different group of people, all but one from an age of destruction long gone: Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Baralai, Paine, Rikku, and Gippal.

Leaning alone in a dark corner of the room was a lone summoner guardian, dressed head to toe in black, with a newly embroidered summoner brand above his chest.

"This is ridiculous," Dona yelled out. "There was no reason for the Council of Factions to move here! I believe you've seriously overreacted, High Summoner Lenne! You had no right to order the evacuation of Bevelle!"

"Yes," Garren agreed, "but I do. As Crimson Knight of Bevelle, I have every right to order it if I deem the situation necessary. I exercised that right under the advisory of High Summoner Lenne."

Dona let out a dry laugh. "You're in this together. You only listen to her because you're cousins!"

"Excuse me, Councilwoman Dona," Bairan interrupted, "but because Malthus and I are brothers, does that mean we have undermined the council in any way?"

The ex-summoner opened her mouth to speak but nothing came.

Lenne exhaled a deep breath. "This is pointless. I informed Sir Garren and Councilwoman Lucil of all the details but asked them not to give full disclosure. They deemed it in the council's best interest to move it temporarily to Besaid, but it's time for all of you to know exactly what's happening."

The door to the house opened and inside came Gaia, dark shadows under her eyes. "Lenne, by the time I left the city over eighty percent of the people had been evacuated. I came with a group of refugees into Besaid."

"Did you get everything?" the high summoner asked immediately.

Gaia nodded. "Yep. I have all of my best people working on everything right next door. When Sareth gets to Bevelle, he's not going to be able to find _anything_."

"Good."

"Who's Sareth?" the Crimson Knight Bannerd spoke.

Lenne watched Gaia lean against a nearby wall. "The problem. I think it's time that everyone in this room really knew what happened to me when I was gone."

"I thought you told us everything there was about your journey, high summoner," Crimson Knight Malthus stated.

"I told you everything you _needed_ to know, but I ask whatever I tell you now stays in this room." Lenne watched everyone in the room eventually nod their head before speaking. "When I first arrived in the past, I found I could summon the fayth aeons. I befriended a Zanarkand blitzball player named Takoire who told me everything I needed to know in order to become a summoner. He became my guardian in Besaid after I became a summoner and quit his blitzball career, leaving the team to Shuyin. While in Besaid, I met another summoner named Kiron, the only son of Maester Yu Yevon and brother of Lady Yunalesca."

"Yunalesca had a brother?" Lulu spoke. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"He did," Lenne confirmed. "I was friends with Lord Zaon and met Yunalesca."

"Met Lady Yunalesca?" Dona persisted. "That's preposterous."

"Why?" Nooj answered Dona. "We've seen stranger things. I'm sure as a former summoner of the fayth aeons, you would understand."

Lenne frowned. "If you want something stranger, I've met Shuyin." Nooj shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, Kiron had two guardians: Lord Zaon and a mage called Seru. Along the way, I became friends with them, but Bevelle assassins attacked us several times before we could reach the actual city. Once there, the Bevelle lord marshal apprentice met us, Sareth. I learned that Takoire was the nephew of Bevelle's maester and was once the Bevelle lord marshal apprentice. Sareth, his younger brother, had taken his place after Takoire ran away. Seru was also once Bevelle royalty and had been engaged to Takoire. From there, things just went downhill." The high summoner took a breath. "Kiron was called back to Zanarkand by his father when Maester Yevon learned of Seru. A few days later, Takoire and I went unconscious, and when we woke up, we learned that Kiron had attempted the Cheribum's test… and failed."

"What kind of idiot just tries the Cheribum's test?" Bannerd asked.

"The kind who was in love with his guardian," Lenne said simply. "Maester Yevon wanted to take away Seru as Kiron's guardian, but they had fallen in love. Kiron thought that if he could become a maester, he would have had the power to keep Seru. From there Sareth moved to the Bevelle council and told them that I was some prophesized summoner of yore that was going to help them conquer Zanarkand. When the council challenged him," she breathed out hard, "he murdered them. He killed his entire family: his mother, father, uncle, aunt, and cousin, the heir to the throne. Takoire and I barely managed to escape; I passed the Cheribum's test, and then came home."

After a few moments of silence, Councilwoman Lucil cleared her throat loudly, as if trying to lessen the awkwardness of the situation. "Do you know what happened to Sareth after you left?"

"With Bevelle's army, Sareth demolished all the temples to the natural aeons and moved against Zanarkand. He's the one who started the war," a lone voice said calmly, stepping out from the shadows of a corner. "Because of Sareth, the fayth aeons were created and eventually Sin. He was the one who pushed Spira into the spiral of death."

Dona scoffed. "And how would you know?"

He raised his head, unintimidated. "Because I was there. My name is Takoire II. I'm Lenne's guardian. Sareth is my brother."

"Lady Lenne's guardian?" Oryon asked in disbelief.

Takoire stared at the head summoner of Byakko before speaking. "Yes, I was there when all this happened."

"Then tell us," Nooj said calmly, "why is Sareth here?"

"Simple," Takoire answered. "A thousand years ago, he failed in his conquest to conquer Spira. He believes it is his destiny to do so in the name of Bevelle, and with Lenne, he thinks he'll be unstoppable."

Garren shifted uncomfortably. "What do you think Sareth's next move is going to be?"

Takoire breathed out heavily. "Let me explain something. When something is out of place in the universe, the universe tries to destroy it. Lenne, Sareth, and I all suffer horrible migraines that will eventually kill us if we stay too long in a time that is not our own. Although Lenne is in sync with this time, she feels the effects because her summoner brand links the two of us together, so when I feel the pain, so does she. The objects that allow Sareth and I to travel forward through time are our rings." He held up his hand. "Our father gave them to us when we were young. There was a legend attached to them that said they were made out of a metal that was created by the Cheribum, and because so, the metal had special abilities. We dismissed it as just a story and forgot it. I only realized its power when I stumbled onto the Farplane approximately five years ago. My ring reacted, and I suddenly found myself fifteen years later."

"And this Sareth," Malthus said, "he suffers through the same headaches as you do?"

He nodded.

Dona scoffed, looking around. "Then what do we have to worry about? He's only going to leave or eventually die."

"Which brings me to my point," Takoire returned coolly. "Legend has it that a third object was created out of the same metal. This third object can stabilize one of the two rings, giving the ring's bearer to stay in whatever time of their choosing. That's Sareth's main objective right now, and he's going to start in Bevelle."

The room grew quiet, and Takoire retreated back into the shadows before Lucil spoke, "How much of Bevelle's artifacts do we have right now?"

Gaia smiled with her usual chirpiness. "Everything. I have my best people working on it as we speak. If there's something there, we'll find it."

"So the plan," Garren started, "is to keep Sareth from getting this third object, and after some time he'll be forced to leave."

Lenne nodded. "Yes, the least anyway. If we find this third object our best bet's to destroy it, that way, Sareth will never be able to stay on in any place for any length of time."

"Do we have any records for what the third object is?" Garren asked.

"No," his cousin answered solemnly. "That's why I have the Gullwings looking through everything that was in the Bevelle vaults. Until we find this thing, we need to mount a defense force."

"I understand Sir Garren has activated all the guardian reserves," Bairan commented.

"Yes," Lenne affirmed, nodding her head. "I've also assigned a summoner to each detail of guardians. Our main objective right now is to protect the people. Even now, there are refugees coming in from Bevelle and Luca. The main relocation spots are Besaid and Kilika, they're the most remote from Bevelle. We've also negotiated with the Ronso, and they're all accepting some refugees. We need to work out a defense for theses cities to make sure the people stay safe. There's no point in relocating them here if we can't protect them. Then we need to secure the temple cities-"

Suddenly, a timid looking young man knocked on the open door. "Uh," he looked around anxiously, "I was told that Deputy Head Gaia was here."

Gaia stepped into view. "Find something, Eiser?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. Eiser appeared to be a young Al Bhed who stood no taller than Lenne. He had thin, light brown hair with a tint of blonde that covered his green Al Bhed eyes. He pulled out a sphere. "This was one of the spheres we found. We weren't sure if it was going to be of much use to you-"

Without a thought, Gaia took it from his hand and placed it on the table between the three councils. "Does it have Sareth on it?"

Eiser seemed to struggle for a moment. "Well, yeah…"

"If it has anything remotely to do with Sareth," Gaia insisted, "then the council should probably see it."

"Yes, ma'am," the young Al Bhed answered in defeat. "If you don't mind, would it be all right for me to leave? I really don't want to see it again."

Gaia frowned but nodded. As Eiser left the room, Gaia turned to the councils. "Should I play it now?"

Her brother shrugged. "I don't see a reason not to. Would it be all right with you, Councilwoman Lucil?"

She nodded. "The only person to actually see this Sareth character is High Summoner Lenne, Sir Takoire, Sir Darka, and Deputy Head Gaia. I think it would give the council a better idea of what we're dealing with exactly."

With a nod, she turned the sphere on, and it immediately took them to an unexpected place.

_It was dark and damp, a dungeon of some sorts. There was no light except the small flicker that was somewhere in the vicinity of the person recording the sphere and a small pile of glowing embers. The echoes of drops of water falling onto the cold, stone floor bounced off the walls, as well as the moaning coming from a figure the sphere seemed to be focused on._

_The man's arms were being held up by two manacles, and he wore no shirt. Both old and new wounds had been inflicted onto his bare skin; some deep cuts while there were places that appeared to have been burned. _

_With the lack of light, it was hard to see the young man's features. His black hair was a mess, and as he lifted his head, his face appeared as if it, too, had been beaten. A thin beard and the beginnings of a mustache were on his face as a result of neglect._

_He groaned and looked up with his stormy gray eyes._

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	49. Chapter FortyNine

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

_It was dark and damp, a dungeon of some sorts. There was no light except the small flicker that was somewhere in the vicinity of the person recording the sphere and a small pile of glowing embers. The echoes of drops of water falling onto the cold, stone floor bounced off the walls, as well as the moaning coming from a figure the sphere seemed to be focused on._

_The man's arms were being held up by two manacles, and he wore no shirt. Both old and new wounds had been inflicted onto his bare skin; some deep cuts while there were places that appeared to have been burned. _

_With the lack of light, it was hard to see the young man's features. His black hair was a mess, and as he lifted his head, his face appeared as if it, too, had been beaten. A thin beard and the beginnings of a mustache were on his face as a result of neglect._

_He groaned and looked up with his stormy gray eyes._

-------------------

"Cheribum…" Lenne quickly gasped, covering her mouth.

_The sound of a door opening, closing, and footsteps soon joined those of the drops of water and the moaning of the young man. Three men came into view: one dressed in the uniform of a Bevelle soldier, another dressed in robes of white, while the last of the three was the most recognizable. With deep purple hair that had grown out, he wore a complex garment of maroon with a red sash across his waist, and a silver ring on his right hand._

_The last turned to the other dressed in white. "Well, what's his condition?"_

_Frowning, the white mage looked at the man, still hanging there painfully. "Milord Sareth, I really don't think…"_

_Sareth glared. "Shall I get myself a new mage?"_

_The mage quickly shook his head. "No, milord. The prisoner's condition seems to be acceptable. His wounds are healing and will not become infected, although they still cause a considerable amount of pain. He'll last some time yet, milord."_

"_Good," Sareth answered, his mouth curving into a smile. He waved his hand. "You have my leave to go." The mage turned to leave. "Wait!" the lord called. "Don't stray too far, my brother may require your services when I'm through with him." Sareth turned back to the prisoner. "Well, how are you today, brother?"_

_Takoire lifted his head only to glare._

"_That well? I find that surprising."Tthe younger of the two went off and waved to the Bevelle guardian who disappeared behind the door. "Now, brother, as you may recall, once upon a time, I was lenient towards you. You were never forced to undergo anything such as these past few weeks, but unfortunately for you, what patience I did have for you died. I ask you again, brother, tell me where High Summoner Lenne is." Takoire remained silent. Sareth's anger grew. "Last time! Where did your whore go after you left the council chamber!"_

_The guardian lifted his head, spitting at Sareth's face. "No matter what you do to me, I'll never tell you where Lenne is."_

_Sareth clenched his teeth. "Fine, have it your way." The door opened a second time, and the Bevelle guard returned carrying a tray of obscure looking weapons. He set it next to Sareth. "Well, what shall we do today? I'll even let you choose." Takoire stayed silent. "All right then, we'll do your favorite." Instead of choosing a weapon on the tray, Sareth bent down to take a metal rod from the pile of glowing embers, its tip as red as if it were a flame. "Let's have some fun."_

_Takoire screamed as his brother brought the rod against his skin._

Lenne immediately felt a surge of pain at her side and looked to the corner of the room where she had seen her guardian stand only moments ago. Instead of finding him as she last saw him, Takoire was curled up in a ball on the floor shaking uncontrollably. She quickly ran to him. "Get some help!"

_The screaming stopped as Sareth pulled the rod away. "Now, I ask again, where is she?"_

"_I won't-" the guardian coughed, bringing blood to his lips, "I won't tell you…"_

_Sareth grew angrier. "Fine." He grabbed a second rod and seared it into his brother's flesh._

"Shut if off!" Lenne yelled to Gaia, her cousin already frantically trying to find some way to comply although it was a simple task.

The high summoner watched in horror as Takoire continued to convulse as the sphere was finally shut off. With Garren and her father's help, they lifted her guardian onto the cleared couch the Crimson Knights were sitting on only moments ago.

She held his face with her hand. "What's wrong with him?"

Tidus touched his daughter on the shoulder. "He's reliving it. The sphere triggered his memories, and he's reliving it. Right now, he feels as if he's being tortured. Something has to reach to him with a strong mental bond. I don't know how long he'll be like this."

Lenne closed her eyes, still at her guardian's side, and squeezed her chokin necklace. It had been years since she had last felt them, but she knew they were there. The feelings that were always somewhere in the back of her mind had disappeared when she returned home, but now, she felt them again. Fighting a mental struggle within herself, she grabbed hold of the feelings with her will and found herself enveloped in feelings of pain and guilt. She called out softly, "Takoire…"

Her eyes snapped open at the same time Takoire's did.

Takoire suddenly snapped up, almost out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked, a concerned look on his face.

The guardian jumped at the sound of his voice. "I, uh… I'm fine. It just takes me a minute to figure out where I am."

Lenne stood wearily, eyeing him almost angrily. "You didn't tell me Sareth tortured you. Why didn't you tell me?"

The room became silent as Takoire struggled for words. He let his head fall into his hands. "You didn't need to know."

She grew angrier. "Didn't need to know?" she asked, pointing a finger at him. "You're my guardian. It's my obligation to know, but more than that, you're my friend. I _should_ have known."

He only shook his head. "You didn't need to know. You already have a lot to deal with."

"You should have told me!" Lenne yelled, all of the other people in the room forgotten.

"You didn't need to know," he repeated for a third time.

Lenne was becoming more and more agitated, and it was rising in her voice. "I want to know!"

"No, you don't!" Takoire finally yelled back, somehow finding the strength to stand on even ground with his summoner. What little restraint he had moments ago had crashed to the surface, and nothing could stop it. "You have no idea what I've been through! You don't want to! For you, it's only been three years, but it's been five years since I last saw you! Not even a full minute passed after you left that Sareth's guards caught me! The only family I had left, my brother, locked me up in his dungeon for seven months and tortured me! You don't want to hear this!"

The high summoner felt as if all the breath had been knocked from her lungs. "Takoire…"

"I was on the run from Sareth's guards for almost two years after I escaped! I couldn't live in Bevelle, and I couldn't live in Zanarkand! I had to live underground because both sides were trying to kill me! Maester Yevon got it into his head that it was _my_ fault that Kiron took the Cheribum's test, and nothing Yunalesca or Zaon told him could make him think otherwise! You didn't have to see Shuyin, one of my few friends who knew nothing of my life in Bevelle, gain a reputation as a blitzball captain, fall in love with Lenne, and watch her be sent off to the front lines! You didn't have to hear the news reports of Shuyin disappearing days after Lenne had been dispatched! You didn't have to watch Zaon lead armies against Bevelle and see Yunalesca call the final summoning, which you knew was him!" Takoire was almost out of breath, but he turned his view to Oryon. "And you didn't have to come back from a raid… and tell Ryak's wife and daughter how he had died…" The guardian let his head fall. "For three years I traveled, and even with Sareth gone, Spira was still surrounded by death!" He paused. "And then I came to a peaceful time, a time called the Eternal Calm. But then…" he turned to where Yuna and Tidus stood, looking at them sadly, "I was at your concert, High Summoner Yuna. The concert you held on the Thunder Plains. I saw how Shuyin died… For all those people there it didn't matter, all of it happened a thousand years ago, but for me it was only a matter of years! You don't want to know this…"

The two locked eyes, and all was quiet.

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks… no one knew exactly how long it was until anyone spoke.

But eventually, someone did speak.

A guardian came running into the room, panting and short of breath. "Sir Garren, we were loading the second to last ship of civilians when he attacked. He had creatures with him… One of them was huge! Bigger than the temple! It was wrapped up in chains, and one of its eyes was covered! It destroyed the Cheribum's temple with one blast!"

The council immediately found themselves on their feet, trying to find some way of helping. Garren spoke first, "How many civilians did we leave behind?"

"Sixty to seventy, sir," the guardian answered.

"Bannerd," the Crimson Knight of Bevelle quickly said.

He stepped up. "Yes, sir?"

"Get your guardians together." The Al Bhed turned to the Crimson Knight of Besaid. "Darka, can you get your guardians together and the _Valefor _prepped up?"

The pale blonde-haired guardian nodded. "It's done."

Lenne turned to the summoners on her council. "Kathurn, you're coming with us. Oryon, you help maintain damage control here. If anything happens to myself or Darka, you're in charge."

Collapsing back onto the couch, Takoire began to feel dizzy and cringed at what he knew was coming. He clutched his summoner's brand. "Lenne!"

The high summoner quickly turned around to see her guardian falling from the couch to the floor before a sharp pain took over her head. She quickly collapsed against a wall, but did not feel a single increment of pain as she faded into the darkness.

---------

"Ow… Cheribum, my head…" Lenne grunted, sitting up. A hand pushed her back down.

"No saving Spira until you're completely better, young lady."

The high summoner looked up into the smirking face of her father. "Dad…?"

He smiled. "Yep, glad you're finally awake. Your mother's been worried sick, and you know hard it is to calm her down." Tidus handed her a glass. "Here, drink this."

Lenne took it to her lips, but before tipping the liquid into her mouth, she asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days," Tidus answered. His daughter attempted to move the glass away, but he kept it at her mouth. Tipping the glass with a hand, the liquid was forced down Lenne's throat. "I know you want to know where that guardian of yours is." She blushed. "He's still unconscious. He's in your guest room. If you haven't noticed, we're in your apartment."

Lenne drank down the lat few drops from the glass, smacking her lips. "That tasted like crap. What was it?"

Tidus shrugged. "Not a clue. Your Aunt Lulu gave it to me, told me to mix it with some water, and have you and your guardian drink it once you were awake. And there is no saying no to that woman."

"How'd we do?" Lenne inquired, feeling a change of topic was in order.

The former blitzball star frowned. "Well, if the council didn't believe you before, they do now. A large part of the forces we sent were decimated. They managed to get out about twenty or so civilians, but we lost eight guardians; five Bevelle, two Besaid, and three Kilika."

Lenne shot up. "Is everyone all right?" Cheribum… she couldn't stand the thought of losing another friend. Losing another friend while she was helpless to stop it…

"Garren's fine, so is Vidina. Your friend Darka has a pair of broken ribs, but he'll be fine. Kathurn on the other hand, he broke his right arm and dislocated his shoulder. He won't be fighting for awhile."

"What about-" Lenne began to question.

"Gaia?" her father finished for her. "She hasn't found anything new yet."

She sighed. "Dad? Could you leave me alone for a little bit? I have to think about a few things."

Tidus nodded his head in understanding. "Sure."

"Could you tell me when Takoire's awake, too?" Lenne continued.

"No problem." Closing the door behind him, Tidus left Lenne in silence.

She stared up at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through her mind. One thing in particular she thought she had left behind years ago… The Prophecy of the Summoner of Yore…

When she had first returned, she had never given it a second thought. Now that it came to mind, it was never actually finished. The Cheribum had confirmed she was the Summoner of Yore. So who did the other two prophecies pertain to?

There were only two people she knew who fit those descriptions…

Thinking back on the Guardian of the Ages' Prophecy, it made sense if it was Takoire. _Given all they could want at the moment of birth… But what was given, was not what the guardian of the ages hoped for…And so led a life too small for their destiny… _It made sense. Takoire never wanted to be Bevelle's lord marshal but inherited it by right. The last few lines could have referred to after he ran away from Bevelle and became a blitzball player… _Overcoming obstacles once thought gone… The guardian of the ages must face his past… The future and past crashing together… Determining their path… _Was that when he was hiding his secret? _The guardian of the ages must face his past… _

Could the Divination of the Destructor of Ages apply to Sareth? It made sense…. Didn't it? _For most of their life, second to another's shadow… _Didn't Sareth complain of always being compared to his older brother? Was that what it meant? _Demanding to have what is not theirs, those bound to the ancient cannot see past the divine… _Was this the last formal council the Bevelle royal family ever had? Sareth demanding to be named Guardian of the Ages while his family agreed? Was this what the prophecy had foretold? _The destructor of ages will cerate beings not natural to the world, forcing them to become slaves for all who beckon, enslaved for generations to come… _The aeons…

Lenne stood up wearily and opened a window, overlooking the temple. The streets were flooded with refugees looking for shelter to stay the night, and the peace and quiet that normally engulfed the city once the sun was gone had fled.

Cheribum… had she done the right thing?

If the prophecies actually foretold the future… could she overturn destiny?

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	50. Chapter Fifty

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Chapter Fifty  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Thinking back on the Guardian of the Ages' Prophecy, it made sense if it was Takoire. _Given all they could want at the moment of birth… But what was given, was not what the guardian of the ages hoped for…And so led a life too small for their destiny… _It made sense. Takoire never wanted to be Bevelle's lord marshal but inherited it by right. The last few lines could have referred to after he ran away from Bevelle and became a blitzball player… _Overcoming obstacles once thought gone… The guardian of the ages must face his past… The future and past crashing together… Determining their path… _Was that when he was hiding his secret? _The guardian of the ages must face his past… _

Could the Divination of the Destructor of Ages apply to Sareth? It made sense…. Didn't it? _For most of their life, second to another's shadow… _Didn't Sareth complain of always being compared to his older brother? Was that what it meant? _Demanding to have what is not theirs, those bound to the ancient cannot see past the divine… _Was this the last formal council the Bevelle royal family ever had? Sareth demanding to be named Guardian of the Ages while his family agreed? Was this what the prophecy had foretold? _The destructor of ages will cerate beings not natural to the world, forcing them to become slaves for all who beckon, enslaved for generations to come… _The aeons…

Lenne stood up wearily and opened a window, overlooking the temple. The streets were flooded with refugees looking for shelter to stay the night, and the peace and quiet that normally engulfed the city once the sun was gone had fled.

Cheribum… had she done the right thing?

If the prophecies actually foretold the future… could she overturn destiny?

-------------------

To say the least, Lenne was a tad bit aggravated. Okay, maybe not a tad, she was incredibly aggravated. She had already gone to the temporary council chamber of the Council of Factions, the refugee tents, the Gullwings' building, and the temple. Everyone she had spoken with at each location had all told her the same thing. She found her guardian's disappearing act aggravating. Incredibly aggravating.

For the first time since she had been released from being declared bed-ridden, the Council of Factions had actually closed early enough to be able to start other work. It must have been the only blessing the Cheribum had actually bestowed since Sareth had appeared.

The first place she had headed to was the Gullwings' building where her cousin Gaia was hard at work. She finally had a day to spare where she could look over each of the prophecies and all of the historical records and make sense of it all… but there was a catch. Gaia had told her that she needed Takoire to fill in some of the discrepancies she had between some of the spheres and records that even Lenne couldn't help with.

So, she went to look for him. Today was one of the few times Takoire hadn't made an appearance at the council session, which usually meant he was getting tired of them and was taking an unofficial holiday… or at least what he called a holiday.

Three days had gone by since the initial rescue attempt in Bevelle, and both Lenne and her guardian had been allowed out of bed only yesterday, but even though she had been declared bed-ridden, Lenne had still demanded that her work be brought to her.

Lenne had offered Takoire her guest room, and he had reluctantly agreed, having no other choice. An interesting turn of events Lenne thought. At one time, he had offered her shelter when she was out of place with his time. Now, she was doing the same for him. Although, there was one slight difference between the two situations. Instead of giving her daily tours of her time, or seeing him it at all, he disappeared every day before sunset. Lenne knew exactly what he was doing because before Sareth came… she had done the same thing.

The situation between herself and Takoire had come to a stand still. He was doing exactly what he had said he would do. He was neither cold nor warm towards her when they spoke, and even when he did speak, it was only of tactical information or historical events. Not to mention someone else has to initiate the conversation before he would start talking. He was calm, quiet, helpful… and just that.

His face told her nothing of what he was feeling and did not help to answer the questions burning so vividly in her mind.

Was the night of the festival all just a fluke? Had she been so childish to keep the feelings she had for Takoire all these years? He said it had been five years since he had last seen her… was he the same guardian she had fallen in love with? Did he even exist anymore? Or did Sareth kill him?

What was it about her guardian that had made her fall in love with him in the first place?

"Oof!"

"Uh…"

"Shit!"

A strange look taking control of her face, Lenne stepped off the main street and towards the cliff where most of the guardians were generally placed. Seeing her guardian, she took a step back in an attempt to hide herself.

Takoire fastened his sword on his back while three young guardians attempted to stand, their weapons lying uselessly on the ground. The former blitzball star helped each one back on their feet.

"Here," he motioned to a Besaid guardian, holding his right arm out, "when I swung out my sword out to you like this, you should have hit me here. While you," Takoire said, turning to the other Besaid guardian behind him," you could have taken the opportunity to attack me from behind. And you," he finished, turning to the last one, "you had it easy. All you had to do was watch the situation play out and take advantage of any weaknesses you saw as a result of me fighting two others at once."

There was no doubt that he had changed in the past few years. His hair had grown longer and covered his eyes sometimes when he was fighting. His stormy gray eyes gave off no emotion, and the scar beneath his right eye gave him a rugged look. The shadow on his face added years to him, but in its own unique way, made him look even more handsome. He now gave off a mysterious and powerful kind of aura instead of the carefree one he once gave off as a blitzball player living in Zanarkand.

"But, Sir Takoire," one of the guardians insisted, "what you're saying is good and all, but what about fighting with honor? I don't like the idea of attacking someone from behind."

Takoire nodded his head. "I understand where you're coming from. I also happen to believe firmly in always fighting with honor, but you have to remember, your opponent may not always share your views. Your opponent may not fight with honor, and he will not go any easier on you just because you have morals he doesn't. If you have a window of opportunity, you take it."

"What's going on over here?" a voice called out.

All of the guardians in the area that had been standing in a circle moments ago watching were now standing in attention, their arms raised in a salute. The blonde-haired Crimson Knight of Besaid automatically rendered a salute in return.

"Sir Takoire was just showing us a few moves, sir," a guardian answered.

Darka turned to Takoire. "I didn't see you at the council meeting today."

He shrugged. "I didn't feel like going. You know how it is. Where would you rather be? Training young guardians or watching a debate between politicians?"

Darka let out a small chuckle. "Fair enough, but if I didn't go, your summoner would beat me over with something hard enough to crack my head open."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Takoire answered with a small smile.

Darka nodded in appreciation. "So, what have you been teaching them?"

Takoire shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just a few moves here and there to improve their efficiency. They're a pretty well trained group."

"Well, I've personally trained every single Besaid guardian and inspected every summoner's guardian that has passed through this city, and if there are flaws," Darka began, pulling out his sword, "I want to know how fix them."

Takoire gave a glint of fake confliction. "I can't really tell you how to fix it without teaching you, and that would require me to fight you, which I really don't want to do."

"Come on, Sir Takoire," Darka continued to insist. "If you're not even willing to _teach _me, then I'll put up the argument that I've inspected every summoner's guardian that has come through this city, and you, Sir Takoire, are no exception."

The black haired summoner guardian raised an eyebrow. "Would you just believe me if I told you I was more than capable?"

Darka shrugged a second time. "Probably, but I can't start giving you special treatment, can I?"

For the briefest of moments, Lenne thought she saw a glimmer of old mischief spark in the guardian's eyes.

"If you insist," Takoire answered.

At this point, the group of guardian that had formed a circle around the two had double in size. Lenne saw Vidina and Gaia make their way through the crowd and watch intently on the situation that was unfolding. Both of their faces told Lenne they were obviously amused.

"Ready?" Takoire asked, his sword still sheathed on his back. Darka nodded. "All right. Lesson number one…" in the blink of an eye, the former blitzball captain was gone. Darka looked around frantically for any sign of his opponent, but it appeared as if he had left no trace. Takoire's image seemed to be appearing in more than three places in once, and his voice made no distinction on its source. "… never trust your eyes. They tend to lie to you every once in awhile." Suddenly, Takoire was attacking with rapid blows, and each time Darka was barely able to parry them and keep his balance. Lenne's eyes were hardly able to keep up with her guardian's attacks, and she had no doubt in her mind that he had achieved such speed from his time playing blitzball. "Lesson number two…" he began, still attacking Darka relentlessly, "… always trust your instincts." It was obvious Darka was beginning to tire. "And lastly… always put yourself in the mindset of your opponent." The fight ended with those words with Darka holding up his sword with both hands as Takoire pressed down with only one hand and a pistol in his other aimed at the Crimson Knight's forehead.

Darka couldn't help but pant loudly. "Nice pistol, is it loaded?"

"Don't know," his counterpart answered, not the least out of breath, "it's yours."

The Crimson Knight of Besaid quickly looked down at his belt with wide eyes, and true to his opponent's words, one of his two pistols was missing. With a defeated grunt, Darka pulled back as Takoire handed it back to him. As he fastened it to his waist, he said, "If you don't mind me asking, where'd you learn to do that?"

Takoire let out a small chuckle. "A thief taught me."

"A thief, Sir Takoire?" Garren asked, coming out from the crowd and Gaia and Vidina's company.

"Mhmm," he answered in response. "Let's just say that my father provided me with every kind of training possible… except magic. I'm useless with magic."

Garren laughed. "Well, at least I don't have to put you up on a platform that says _god_, just _super human_."

And for the first time since he had found his way into her time, Lenne saw him laugh. It wasn't a smirk, half-smile, or a small, accidentally let out chuckle… it was a laugh. He was laughing. Maybe the man Lenne had fallen for years wasn't gone completely. Maybe he was just buried underneath.

"Hey, Darka," Garren began, "as head Crimson Knight, I'm supposed to know the abilities of each of my Crimson Knights, and if you have flaws, then that means I have flaws. Do you think if we work together we might stand a chance and figure out what we can do to fix this?"

"Maybe," the normally silent Crimson Knight answered.

Takoire raised an eyebrow at them. "You want me to beat you again?"

"We're looking for flaws in our system of training, Sir Takoire," Garren answered as slyly as possible.

Lenne's guardian couldn't help but stay smiling. Takoire quickly brought out his arms, and there was a glint of silver, but nothing more. "All right then," he began, "let's go."

Garren and Darka both moved at once to pull their swords out from their waists but instead found a sense of profound confusion.

"Lesson number four," Takoire laughed, "never rely on weapons alone."

Looking at their waists, a small knife had locked each sword into its sheath, making it impossible to pull their swords out.

That time, Lenne couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight of her cousin and friend's confused and lost expressions. She rounded the corner and came into full view.

What humor and fun Takoire had moments ago had disappeared at the sight of his summoner. Without a word, he rolled his sleeves, resetting the metal triggers on each arm as Darka and Garren handed his knives back.

Lenne continued to smile. "What are you boys up to?"

----------

Takoire felt his stomach drop out from under him. At the moment, he felt like the easiest person in the world to read as he watched Lenne continued to smile all the more.

The guardian had always taken it upon himself to never become attached to anyone or anything in any time he had come across. Four months after he had escaped his brother's grasp, Ryak had saved him from the bowels of society. The once head summoner of Byakko had begun an underground movement. Its sole purpose to negate the false leader of Bevelle.

After Ryak died, and Sin was first defeated, Takoire had found his way to the Farplane, beginning his journey through time. Over time, he had had learned to let everything go… including his hopes of a life with Lenne. As even more time passed, he eventually came to terms with the fact that once he found her, he could never keep her. And ultimately, he decided that once he had found her, he would only make sure she was all right and disappear again. She would never have been any wiser of his presence.

Way to follow the plan…

"Just, uh…" Garren began to answer, trying to cover the hole in his sheath, "Just some friendly sparring. That's all."

"Uh huh…" Gaia replied, joining her other friends with Vidina. "Is that you're way of saying you were getting your asses kicked by Takoire?"

Lenne and Vidina laughed. Takoire cracked a smile.

The Crimson Knight of Bevelle frowned. "Crid ib."

Gaia continued to laugh. "Oui."

"Oui ghuf... yc dra Crimson Knight uv Bevelle, E ryja y meddma bneta."

"Y meddma? Yna oui gettehk sa? Oui ryja suna bneta dryd drana ec cyht eh dra Bikanel Desert!" his sister answered.

Lenne had to intervene now. "E drehg pudr uv oui zicd haat du crid ib, ugyo? Sheesh… Just be glad that Vidina, Darka, and Takoire can't speak Al Bhed."

"Tuh'd pa cu cina," Takoire suddenly spoke. "E luimt ymfyoc dnyhcmyda vun dras," he ended with a smirk.

Both Gaia and Garren ceased to argue. Lenne laughed out loud for a second time that day, already rare, and Vidina and Darka stared at each other, oblivious to everything that had been exchanged.

Lenne turned to her guardian. "I don't remember you speaking Al Bhed."

"I learned it as part of my father's training," Takoire answered, the lightest smile on his face. "We never ran into any Al Bhed so I never had any reason to speak in it."

"I bet you used it in Zanarkand," Lenne continued, scoffing. "You probably had a larger fan population if you spoke another language."

"Well," Takoire cocked his head slyly, "I suppose it did come in handy every once in awhile…"

----------

Gaia watched Lenne and Takoire with a cheerful expression.

It had been a long time since the Al Bhed had seen her cousin's eyes without a glint of worry, if only for a second. For the briefest of moments, it was as if the aeons had never appeared and Lenne had never become a high summoner.

Gaia had also never seen Takoire the way she saw him now. Before today, her first and only impression of the guardian was a sullen, gloomy, and depressed man, who obviously cared about her cousin, but revealed nothing about his emotions or feelings. But now, he acted just like one of them. A little reserved, but still one of them nevertheless. Was this a small hint of real happiness? Even if it was only temporary?

Lenne and Takoire laughed again.

Gaia smiled. Maybe there was hope for her yet…

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	51. Chapter FiftyOne

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Gaia watched Lenne and Takoire with a cheerful expression.

It had been a long time since the Al Bhed had seen her cousin's eyes without a glint of worry, if only for a second. For the briefest of moments, it was as if the aeons had never appeared and Lenne had never become a high summoner.

Gaia had also never seen Takoire the way she saw him now. Before today, her first and only impression of the guardian was a sullen, gloomy, and depressed man, who obviously cared about her cousin, but revealed nothing about his emotions or feelings. But now, he acted just like one of them. A little reserved, but still one of them nevertheless. Was this a small hint of real happiness? Even if it was only temporary?

Lenne and Takoire laughed again.

Gaia smiled. Maybe there was hope for her yet…

-------------------

"Okay, let's go over this one more time."

The statement earned a groan from everyone standing nearby, but the speaker remained firm. What was once the neat, clean conference room that belonged to the Gullwings had become nothing but a room in mass disarray. Tables and chairs were everywhere. Half eaten meals were scattered across the table as well as the floor. The table's surface had disappeared under the sea of papers and spheres scattered everywhere, with a few pieces of paper pinned up on the walls.

The Gullwings' conference room in Besaid was the most technologically advanced building in the city. The building contained only one room, and everything in it had some sort of purpose. Each chair was placed in front of a retractable computer station made for each user who sat at the table. Each station could call up any information in the Gullwings' archives in seconds, but only one had been used the entire day.

Seven figures appeared exhausted all throughout the conference room. Lucil and Nooj stood together;, Nooj re-reading the Bevelle family tree for the fifth time while Lucil drummed her fingers against the table. Garren was hunched over the table, sick of sitting, going over reports of Sareth's movements with Darka next to him. Takoire, as usual, stood alone in the corner of the room, but even he seemed to have a weary look in his eyes. The High Summoner Lenne, weary herself, still had a convicted look in her eyes.

"Lenne," Gaia muttered, her eyes red from rubbing them so much, "don't you think we should give this a rest? We've been at it all day. We can start back up tomorrow when we're not all so sore."

The high summoner shook her head. "No, I think we've done all we can here, I just want to make sure I've got everything before we're officially done. We've already figured out how I'm the Summoner of Yore, the prophecy fits with what's happened to me. The Guardian of the Ages' prophecy fits with Takoire…."

"Because of the whole me running away from home and having a blitzball career thing," Takoire answered about himself.

"And we know Sareth is the Destructor of the Ages because it fits with everything he's done since he assumed power in Bevelle. But we can't get anything more than that. The damned prophecy is just too vague," Nooj grunted, his anger quite evident in his voice.

Lenne let out an exasperated sigh. "You know what? Everybody's tired. I know all the guardians are tired and so are all of my summoners. Why doesn't everyone just take a day off tomorrow? I don't think Sareth's going to do anything yet because we're stuck in a stale-mate." She watched nods from around the room. "So we're agreed. If you need me, I'll be in my apartment."

Without another word, Lenne left out the door, starting out and into the city.

Stretching her arms, she yawned. Day after day, this was becoming her life. From before the sun had come up until the sun had long disappeared, Lenne found herself with all of Spira's leaders deliberating on how to counter each of Sareth's movements. Somehow, Sareth was gaining more and more power each day. Somehow, he kept managing to get through the defense systems the council put up. Each day was another battle, and it was beginning to take a toll on her.

The streets were filled with people who were on their way to find somewhere to stay the night. It was her decision that made all these people come to Besaid, but not all of them had somewhere to go. The guardians had set up shelters in some of the buildings for the people to stay in, but supplies could only be stretched so far.

She felt something pull on her skirt and glanced down. A little girl was staring up at her, with a doll of a moogle in her arms, Lenne recognized the girl immediately as Al Bhed from the girl's swirl of green for eyes. She wore khaki pants with a simple purple shirt, and her hair was in a single braid that fell down to the upper part of her back.

"Are you High Summoner Lenne?" the little girl asked.

Lenne bent down on one knee and smiled at her. "Yes."

She cocked her head. "Are you the one who made us move here from Bevelle?"

Lenne nodded her head. "There's a bad man in Bevelle right now, so we moved you here so we can protect you, and your friends, and your mommy and daddy."

The little girl smiled. "I wanna protect my mommy and daddy! Can I be a high summoner like you, too?"

The high summoner laughed and stood up. "Of course you can."

Lenne watched the little girl wave and disappear back to a worried looking older woman.

Almost a week and a half had gone by since she had first woken after Takoire's headache. Although a significant amount of time had passed, at least what she considered a significant amount of time, Takoire remained the same as ever. He was the source of unlimited information, a sphere you could ask questions. Takoire was nearby, ready and willing. On the other hand, if Lenne was looking for a friend or someone to confide in, Takoire was as far away from what she needed as possible.

Before the night of her festival, Lenne hadn't seen him in three years. The days after she had seen him again, he acted cold and distant, pushing her away.

So why was it that every time she saw him out of the corner of her eye… her heart still skipped a beat and her throat still went a little dry?

Maybe… maybe it was because of that day, that day she had seen her guardian spar with Garren and Darka. That day… she thought she saw a glimpse of that old blitzball captain she had fallen for.

Without a thought, Lenne brought her hand up to the screen by her door. A beep sounded, and the door slid open. "Good evening, Lenne."

As she entered, the lights came on automatically, revealing her home. The place was completely disheveled, with papers and spheres strewn all over the floor and table. She had left her sphere screen on before leaving this morning. She grabbed a remote from under a stray pillow and clicked it off. It was another newscast about Sareth with a follow-up on her and Takoire. Her life was becoming everyone's business…

The door to her guest room was closed. She had given that room to Takoire.

Dinner time was always quiet. Lenne managed to throw something together, and they would watch the news together while eating. After dinner, they both went to bed, and that was the end of the day.

Lenne walked into her room, sitting on the opposite edge of the bed from the door.

She would never have met Kiron, Seru, and Zaon; she would never have felt such grief at Kiron and Seru's death; she never would have cared about the fact that Zaon had died uselessly as the first final summoning for Sin. She would never have fallen in love with him and wouldn't have been forced to endure such pain. And she would never have known about Sareth, and maybe, just maybe, he would never have come into her time.

No… no matter how many times she told it to herself, she would never believe it.

Glancing behind, Lenne saw that Takoire was still no where in sight. Bending over, she opened the small dresser at her bedside and sorted through the countless memorabilia. Finding one lone sphere in the corner, she pulled it out.

It was no doubt old, ancient even. A small crack ran through it, but it still played. She had seen it play a hundred times, but she needed to see it right now. She forwarded the sphere to the end.

The sphere flickered on and revealed an all too familiar scene. She was transported to her sanctuary under the night sky… something she hadn't had a chance to do in what seemed like centuries.

_He scoffed. "You're just jealous of my obvious talents as your wonderful guardian…" _

Lenne watched the figures of herself and Takoire standing there alone as she playfully pushed her guardian in the direction of the cliff. She watched herself gain a look of skepticism.

_Lenne looked at him skeptically. "Ego…" _

"_Anyway, this is your sanctuary? I like it, cozy yet spacious, a nice view, the hammock's a nice touch…" _

"_What are you doing?" Lenne asked. "Selling it for me?" _

_He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe." _

_Walking towards him and looking him squarely in the eye, Lenne answered, "Sometimes I wonder… how'd I get stuck with a guardian like you?" _

_Looking into her blue and green eyes, Takoire swallowed a cold, hard lump caught in his throat as his heart seemed to skip a beat. "I guess I was just lucky enough to meet you." _

That was the end, and the scene retreated back into the sphere. Lenne's head fell into her hands. She felt a few tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Lenne…"

She sat up immediately and found Takoire standing in her doorway with a look of guilt on his face. He had caught her vulnerable. He had seen her in one of the weakest states Lenne ever found herself in. To him, she must have looked like nothing more than a crybaby who was clinging to something that had disappeared years ago.

The high summoner wiped her eyes before turning. "How long have you been standing there?"

Takoire bowed his head. "I got in about five minutes after you. You seemed a bit off, and I was worried about you. I didn't mean to invade your privacy or anything… I just wanted to see how you were doing." He took a step back. "I-uh… I'm sorry."

"Did you mean it?" Lenne suddenly burst out, not giving him a chance to leave.

"What?"

Lenne paused. "What you said that day, about being lucky enough to meet me. Did you mean it?"

The blitzball captain turned guardian ran his hand through his hair, not helping to tidy it at all. He eventually lifted his head up and looked Lenne straight in the eye. "I still do."

She bit the bottom of her lip. "I must look like some little girl, crying in her room over something stupid."

Takoire approached her and sat back on the edge of her bed. Sitting next to her, he hesitantly brushed her tears away with his calloused thumb. "You are not being childish. Not at all," he said to her seriously. "I want to tell you something. I was trained to withstand a significant amount of torture. No one wanted a general who, if captured, gave up their army's secrets. My mentor told me you had to focus on one thing, one thing that you held above all and that you wanted to protect." He paused. "All I could think about was you. You were what kept me going for seven months." Lenne looked up. "About six months after Sareth captured me, I thought I had died. I found myself on the Farplane, and I was completely fine again. Then I saw you… you looked so torn and lost…" he brushed a lock of hair from Lenne's face, tucking it behind her ear, "…not the Lenne I knew. It hurt, but I told you to move on. Forget about me. You couldn't do what you were supposed to do if you couldn't forget about me."

Lenne looked up at Takoire, almost in a daze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But… Takoire, I-"

He hushed her as he placed a finger on her lips. "You had a dream a lot like it. Gaia told me about it the day after I got back."

"So we really saw each other?" Lenne asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "Can't say for sure because I don't know, but I definitely won't throw out the possibility. You traveled back a thousand years and I traveled forward. Some pretty weird things can happen." Lenne put on a small smile. "There, now that's what I like to see, that beautiful smile of yours."

"Takoire," Lenne began hesitantly, "I've been meaning to ask you a few things."

"Shoot."

She bit her bottom lip. "Last week, when we saw that sphere of you and Sareth… You told me that Ryak had a wife and daughter."

Her guardian nodded. "Yes, he met her just after he started the underground movement. Her name was Vayra. They got married and had a daughter." He paused. "Ryak named her Seru."

"Of course…" Lenne muttered, nodding her head. "Ryak and Seru were cousins."

"Yeah," Takoire answered, confirming what she had said. "I was her godfather. I don't know what happened to them after I fell into the Farplane. I couldn't track them. It was like they disappeared off the face of Spira. I never found out what happened to them." He bowed his head. "I was supposed to protect them. Ryak asked me to protect them before he died, and I didn't do it. I should have been there." He bowed his head. "I should have protected you. I should have been there for you… but I wasn't. There are a lot of things in my life I should have or shouldn't have done, and even with this ability to travel through time, I know I can't change any of it. I know that if I were to change the smallest detail in the world…" Takoire began to drift. "I might not have met you, and that isn't worth more than anything else in Spira. There's hardly anything in my life worth anything, and what is, I don't want to lose. Lenne, I-"

With no prior warning, Garren burst into the room, panting and short of breath. "Lenne! Takoire! Sareth's just attacked the Macalania temple filled with refugees! The council thinks he's after the third object! We don't have enough guardians there to defend it!"

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	52. Chapter FiftyTwo

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"Yeah," Takoire answered, confirming what she had said. "I was her godfather. I don't know what happened to them after I fell into the Farplane. I couldn't track them. It was like they disappeared off the face of Spira. I never found out what happened to them." He bowed his head. "I was supposed to protect them. Ryak asked me to protect them before he died, and I didn't do it. I should have been there." He bowed his head. "I should have protected you. I should have been there for you… but I wasn't. There are a lot of things in my life I should have or shouldn't have done, and even with this ability to travel through time, I know I can't change any of it. I know that if I were to change the smallest detail in the world…" Takoire began to drift. "I might not have met you, and that isn't worth more than anything else in Spira. There's hardly anything in my life worth anything, and what is, I don't want to lose. Lenne, I-"

With no prior warning, Garren burst into the room, panting and short of breath. "Lenne! Takoire! Sareth's just attacked the Macalania temple filled with refugees! The council thinks he's after the third object! We don't have enough guardians there to defend it!"

-------------------

At the moment, the pilot of the airship _Bahamut_ was angry with the Crimson Knights Darka and Garren, as well as the summoner guardian Takoire. According to the pilot, if they had put on one more guardian or summoner onto the airship, it would not have been able to get off the ground. The _Bahamut _was currently filled to capacity with guardians and summoners, all headed to the temple of Macalania. All ready to fight Sareth.

The general feeling throughout the airship was that of tension. Guardians and summoners alike were imagining what would happen and what they were going to encounter. Would they be the hero of the battle? Or just a casualty?

Sitting up near the front were a few whose names were common among the people in Spira. The Crimson Knights Garren and Darka sat across from High Summoner Lenne and her guardian Sir Takoire. The mood among them was slightly more somber than that of the rest of the ship, each thinking about something different.

"Garren," Lenne began to say, breaking an awkward silence. "Why do we stand out?"

He looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Why do we stand out?" Lenne continued. "All of us, everyone whose parents have done something worth anything. Why are we the ones who stand out?" The Crimson Knight opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Think about it. There's you and Gaia. You became the head Crimson Knight when you were sixteen, and Gaia was head of her own department at the same time. We all know Vidina's next in line for the position of Crimson Knight of Besaid, and it's not because we all grew up together, either. Look at Malthus and Bairan, their parents are Aunt Paine and Uncle Baralai, they're both on the Council of Factions!" She sighed. "And look at me, the first high summoner since my mother, and I start my own branch of the Council of Factions."

It became quiet right then, the meaning of Lenne's words sinking in.

Garren shook his head. "I don't know… I've never thought about it before."

Takoire bowed his head "It's your family." Lenne and Garren stared at him. "Your closeness and how you constantly support each other and are there for each other." He paused." Every person who has made their mark in history has been driven by something. It can be greed, ambition, power, lust… it can be anything," Takoire drifted. "You know… I think it was about four months ago. I came across a time near the end of the reign of Sin and met a summoner and his guardians. I asked each of the guardians what they were fighting for. One told me he fought because of a sense of duty; the other guardian told me he wanted to see his son again. I asked the summoner the same question, and he told me that he wanted to protect his daughter. You know they were?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "One of them was the guardian Auron, the other Jecht, and the summoner was Braska." Two of them were your grandfathers, Lenne." He wore a gentle expression. "What about you, Garren?"

The dirty-blonde young man shook his head, as if realizing a simple fact for the first time in his life. "My family… I joined the city guardians so I could protect my family."

Takoire turned. "Darka?"

The Crimson Knight of Besaid looked hesitant. "I've never had a family, so I guess I was just looking for one. I've been looking for one my entire life, and I found that with the guardians."

Lenne frowned as she knew what was coming next. She let out a deep breath. "To protect my family. That's the only reason why I do all this."

"See?" the former blitzball player said. "You and Garren were raised by families who take care of each other no matter what, all the way back to your grandfathers, Lenne, and, Darka, you found a surrogate family among the other guardians. You trained for the men in your city, didn't you?"

"Hey," Garren put out, pointing to Takoire, "what about you? What drives you to do all this? Travel through time and help us? Why even waste your time helping us? All you have to do is go to the Farplane and be rid of Sareth for centuries."

Takoire shook his head. "No… I'm not like you guys. My family was nothing more than strangers who shared a common ancestor."

"What is it?" Garren persisted.

"I'm not a good person," the former blitzer continued. "Sareth killed our entire family, started a war, and tortured me for seven months. I want vengeance."

Lenne shook her head. "If that was what the Cheribum had asked you if you had taken his test and if that is what you would have answered, you would have failed."

Garren added, "Lenne's right. If vengeance alone had pushed you for five years, you wouldn't be the guy you are now. I haven't known you for very long, but you're a good guy. A good guy who cares about the people around him, even though you only show it in a way other fighters can understand. But what pushes you?"

"I-I uh…" Takoire faltered. "For the past five years," he looked up at Lenne. "I've searched and longed for the only thing that was good in my life, even though I've known all along that I can never keep it."

So that was it. He wasn't doing this for himself so he wouldn't have to say good-bye. He was doing it for her. They both knew he would be eventually forced to leave; especially considering their last parting. She could see it on his face, the emotion that was so clearly written on his face than in any other occasion she had ever seen it.

He was feeling guilty. She could feel it too. That small part of her that felt feelings she knew weren't hers. She sighed, half angry and half confused. Her guardian was doing the right thing, but the right thing wasn't what she wanted.

"Takoire…" Lenne began.

But the ship rocked violently to the side, the guardians and summoners falling on top of one another. The airship rocked back and forth as the people inside tumbled like gil inside of a pocket of someone taking a fast run.

A voice came over head as the lights dimmed and the sirens blared. "Okay, people, listen up! We're having trouble getting control of the airship so be prepared abandon ship! Sir Garren, Darka, Takoire, and Lady Lenne, please report to the main cockpit!"

Looking at each other, the four nodded and struggled upwards, normally only four or five steps away, but now a long struggle uphill… literally. The ship had tipped towards bottom, and the cockpit had been pulled up.

Lenne groaned, pulling herself up with the aid of Garren, Darka, and Takoire. "Ugh! Takoire, this is feeling a whole lot like déjà vu."

Garren pulled himself up next to his cousin. "Jeez! Define déjà vu."

Lenne and Garren continued to pull themselves up with Takoire and Darka only a step behind. "Lenne, Kiron, Seru, Zaon, and I found ourselves in a similar situation on our way to Bevelle," Takoire grunted. "Sareth's assassins did something to the ship's engines."

Garren grabbed hold of the handle to the cockpit. "What'd you do to get out of that mess?"

"Lenne summoned Suzaku, and it took us down onto the ground," Takoire answered.

"Yeah," Darka suddenly spoke up, "why don't you summon Suzaku right about now?" he asked as Garren climbed into the cockpit. "I summoned Suzaku in the last situation we were in, and after feeling that drained, I'm not in a hurry to do it again."

"Pilot," Garren started, turning to the frantic pilot, "what's happening to the ship?"

He looked over his shoulder. "It's just that, there's nothing wrong with the airship." He flipped on a switch, an image of the airship's deck appearing on the screen. "Some sort of giant, silver bird's attached itself to the airship's deck."

"But how is the damn thing affecting the airship?" Darka yelled over the sirens.

The pilot frowned. "When I told you earlier that if you put one more body onto the airship it'd fall outta the sky, I wasn't kidding. And that is one huge body on top of us."

"We'll take care of it," Takoire answered. "Do what you can. Try to land. If there's nothing wrong with the airship itself then we can just take off again once we get rid of that thing," finishing, he headed back into the airship's main body.

Following his lead, Garren patted the pilot of the shoulder before going up after the three others.

Takoire led the battle uphill while the guardians and summoners parted for the senior officers. Reaching the lift, Takoire opened the doors and struggled to get inside, offering his hand to the others once he had achieved his goal. Lenne reached the lift second, and the summoner and guardian helped the others. With a pant of relief, Darka kicked the button to close the door. "Don't tell me it was this hard the last time this happened to you."

The black-haired guardian shook his head. "No. Lenne actually did all of the saving. Kiron, Seru, Zaon, and I pretty much ran to the cockpit to help out."

"Oh stop flattering me," Lenne retorted. "Somebody had to save me every once in awhile."

The doors opened to the deck, and Takoire immediately threw out his two daggers from beneath his sleeves, throwing Garren and Darka down in the process. "Grab hold of those!" Takoire yelled over the wind, stabbing his own sword into the airship's deck. "Lenne! Take my hand!" The high summoner did as she was told, grabbing hold of his hand as he pulled her from the lift. They locked eyes. "Don't let go," he whispered.

"What the hell?" They both heard Garren and snapped out of their trance that had held them for only a few moments. Looking up, they saw a giant figure coming towards them.

It looked to be made out of metal, but the way it moved said it was the last thing from metal as possible. From appearances, the creature was an eagle. Its beak, eyes, talons, and feathers all in silver, and was no larger than Suzaku, perhaps even the same size as Valefor.

It shrieked.

"If anybody's going to do anything," Garren yelled out, "now would be a pretty good time to do it!"

Lenne looked behind her shoulder to see the Crimson Knight of Besaid barely holding onto the dagger. "Darka, are you all right!"

The blonde-haired guardian's eyes shot open. Normally a pale red, a certain glow seemed to be emanating from them with a look of strict fierceness written on his face. He let go of the dagger.

"Darka!" Lenne yelled.

But he was fine. He was actually calm and suspended in the air. The red glow that had begun in his eyes had now enveloped his entire body. Darka held out his hand, parallel to the ground. "Level," he said in a voice that was not his.

Immediately the airship obeyed and leveled, coming to fly beneath Darka's feet. A look of bewilderment was written on the three others faces.

The bird shrieked again.

Darka turned quickly and glared icily at the creature. "How dare you attempt to harm those in my domain!" Darka's voice bellowed. It was hard and as icy as his eyes had become and demanded that it be listened to. "You who follow orders blindly and weakly gave your souls to be used, be gone! I banish you from my skies!"

With a wave of his hand, the creature erupted into pyreflies.

The Crimson Knight of Besaid's comrades stood up and stared at him in awe.

"Darka?" Garren asked, touching his Besaid counterpart's shoulder.

Lenne's eyes widened. "That's not Darka…"

Garren quickly withdrew his hands as Darka turned.

"It's Suzaku…" Takoire finished, staring at Darka. "Suzaku's possessing Darka's body…"

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	53. Chapter FiftyThree

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

The blonde-haired guardian's eyes shot open. Normally a pale red, a certain glow seemed to be emanating from them with a look of strict fierceness written on his face. He let go of the dagger.

"Darka!" Lenne yelled.

But he was fine. He was actually calm and suspended in the air. The red glow that had begun in his eyes had now enveloped his entire body. Darka held out his hand, parallel to the ground. "Level," he said in a voice that was not his.

Immediately the airship obeyed and leveled, coming to fly beneath Darka's feet. A look of bewilderment was written on the three others faces.

The bird shrieked again.

Darka turned quickly and glared icily at the creature. "How dare you attempt to harm those in my domain!" Darka's voice bellowed. It was hard and as icy as his eyes had become and demanded that it be listened to. "You who follow orders blindly and weakly gave your souls to be used, be gone! I banish you from my skies!"

With a wave of his hand, the creature erupted into pyreflies.

The Crimson Knight of Besaid's comrades stood up and stared at him in awe.

"Darka?" Garren asked, touching his Besaid counterpart's shoulder.

Lenne's eyes widened. "That's not Darka…"

Garren quickly withdrew his hands as Darka turned.

"It's Suzaku…" Takoire finished, staring at Darka. "Suzaku's possessing Darka's body…"

-------------------

Darka, or what appeared to be Darka, stared at his hands, turning them over and staring at them curiously. He touched his purple and blue clothing with his fingertips, as if discovering the sense of touch for the first time. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and turned to the three nearby with a look of slight amusement.

"It has been many centuries since I have possessed a body, and even when I had, I have never become entirely accustomed to the feelings that come with it. In my form as a natural aeon, I have certain advantages, but the same can be said for this body," Darka spoke, his voice calm and deep. "Although, just having a body sometimes is not enough. The body of my high summoner allows me certain abilities compared with any other body I were to possess."

Lenne looked at him hesitantly. "Where's Darka?"

Suzaku looked up. "He is here, underneath. He has allowed me to use his body as a vessel."

Takoire bowed his head. "May I ask why and how you are here?"

Suzaku turned slightly. "You are Takoire, guardian of the ages." The former blitzball captain turned his head away. "You do not recognize that name."

"I don't," Takoire returned.

"Why not?"

The black-haired guardian frowned. "I don't believe you're born into something, you earn it. Nothing as important as leadership or a prophecy should be born into. There is no such thing as destiny. It's all choice."

The aeon smiled lightly. "Do you not remember what the Cheribum told you?"

Garren cleared his throat, a look of confusion plastered onto all his features. "Uh… sorry. But me being the only person who's not a summoner or summoner's guardian, I'm still kind of confused. I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm still wondering about Takoire's question. Why are you here?"

Darka's head shook. "Sareth's madness is tipping the balance of power, and the aeons will not stand by. The creature that attacked your ship was a soul trapped by Sareth to serve him. You call them fayth."

Lenne's eyes widened and shook her head. "No… the fayth give up their souls freely. That's the only way they can become fayth, because they gave them up freely."

"No," Suzaku answered. "True, giving their souls up freely gives them a slight bit more power, but the user does not necessarily require the person's consent. Sareth has created new fayth in addition to those that already were. I have come to tell you that the natural aeons will help you in your fight, but there is one condition."

"What?" Takoire asked.

"Our powers are limited to our domains," Suzaku answered. "Once we land, I will be useless to you and will leave this body. My powers lie with the sky, Byakko fire, Genbu earth, and Seiryu water." He paused. "I am beginning to take a toll on your friend's body."

"One more question," the high summoner continued to insist. "What about the Cheribum? Why doesn't he do anything to help us?"

Darka's head fell. "The Cheribum does not interfere in Spira's affairs no matter the circumstances. He will not help you," as he finished, Suzaku took a step back, Darka's body straightened, and a glowing crimson seemed to step out of the young man's body. The shimmer of a body stood behind the Crimson Knight for only a second before it disappeared, and Darka collapsed.

He groaned, Takoire and Garren catching him. "Ugh… I feel like the life's been sucked out of me. What happened?"

Lenne stared at him curiously. "You don't remember? Suzaku was possessing your body."

"Sir Garren," the pilot's voice started over the comm., "is everyone all right? What happened to that thing?"

The Crimson Knight of Bevelle grimaced, still holding up his Besaid counterpart. "Peachy, just peachy, Kurai. Land the ship as close to the temple as you can. We're on our way back inside now so just be a good little pilot and get us there alive."

The pilot answered back, "Yes, sir."

Darka continue to groan, holding his head.

Takoire led them down towards the lift. "Give it time, it'll come back to you. You just need some sleep. It takes a lot of energy to house an aeon in your body."

"Ugh…" Darka continued to groan. "Why the hell did I get made Suzaku's head summoner?"

Takoire put on a smirk. "Maybe it was your eyes, Darka."

His summoner spun around to look at him. "His eyes?"

"Yeah," the guardian answered simply. "Haven't you ever noticed? The head summoner's eyes almost always match their aeons' color. Not many people have red eyes you know."

Darka scoffed. "Glad to know somebody appreciates me for my good looks," finishing as the lift doors re-opened. The guardians parted a way for the four.

"Huh…" Lenne looked shocked. "Darka, did you just make a joke?" He stayed silent. "Cheribum… I never thought I'd see the day. I've known you since I was nine, and I've never heard you so much as a utter a joke."

Entering into the main body of the airship, Garren and Takoire laid the Crimson Knight of Besaid down onto a bed off on the sides. "You are staying here," Garren ordered.

"What?" Darka began to sit up, alarmed.

"Garren's right," Takoire countered, beginning to walk off.

Darka continued to protest. "Hey!"

The Crimson Knight of Bevelle ignored him, yelling into the crowd of summoners and guardians. "Okay, listen up! You all need to know what you're going into! Sareth has created new aeons using innocent people and has imprisoned their souls unwillingly to create new fayth! He has already attacked our airship with one of them! If anyone does not want to go down, speak up now, no one will think of you any less!" The airship stayed silent. "Kurai?"

"Yes, sir?" the pilot responded over the comm.

"Circle around the temple as long as you can, but do not compromise the _Bahamut's_ safety. Got it? Drop us off and get back up into the air."

"Yes, sir!" Kurai answered.

Garren turned back to those who surrounded him. "Okay, people, this is it! Let's go get the temple back!"

As if to fit his speech, the airship rocked slightly, hitting the ground. The doors slid opened.

"If any of you find Sareth," Takoire yelled out, "under no circumstances are you to take him on your own! You find either myself, Sir Garren, or High Summoner Lenne! Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the group of guardians yelled back.

Garren nodded in approval. "Move out!"

The guardians and summoners jeered, running out from the airship.

Lenne, Garren, and Takoire were the last to leave. The two guardians turned to the high summoner, standing with her sword in her hand and her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply.

"You ready?" Takoire asked.

Her eyes shot open, an icy blue aura suddenly engulfing her like a flame. She nodded her head. "Yeah."

The three ran out from the shelter of the _Bahamut _and threw themselves into the battle without hesitation.

As Garren and Takoire immediately ran off to aid already outnumbered guardians and summoners, the temple caught Lenne's eye first. The simple structure had caught fire and was spreading rapidly; everyone was too busy fighting to notice. She could see guardians and summoners fighting against a few rampage fiends and other unknown creatures, some looking like simply enlarged fiends while others were vicious looking beings of elaborate colors, and it seemed the guardians and her summoners were having the most trouble with the latter.

But first thing was first, the Macalania temple had refugees sent to it days earlier, and there was a high possibility that most of the refugees were in the temple. Lenne closed her eyes to everyone around her and put herself into deep thought. She had summoned Seiryu's essence on her last moments on the airship, but most of it had gone into her sword. The truth was that if she channeled any more into her own body, then it would have been more than she had ever held on her own.

The icy blue aura that had surrounded Lenne intensified around her. Lenne's senses suddenly intensified as well, her body becoming aware of more and more everything around her. She waved her hand casually towards the temple.

Within seconds, a wall of water came up between the stone and flame before crashing down onto the second. She waved her hand a second and third time, the process repeating itself until the roaring flames had gone down into nothing more than some smoldering ruins.

As soon as Lenne was convinced that the flames were no longer a threat, she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Every muscle in her body was overused to the point where she couldn't move. She had a headache rivaled only by the headaches she shared with Takoire. She stared at the snow beneath her.

"Ah… my favorite high summoner," a cynical voice said. Lenne didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Fancy meeting you here. Who knew Spira was so small?"

It hurt to lift her head, but she did it anyway. "Shut it you psychopath."

Sareth knelt down on one knee and smiled at her. He brought his hand to her face, but Lenne could only manage a feeble attempt to push him away. "You have beautiful eyes, you know that, don't you, Lenne?"

"Don't touch me," she growled.

He continued. "I'm sure my brother adores your eyes. I'm sure every time he looks into them he just falls right in." Lenne struggled to get away, but he grabbed her by the chain of her necklace. "You could have prevented all of this you know. All those years ago, you shouldn't have put up a fight. You should have just let me become your guardian. But you chose destruction, didn't you? You chose my brother over me… and look where it got you."

Lenne only continued to glare at him. "If I had to make that choice a thousand times over and knew what would happen every time, I'd still choose Takoire!"

Then she heard it.

"Lenne!"

---------

She was lying helplessly in his brother's grip. He had to do something. He looked down at his ring and frowned. He'd pay for it later, so would she for that matter, and he'd have an even shorter time to stay, but he had to do it. He didn't have a choice.

Closing his eyes, he tapped into the uncontrollable power within his ring and felt it surge into his body like a river that had been held back by a dam.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye to everyone else, time almost stopped to a standstill for Takoire as he ran as fast as he could to his summoner and brother. With a roar of anger, he rammed his body into the once ruler of Bevelle. "Sareth!"

Normal time resumed as Takoire knocked Sareth to the ground. Throwing out his right arm, Takoire pulled out his dagger and thrust hard into his brother's stomach.

A wall of shimmering light surrounded Sareth for only a few seconds, but as Takoire's knife went through it, the sharp edge became dull and the luster of the metal had turned to rust and crumbled as it touched Sareth's clothing. Sareth's shielded dissipated soon after before he stumbled a few steps back and whistled loudly.

Bahamut's dark form fell on them, kicking up the loose snow around him. As Sareth climbed onto the once great aeon's back, Takoire pushed Lenne away.

"Get away from me!" the guardian yelled at her.

Takoire stared at her for only a moment until he clutched the summoner's brand on his shoulder. He suddenly broke out yelling, falling to his knees and clutching his head. He screamed out in pain.

---------

Lenne watched her guardian and fell next to him, looking for someway to help him.

Abruptly, Lenne realized something. All she had was a mild tension in her head. She was barely feeling the effects of Takoire.

He was blocking her.

She shook him. "Why are you doing this!" Lenne demanded, but he didn't hear her. "You're gonna kill yourself this way!" she continued to yell at him. "Stop blocking me! You're gonna kill yourself faster if you keep all of it to yourself!"

Takoire promptly stopped shaking and looked up at Lenne. His eyelids beginning to slowly droop until he eventually slumped over in his summoner's arms.

Lenne's eyes widened as she shook him again lightly. "Takoire!"

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	54. Chapter FiftyFour

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-Four**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Lenne watched her guardian and fell next to him, looking for someway to help him.

Abruptly, Lenne realized something. All she had was a mild tension in her head. She was barely feeling the effects of Takoire.

He was blocking her.

She shook him. "Why are you doing this!" Lenne demanded, but he didn't hear her. "You're gonna kill yourself this way!" she continued to yell at him. "Stop blocking me! You're gonna kill yourself faster if you keep all of it to yourself!"

Takoire promptly stopped shaking and looked up at Lenne. His eyelids beginning to slowly droop until he eventually slumped over in his summoner's arms.

Lenne's eyes widened as she shook him again lightly. "Takoire!"

-------------------

"Lenne…" somebody was shaking her. "Lenne… get up. You need to leave this room. You've barely left for days…"

High Summoner Lenne didn't recall a lot at the moment about the past few days. After Takoire had fallen unconscious, she barely remembered Garren and one of her summoners helping to carry him back onto the airship where some of the white mages had a better chance to look at him.

Garren left behind a small detail of guardians at the temple, doubling the original security. The Crimson Knight had also taken a count of all the summoners and guardians that had made it back. All in all, they had lost eight total, seven guardians and one summoner.

Upon their return to Besaid, High Summoner Lenne had her guardian moved back to her apartment and hadn't been away longer than half an hour since.

Lenne lifted her head, blinking her eyes several times before recognizing who had woken her. His pale red eyes were unmistakable.

"Darka…?"

The Crimson Knight nodded, turning as Lenne sat up. He placed a tray of food on the table beside her.

She shook her head in response. "I'm not hungry."

"Too bad. I'll force feed you if I have to," Darka answered immediately, "and that'll be letting you off easy. You should hear your family talk. Eat." She continued to stare at him with a blank expression. "Look… I know you're worried about him, but you've done everything you can and more. You have to take care of yourself, Lenne, and you and I both know he'd be saying the same thing."

Lenne sighed heavily, closing her eyes. Opening them, she looked at the sleeping face of her guardian and held his left hand in both of hers. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. But it's my fault… It's my fault he's like this."

Darka touched her on the shoulder. "No it isn't. It is not your fault. Takoire knew full well what he was getting into when he blocked you."

"I can never get what I want, Darka. I can't win. If he blocks me I don't feel anything, but he could die. If he doesn't block me, I feel him, but I'll lose him anyway. I can't do it. I can't lose him. I can't take it." Tears began to roll down her face as she burying it in the sheets of the bed. "Every time I was in a situation and thought I couldn't make it through, I thought about the last thing Takoire said to me. Right before I came back, he yelled that he would find me. Even though years passed, a part of me never gave it up. He's what's kept me going all this time. And if I lose him… I don't know what I'll do. I love him, Darka…"

He nodded his head in understanding. "I know you do. That's why you have to take care of yourself." Darka pointed to Takoire's unconscious figure. "He wouldn't want that. Look… I don't know much about anything except how to live off the streets and how to fight. But when I see you and Takoire together, I know how much he's in love with you." Lenne turned her head slightly to see her friend from the corner of her eye. "He comes off as cold and distant and like he doesn't care." Darka stopped himself. "You haven't completely figured it out yet, have you?"

"What?"

Darka frowned. "He pushes you away because he cares about you. He pushes you away to protect you from him. He doesn't want to see you hurt. And every time he pushes you away it kills him. I've seen him look at you when you don't know, and he's captivated by you. You're his world, Lenne. Everything I've ever seen him do was for you."

She looked at her guardian. A part of her knew all along what Darka was telling her. A part of her also knew that Takoire was doing the right thing. A part of her regretted the feelings she had for him. But she still loved him… And a part of her knew Darka was right.

Wearily, she stood up and placed a kiss on her guardian's lips before standing up. "I guess I just have to keep going one day at a time because it's all I can handle right now."

"I'll stay with him and make sure someone's with him during all parts of the day, but I'm assuming you'll be with him at night?" Darka finished with a question.

Lenne nodded her head. "Where's the-"

"The Council's at the Gullwings' building," the Crimson Knight cut off. "Oh… and here." He threw a small pack to Lenne.

She stared at it. "What is it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Earplugs, you'll need them with all the yelling and bickering going on."

---------

She should have listened to Darka.

No… she definitely should have listened to Darka. Why the hell did she leave those damn earplugs in her apartment? She'd barely been in the room five minutes, and as of yet, no one had noticed her. The conference room was even messier than before she had left it… something she had formerly thought was impossible.

The walk to the Gullwings' building normally should have barely taken five minutes, but she ran into Garren on the way who had inexplicably disappeared from the council session. After chastising him thoroughly, he joined her on the walk back to the building.

The Crimson Knight of Bevelle had brought her up to speed on all the things that had occurred during her temporary leave of absence. Two days ago, Dona had brought in a new summoner as her personal assistant. The young man was called Jaren. Jaren was the same age as Garren and Gaia, and from where Lenne could see, had darkish red hair that was worn in a negligent mess that surprisingly suited him. He was a native of Kilika… and had passed Byakko's test without training of any kind. If he had passed Byakko's test, that would imply that the new Summoner Jaren had a great deal of knowledge as well as wit. And his wit was helping him win the council over.

According to her cousin, Jaren had brought up a radical idea into the council. Jaren had proposed to strike a truce with Sareth, an idea Lenne had never even brought up as an option. Her cousin had also informed her that the council was beginning to side with the new arrival.

From simply watching him from the doorway, Lenne knew she was going to have her hands full with this one.

"Why are we losing all of our guardians and summoners when we've never even opened a dialogue with this Sareth! Shouldn't we at least hear him out? If we simply give him what he wants, there's a chance he'll leave! We can't afford to lose anymore lives in this crusade! Look at High Summoner Lenne! The minute her guardian is hurt, she disappears from all the council meetings!" Jaren urged the weary council members.

Lenne frowned. "I've already lost three of my best friends all because of Sareth's madness. I am not sorry if I don't want to lose another one." It became obvious that the council members had all been ignorant regarding Lenne's presence. Jaren in particular looked caught off-guard, attacking the high summoner's image only moments ago. Lenne took a step towards him. "I've heard about you, Summoner Jaren. I have to congratulate you for the fact that you passed Byakko's test with no training, but you have no idea what you're talking about," Lenne finished, glaring at him. "There is no reasoning with Sareth. He's insane, plain and simple."

The top of Jaren's nose crinkled as he spoke. "You can't assume-"

"I'm not assuming anything," Lenne interrupted. "I don't need to. I don't mean to sound cruel or close-minded, but you can't even begin to imagine the kind of man Sareth is." The high summoner turned and stepped towards the remaining council members. "I know everyone's tired of this day after day, and all you've had to go on is my word… but you have to believe me when I say that everything unnatural that has ever happened to Spira somehow leads back to Sareth. The machine war between Zanarkand and Bevelle was begun by Sareth after he murdered his entire family. Sin was created because Sareth leaked how to create the fayth to Maester Yevon. Vegnagun was brought back from over a thousand years ago because two people who loved each other were killed unfairly. If we let Sareth go now, he could do even more damage." She paused. "What's the current situation?"

"Sareth hasn't done anything since the attack at Macalania," Nooj prompted after a slightly awkward silence. "He moved his forces back to Guadosalam after we retreated. He hasn't done anything since."

Without a though, Lenne strolled towards the conference table and swept away piles of scattered paper from one of the stations and brought a screen on the room display. "Do we have an inventory of what was taken yet?"

Gaia joined her cousin on the station opposite her and swept off the papers without a thought, bringing up a second, smaller window on the room's main display. "It's a work in progress. I have almost all of my people working on it, but we don't have much." A new window popped up with lines of titles and numbers running across. "Do you want me to narrow the search?"

"Look for small things," the high summoner answered, "something like jewelry maybe. The Bevelle royal family made three objects from the Cheribum's metal, and two of them were heirlooms. I'd think that if the royal family wanted to harness the power they'd make it something small."

At Lenne's words, Gaia immediately paused. "Lenne, I didn't get a chance to tell you, yet."

She turned to her cousin confused. "What?"

The Al Bhed opened up a third window onto the display, covering all the others. "My personal team found this, and they had to twist a lot of arms to get it."

Lenne stopped to look up at the screen. It was lengthy, and Gaia would eventually have to scroll the screen down if someone were to read it. She turned back to her Al Bhed cousin. "What is this?"

"Yes," Dona began, creating a scene that revolved around herself, Gaia, and Lenne, "what is this? Why didn't you show this to the council sooner?"

Gaia turned almost vicious. "I don't think I'd want to find out about something that affects me directly on the local news." She closed her eyes, regaining her composure. "We found it in the old records from the time of Sin." The look on Lenne's face was growing dimmer as she spoke. "Look… we think it's a fourth prophecy."

"A fourth prophecy…?"

Gaia bowed her head down. "We found out that a copy had been left behind in Bevelle."

The High Summoner Lenne quickly forgot she was looking for something on her station. She stared up at the display. "Does it have a title?"

"No."

_A side of the symmetry revealed  
__Then shall the other, yet things will not yet come to balance_

_The summoner of yore, the bringer of peace to Spira  
__The guardian of the ages, protector of all  
__The destructor of ages, executioner of a virtuous Spira_

_One piece will fit with either  
__Two choices will be left:  
__Tranquility  
__Chaos_

_Upon the dawn of the coming of age for man  
__Those who are the caretakers of the universe extended a hand of friendship_

_Suzaku of the wind and sky  
__Byakko of the flame and core  
__Genbu of the earth and land  
__Seiryu of the water and sea  
__And the Cheribum of time and the natural order_

_The Cheribum, the mightiest of the aeons, offered a gift to man as a gesture of good will_

_The leaders of man wished to be as powerful as their allies, the aeons  
__From the Cheribum's gift, man made three objects against the Cheribum's judgement  
__For the greatest of the aeons warned them that all in the universe had a balance, one always balancing another_

_Separated, the three objects that were created are out of sync  
__But once reunited, one must be destroyed_

_Apart, two of the objects were given an inkling of the Cheribum's power  
__But the objects cannot be controlled, and will give their users great pain  
__As well as the ability to travel forward, but never towards the past_

_The third object will lay dormant  
__Though it holds equal power to the two others  
__It shall give its bearer only protection against the elements_

_Two were kept for the leaders of man  
__While the last was separate, it would determine the ultimate balance_

_The third will balance one of the two only in the realm that the Cheribum cannot touch_

_The three objects were destined to meet their fates:  
__The summoner of yore  
__The guardian of the ages  
__The destructor of ages_

_The guardian of the ages, the one to keep the balance  
__The destructor of ages, the one to destroy the balance  
__Peace or destruction  
__The choice is for the summoner of yore  
__And no one else_

Gaia nodded in shame. "They told me they had cleaned everything out, so I took their word for it, but then when the attack on Macalania happened, I joined them personally so if they found anything I would know exactly what was going on, but then I found out there were still some files missing from the time of Sin so I stumbled on this, but by the time I found it you were back from Macalania, but Takoire was unconscious, and I wanted to bring it before the council, but I thought you should see it first, and-"

"Gaia," Lenne interrupted, holding up a hand.

"What?"

The high summoner rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "We heave a whole new set of problems to deal with."

Her cousin cocked her head. "Why?"

"Because that prophecy says that I should have the third object, and Sareth knows that now."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	55. Chapter FiftyFive

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-Five**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Gaia nodded in shame. "They told me they had cleaned everything out, so I took their word for it, but then when the attack on Macalania happened, I joined them personally so if they found anything I would know exactly what was going on, but then I found out there were still some files missing from the time of Sin so I stumbled on this, but by the time I found it you were back from Macalania, but Takoire was unconscious, and I wanted to bring it before the council, but I thought you should see it first, and-"

"Gaia," Lenne interrupted, holding up a hand.

"What?"

The high summoner rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "We heave a whole new set of problems to deal with."

Her cousin cocked her head. "Why?"

"Because that prophecy says that I should have the third object, and Sareth knows that now."

-------------------

Two days had come and gone, but Lenne found everything remained unchanged. As of this morning when Lenne had left the house, her guardian was still unconscious in her spare bedroom, Sareth remained with his aeons at Guadosalam, and the Council of Factions were still bickering amongst themselves and making no moves against the former leader of Bevelle. But today was slightly different.

Instead of meeting at the Gullwings' building, Council Leader Lucil had called up a formal session, the first since Sareth's first appearance. The Council of Factions had temporarily taken over the Besaid guardians' building to use as a formal court. As Lenne's right hand on the Summoner's Council, Darka had appointed Vidina in charge of security during the meeting, and as a result, the red-headed native was watching closely on the floor.

The room was setup similarly to its counterpart in Bevelle, with three elevated tables dividing the three sub-councils. The session had been made open to the public as a result of several protests against the council, and so the temporary council room was crammed full with people, mostly refugees, seeking answers to their questions. But today was a special session, and no questions would be posed.

"Council Leader Lucil," Lenne started, obviously irritated, "I still don't understand why you have summoned a formal session and not tell us what it's for."

Lucil did not look happy. She gestured to Vidina waiting by the closed chamber doors, also wearing a grim expression. "We have a guest," she answered simply.

The doors opened, and a smiling figure came into view. At the sight of him, Lenne quickly stood in outrage.

"What is this!" the high summoner demanded.

Sareth calmly continued to walk down the aisle towards the council. The medals on his military uniform clinked against each other as he walked. His deep purple hair actually looked as if it had been combed down, and he wore the purple uniform and red sash that once designated Bevelle royalty. The last man Lenne had seen wearing a similar uniform was dying in the arms of his son.

"Lord Sareth came into the city peacefully wishing to address this council," Lucil responded.

Lenne clenched her teeth. "Sareth is not a lord. He is a murderer."

"High Summoner Lenne! You will sit down!" Lucil commanded. "I would expect better behavior from someone of your character."

Looking around the room, Lenne reluctantly took her seat as Sareth took a bow and smiled. "Lenne… how I've missed you."

She bit her tongue.

"Lord Sareth," Lucil started for the second time, "we have allowed you into the city because you sent us a message that expressed your wish for peace. If you are here under false pretenses, then this council session is over."

The young man raised an eyebrow and bowed deeply. "My sincerest apologies, council leader. I only wished to greet an old friend."

Lenne glared. "We are not friends."

Sareth smiled slyly. "I would like to present this council with an offer of peace." He waved his hands casually, as if he had no cares in the world. "I'm rather tired of fighting. I'm also tired of traveling. High Summoner Lenne can do something for me."

"You are not becoming my guardian," Lenne quickly interrupted.

He waved the notion away. "Wouldn't dream of it, especially considering the last time I tried," he ended with a slight chuckle. Lenne squeezed her knee tightly, resisting the urge to summon Byakko himself into the chamber. "No… you see I have horrible headaches, and I want to get rid of them; but to do that, I require Lenne's help. If High Summoner Lenne were to assist me, I wouldn't have to travel and there would never be another reason for you to ever call me your enemy. All I want is a simple life that has nothing to do with my past."

The room was silent even with more than a hundred people packed into a room created for fifty. Until one figure stepped out onto the aisle way and looked at Sareth straight in the eye. "You are a liar."

Sareth let out a scoff. "I'm surprised you can look so untouched after the stunt you pulled, brother."

Lenne's jaw almost dropped. He looked perfectly fine. When she had woken at his side that morning he looked as pale as a ghost, but he was standing up straight in front of the council as if nothing had happened. His guardian uniform looked as sharp as ever, and his hair had been combed down. His face showed no signs of ever being sick. In fact, he showed no signs that he had ever been unconscious. He looked too healthy.

Takoire raised his head. "I'm just full of surprises, but then again, so are you. You turned our family's last council meeting into a bloodbath."

Sareth cocked his head. "You never let that go, do you, brother?"

He shrugged. "I only had one family. So when they're killed off by my own brother, it kind of upsets me."

"But all I want now is peace, brother," Sareth answered, holding out his hands, as if to confirm what he was saying. "I can't make it any simpler than that. If you get your summoner to help me, I will never be a threat to anyone again." He turned back to address the council. "So, here I am offering you peace." The former Bevelle ruler's tone suddenly darkened. "But if you do not accept what I'm offering you, I will ram down the gates to this city with every aeon under my control; and I will show no mercy. The Cheribum alone can stop me, but he won't. He hasn't yet." Sareth looked to the leader of the Council of Summoners. "If you agree to this generous proposition of mine, meet me at the Farplane tomorrow, Lenne." He gave a bow to the council. "I pray you seriously consider my offer, it's in your best interest. Good day."

As calmly as he entered, Sareth turned and walked from the council chamber until he disappeared from around a corner, and Takoire was left alone standing just before the council.

Garren leaned his head toward Vidina, standing beneath him. "Make sure Sareth's gone and report back." The Besaid native nodded. The head Crimson Knight straightened. "Council Leader Lucil, High Summoner Lenne, I make a move to begin a closed session of the council."

Lucil turned to Lenne who nodded. "Very well, all civilian and non-essential personnel are to exit this room immediately."

The crowd rumbled in protest as the stationed guardians began to escort the crowd out.

"We wanna know what's happening!"

"We have a right to know!"

"This isn't right!"

The guardians continued to empty the room until no one was left, but the council members, Takoire, Vidina, and Gaia who had been hiding inconspicuously in the corner the entire time.

Lenne rushed down from the table to Takoire who was still standing as if nothing had happened. "Are you okay?"

Takoire nodded. "I'm fine."

Vidina quickly dismissed two guardians, straightened, and rendered a salute to Garren. "Sir, scouts have confirmed that Sareth has left the city on one of his aeons."

Garren nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Vidina. You're dismissed."

"Sir Garren," Darka began, "if I may, I would like to ask permission for Vidina to stay."

"Why?"

"If it's all right with you, Sir Garren, I was going to approach you about training Vidina as my Deputy Crimson Knight."

The Al Bhed's nose crinkled. "A Deputy Crimson Knight? We've never had one."

Darka nodded. "I can't handle being the head summoner of Suzaku, a representative on the Council of Summoners, and the Crimson Knight of Besaid anymore. I didn't plan to start training Vidina until I planned to resign, but with the strain lately, I need someone to take over some of my duties."

Garren stopped thoughtfully. "It's done. Vidina's now the Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid." He placed a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. "We'll work out the details later, Vidina."

Vidina nodded his head dumbly. "Uh… yes-yes, sir."

"What did you think you were doing inviting Sareth into the city!" Lenne suddenly burst out, what little self-control she had dissipating.

But instead of retorting, Lucil shook her head calmly. "We didn't invite him. He came by himself."

"Then why didn't you tell me what the damn council session was about!" Lenne continued.

"Because we knew how you would react," Nooj answered calmly. "We understand how you feel, but we have to be open to all options."

Dona nodded her head. "We've never opened a dialogue with Sareth, and the people are starting to think you imagined this all up. We had to give them something."

"Which is why we had a formal open session of the Council," Lucil finished.

Lenne pointed to the closed doors. "Sareth does not want peace! That son of a bitch doesn't deserve anything from us!"

"We had to hear him out," Nooj maintained.

"So if you had no idea my namesake existed and my mother hadn't come up with that plan, you would have opened up peace negotiations with Shuyin!" Lenne demanded.

Takoire lifted his head to speak… before he quickly stumbled backwards.

"Takoire!" Lenne panicked, barely catching him.

"Sir Takoire!" Vidina immediately jumped to the guardian's other side, helping his surrogate sister to help her guardian up.

The black-haired guardian shook his head. "I-I'll be fine."

Lenne stared at him. What perfect composure and demeanor he had held in Sareth's presence had disappeared, and it barely looked as if he could stand.

But he stumbled back up anyway before turning back to the council. "Sareth is a liar and can't be trusted." His tone softened. "But I also understand that Spira can't keep going the way it has for much longer." The guardian glanced over at his summoner. "The point is… my time's up. I can't stay any longer. I can feel it. The next headache I have will kill me, and I don't have enough strength to block Lenne. Tomorrow I'm going to the Farplane, and I'm going to take down Sareth any way I can."

Lenne stared at him in dismay. "How do you plan to do that the way you are now?"

"Once I'm on the Farplane," he answered, "I'll be fine. For some reason, the pyreflies on the Farplane revitalize me. They do the same for Sareth."

"And if we let you go," Lucil prompted, "what will you do exactly?"

He shook his head. "Forgive me council members, bit it's not a matter of _will _you let me go. I have to now. I should have been gone more than a week ago. My time's been more than up."

The Crimson Knight of Kilika, Bannerd, swallowed hard. "What kept you from leaving? All of the Council knows your abilities, and you could have full well have snuck into the Farplane even with Sareth controlling it. Why put yourself in such danger?"

The guardian's eyes fell to the floor. "I'm not the greatest guy in the world. I'm weak and selfish, and I just didn't want to let go. And because I was so stupid, I didn't do what I was supposed to do." He looked up. "I'm going tomorrow… and if Sareth isn't stopped, you know why."

Lenne turned to the second highest summoner on her council. "Darka, could you…"

Without a word, he gave a nod and accessed a computer terminal to the side of the three Council tables.

"Takoire," a display came up behind the council members as Lenne spoke, "there's something you haven't seen yet."

He stared at her. "What? Something happen?"

Lenne didn't answer but only motioned to the screen and watched him read. She could see the expression on her guardian's face become a portrait of horror line by line.

"Cheribum… This is where the legend of the third object must come from," his breath was no more than a whisper. "When did you find this?"

"Two days ago. Gaia found it… Sareth did too."

Takoire's eyes widened. "This must be it. He has the third object, and he needs you to use it. He's getting to the point where the headaches are forcing him to leave, like me. That has to be it. Sareth came here because he's desperate." The guardian paused only for a few seconds. "If after tomorrow, if you think there are any signs that Sareth is still alive… don't hesitate."

"I'm going with you," Lenne prompted without warning.

"No, you're not. I'm going alone. I'm not putting you in danger."

"Sir Takoire," Nooj said, rubbing his already red eyes, "Spira's future is at stake. Crimson Knight Bannerd has already pointed out to this council that we are all well aware of your physical abilities, but I don't think anyone on this council could send you alone without having our consciences' plague us for all eternity."

"Takoire," Garren continued, somewhat uneasily, "if I can call you that. I haven't known you for all that long, but I've come to think of you as a friend. I know I won't let you go alone. I'm going with you."

"I'll go too!" Gaia chirped, raising her hand. Takoire stared at her with a blank look. "I'll have you know I can more than handle myself! I grew up with Garren!"

"Uh…" the black-haired guardian struggled.

"Don't argue!" Gaia cut off, pointing a finger at him. "I'm helping."

Darka raised a hand from the side. "I'll go."

Takoire shook his head and scoffed, looking at all of them. "I don't suppose I could talk any of you out of it, can I?"

Gaia shook her head brightly. "Nope."

The guardian returned to the remaining council members. "Does this meet the Council's approval?"

Nooj nodded. "With two council leaders volunteering to go with you, I don't think the motion will have any problem passing."

Takoire bowed his head. "I don't deserve this."

Lenne smiled softly at him. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	56. Chapter FiftySix

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-Six**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"Takoire," Garren continued, somewhat uneasily, "if I can call you that. I haven't known you for all that long, but I've come to think of you as a friend. I know I won't let you go alone. I'm going with you."

"I'll go too!" Gaia chirped, raising her hand. Takoire stared at her with a blank look. "I'll have you know I can more than handle myself! I grew up with Garren!"

"Uh…" the black-haired guardian struggled.

"Don't argue!" Gaia cut off, pointing a finger at him. "I'm helping."

Darka raised a hand from the side. "I'll go."

Takoire shook his head and scoffed, looking at all of them. "I don't suppose I could talk any of you out of it, can I?"

Gaia shook her head brightly. "Nope."

The guardian returned to the remaining council members. "Does this meet the Council's approval?"

Nooj nodded. "With two council leaders volunteering to go with you, I don't think the motion will have any problem passing."

Takoire bowed his head. "I don't deserve this."

Lenne smiled softly at him. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

-------------------

Takoire froze at his summoner's words. They echoed in his ears. _You don't give yourself enough credit_, and his mind suddenly became clearer than it had been in years.

With a significant amount of effort, the once Bevelle royal straightened to his full height, slowly weaning himself off the help of his summoner and the new Besaid Deputy Crimson Knight. He looked up at the council. "If you don't mind, I want to take a walk."

"Are you going to be okay?" Lenne started, the expression on her face made up of nothing but concern.

He put on a small smirk. Turning to her, Takoire found himself looking into his summoner's mismatched eyes. Standing up on his own, he brushed back a stray lock of Lenne's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He smiled softly. "I'll be fine. I just need a breather."

The guardian didn't give her a chance to answer but simply walked away and from the building. The main entrance doors opened, and Takoire found himself blinded by the sun before he shielded his eyes. As he walked, the buildings offered shade on and off while he continued to walk down the streets.

There wasn't a huge amount of space in the streets, mostly because of the large amount of refugees the city of Besaid was harboring and because the refugees that had been present during the open session of the council flooded the streets. Takoire knew that the guardians were providing a place to stay and a hot meal for every man, woman, and child in sight and then some. But anyone could see that the designated refugee buildings were cramped with cots, leaving no room for anything else, and the food was seriously lacking in any sort of taste.

Still… these refugees' conditions were prime compared to those he once suffered through.

---------

_It was all such a blur what had happened. There was only one thing he knew for sure, it had been two weeks since his initial encounter with the Farplane and his ring, but he knew virtually nothing of the latter. Since that day, he had stumbled through every morning and night._

_Somehow, three years had gone by without him knowing. After he had reemerged from the Farplane, three years had passed, and Zanarkand and Bevelle were at war with each other. He also soon learned that he was wanted by both sides._

_It was obvious why the new leader of Bevelle was after him. He knew much more than anyone should ever know about the inner workings of the Bevelle government. Particularly the fact that Bevelle's leader only got where he was by killing off all the other legitimate heirs. But Sareth had somehow gotten the Bevelle public to look for him as well, claiming that it was he who had killed the Bevelle royal family._

_The leader of Zanarkand, on the other hand, wanted him for entirely different reasons. The maester of Zanarkand believed that he was partly responsible for the death of an heir to Zanarkand; and nothing Yunalesca or Zaon could make him think otherwise._

_Ultimately, he was living in the last neutral city in all of Spira._

"_I don't want anything to do with the war. I just need some food and a bed," Takoire found himself saying._

_The once guardian stood in the shadow of a doorway, seemingly nothing but another refugee of the war without a home. His once bright blue shirt was now a tattered rag of brown, and his black pants had become a faded gray with uncountable rips in them. Even his hair, a once jet black, had gained wisps of silver in it, and a carefree attitude had been replaced with only a distant longing._

_The man opposite him stood angrily in the light. "What the hell do you think this is? A charity?"_

"_I can work," Takoire insisted. "I'll word for board and something to eat. I won't be in anyone's way."_

_The man scoffed. "I don't think you get it. We're serious around here, and we're all fighting for a cause. We can't afford to have no name bums like you around to slow us down. Now get your ass out of here," as he finished, the man attempted to make his point by shoving Takoire back… but he was gravely mistaken._

_Takoire quickly took hold of the man's arm, pushing it against the door's frame as the man cried out in pain. "If there's nothing I hate more, it's a hypocrite! I may be just some bum, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. Your group may be secretive, but I know what you're supposed to be about." The man yelled out again. "Your main goal is to supposedly protect civilians from the conflict between Zanarkand and Bevelle and to overthrow the illegitimate government of Bevelle." The man glared, trying to hold back another cry of pain. "I can live with being turned down, but I won't stand for a hypocrite. If you want to protect the public from a war, you're really not helping by pushing around a bunch of bums."_

"_What's going on out there?" a familiar voice called out from inside._

_Feeling a strange sense of familiarity at the voice, Takoire loosened his grip._

_A new figure appeared in the doorway. His face was rather plain and worn with dark brown hair held by a ponytail, but his bright blue eyes made him appear much more than just plain._

"_Takoire?" the new figure stuttered._

_The guardian stepped back, letting the man go completely as the new figure came into the light. "Ryak…?"_

_A wide grin spread on the new figure's face as he approached. "It is you!"_

_Takoire suddenly found himself in a tight hug with what was once a distant memory of an old friend. "Ryak? Is it really you?"_

_The once head summoner of Byakko pulled back with a wide smile, looking over his old friend. "Of course it's me! But I can't believe it's you! I-I thought you died! Cheribum…" Ryak breathed out. "Look at you! What the hell happened to you? Are you okay?"_

_Takoire opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came._

_Ryak just continued to smile and patted the guardian on the shoulder. "We can catch up later, old friend. For now, let's get you some clean clothes and something to eat."_

---------

From that point, Takoire had learned that his old friend Ryak was the leader of a growing movement, which he soon became second-in-command for. During that time was when Takoire first began to re-learn the legends surrounding his only family heirloom. At the same time, Takoire also watched Ryak get married, became a best man at Ryak's wedding, and the godfather of Ryak's only daughter. But eventually… it all had to end.

The headaches were sporadic at best, the first occurring maybe two years after his arrival, steadily increasing afterwards. But just after his third year was when Ryak died in one of the battles. He could remember telling Ryak's wife and daughter what had happened. He stayed only to ensure their safety and well-being before returning to the Farplane. From then on, he never stayed in a place longer than two months. It wasn't good to get himself attached to anything.

"Glad to see you're up and about. Especially since I saw you last night… unconscious."

Takoire looked up at the voice, finding the legendary guardian Sir Tidus. "Uh… Sir Tidus-"

The older man held up a hand. "Tidus. Just Tidus." He smirked. "It seems every time I run into you, you're running off."

"Sir-"

"Tidus," the former guardian repeated. "It's Tidus."

Takoire frowned, bowing his head. "Sorry."

Tidus just smiled peculiarly. "Don't worry about it. You know, we're a lot alike. I used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes and so were you. And even though mine wasn't real it still counts."

"I wasn't planning on saying anything," the guardian admitted, "but I was the one did train Shuyin."

Tidus smiled, nodding his head. "So I've heard. Funny how everything's connected, isn't it? If you hadn't trained Shuyin, he wouldn't have become captain of the Abes, he wouldn't have met my daughter's namesake, no one would have created me based off him, I wouldn't exist, and I if I hadn't been around for Yuna, she would have died as just another high summoner. But basically, what I figure is that if it weren't for you, none of us would be here."

Takoire was speechless for the second time that day. "I-I honestly never thought about it that way-" he caught himself, "Tidus."

He shrugged. "I heard that you, Lenne, Garren, Gaia, and Darka are all leaving for the Farplane tomorrow. To fight Sareth."

"I thought that was a closed session of the council…"

Tidus just continued to smile. "Just because Spira's politics no longer involve me doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. My daughter's the leader of her own branch, and my _nephew_ is the leader of another. I happen to know Council leader Lucil and Councilman Nooj pretty well since I'm friends with both, and I've known Malthus and Bairan since the day they were born."

"You're a resourceful guy, Tidus."

"I try." He glanced over his shoulder. "I should get back in." He pointed up at the sun. "It'll be dark soon. But let me give you one piece of advice, Takoire. Yuna and Lenne are some pretty special women. They were meant to do great things, even if they never wanted to. But if there's a way for them to have their cake and eat it too, they'll grab onto it with everything they've got. Trust me on this one."

The young man nodded. "Thank you."

"No worries," Tidus answered easily, disappearing into the house.

Resuming his walk, Tidus' words made another memory surface. A memory that was only created a few months ago.

---------

"_Did you hear? There's a summoner here on his way to the Macalania Temple."_

"_I heard he only became a summoner after his wife was killed by Sin."_

"_But I heard his wife was an Al Bhed! A heathen! How can anyone marry an Al Bhed?"_

"_So? I hear his guardians are just as strange. One's supposedly an ex-warrior monk for Bevelle while the other claims he's from Zanarkand!"_

"_Zanarkand? Is he trying the have the Yevon clergy come after him?"_

"_Excuse me," he interrupted as politely as possible, having to cut through the small group made up of gossipers._

_He had been wondering ever since his arrival in the new time if _he _was in this time as well. As a result of his unchecked curiosity, Takoire spent his time in the lobby of Guadosalam's inn, collecting information on the current events taking place in Spira and approximating a timeframe. _

_He walked out from the inn and headed to the Guado shop just above. Opening the doors, Takoire saw both of his summoner's grandfathers and a legendary guardian._

"_Summoner Braska?" he asked hesitantly._

_One turned. "Yes? Can I help you?" The manner in which he spoke immediately told anyone he had been born and raised in Bevelle. His dress indicated himself relating somehow to the Yevon clergy as well as being a summoner._

"_I was wondering if I could ask you and your guardians a question."_

"_Come on!" one grumbled. It was obvious who this was, with no shirt and a giant Abes symbol tattooed onto his chest. "Why the hell does everyone we run into keep asking whether or not I'm crazy! Or whether or not Zanarkand actually exits!"_

"_I warned you, Jecht. I said don't say anything," the last said, in a somewhat know-it-all voice. His demeanor presented himself as a well-trained fighter, and his accent also showed him of Bevelle descent._

"_Actually, I wasn't going to ask anything about Zanarkand," Takoire cut in. "I'm just having trouble understanding why you're all doing this."_

"_Doing what?" Jecht started._

_Takoire ran his hands through his hair, searching for the right words. "Why are you doing this? Why become a summoner or a guardian?"_

_Auron answered first. "Duty I suppose."_

_Braska laughed at that. "Of course, I would expect nothing less from you, Auron."_

"_Well what about Jecht?" Auron quickly defended. "I haven't heard him say anything."_

_The one called Jecht simply scoffed. "That's easy. 'Cause of my boy. I wanna see him again. Simple as that." He motioned to the summoner. "Okay, Braska, your turn."_

_The summoner smiled and nodded. "My daughter, Yuna, I want to protect her."_

"_Even though you might not be able to be there for them _and_ protect them?" Takoire questioned, his voice still unclear._

"_As long as I know she's safe," Braska answered, "that's worth more to me than anything."_

_Takoire paused, pondering the words of what would become three of the most famous names in Spira. He bowed deeply. "Thank you. That helps. That helps a lot."_

_The summoner Braska nodded. "We're just glad we could help you. That and Jecht is just relieved you haven't asked whether or not Zanarkand is real."_

"_Hey!"_

_Takoire smiled in return, walking away. "I don't need to. Anyone could tell you that the Abes are ten times better than the South District's Duggles."_

_He continued to walk as he heard Jecht say in wonderment, "How the hell does he know about the Abes and the Duggles?"  
_

---------

Takoire climbed up the sides of what was once a great city at a leisurely pace, not wanting to overt exert himself. He could see the sun was already on its way to hiding behind the ocean, only giving him a small opening in time to do what he had set out to do.

Pulling himself up over the edge, the sight of a familiar chokin brought a small smile to his face as he touched it with his fingertips. He settled himself beneath it, trying to regain his strength.

This was it. Everything had to come to an end, and all his thoughts were centered around one person.

---------

_All Takoire could do was stare at the young woman and chuckle. "You know what, I never caught your name."_

"_Well, maybe because I didn't give it." Lenne offered a sly smile of which Takoire could only surmise to with a smile of his own. "But… I'm Lenne."_

_Takoire grinned. "Well, I'm guessing you probably already know who I am. The announcers have a knack of dramatizing everything, but just for the heck of it, Takoire at your service."_

---------

_Suzaku turned its view towards Takoire. _"And you, you shall be this summoner's guardian?"

_The blitzball player nodded confidently. "I will." _

"And you will guard this summoner at all costs, no matter the circumstances?"

"_With my life."_

---------

"_I am surprised, though," Kiron commented. "What is the captain of the Zanarkand Abes doing as a newly christened guardian?"_

_Lenne looked at Kiron with a light smile. "You're from Zanarkand, too, Kiron?" _

_Takoire gave a small, forced chuckle. "Maybe Kiron neglected to tell you. He's the sole prince of Zanarkand; son of our leader, Maester Yu Yevon; and younger brother to High Summoner Yunalesca."_

---------

"_Takoire," Lenne said, stopping to look into her guardian's eyes, her guardian's gray, stormy eyes, "no more secrets. Talk to me. I want to know everything about you." _

_Looking at his summoner, Takoire swallowed hard, at a loss of words. There was that feeling again. Looking back into her eyes, it felt like the night of the feast when he had almost kissed her. Cheribum, what was he thinking? He could have hit himself for it now. But Lenne had acted exactly like he did afterwards, like it had never happened. Was it a good thing or a bad thing?_

_What was it about her that Takoire had been so attracted to when they first met? Was it the fact that she had jumped from the stands into the blitzball sphere to help? What made him feel so protective of her when he knew full well that she hated being protected? What made him give up his blitzball career and his life in Zanarkand for her?_

_Takoire had no idea. _

_But in a bold move on his part, Takoire reached down and laced his hand with Lenne's. He managed a weak smile. "Ask me anything. I'll tell you anything you want." _

---------

_Lenne smiled and tried to put on a brave face, but failed. "I still can't believe they're gone. Kiron… Seru…" _

_Takoire moved closer to her and tried to look at Lenne square in the eye. Bending his neck slightly to look at her, the guardian brushed away the locks of hair that hid her face and tucked them behind her ear. He tried to be strong for her and smiled, but he succeeded no more than his summoner. _

"_Why are you doing this to yourself?" _

_She looked up. "Doing what?"_

_He shook his head. "Torturing yourself. If you bottle up your feelings inside, it'll hurt you more than you realize. Trust me, I know." Takoire held a hand to Lenne's face and gazed at her with soft and reassuring eyes. "I see the way you try to keep things to yourself. You don't like to share how you feel, and you don't want to show anyone the slightest bit of weakness. The way you try to do everything you can by yourself… Just let it out, Lenne." _

---------

_Takoire grimaced. "Go!" Lenne looked as if her duty and her heart were tearing her to pieces. "Lenne!"_

"_I don't want to leave you!" she yelled, a harsh wind coming from the rip._

_He looked just as torn as her. He caught her in a tight embrace and whispered so she almost couldn't hear him. "I don't want you to…" He kissed her gently and whispered into her ear, "I love you," and pushed her into the crack._

_She stayed visible for a moment, and he watched her whisper back, "I love you, too…"_

"_I'll find you!" he yelled. "I'll find you!"_

_And then she was gone._

_The rip closed, and the Cheribum disappeared. Time resumed where it had left off, and a dozen soldiers came running towards him._

_Takoire fell to his knees, his eyes welling with tears. _

"_I'll find you…"_

---------

"Hey!" a voice yelled out. "Get your own sanctuary!"

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	57. Chapter FiftySeven

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Takoire climbed up the sides of what was once a great city at a leisurely pace, not wanting to overt exert himself. He could see the sun was already on its way to hiding behind the ocean, only giving him a small opening in time to do what he had set out to do.

Pulling himself up over the edge, the sight of a familiar chokin brought a small smile to his face as he touched it with his fingertips. He settled himself beneath it, trying to regain his strength.

This was it. Everything had to come to an end, and all his thoughts were centered around one person.

---------

"Hey!" a voice yelled out. "Get your own sanctuary!"

-------------------

She couldn't help but smile when he realized she had been watching him, even though he required a tiny hint. He looked up with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Lenne shook her head without thinking. "I was just joking. It's not like I have my name on it."

Takoire's nose crinkled. "Well… in a sense you kind of do. It's not as if your summoner brand was magically engraved into a wall that was prophesized to the Summoner of Yore. Not forgetting either that your summoner brand is a way of identifying yourself, so it's kind of a name. So in a manner of speaking, you do have your name on it. This place was meant for you."

"Fine… it does have my name on it." He smirked as she pointed next to him. "Mind if I sit there?"

He shrugged. "It's your sanctuary."

"Anyway… I thought I'd find you here," Lenne began, sitting next to him.

"How'd you manage that?"

She shook her head. "Even after a thousand years, you're still predictable. You're still a sucker for sunrises and sunsets."

"In every different time I've come to, I've always watched a sunrise or a sunset from this spot. Since tonight's probably the last night I'm here, I figured I might as well come here."

The high summoner sulked at Takoire's choice of words. Probably. That meant he thought he was leaving. But it also meant there was a slight chance of him staying. "Do you remember," she found herself asking, "the first night we were up here together? It was a couple of hours before I took Suzaku's test… and you first told me about the Summoner of Yore?"

"Yeah…" he answered, sounding almost nostalgic. "That was also the first day you met Kiron, Seru, and Zaon."

"Takoire…" Lenne tried to start but finding it hard to speak, "do you mind if I ask what you were thinking about before I started bothering you?"

"You weren't bothering," Takoire responded. "I was actually just thinking about you."

"Me?"

"No…" Takoire remarked sarcastically, "the other Summoner of Yore. You know… how we met, when you became a summoner, when you found out about my family, when we made up…"

Yawning unconsciously, Lenne fell against her guardian, who, without a single word, wrapped an arm around her. Lenne's mind suddenly sent a shock through her system as she slowly came to realize what was happening. She looked up at him, but his eyes still watched the sun fall lower behind the ocean. She didn't understand. Why did he just do that?

Since the first day they had reunited, Takoire had told her not to get attached to him; not to do anything that would make their eventual and unavoidable good-bye difficult. Did he even realize what he was doing? Being with him like this, half of her was at perfect peace, while the other couldn't help but make her feel guilty.

But there was one thing above all that kept nagging in the back of her mind.

"Did you know about the fourth prophecy?" Lenne blurted out unintentionally.

Takoire paused, suddenly becoming uneasy. "All I knew about were legends, and they were already extremely vague. I had no idea there was even a fourth prophecy. I'd never heard of it until you told me. Most of what I thought was pure conjecture. The fourth prophecy only proves it."

"I've spent a lot of time reading that stupid thing lately," she admitted, "and one thing's been really bothering me, ever since you first brought up that legend."

The guardian soothed Lenne's hair affectionately, letting his head rest on hers. "I know."

"How?"

"Because I've been thinking about the same thing everyday since I found out about the legend." In a reluctant move, Takoire took the silver ring from his hand, holding it out for both of them to see. "You don't know how many times I've stared at this ring, trying to figure out whether or not to praise the Cheribum or curse my father for it." He paused, running his thumb over the smooth metal. "When I decided to leave Bevelle, the only thing I took with me was this ring, a family heirloom. Ironic, huh?" Lenne let the question hang in the air. "If it weren't for this ring and the prophecies, Sareth wouldn't be like this, I would have died centuries ago as Arkon's Lord Marshal… and I'd never have met you."

Lenne scoffed almost mockingly. "I know what you mean. If those prophecies were never made, would things have turned out differently? Would Sareth have come to power in Bevelle? And if he didn't, would Sin have existed? Would I have existed?" She let out a dry laugh. "If you knew everything that was going to happen, would you still have run away and taken your ring?"

She hadn't expected him to answer. It was just something to think about. So when he spoke, it caught her completely off guard. "Of course I would. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant I could be your guardian."

Lenne turned away immediately, almost afraid to look at him. "You still have to leave tomorrow?"

"Probably."

"Then how the hell can you be so calm about it!" she burst out, coming to her feet. "How can you just say probably!" She hadn't let herself cry since the day they had been separated, but she felt hot, fresh tears coming to the surface. "How the hell can you just look at me and say probably when the thought of you leaving again makes me feel like curling up and dying all over again!"

"Hey… Hey…" She felt her guardian's calloused thumb brush away her tears as he enclosed her in a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Look… I know what's keeping you on edge. You want to use the third object to stabilize my ring, so I can stay here, with you." She looked up at him. "Believe me, Lenne, there's nothing I want more. I've thought about it everyday for four years. I just didn't want to set you up for disappointment."

The sun had disappeared behind the ocean's endless waves, and the stars had taken its place. They twinkled down on everyone watching as clouds blocked their view for only a moment. Each twinkle looked as if each star had a different secret to tell. And there was no doubt in the summoner or guardian's mind that the night sky had an infinite amount of secrets to tell.

"After I'd been traveling for about a year," Takoire began, "I made a promise to myself. I didn't want to screw up the life you'd made for yourself, so all I was going to do once I found you was make sure you were all right. Then I'd disappear again, and you'd never have been the wiser." He let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Way to follow the plan, huh?"

Lenne smiled weakly. "As if you follow plans…"

Takoire nodded his head, looking into his summoner's eyes intensely. "Good point, but now that I've completely skewed off my original plan, I'm going to try and salvage the situation as much as I can."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"As much as I want this," the guardian started, taking Lenne's hands in his, "I can't guarantee this is going to work. I can't even say the odds are in our favor, but I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pushing you away like this." As she looked up at him, he held her face in the palm of his hand gently, leaning his face closer and closer to hers, causing Lenne's knees to buckle from beneath her. "And I wanted to ask you whether or not I could kiss you."

A cold, hard lump had somehow formed and lodged itself in Lenne's throat as she attempted to speak, Takoire's breath mixing with her own. "I've been dying to kiss you again since the night of my festival."

No sooner had the words left her lips when he kissed her.

As they touched each other's lips, everything they had previously held back were no longer under any restrictions.

He held her closely, his hand at the base of her neck, cradling her head. Five years of hidden, bottled up emotion was pouring itself into the kiss, almost as if trying to make up for years of separation.

Lenne clung to him, almost hungrily, as she kissed him back, all of her inhibitions disappearing at the same time as her guardian's. She let out a small sigh as he deepened the kiss, holding onto him as tightly as she was holding onto him.

Until he suddenly pulled back.

Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing hard and ragged, and her hair was strewn astray. But he was breathing as hard as she was, and he looked as flushed as she felt.

"We shouldn't have done that," Takoire said. He sounded half-hearted at best.

Lenne stared at him, her expression blank. "No… but we both know you'd kiss me again in a heartbeat if we both didn't know better."

"Yeah…" He breathed out slowly, pushing out his arms, as if attempting to resist. "Let's just talk. Let's just go back to your place, proceed to eat some of your badly cooked food, and talk."

"Badly cooked food…?" the leader of the Council of Summoners muttered, her voice half tainted with anger and half tainted with disbelief. "Don't you ever grow up?"

Takoire smiled sheepishly. "What can I say? You bring out the best in me. Now…" he began, not giving his counterpart a chance to speak, "let's go?"

It was a rhetorical question, made so as Takoire began his descent back down the side of the ancient city. He paused half way down, catching his breath before jumping the rest of the way down. The son of Bevelle's last true lord marshal landed gracefully on both his feet and hands and stood up straight as if his enormous feat had only been a slight inconvenience.

Lenne only shook her head as she followed him down. She had climbed up and down the same rock face since she had first discovered the sanctuary… but today Lenne found herself carelessly losing her supposedly steady footing, falling into her guardian's arms.

He cocked his head. "I'd say be careful, but you'd probably hit me." No sooner had the words left his mouth before an arm cam at him, hitting him lightly. "Hey! Sheesh… I get hit anyway…" Before she had an opportunity to repeat her actions, Takoire took hold of Lenne's hand, planting a kiss on it as he brought it to his lips. He led them back towards the city of Besaid, interlocking his hand with hers.

The leisurely paced walk was both quiet and awkward. Neither Lenne nor Takoire spoke so much as a word to each other.

It was back inside the confines of the city was when things became even more awkward. Although it was late, there were still a few who wandered the streets and found it a strange sight to see High Summoner Lenne walking in hand with her guardian. Both of them never worked well under the public eye.

It didn't seem long before the two stood in Lenne's doorway. She reluctantly let go of his hand, bringing her thumb onto a plate, opening the door.

"Good evening, Lenne," a computer-like voice chimed.

The lights came on as they entered, displaying the chaos of the room they had left behind that morning.

Takoire scratched his head sheepishly. "Why don't I cook tonight? It'll be good. I promise."

He began to move away until Lenne caught his hand, pulling him back. "I can't lose you again…"

The guardian gazed at her with soft and reassuring eyes, kissing her softly. "I love you…" Takoire whispered. "You're everything to me."

"I love you, too," Lenne answered, continuing to hold onto him.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow. I don't want anything to happen to you…"

She pulled away only far enough to look at him, smiling a sad smile. "You said the same thing to me before I took the Cheribum's test… Stay with me tonight?" Lenne looked up at him as she said it, her hands on his uniform. Somehow he had gotten a uniform that fit him perfectly, and her summoner's brand had been embroidered into the fabric. Her fingers found their way to the line of hidden buttons, undoing the topmost.

"Lenne…?" He looked down on her hesitantly, struggling with himself as he became lost in her pleading eyes. "Lenne, I don't think…"

"Please…"

He looked away for a moment, breathing out deeply. "Are you sure…?"

"Stay with me tonight?" she repeated, an earnest look in her eyes.

Takoire finally nodded, leaning back to reclaim Lenne's lips as she undid the rest of his buttons one by one…

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	58. Chapter FiftyEight

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

The lights came on as they entered, displaying the chaos of the room they had left behind that morning.

Takoire scratched his head sheepishly. "Why don't I cook tonight? It'll be good. I promise."

He began to move away until Lenne caught his hand, pulling him back. "I can't lose you again…"

The guardian gazed at her with soft and reassuring eyes, kissing her softly. "I love you…" Takoire whispered. "You're everything to me."

"I love you, too," Lenne answered, continuing to hold onto him.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow. I don't want anything to happen to you…"

She pulled away only far enough to look at him, smiling a sad smile. "You said the same thing to me before I took the Cheribum's test… Stay with me tonight?" Lenne looked up at him as she said it, her hands on his uniform. Somehow he had gotten a uniform that fit him perfectly, and her summoner's brand had been embroidered into the fabric. Her fingers found their way to the line of hidden buttons, undoing the topmost.

"Lenne…?" He looked down on her hesitantly, struggling with himself as he became lost in her pleading eyes. "Lenne, I don't think…"

"Please…"

He looked away for a moment, breathing out deeply. "Are you sure…?"

"Stay with me tonight?" she repeated, an earnest look in her eyes.

Takoire finally nodded, leaning back to reclaim Lenne's lips as she undid the rest of his buttons one by one…

-------------------

He sat alone, not even bothering to turn on the lights in the room. He mostly did it because he liked the darkness, and the quiet it brought with it, that and he didn't want to wake up the person only a room away.

Outside it was even darker, but it wouldn't be long before the sun returned to the sky. The stars had disappeared, and the birds were beginning to chirp slowly, almost as if they were tuning, getting ready for their morning song. The proclaimed Guardian of the Ages had not a slept a single second all throughout the night. He had laid awake, staring at the ceiling, a million thoughts running through his head.

There were no indications that there was anyone else in the room, but his training and instincts told him otherwise. In the past few years, whenever that particular instinct was turned on, he would immediately become aggressive, reaching for his sword; but in this particular time, it brought a smile to his face.

"How come you aren't in bed?" he asked, not needing to turn around to know who it was.

She walked out in front of him. "I could ask you the same thing, Takoire." Lenne pointed to the couch he sat on. "Do you mind?"

Shaking his head, he smiled a sad smile. "Not at all." Taking the seat next to him, she leaned against him casually as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning over to kiss her softly. "Now tell me again why you're not asleep."

"Because you're not," she answered easily.

"So?"

"Why'd you leave bed?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Because I didn't want to wake you. You needed some sleep."

She scoffed. "So do you."

He smiled at that. He had to. Letting his head rest against hers, he sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She looked behind her and kissed him again, tenderly.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I want you to promise me something, Lenne, no matter what it is."

Lenne looked at him strangely. "I promise I will if I can."

Takoire brushed a strand of hair from her face, trying to freeze this picture of her in his mind, hoping to never forget it. "If something happens to me tomorrow-" she tried to interrupt him just then, but he held a finger to her lips, "-if something happens to me tomorrow, I want you to get on with your life. I want you to get married and have a family. I want you to be happy, Lenne."

"Takoire," she fumbled, "I'm only really happy when I'm with you."

"Promise me," he replied sternly.

Reluctantly, she nodded her head. "If I can. I promise."

---------

Instead of the _Bahamut_, which was still currently under repair, they were flying inside of the _Valefor_. It was the most important mission since the conflict with Sareth began, but it had the smallest detail assigned to it.

There were only six aboard, and one was not even a passenger, but simply the pilot. Two of the three leaders of the Council of Factions were among the passenger list, Sir Garren and High Summoner Lenne. The Crimson Knight of Besaid as well as the Head Summoner of Suzaku Darka with the Deputy Head of the Gullwings, Gaia, sat next to him. The last was seated next to his summoner, a faithful guardian.

"Sir Garren?" the pilot said, turning his head over his shoulder so that they would hear him.

"Yes?"

"We'll be in Guadosalam in a few minutes, sir. Where do you want me to land?"

Garren stood up behind the pilot, pointing to the main city entrance, still slightly a ways off. "Just over there, it should be safe. The minute we get off you can back off and head to Besaid. I know you're not exactly ecstatic to be here."

"Thank you, sir," the pilot answered uneasily. "But what about you? I can't just leave you here without a way out."

The Crimson Knight of Bevelle started making his way back to his seat. "If the mission succeeds, we'll be able to call you back. If it doesn't, you should stay as far away as possible. Tell the council that if they don't hear back from us within two days, it's worst case scenario." Sitting back down across from Lenne and Takoire, and in turn, next to his twin, he leaned back in the chair. "The Council has a main force ready in case… in case something happens."

Darka nodded. "Good."

"Have you guys figured out what the third object is?" Garren asked.

"No. The damn prophecy doesn't help us with so much as a description. We have no idea what we're looking for. It could be anything," Takoire admitted bitterly.

The Al Bhed Crimson Knight sighed heavily. "Then we'll just have to go for every piece of jewelry Sareth has so we can stabilize your ring." Takoire and Lenne stared at him with half disbelief. "What? You think we didn't know what you guys were up to?"

Takoire shook his head. "Did everyone know about it?"

"Just us!" Gaia chirped. "It'd take an idiot not to notice or take the chance! Lenne wants you to stay. You want you to stay! You can stay because of your ring, which is originally the reason why you can't stay in the first place, but that's okay because if we can get the third object we can stabilize it; and then you and Lenne can be together, and then Sareth will go away, and everyone'll live happy ever after and-"

"Gaia…" Darka suddenly voiced, as if bringing her back to reality.

"Oops. Cunno…"

"But…" Garren interrupted, clearing his throat suspiciously, keeping his sister from apologizing for another ten minutes, "I think that pretty much explains the game plan. Plan A: stop Sareth. Plan B: get third object, stabilize ring. Plan C (worst case scenario): destroy third object if Sareth gets it first."

Takoire nodded, cocking his head. "Yeah… I knew that would have to be the case if Sareth ever got a hold of it. I've known it since before you even existed. Wow…" he suddenly paused, "that made me sound really old."

"Well…" Lenne started, teasing him slightly, "if we count the day you were born until now, you're over a thousand years old."

Gaia smiled mischievously. "You might be too old for Lenne, Takoire. There's a chance that my aunt and uncle might not approve of her going out with an older man…"

Takoire didn't answer but only smiled. He could see why Lenne loved her family so much. He'd never met anyone quite like them; they were the exact opposite of a family he once had. He liked these people. He wanted this life. He wanted to stay with them. He wanted to stay in this time with Lenne.

The _Valefor _touched down on the ground, and the airship's main doors opened.

"Good luck!" the pilot yelled to them as they stepped off.

The airship's doors closed behind the group of five, and a strong gust was kicked up; as the dirt settled back down, it revealed the abandoned city of Guadosalam.

The city had obviously been left in a hurry, random items and goods lay scattered across the walkways. Doors to stores had been broken into, leaving a trail of glass and goods out from them.

Darka's face contorted slightly to show his anger. "The city was ransacked."

They continued on to the Farplane entrance. "At least before Sareth got a hold of the thieves," Takoire added. "Where do you think he got the extra nasty ones?" It was meant as a joke, but the words were ironically true.

Garren glanced over his shoulder. "Darka, where'd you post Vidina?"

"He's in charge; he is my new deputy commander. If anything happens to us, he's in charge of the Besaid branch." He paused, as if almost amused. "I had to wrangle and almost knock him unconscious for him to stay behind though. He wasn't happy."

Garren nodded. "It's better for him to stay behind, don't you think, Lenne?"

The high summoner had stopped in her tracks, standing motionless, not answering.

"Lenne?" Takoire came up behind her, touching her gently on the shoulder. She turned slowly, and what the guardian saw made him jump back slightly.

A strange mixture of light and darkness had encompassed the high summoner. Her silver chokin necklace shined brightly as well as the brand on her wrist. Lenne's mismatched eyes of green and ocean blue were now giving off an alien aura that matched what had surrounded her but more intensely.

Her voice had been manipulated and now gave off a feeling of infinite knowledge and wisdom. "Takoire II. Son of Lord Takoire I and the Lady Kaira. Nephew of the Maester Arheist."

Takoire took another step back, this time a glint of anger in his eyes. "It seems the aeons have taken a more active role lately."

"Lenne's being possessed?" Gaia asked, seeing such a thing for the very first time.

"Yeah…" he muttered back, "and to top things off, it's the Cheribum himself possessing Lenne."

Darka nearly fell over, tripping over nothing. "The Cheribum? he asked, staring directly at Lenne. "He hasn't been seen since the aeons first came three years ago."

"Yeah…" Takoire muttered for the second time. "It has to be a miracle though, because the Cheribum _never _bothers to help with _anything_!" The volume of his voice grew with each word.

"You are angry with me," the Cheribum stated blatantly.

"You're damn straight I am _angry _with you!" he yelled back, marching up to Lenne's body. "I know what you're damn purpose is! It's to screw up peoples' lives! If you weren't in Lenne's body-"

"-now is not the time for your spite of me, Takoire II. I come to offer you my help. You, Guardian of Ages, cannot stay on the Farplane long without your ring reacting with the pyreflies."

The guardian's anger grew. "Then why the hell don't you just tell us what the third object is and make our lives a whole lot easier!" The guardian's voice and anger now echoed through the empty city. "Once upon a time, I respected you! I respected the aeons' power! I thought that their presence would better mankind, but I was proven wrong! I don't need your help!"

"Your pride and anger blind you, Takoire," the Cheribum responded calmly. "But in some ways… you are right. The aeons have a great debt to pay, and therefore, I will help you, whether you wish it or not. I will shield your ring from the Farplane's energies so that you may stay in this time. But I cannot hold it for long. It is already against the will of the universe that I do so."

At once the aeon's presence disappeared as quickly as it had come. The strange white and black aura came from Lenne, leaving her to fall over slightly.

"Cuz!" Gaia leapt forward, supporting Lenne.

"Are you okay," Takoire began, suddenly the exact opposite of what he had been seconds ago.

Lenne nodded, as if nothing had ever happened. "I'm fine… actually."

"Do you remember what happened?" Darka inquired.

"Everything," the high summoner confirmed. "I don't even feel drained."

Garren eyed her carefully. "Are you still okay to go?"

She grimaced. "As ready as I'll ever be." The group started back off again, but Takoire stayed where he was. "Hey…" She touched his face softly, but he turned away quickly as if her touch burned him.

"I shouldn't have done that."

Lenne stepped in front of him, forcing him to look at her in the eye. "Somebody once told me that you shouldn't bottle up your feelings inside because it does more damage than you think." She looked up at him earnestly, kissing him tenderly as he responded lightly. "We'll do this together, okay?"

Before joining the others, he nuzzled her slightly. "Thank you." Takoire took her hand, placing a kiss on it before lacing it with his own.

She smiled at him, and jogged, catching up with the group. They followed the walls of Guadosalam until they entered the entrance to the Farplane. Lenne gripped her guardian's hand tighter as they stood together on the platform, in awe of the endless field of flowers and the sound of rushing waterfalls. It never changed, but it always seemed to make her stand in awe.

"What do we do now?" Gaia asked, her voice laced with confusion.

Takoire shrugged innocently. "Jump."

Darka raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?" Garren forced himself to ask.

"Don't worry," Lenne's guardian answered, "it's easier than climbing anyway," and without another word, he ran off the ledge with Lenne in hand.

Garren, Gaia, and Darka soon joined them in a chorus of umphs.

"Everyone all right?" the Al Bhed Crimson Knight called out.

Takoire picked a flower from his black uniform, acting as if he was disgusted. "I don't think flowers really fit me."

A male voice chuckled. "Just like you… always thinking about just yourself."

"Would you expect anything less from the star player of the Zanarkand Abes?" a female voice added easily.

Lenne froze. "I know those voices…"

"Yeah…" Takoire agreed, "especially since I was engaged to one of them."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	59. Chapter FiftyNine

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

"Everyone all right?" the Al Bhed Crimson Knight called out.

Takoire picked a flower from his black uniform, acting as if he was disgusted. "I don't think flowers really fit me."

A male voice chuckled. "Just like you… always thinking about just yourself."

"Would you expect anything less from the star player of the Zanarkand Abes?" a female voice added easily.

Lenne froze. "I know those voices…"

"Yeah…" Takoire agreed, "especially since I was engaged to one of them."

-------------------

"_Hopefully," Kiron added, "we'll see you again before you attempt the Cheribum's test."_

_Lenne nodded and turned to Kiron's other guardian. "Don't worry, I'll miss you too, Zaon. Good luck with your wedding." _

_Zaon grunted, and everyone laughed. _

_Rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, Takoire frowned. "I'm no good at good-byes. Probably why I ran away." He paused. "Zaon." The former Zanarkand officer only nodded his head. "Seru…" _

"_Don't say anything. I'm not accepting any apologies." _

"_But-"_

"_No buts," Seru continued. "Just relish in the fact that you were a horrible fiancé." She approached him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I like you better just as a friend." _

"_Works for me," Takoire responded. _

"_We better be off," Kiron said, his voice filled with regret. _

"_Right…" Lenne somewhat agreed._

---------

"Bingo," a voice answered, "although I still don't like the idea that you used to be engaged."

"Kiron," a gruff voice started, "I thought we went over the fact that once they got engaged, one of them ran away."

Lenne and Takoire found themselves staring at each other open mouthed as three clusters of pyreflies came together, forming figures that had long ago disappeared.

Leading the two others was a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties, if not slightly younger. Dark blue hair worn in a rakish manner covered his eyes slightly, but the amused emotion they gave off was still visible. He was dressed in a navy blue uniform of sorts, with stripes of four different colors on his two shoulders. As his image became clearer, a wide smile became evident on his face. "Hi there."

Two others began to come together just behind the first. A thin, light blue dress formed first and inside a young woman of similar age to the first. She had fair, light brown hair that went neatly past her shoulders. Her blue eyes and a smile on her face gave an indication to her similar feelings at the situation.

The last of them had a curious looking face, or rather, uncurious looking face with the exception that it looked both gentle and stern at the same time. He had plain brown hair that was cut in a short, military manner and had matching plain brown eyes. He wore a long-sleeved hunter green shirt with simple brown pants to add to his already extremely plain features.

The black-haired guardian found himself at a loss for words. "Holy crap…"

"I'm going insane," Lenne began, not consciously letting her thoughts reach her mouth. "That's the only explanation. I have to be insane because there is no way that I'm seeing Kiron, Seru, and Zaon. It's not possible."

Kiron smiled. "I could argue about the: _it's not possible_ part, but I did think you were a bit crazy for awhile…"

"But I believed her the first time, Kiron," the young woman argued.

"Not to mention," the second man retorted, "as Lenne put it, at the time, you had cheesy pick up lines."

As the three newcomers' conversation progressed, a smile grew on both Lenne and Takoire's faces. Garren, Gaia, and Darka all turned to each other with expressions of confusion on their faces.

"You see them, right?" Lenne asked, turning to her cousin Gaia who only nodded. "How can this be happening? You guys…"

Seru frowned. "It's kind of complicated. We did die over a thousand years ago…"

Takoire's nose crinkled. "How is this happening?"

"The Cheribum," the once prince of Zanarkand responded. "We wanted the chance to talk to you, and he let us."

"Fine," Lenne answered, glaring at him, "then why don't you answer something for me. Something I've been asking myself for the past three years."

"Of course."

"What the hell were you thinking when you took the Cheribum's test!" Lenne yelled, marching up to the former prince.

Kiron paused thoughtfully, and the expression on his face spoke as if he had known the question had been coming. "I wasn't thinking. All I wanted was to be with Seru. You remember how hectic things were back then."

"Do you know what you put me through!"

Seru approached her, struggling with herself; although there was no feeling, the mage put her hand on Lenne's shoulder. "We know. When you reach the Farplane, you gain knowledge of anything and everything. Including what happened to you after you left what was once our time."

"Then you know what the third object is…" Lenne muttered.

Kiron nodded hesitantly.

"But they can't tell us," Takoire answered for them, "let alone tell us how this all works out."

Gaia cocked her head. "Why not?"

"Even if we knew right now, we couldn't," Zaon answered. "When we assumed this form to speak with you, we lost all of the knowledge we could have used to help you. It was one of the terms of the Cheribum."

"It's not that we don't want to help," Seru insisted.

Kiron frowned thoughtfully. "The only way we could possibly help is if we were to physically possess a body, and even if we were to do that, we would lose _all _the knowledge of the Farplane."

It was an awkward silence, Lenne and Takoire still in a slight shock. Among them, three had been dead for over a thousand years, three were lost to everything going around them, and two were still in a slight shock of what was going on before them.

"How can you help us if you possess our bodies?" Darka prompted without warning.

The former prince cocked his head curiously. "We could help you fight with no consequences. We wouldn't know what outcome we'd be helping, so it wouldn't be against the… I guess you could call them rules."

The Crimson Knight of Besaid shrugged. "Use me." Lenne spun around. "A high summoner has to be of more use that just a regular head summoner."

Kiron stared, open-mouthed, apparently he hadn't expected it.

Garren raised his head. "You can use me, too. A seasoned general has to be a better fighter than one Crimson Knight. At least I think so."

"Me too!" Gaia volunteered. "If you use my body I can be helpful too! If my theory's correct, you can't retain any knowledge you gain from the Farplane, but can't you use both what you already knew and we know? I mean… I know everything there is to know about the past and present! It's my job!"

Seru nodded. "That… that could work."

"But to do that," Kiron argued, "you'd have to give us full control of your body. We would have access to your thoughts, memories, feelings… and it would also eventually take a toll on your bodies."

"What kind of toll?" Garren asked, voicing concern.

"We could stay in your bodies maybe three hours at best," Kiron answered.

Lenne frowned. "And if Kiron were to summon…"

"It could take out Darka's body pretty quick," Takoire stated. "Still want to rent out your body?"

The blonde-haired Crimson Knight continued to nod confidently. "Just do it before I change my mind."

Kiron stepped towards him hesitantly, frowning as if he were still battling with his inner conscience. "Well, I'm going to try and change your mind anyway, just so I can say I gave it a shot. You realize I will have _complete _control of your body, and I'll know everything about you, even things you don't _want _me to know."

Darka shook his head. "Stop persuading and start possessing."

The once proud prince looked at him once more before he appeared to step into his counterpart. Kiron's image faded into Darka's as the high summoner slowly gained control. Within the Besaid native's body, Kiron gradually took hold, staring at his hands, touching his now blonde hair.

"This is a really weird feeling," Kiron said, touching his clothes. His voice sounded completely like Darka's.

Gaia stepped towards him cautiously. "Why do you look and sound exactly like Darka? Aunt Yuna and my mom said that when Shuyin possessed Uncle Baralai, you could see Shuyin's image and hear his voice."

Kiron blinked several times as he looked at Gaia, almost uncomfortably, before finally answering. "It takes more energy to do that. Shuyin probably wasn't trying to conserve the body's energy." He spoke again, this time, Darka's voice seemed laced with Kiron's. "Would you like it if I spoke like this?"

The Al Bhed woman nodded. "It just reminds me you're not exactly Darka…"

Garren turned away from Kiron/Darka and back to Zaon, "Okay… let's do this."

Zaon and Seru looked to each other, equally as hesitant. Seru grimaced as she looked at Gaia. "Are you _absolutely _sure?"

Gaia smiled. "What Darka said."

Zaon nodded, merging himself into the head Crimson Knight. The mage followed suit and the two souls, dead for over a thousand years, became alive again.

The former Zanarkand general was the first to realize what had happened. "It is strange," his voice was a mixture of his own and Garren's, "I now have the memories of Garren, but I also acquired his training."

Takoire smiled. "Of course, Zaon always goes after the military training first."

The warrior frowned. "Takoire, after Bevelle…"

"Forget it," the former blitzball captain immediately answered. "It's okay. I understand. It wasn't your fault."

"But Maester Yevon wouldn't listen-"

"Zaon," Takoire repeated, "I get it."

Zaon raised an eyebrow. "You were part of the resistance movement started by Ryak, weren't you? I read intelligence reports about the leadership hierarchy."

"He took me in, and I became his second-in-command. If you hadn't noticed, the Resistance sided with Zanarkand."

"But Takoire, why didn't you-"

Takoire shook his head. "Just leave it in the past where it belongs. The only thing that matters now is the future. For the longest time, I wouldn't let it go, but I have to. It needs to be done. Maybe it was my fault or maybe it wasn't that my brother is the way he is. But I can't think like that. Sareth's not my brother anymore. He stopped being my brother after I first left for lord marshal's training."

They heard a chuckle. "Oh come now, brother, that really hurt."

Coming into view from behind the mists of the Farplane, a young man adorned in a Bevelle military uniform came towards them with a wide grin on his face.

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	60. Chapter Sixty

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Sixty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Takoire shook his head. "Just leave it in the past where it belongs. The only thing that matters now is the future. For the longest time, I wouldn't let it go, but I have to. It needs to be done. Maybe it was my fault or maybe it wasn't that my brother is the way he is. But I can't think like that. Sareth's not my brother anymore. He stopped being my brother after I first left for lord marshal's training."

They heard a chuckle. "Oh come now, brother, that really hurt."

Coming into view from behind the mists of the Farplane, a young man adorned in a Bevelle military uniform came towards them with a wide grin on his face.

-------------------

"I dunno, Sareth," Takoire answered, "those seven months of torture hurt, too."

Sareth laughed again, standing less than five steps away from the group. "All right… maybe I deserved that." He nodded to Lenne. "I see you've brought me your summoner, brother, and I do appreciate the sacrifices."

"They're not sacrifices," the guardian replied calmly, "they're friends I've made, and the only reason Lenne's with me is because she's too stubborn to listen. I was planning to take you on alone."

His brother held out his hands. "It's not too late you know. If you hand over Lenne now, we could conquer Spira together as brothers and restore the Bevelle royal family. I promise not to hurt her. I could even give her to you as your bride. You could live your life with her. Wouldn't you like that, brother?"

Takoire glared. "Lenne's not yours to give. If she wants to help you, you can ask her yourself."

Sareth smiled, looking to the high summoner. "Lenne? Think about it. If you choose me, you could have the peaceful life you've always wanted, and I'll even let my brother live… but if you choose him, you'll only bring yourself destruction."

"If you were the last person in Spira, I still wouldn't choose you," she answered bitterly.

Takoire smiled, pulling out his sword. "Hm… sorry, _bro_, but I think she decided."

"Tsk, tsk, you're going to regret that," Sareth commented casually, "and what do you have to help you out of this jam? Two Crimson Knights and a book worm? Do you really think five people alone can stop me and my aeons?"

Lenne smiled. "Hmph. You'd think as the Bevelle lord marshal's son, he'd have learned to count."

"I know I did," Takoire added. "Lemme see. I count two high summoners, two Crimson Knights, two guardians including myself, and one mage/guardian. I think that comes to a grand total of eight people."

"Are you blind?" Sareth retorted.

Darka, or what appeared to be Darka, smiled boyishly; something the Crimson Knight of Besaid would never do. "Why is it so hard to believe, Sareth? You did send assassins after me…"

The once illegitimate ruler of Bevelle stared hard at the Crimson Knight before Kiron allowed his image to come through. The shape of his face overlapped Darka's, and his rakish blue hair shadowed Darka's blonde. "I understand," Sareth started, "you're that Zanarkand rat. You're possessing that one's body," he turned to Gaia's form, "hm, could that be you, dear Seru?"

Seru let her image come through as well. "I warned you that if you so much as touched Lenne and Takoire I would show you a world of pain. I'm here to make good on that."

"And I suppose it's Yunalesca's bitch over here," Sareth smirked, turning to Garren, Zaon's image coming out.

The seasoned warrior said nothing.

Sareth smiled devilishly, bringing out a long staff that he had carried on his back. It was a highly decorative metal rod that stood up to his shoulder before becoming a blade. Its base was a deep purple color and had writing and symbology engraved into with gold filaments creating what looked more like a work of art than a weapon. A long blade protruded up from the top.

Spinning the rod in his hand, Sareth bowed his head slightly towards them. "Let the games begin."

Sareth disappeared for a second time behind the innumerable waterfalls.

Everyone pulled out their weapons, holding them out in a tense defensive position.

"I think it's pretty safe to say that Sareth's going to summon all of his fayth aeons," Seru commented.

Takoire remarked sarcastically, "Really? Hey, Kiron, get to work!"

"I'm working on it!" Kiron yelled back. He stood with absolute stillness, Garren's sword held up by the palms of his hands, and his eyes shut in deep concentration.

Two bursts appeared from beneath the field of flowers without warning. The first shot straight above them before landing gracefully before them as if the feat had been nothing at all. Its sleek body emanated power in the form of a white tiger, and silver stripes ran down its face and body.

The second shot from a waterfall, a dragon of shining blue scales and piercing icy blue eyes. It came to fly just before them as if the air was nothing more than another ocean, bowing its head to them.

"Kiron…" Lenne found herself ogling at both Byakko and Seiryu, "as far as I knew, you weren't a manifest summoner. So how'd you manage to summon two aeons at the same time?"

"_Combined with the Head Summoner Darka's powers of manifestation, as well as his own powers as a high summoner, he only called out to us for our essence; not our physical manifestations,_" Seiryu's voice ringed through their respective minds. "_High Summoner Kiron only called to us, we brought ourselves to this place._"

"_Ha, ha, ha,_" they heard Byakko chuckle, "_humans' pride never ceases to entertain me. They want to take credit for everything!_" The tiger aeon looked to Lenne. "_Now, Lenne, call forth Suzaku! Ha, ha, ha, ha! We have some work to do!_"

Scoffing, Lenne looked to Kiron, Seru, and Zaon, all with curious looks on their faces, and lastly her guardian who only offered a shrug.

"_Indeed_," Seiryu started, his voiced tainted with disapproval at the other aeon, "_you need only to concentrate on Suzaku's image, and he will come_."

Heeding the aeon's words, Lenne closed her eyes, putting herself in a kind of trance. Within her mind's eye she clearly saw the picture of the aeon of Besaid; its brightly colored red wings and golden crown of feathers.

A gust of wind suddenly stirred within the Farplane; a cloud forming in the vicinity to both Byakko and Seiryu. As Suzaku opened his wings, the cloud dissipated, and the aeon bowed his head.

"_I have come to aid you,_" the aeon stated and turned to Kiron. "_You, summon Genbu's essence; channel it into yourself and your guardians. He will not hold back._"

The mist just before them began to give way as a group of fayth aeons came towards them closer and closer. One flew ahead of the rest, a dark looming figure; a man on his shoulder.

They gripped their weapons tighter. "If you're going to summon something," Seru noted, "you should probably get around to it now."

Byakko began to run towards the oncoming threat with Seiryu and Suzaku just above. The tiger aeon turned his head back towards them, giving off a cat-like grin. "_We'll hold them off for now, but we'll need your help sooner of later! Oh… and Lenne, summon that lazy Cheribum's essence already! He's opened himself up to you!_"

Lenne's eyes widened immediately at Byakko's words and looked to her friends. They all seemed completely oblivious to what had just been said. Hadn't they heard him? Hadn't they heard what the Cheribum had done?

"Lenne!" Kiron called to her. "Are you gonna summon the shadows or the essence? Lenne!"

"Both!" She turned to him. "Kiron, summon both of them! With both you and Darka working together you should be able to manage it!"

"What? What are you gonna do!"

For the second time, Lenne began to focus herself, blocking herself off from all the distractions. Receiving no answer in reply, Kiron did the same, holding the Crimson Knight's sword in his hands. As Takoire, Zaon, and Seru ran out toward Sareth and his aeons, two circles of light engulfed the high summoners, and a strong gust almost seemed to come up from the symbols themselves.

Their eyes shot open at once.

---------

There was nothing around her, complete darkness.

"Hello?" Lenne's voice echoed across what seemed like an endless distance.

"Hello, Lenne," a voice answered.

Glancing behind, a form slowly came to stand out from the darkness. It appeared to be a young man, and as he came closer, his features became clearer. The young man had familiar jet-black hair and startling stormy gray eyes. He was dressed in what Lenne recognized to be the old uniform of a Bevelle high summoner prior to the war with Zanarkand.

"You're surprised by me," the young man remarked, his voice also remarkably familiar.

Lenne stepped back cautiously. "You look like-"

"-your guardian. Indeed. Or rather… you're guardian looks like me."

"Who are you?"

"You are the one of the few in time who have ever known my name, Lenne," the young man answered. "I am called Kokon."

She scoffed. "Kokon? That's impossible. Kokon is the name of the Cheribum, and you're-"

"-human?" the young man finished, raising an eyebrow. "Is it so hard for you to believe?"

"Yes."

Kokon nodded, a small smile on his face. "Let me tell you a story about something that happened to me a very long time ago. One that not even my own descendents are aware of."

Lenne's jaw dropped open. "Descendents?"

Kokon continued without notice. "The aeons did not always aid man. We watched quietly in the background, but I was curious. I persuaded the other aeons to make ourselves known to man and offer our aid. So it was done. But I was still curious by man. I watched man grow and become more and more complex, and even saw two families begin what became Zanarkand and Bevelle. I grew even more intrigued by the humans. Ten years after the man known as Bevle passed my test and officially founded Bevelle and himself as maester, I took on human form. I wished to experience what it was like to live as a human. For once, not knowing what was to come. I even allowed myself to change the events in history by taking on such a form. But I didn't care. I was curious.

"I became human as a normal man, as you see before you now. I was only able to keep a limited amount of knowledge in my human form and was constrained to the facts that occurred in my created lifespan of twenty-three years, that I was the Cheribum, of the other aeons, and how to return to my aeon state. I also wanted to experience all levels of society so I became a high summoner and settled in Bevelle. Then something unexpected happened," the Cheribum, or Kokon, was sounding more and more human with each word. Kokon the man had a gentler disposition than the aeon. He had a strong Bevelle accent and had the mannerisms that any common person from that time era would have. "I met a woman named Danae," Kokon's voice became nostalgic and almost wistful. "I fell in love with her." The way he spoke, Lenne would never have guessed that this Kokon was the mighty Cheribum, leader of the aeons. "In time, I married her, and we were happy. We had a daughter named Ayrie. After she was born, I did not wish to return to my aeon form. I wanted to live out the rest of my human life." He paused. "But just after Ayrie turned twenty-one, almost twenty five years after I had assumed human form, there was an accident. I sacrificed myself to save her and her mother." He stopped suddenly, as if pained by the memory. "When I died in my human form, I became the Cheribum again and was able to see what happened to my family. They lived peacefully, and I looked further and further into time and saw them even marry into the Bevelle royal family."

Lenne found her heart quicken. "Takoire…?"

"Yes," Kokon answered. "Takoire and Sareth are my descendents."

"But what about the prophecies and objects?" the high summoner persisted.

"The Bevelle line skewed because of my bloodline. I only gave them the metal and prophecies after I saw what would happen. If I hadn't given them, your guardian would have died long ago by his brother's hand. If not for the prophecies, he would never have run away, and you would never have existed. Therefore no one would ever have the chance to stop Sareth."

She froze. "That means if it wasn't for you… Sin would never have been created."

Kokon turned away shamefully. "Indeed. That is the reason why I do not believe in interfering. I changed one event in the course of time, and it ultimately cost the lives of hundreds, perhaps thousands, of innocents. Your guardian and Sareth are the last of my true bloodline."

"True bloodline?"

"They are the last of my line to have the ability to trigger the objects. I gave the metal to the royal family because I knew that they could not be used until my bloodline crossed with theirs. Takoire and Sareth were those born to the legacies. But you are the one who will determine who shall inherit my full power of manipulating time. It is the true inheritance of my bloodline."

"Then I choose Takoire," Lenne answered immediately.

"It is not that simple," Kokon continued. "You and your guardian must discover the third object on your own, but I will give you my strength for a short time."

"Do you know-"

The man shook his head. "I cannot see past this conflict. This battle determines everything. Now go."

---------

Sareth launched himself from Bahamut's shoulder, Lenne was summoning and vulnerable. Now was his chance. Drawing his staff, he swung it over his head and let himself fall faster and faster towards High Summoner Lenne. He only needed to keep her alive long enough…

The force of a blade against his staff suddenly pushed him back on the ground. Takoire continued to push down, gritting his teeth. "You want Lenne? You gotta go through me!"

Sareth smiled deviously. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He pushed back on Takoire enough to roll away and stand up. He looked back to find Lenne gone.

"Hey," Takoire yelled to his brother, "if you're looking for her," he pointed to a distant point where the aeons, summoners, and guardians fought the fayth aeons vigorously, "she's over there."

"Fine, all the better. It just makes it that much fun with you out of the way when I get Lenne all to myself."

The guardian shook his head. "It's not going to happen." He blew his blade down against Sareth for a second time, giving his brother barely any time to bring up his own weapon in defense. Takoire attacked relentlessly, barely giving his counterpart time to get his own blade in. Years of bottled up anger, aggression, grief, and vengeance suddenly unleashed itself as Takoire attacked again and again. He was the one who had been trained to be his father's successor. He was the one who would have inherited the title of lord marshal of Bevelle. He was the elder son and true inheritor of the Guardian of Ages' prophecy…

He was the better fighter… and Sareth knew it.

Sareth wiped his mouth with his sleeve, now stained with blood. Drawing his staff back to his arm, he closed his eyes for only a second as the sky turned dark, and the Farplane itself seemed to quake in fear. Takoire had time only to glance back for a single moment to see a giant, dark entity being pulled from the depths of hell itself. Then Sareth saw it…

He found an opening in his brother's defense and brought down the blade on the tip of his staff. Takoire stepped aside, the blade of his brother running his black uniform through. In a sidestep back, he threw out his left sleeve and snapped it back at Sareth.

"Argh!" The dagger had sheathed itself in the once Bevelle ruler's shoulder. He groaned, pulling the metal out; the metal laced with dark red blood. He switched his staff to his left hand. "I'll see you die!" Sareth yelled, coming toward his brother for the last time. Takoire's right arm snapped back out and returned in front of him.

The second dagger buried itself in Sareth's heart.

---------

The Cheribum's essence flowed through every part of her body, giving her strength, speed, and agility she never thought were possible. It enhanced everything in her. She had channeled an aeon's essence before, but this was something else entirely. Time even felt like it had slowed down, and nothing had a boundary… but something told her she wouldn't be able to stay in such a state for long.

She had spotted her guardian and Sareth fighting, but the others needed her help. She ran as fast as she could. Kiron, Seru, and Zaon were surrounded, even with the natural aeons helping them. Suzaku attacked Valefor furiously in the air above the Farplane, outnumbered by two other fayth aeons unknown to Lenne. The tiger aeon Byakko slashed out at both the fayth aeons Ifrit and Yojimbo, while Shiva, Ixion, and Bahamut faced the three humans.

It hurt Lenne to watch the scene play out, the fayth aeons had not only once been her allies, but her parents, and her grandparents' too. How could she possibly try to intentionally hurt them?

But she had to.

As she ran towards them, almost within reach, she saw the ice maiden Shiva and two of the smaller aeons erupt into pyreflies, and then another of Sareth's aeons erupt within Suzaku's talons.

She watched Ixion rear up on its hind legs, aiming to fall on Garren/Zaon. Lenne ran underneath the lightening fayth aeon, drawing her sword, she swung it out at the aeon's knees, causing it to crumple over. As it landed on its side, the unicorn-like aeon burst into a thousand more pyreflies, giving the three, with Lenne, enough time to combat Bahamut.

Suzaku destroyed another of the lesser aeons as Seiryu summoned an icicle through one of the magus sisters.

They were winning the battle.

It was only a matter of time.

Channeling Genbu's essence, Kiron fed a portion to both his guardians, and Bahamut soon became encircled in a circle of bright light as Seru cast a holy against him.

Lenne looked into the aeon's eyes just before the spell was complete. It had guilt and longing in its eyes. It erupted into a swarm of pyreflies.

Suddenly, the brightness of the Farplane darkened, and a black circled formed among the endless field of flowers. A dark entity came above ground that looked as if it had been dragged from the deepest and darkest parts of hell itself. Rusty chains pinned it down, and only one eye was revealed.

"Cheribum… it's Anima…" Lenne heard herself say.

Kiron turned to her. "We can't handle this one alone!"

Lenne turned and watched her guardian running towards them, Sareth lying crumpled on the ground. She could feel herself losing the Cheribum's energy with each passing second. Focusing hard on the aeon Anima, she centered the last of the Cheribum's essence into bringing it down.

Anima erupted in a roar and a shower of light.

"I **will **have my way!" the high summoner heard Sareth yell.

She turned just as he threw a knife at her… but instead of finding a way into her, in the blink of an eye, Takoire stepped in front of her.

And the dagger found him instead.

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	61. Chapter SixtyOne

**A Generation of Aeons  
****Chapter Sixty-One**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or X-2

**Last Time:**

Suddenly, the brightness of the Farplane darkened, and a black circled formed among the endless field of flowers. A dark entity came above ground that looked as if it had been dragged from the deepest and darkest parts of hell itself. Rusty chains pinned it down, and only one eye was revealed.

"Cheribum… it's Anima…" Lenne heard herself say.

Kiron turned to her. "We can't handle this one alone!"

Lenne turned and watched her guardian running towards them, Sareth lying crumpled on the ground. She could feel herself losing the Cheribum's energy with each passing second. Focusing hard on the aeon Anima, she centered the last of the Cheribum's essence into bringing it down.

Anima erupted in a roar and a shower of light.

"I **will **have my way!" the high summoner heard Sareth yell.

She turned just as he threw a knife at her… but instead of finding a way into her, in the blink of an eye, Takoire stepped in front of her.

And the dagger found him instead.

-------------------

He collapsed against her, and she was barely able to catch him in shock. She slowly fell to the ground as she held Takoire against her as carefully as possible.

"Damn it…" Sareth whispered, barely audible as he crashed to the ground. He breathed in his last breath with his brother's dagger still within in his chest.

Kiron, Seru, and Zaon all froze at the sight of Lenne holding her guardian and trying to find some way to help him. The blood was spreading fast; his black uniform was being stained even darker with his own blood.

Lenne knelt over him. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore, but she could feel the tears starting to fall. "Cheribum… Takoire, don't do this to me…" He started to shake, coughing uncontrollably. "Why'd you have to do that? Why'd you have to get in front of me like that?"

He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. "I-I don't know… actually. Must have been those d-damn blitzball reflexes. I can't- I can't turn the off. One minute I'm watching the-the sphere screen, and the next I-I'm in a weird position h-holding a glass that I a-accidentally knocked over. One m-minute I'm l-looking at the pretty f-flowers, and the next I'm saving my s-summoner. I can't r-really make a dif-difference."

She let out a half exasperated sigh. "That's not funny…"

"S-Sorry…" he strained.

Lenne felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gaia but saw Seru's image come through. "Let me take a look." The mage guardian knelt down beside them and covered Takoire's wounds with her hands. She closed her eyes as a light began to emanate from her hands.

The high summoner scrutinized Seru's every movement. It was easy to see that with each passing moment the mage was getting tired and had to struggle to maintain the spell.

Suddenly, Seru pulled back. Lenne's mouth became instantly dry. "I can't- I can't heal it. Sareth did something to the knife. It should be hard to heal, but it is possible. Sareth must have laced the knife with poison and reinforced magically. I can't get it." Seru stopped bluntly. "Lenne…. Lenne, I can't…"

The sole child of High Summoner Yuna and the Guardian Tidus clenched her teeth, trying her hardest to fight back tears. "Where are the aeons?"

"_We are here, Lenne,_" Suzaku voiced within her mind.

She looked up around her to see Suzaku, Byakko, and Seiryu all surrounding them with a mood as somber as hers. "Can you do anything for him?"

Byakko growled. "_No… We're outside of our domains…"_

"_We have no power here," _Seiryu added.

Lenne swallowed hard. "Could you…"

Suzaku nodded its head. "_Of course…"_

Without another word, the aeons faded away into the Farplane until they were gone. Lenne turned back to the others. "What happened to Sareth?"

Kiron cleared his throat uncomfortably. "He's dead. Takoire got him in the heart. It's a miracle that he was able to get up and throw that… that knife…"

Lenne bit her lip hard. "We didn't get the third object… I don't understand…" Kiron, Seru, and Zaon all watched her sympathetically as she lost more and more control over her voice. "The prophecies said I'd have to choose… but how the hell can I choose when…"

Takoire coughed again, wincing in pain as he did so. "Hey…" he strained to reach up and touch her face, but grunted, falling back. Lenne instead brought her own face within his reach making him able for him to touch her. She tried to burn the feeling of his hand upon her face into her memory. "Don't cry," he whispered, brushing tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry. You-You know I hate to see you cry." Lenne stifled a sob in her throat, continuing to hold Takoire's hand to her face. He grimaced as he attempted to lift his head enough to place a small kiss on her forehead. "I w-want you to be happy. You-You promised me…"

"No," she answered immediately. "Takoire, I can't-" Her guardian was fading faster as he continued to speak. He was losing the fight in front of her very eyes. They stung unbearably but nodded reluctantly. "I… I promise."

"Thank you…"

Kiron, Seru, and Zaon stood together, watching not far from Takoire and Lenne's forms. The mood was somber, and the victory had been bought with a great price. Sareth was gone and the fayth aeons with him, but everyone couldn't help but wonder. Was it really worth it?

It was getting harder and harder for him to breath, let alone speak, but he did it anyway. "Can I a-ask you something?"

"Anything."

"M-My plan was that if we had gotten to the th-third object… I was going to ask you to marry me." Whatever Lenne was originally planning to say had caught itself in her throat as Takoire continued. "And I was just wondering what you were- you were going to say… Yes… No… Definitely not… H-How could you th-think that I hate you… O-Or-"

Lenne struggled to put on a smile as more tears fell from the corners of her eyes. Placing a finger on his lips gently, a sad smile won over her face. "Definitely yes."

A brief moment of happiness flashed on her guardian's face but was quickly hidden away as if it hadn't mattered and just nodded knowingly. "Oh… O-Okay. I was just-just wondering."

She smiled, touching his face. "You… You are so stupid," Lenne finally stumbled out.

Takoire closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, gathering his strength. Opening them, he spoke in a clear, unwavering voice. "Come here."

He brought his neck up as Lenne lowered her head to meet him and kissed her softly. He raised up a hand and held the back of her neck, cradling it softly. It was the softest and most passionate kiss they had ever shared. It was light but brought to surface every emotion and feeling that had ever been evoked because of the other.

The guardian pulled back. "I love you," he whispered just as clear. He held her face in his hand, gazing up into Lenne's blue and green mismatched eyes. If he was going to die, this was how he wanted it. With Lenne...

But a bright light suddenly caught his eye. His gaze drifted to Lenne's chokin necklace. He had almost completely forgotten about its existence… and it hadn't even crossed his mind since he had found Lenne.

Could it…

---------

_The sound of rushing water came back to Takoire's ears as more and more light became visible. After a walk, the guardian had his full eyesight back. The sound of water was fully in Takoire's ears as more and more light became visible. He brought his hand up to what seemed like a moving wall in front of him. It reflecting a million different colors along the cave walls. "A waterfall?" _

_As his fingertips touched, Takoire walked through the water. Immediately he shielded his eyes. The ground… it was so soft. His eyes three-fourths closed, he looked down. "Flowers?" _

_Takoire blinked several times as his eyes continued to adjust; he looked around. There were waterfalls all around and endless, endless fields of flowers. He started running. "Lenne!" _

_He looked around. "Lenne! Where are you?"_

_Suddenly, Takoire's right hand grew slightly warm as well as his pocket. Bringing his hand to his face, Takoire saw his silver ring, his family crest burned into it glowing. Confused, he pulled out of his pocket Lenne's chokin necklace, the outlines of the aeons and her brand behind them glowing as well. "What the hell is this?" _

_Takoire blinked hard once, supporting his head with his hand. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, like his body didn't weigh anything. Everything seemed wrong, but then, it seemed like it was how everything was supposed to be, how everything was meant to be. But there still feeling like there was something missing. A key thing missing. _

---------

"Sareth didn't have it…" His eyes were suddenly unclouded. His hand began to move on their own accord, and his fingertips drifted from Lenne's face to her dangling necklace until his own silver ring touched with it.

In the instant the two objects met, a light engulfed the high summoner and her guardian. Time seemed to come to a standstill, neither Takoire nor Lenne could tell whether seconds, hours, days, or years passed. But eventually… time did resume, and Lenne looked down at her guardian in wonderment.

"Takoire…?" Bringing up a hand, she touched his face, just below his right eye. "Takoire, your scar… it's gone."

His eyes widened as he brought up his own hand to verify her words… except that he felt no pain whatsoever. The black-haired young man looked down to his side and found his brother's knife lying uselessly on the ground. Takoire's gaze turned to Lenne's right arm.

"Lenne, the scar on your arm's gone," he whispered. "When we took the Cheribum's test and had to use our blood to summon him… it's gone, on both of us."

She looked down at her own arm, and the large, ragged scar was indeed gone. The high summoner stood in disbelief with her guardian. Lenne fumbled over her words. "What happened?"

Unconsciously, Takoire ran a hand through his hair. "All this time… Sareth never had it. You did. All this time it was your necklace. Your chokin necklace."

"But my necklace and your ring have come in contact before," Lenne insisted. "They've never done anything."

He shook his head. "It must be the Farplane. It's the only time my ring reacts. That has to be it…"

The two stared at each in awe as smiles began to grow on their three friends' faces. Kiron, the largest smile of all as he announced, "Well, I'm sure Seru, Zaon, and I would love to come to your wedding, but unfortunately, I don't think it's possible…"

The guardian frowned skeptically. "Wedding?" He looked at Lenne, feigning distaste. "To Lenne? Why? Now that I'm not dying my choices have significantly increased."

Lenne hit him, as if actually trying to hurt him. "Give me that ring!"

"Why?"

"So I can go back in time and stop you from touching my necklace."

"Ouch!" Takoire cringed, playing along with the charade as he held onto his arm. He pulled Lenne towards him, a wide grin spread on his face as he affectionately tucked a strand of stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Come on… you don't mean that."

They continued the act. "I think I do. Give it to me."

"Fine…" he whined. "I'll marry you. Jeez."

"What is it with you being a bad fiancé, Takoire?" Seru laughed nearby. "That was wonderfully romantic. You just swept her off her feet."

He turned his head slightly, glaring at her before going back to Lenne. "Okay… let's do this right." The guardian suddenly became serious as he looked into his summoner's eyes deeply, lowering himself to one knee. "Lenne, from the first minute I saw you, I was in love with you. I don't understand it, and I don't want to. I love you, and that's all I need to know. I never want to be separated from your side again, so, marry me?"

Lenne smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "Yes…"

Standing back up, Takoire drew her in for another kiss as their friends around them cheered and clapped. Takoire even thought he had heard Zaon's voice. Pulling away from her reluctantly, the guardian found that for some reason he couldn't stop smiling.

"Lenne, Takoire," Kiron called out, a grin on his face, "I think it's time we give your friends their bodies back." He turned to Seru and Zaon but suddenly stopped, cocking his head awkwardly. "Seru… have you been feeling it too? Or is it just Darka?"

"No… it's Gaia too. Why?"

The former prince smiled devilishly. "I have an idea. Come here."

"Kiron… what are you planning?" Seru asked, obviously hesitant as she walked towards him.

He pulled her towards him. "Trust me. Zaon, stay in that body until the coast is clear, okay?"

Zaon raised an eyebrow but wasn't given a chance to answer when Kiron kissed Seru.

"Kiron! Those aren't-"

"Wait," Takoire interrupted Lenne, "I think I know what he's up to."

Lenne persisted. "But-"

"Just wait."

Kiron kissed the woman who had once been his guardian in another life with no rush whatsoever. It was kept soft, light, and no more than that.

Lenne, Takoire, and Zaon continued to watch as Kiron's image appeared to step out from Darka's body followed by Seru stepping out from Gaia's body. And it suddenly dawned on her… Darka and Gaia were now in complete control of their respective bodies… and Darka was still kissing Gaia.

The Crimson Knight of Besaid kissed the Al Bhed just as softly as Kiron had kissed Seru, and his arms had moved on their own accord, drawing her in closer to him. "Gaia…"

She sighed against him. "Darka…"

All of a sudden, the blonde-haired young man jumped back, his eyes wide with shock. "Oh, shit! Gaia, I'm so sorry I didn't- I didn't mean to! I thought…"

Kiron suddenly burst out in laughter near Lenne and Takoire, clearly entertained while Seru stared at him with a sigh.

"Darka! No! It's my fault! Cunno!" Gaia returned, not noticing Kiron in the least. "I should have realized when Seru left my body! It was my fault! I should have known!"

The two bantered back and forth as Kiron continued to howl in laughter. "Hey, Zaon!" he called out. "You can leave Garren now!"

The warrior frowned but left Garren's body anyway, leaving the Crimson Knight dazed. Darka and Gaia stopped immediately. "It all seems so surreal," he stuttered, rubbing his eyes and trying to grasp the situation. "It feels like a dream." And then it all came rushing back to him. "You," he pointed, marching to his Besaid counterpart, "you kissed my sister! You had no right!"

"Garren, it wasn't his fault!" Gaia insisted; but her brother hadn't heard her.

"You took advantage of the situation! You took advantage of her!"

"No!" Darka defended himself.

"Garren!" Gaia yelled. "Garren!" she continued to yell, but he still didn't hear her. "Garren, I kissed him back, and I knew it was Darka!"

She had finally caught his attention, and he turned to her.

"Garren," Kiron spoke calmly, finally regaining his composure, "I think you're just going to have to accept that Darka and Gaia have feelings for each other."

"What?"

Kiron continued. "All the time that I was in Darka's body, and I would so much as look at Gaia or heard her voice, I felt these feelings that Darka was unconsciously trying to suppress, and Seru felt the same thing with Gaia, right?"

She nodded.

"Gaia?" Garren turned to face her, conflict written all over his face.

She turned bright red. "I-uh… I-uh…"

"It was pretty obvious," Takoire admitted.

The Crimson Knight of Bevelle found himself fighting an inner battle within himself as he struggled for words. He shook his head. "You… I hated you," he started. "When Crimson Knight Rowan resigned… he wanted me to become Crimson Knight of Luca, and you to be made Crimson Knight of Bevelle." Lenne and Gaia's eyes widened in alarm as Darka turned away. "You were Rowan's first choice, not me. He said you were brilliant and that he'd been bugging you for years to become just a Crimson Knight. But you refused. So, Rowan made me the Crimson Knight of Bevelle. To put it plainly, I was the second choice, and the only reason you stayed on the council was because Rowan made me." Garren went on. "You pissed me off even more when Lenne disappeared, but eventually…" Garren started, his tone becoming softer, "I got used to you. I even started depending on your experience." He paused. "There's nothing I can do if you and my sister have feelings for each other, but," he pointed a finger, "if you so much as hurt her, you'll be more than sorry."

Darka stared dumbstruck. He swallowed hard, trying to regain what little composure he had. "Gaia…"

"I just need to know one thing," she interrupted. "I have to know that if the only reason you have feelings for me is because Lenne and I are cousins."

"No! No! You and Lenne are completely different, and I know that! No offense to Lenne, she's a great person, but when I'm with you…" Darka paused, trying to find his words. "When I'm with you it's like everything's different and exciting and fun. And for the past three years, I've thought about you for every second."

The Crimson Knight suddenly stopped, unsure what to do next, but Takoire just smiled and leaned in to whisper something he thought to be a secret. "This is the part where you kiss her."

Darka sighed, still fighting with himself as he moved to touch Gaia's face. "Does that answer your question?"

Lenne could see her cousin shaking from where she stood. She could understand exactly how her cousin was feeling. The rush of longing and dread filling you up instantly as you hung on to every word he said.

"Almost," Gaia answered. Her voice was shaking just as much as she was.

The Besaid native exhaled deeply. "I'm in love with you, Gaia." A smile appeared on her face, giving Darka more than enough permission to pull her in for a second kiss. This time though, in complete control of his actions.

For a second time, Kiron erupted in a cheer, along with Takoire, Lenne, Seru, Zaon, and Garren who gave a tiny smile. As the two broke apart, it was impossible to hide the fact they were both blushing furiously.

"I'm surprised at you, Garren," Gaia finally managed to say. "You're not being stupid for once."

The Al Bhed shrugged. "Apparently, Zaon's left me with all his experiences and memories… as well as what you people call common sense."

"We all did," Kiron answered, now standing with Seru and Zaon. "It'll take some time, but you'll know everything we did."

Seru frowned. "Kokon's calling us back. It's time for us to go."

Lenne grimaced, unable to hide her emotions. "It's really good-bye this time, isn't it?"

Kiron smiled at her, putting on a more cheerful mood. "Not really. We'll still be around. Just not in the physical sense."

"Darka, Garren, and Gaia have all our memories now," Seru affirmed. She laughed softly. "You're going to have to get used to your _little sister_ giving big sister advice."

Lenne nodded.

"Don't look so down," Zaon encouraged, his first and only real words.

The high summoner and her guardian had to smile at that.

"Kiron," Takoire called out, "thanks. I know we had our differences before, but I never really got a chance to say thanks."

Kiron smiled. "No thanks needed," he answered, before stepping back slowly together with Seru and Zaon; and with each step they faded away more and more.

"Bye," Lenne waved one last time.

"See you around," Takoire joined.

Their friends all smiled and waved back as Kiron called out, "Yeah… around."

And then they were gone.

"So what do we do now?" Garren asked, breaking an awkward silence.

Takoire turned, a small smile playing on his face. "I think it's time we get going, too."

Darka nodded, not speaking a word, and laced his fingers with Gaia's as she turned to him in surprise.

With Garren, Darka and Gaia beginning to walk off, Takoire turned to look at Lenne. "He does have a point though," the guardian stated. "What do we do now?"

Lenne smiled, touching his face. "Get to know each other all over again. Including the fact that you're the Cheribum's last descendent."

"What?" he asked turning to her. "I don't understand."

"It's okay. We'll figure this out together. We have the time."

-------------------  
**Author's Notes:**

Final Revision


	62. Epilogue

**A Generation of Aeons**  
**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or any part of the song _At the Beginning_

**Last Time:**

With Garren, Darka and Gaia began to walk off while Takoire turned to look at Lenne. "He does have a point though," the guardian stated. "What do we do now?"

Lenne smiled, touching his face. "Get to know each other all over again. Including the fact that you're the Cheribum's last descendent."

"What?" he asked turning to her. "I don't understand."

"It's okay. We'll figure this out together. We have the time."

-------------------

The Gullwings' headquarters in Besaid had been emptied and converted for this one night. Generations of leaders, summoners, guardians, and Crimson Knights had gathered for tonight's special occasion. The conquerors of Sin and Vegnagun stood in a circle with the next generation of summoners, guardians and family around them.

Close friends and family were in the innermost center of the circle and were dressed in their very best. Guardians stood dressed in their best uniforms, either blue or black, depending on the type. Head summoners wore their formal outfits, made up of reds, whites, silvers, icy blues, and greens. The room was a swirl of vibrant colors.

A part of the crowd parted slightly for the two happy figures as they cut through the center into the center of the floor. One dressed in a black uniform of the summoner's guardian, but with slight deviations from the rest. The edges of the cloth had been lined with gold in addition to the gold symbol embroidered above his chest. His jet-black hair had been trimmed neatly, and his face was clean shaven. In the crook of his arm, he held onto a young woman.

Her light brown hair with a few streaks of blonde was held up by numerous ribbons, which added to the effect of her simple white gown. Her mismatched eyes of blue and green radiated happiness as she let the young man lead her.

As they passed through the crowd, she spotted Garren and Vidina with bright smiles on their face. Garren was fully dressed in the outfit of the head Crimson Knight and looked on at her with nothing, but happiness. Her surrogate brother Vidina stood next to him in his uniform, announcing him as the new Deputy Crimson Knight of Besaid. His uniform was more blue than royal purple, designed by Garren himself, but still managed to make him look years past what he actually was.

She could see her close friend Darka dressed in his specialized Crimson Knight uniform of not only blue and royal purple, but also red and white; announcing him as the Crimson Knight of Besaid and the head Summoner of Suzaku. Her smile grew even wider as she saw her cousin Gaia being escorted by him. The Al Bhed was dressed in a formal dress of sunset orange that matched her tan complexion. They looked good together, regardless of the fact they were also the best man and the maid of honor.

Reaching the center, the young man turned her towards him, a bright smile on his face as he looked deep into her eyes.

Then the music started.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_Life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river, I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

It was amazing what they had been through together. She remembered first seeing him in the blitzball stadium in Zanarkand. What would have happened if she had never found her way there? She remembered when she had first passed Suzaku's test, and he had voluntarily agreed to become her guardian; giving up his life for her. What would have happened if he had kept his life? But most of all, she remembered their first kiss; the way it felt there was absolutely nothing in the world that could make her feel the way he did, and the way that he made her feel like there was no one else in Spira except her. What would have happened if they never had kissed?

But that didn't matter, because they were finally together.

_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a rover I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

"Lenne…" Takoire whispered against her. "Look…"

She looked over his shoulder and saw figure coming into being who had long disappeared. The image of her grandparents: her grandfathers Braska and Jecht, and her grandmothers. She saw her grandfathers' close friend Auron. Kiron, Seru, and Zaon stood watching, too.

Takoire stole glances as he could and the words were caught in his mouth as the images of his long deceased family appeared next to the others: his mother, father, uncle, aunt, and Arkon. The young man he had left in charge of his blitzball team, Shuyin, even appeared with Lenne's namesake beside him.

Everyone was smiling at them.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart_

_And life is a road that I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

As they danced, they looked to their family and friends long past, this time with the fayth Bahamut leading them. "It is done…" the fayth whispered.

Another figure came into being, and his black hair, stormy gray eyes, and Bevelle high summoner uniform made him unmistakable to Lenne. "Not quite… my bloodline will live on yet."

They all continued to smile as Lenne and Takoire stole glances as they danced, and each time, the images disappeared little by little until they were no longer there at all…

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you_

The music came to an end, and Lenne and Takoire were left to stand in the center amongst cheering friends and family. But they only saw each other.

It had become a fond habit of his to brush away the hair from her face, one that Lenne enjoyed. Takoire smiled at her, keeping his hand on her face. "I can't believe this is actually happening.

Lenne smiled, unable to contain her joy. "Neither can I."

"Did you see what I did? Kiron… Seru… Zaon… My parents… Your grandparents… My cousin Arkon…"

"I did. Maybe they were trying to tell us something."

Takoire leaned down towards her face. "That maybe we can start at the beginning with nothing behind us… together."

"Together," she repeated.

Takoire gazed down at her softly as she paused over her lips. "I love you.."

"I love you, too…"

He kissed her.

It was the beginning of something new, and it didn't matter if anything did eventually come, because they were finally together. And they would face anything together.

-------------------

**Author's Notes: **Well, everyone, I just wanted to give a big round of thanks to you. Believe it or not this story started out much simpler than what it came to be, and I now finally understand when people say that a story takes on a life of its own. It's a bit hard letting this story finally go, a part of me never thought it would actually end. For those who want to know, this song is the credits song of _Anastasia_ called _At the Beginning _by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx.

I want to give a _very _large thanks to my BETA Jezzi. Without her, this story wouldn't have been able to become what it has. I remember when I first started asking for a BETA, it was right after I got a review asking whether or not English was my first language… But the point being, thank you. A lot of people IM me saying what a great story I've come up with, but the truth is that Jezzi played a major role. She told me not to limit myself in the story and because of that I've come out as a better writer. I don't know what I would have done without her.

Thanks again, especially to those who have been following this story from the beginning, it's been a long road.

I'll see you around.

I would also like to take this opportunity to announce that a sequel to this story has already been released called _A Generation of Legacies_.


End file.
